Influence des âmes
by Le philtre d'Anthea
Summary: Tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à ses fins! Après une (lente) prise de conscience des sinistres événements qui ont orchestré toute sa vie, tel est désormais le principe de celui qu'on surnomme le survivant. UA. Fem Harry. Dark Harry. Time Travel (en quelque sorte).
1. Chapter 1 - Partie 1

**Droits d'auteur** (1): Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing Pic. &amp; Warner Bros.

**Droits d'auteur **(2): Influence des âmes s'est (_très __profondément_) inspirée de l'œuvre de **Nia River** dans _Influence of souls._

**Sommaire**: _Tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à ses fins_! Tel est désormais le principe de celui qu'on surnomme le survivant, après une lente prise de conscience des sinistres événements qui ont orchestré toute sa vie. Fem Harry. Dark Harry. Time Travel (en quelque sorte).

**Rating**: M.

Très Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Influence des âmes**

* * *

**Première partie****.**

_**Dans le futur, durant une certaine date.**_

Il regardait son journal, une création dans lequel il avait extériorisé tous ses mémoires, ses rêves, son cœur et… âme. C'était un beau cahier avec une couverture en cuir rouge et un verrouillage en couleur d'or sur un côté. La même couleur était utilisée pour le mot _«Journal » qui _était sur la couverture d'avant, mais aussi sur celle d'arrière, en caractères dorés plus petits, au pied de la couverture, était noté : _« __Fleury et Boots __, 1993 »_.

Il s'agissait des couleurs de Gryffondor, annotées proprement. Tout cela pour éviter un quelconque soupçon, pas qu'il y en aura, surtout avec les enchantements contenu dans le journal… mais _mieux vaut prévenir que guérir_.

Des sortilèges pour captiver et attirer l'attention de sa cible, des sortilèges pour empêcher tout soupçon, et des sortilèges pour encourager la confiance au journal et ses contenus des sortilèges pour empêcher l'attention de toute autre personne sauf la cible des sortilèges tellement puissants qu'il faudrait un puissant disjoncteur de malédictions pour les briser et bien sûr, la plus vitale, des sortilèges qui ont fait ce qu'il était…qui ont fait qu'il était un horcruxe.

Il se rappela une fois de plus du regard de choc sur le visage d'Hermione, et de la manière dont elle avait crié quand la forte lumière verte s'accélérait vers elle. Un sourire triste et froid naquit sur ses lèvres en se rappelant avec satisfaction de l'extinction de son ancienne amie. Il aurait dû réellement deviner plutôt. Une première année, née moldue, avec sa connaissance et ses capacités ? Improbable. Elle était entrain d'aider pour son contrôle (et soumission) dés le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il ne ressentait aucun remord pour sa vengeance. En plus, sa mort avait servi à un but. Il avait besoin d'un meurtre pour amputer son âme.

Il abaissa son regard vers son livre, caressant la couverture. Il frissonna à la sensation de familiarité et d'appartenance qu'il sentit de l'horcruxe. Comment Voldemort avait-il été capable de mutiler son âme en plusieurs parties, et les cacher dans des endroits éloignés de lui ? Il ne le savait pas. Il espérait tout simplement que la cible aurait la même réaction. Que la personne visée sera encouragée (grâce à ses multiples sortilèges) à être près du journal, d'écrire dessus, et ainsi aider à accélérer le processus. Processus qui l'aiderait à _le_ voir plus rapidement, une fois de plus.

Maintenant… envoyer ceci… là où il devait être.

* * *

_**Avant la cinquième année scolaire (1995-1996).**_

Eleanor trouva le journal, couvert de poussière, sous son armoire, chez les Dursleys. Elle avait été confuse, se demandant comment il était arrivé là-dessous. Et elle remarqua le logo de Flourish et Blotts ainsi que la date, marqués derrière. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir acheté un journal là-bas. Mais durant l'été 1993, avant sa troisième année, elle avait passé la moitié de l'été au chaudron baveur. Elle avait eu plusieurs opportunités de l'acheter alors durant ces errances au chemin de traverse, donc elle a dû certainement l'oublier, surtout que cela faisait maintenant deux ans.

En plus cela ressemblait au genre de chose qu'elle aurait choisi, étant agréablement Gryffondor avec le rouge et le jaune. Et d'une certaine façon, elle avait une agréable sensation en le tenant dans ses bras. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle s'installa sur son lit, prenant une plume et une petite bouteille d'encre de couleur noire qu'elle posa sur son petit chevet. Elle caressa la couverture douce du journal qui s'ouvrit à son touché, avec un petit 'clic'. Elle sourit grandement en enlevant le cadenas qu'elle posa avec délicatesse près de l'encre. Elle s'adossa sur son oreiller, ouvrit le journal, caressa la première page blanche qui était très douce, avant de tremper sa plume et de noter dessus:

_Privet Drive: le 27 juin 1995._

_Je m'appelle Eleanor et j'ai 14 ans!_

Et le journal écrit à son tour:

_Bonjour Eleanor!_

Et ce sera au bout d'une semaine plus tard, qu'Eleanor chercha le journal dans la corbeille à papiers où elle l'avait jeté. Pour certaines raisons, malgré sa peur, elle n'avait pas envoyé un hibou à son directeur d'école, ou essayait de s'en débarrasser de façon permanente. Quelque chose d'instinctuelle lui disait qu'elle exagérait, que ce n'était pas un journal dangereux, comme celui de Jedusor. La logique essaya de raisonner l'instinct, insistant qu'elle ne prenait pas trop sérieusement la situation. Et elle avait trouvé un compromis: elle gardera le silence, mais elle gardera aussi sa distance.

Elle aurait probablement respecté son vœu non formulé, mais pour trois raisons, elle ne réussit pas : _un__:_ les enchantements du journal qui l'attiraient inexorablement; _deux__:_ les cauchemars qu'elle faisait avec le décès récent de Cédric Diggory et le profond besoin de vouloir se confesser à quelqu'un.

Ce qui était compliqué avec _trois__:_ le manque de nouvelles de ses amis, ceux auxquels, elle se serait sûrement confiée. Ce dernier point, la faisait énormément peur. Elle avait peur qu'ils la blâment comme elle se blâmait elle-même, et c'était pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas écrit, ce qui augmenta son besoin de se confier.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Eleanor se trouva, peut-être, idiotement, en train d'ouvrir le journal. Le verrouillage en or s'ouvrit en un 'click' à son touché et son intention. Elle trempa sa plume d'encre et le souleva légèrement sur la page blanche, et hésita. Une petite goutte de l'encre noire tomba, tachant le parchemin avant de disparaître. Elle ne devrait pas faire cela, elle savait, mais elle avait désespérément besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas prête (ni tentée) d'avoir une conversation intime avec Dudley chou, ceci était sa seule option.

Eleanor posa avec délicatesse et détermination la plume sur le parchemin.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'arrêta pas quand le journal lui écrit.

* * *

Bien des heures plus tard, Eleanor ouvrit ses yeux émeraude et observa la chambre où elle se trouvait, un petit sourire de triomphe sur ses lèvres.

-Plus facile que prévu… Murmura-t-elle dans une voix émerveillée et très rauque, en caressant du bout des doigts son visage, son sourire s'agrandissant. Cela faisait longtemps. Souffla-t-elle en se mettant en position assise, faisant tomber le journal et la plume sur le sol en bois noir un peu usé. Elle lança un regard circulaire à sa chambre... la deuxième chambre au numéro 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

-Merlin! Souffla de nouveau Eleanor en se penchant pour ramasser le journal avec des mains légèrement tremblantes. Elle observa un petit moment ce qui n'était plus qu'un simple mémento, lourdement protégé par des sorts, mais ultimement un journal… sans âme. Ses gros yeux verts brillèrent d'excitation et elle serra le journal sur sa petite poitrine.

-Cela fera un joli souvenir. Dit-elle dans un murmure tremblant, son sourire victorieux s'agrandissant sur ses lèvres.

L'âme de la fille a été finalement consumée pour réapprovisionner la sienne, et ce corps était sien maintenant. Un grand éclat de rire quitta les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Elle se releva d'un bond, le livre serré fortement dans ses bras, avant de sautiller de joie, tentant de contrôler, en vain son éclat de rire.

-J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi, j'ai réussi… chantonna-t-elle à plusieurs reprises… continuant de rire… de rire de joie, une joie qui s'agrandissait dans son cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ! entendit-elle hurler. Elle s'arrête abruptement en reconnaissant la voix très colérique de son oncle. Son sourire s'effaçant rapidement.

-Je m'excuse oncle Vernon, cela ne va pas se reproduire ! répondit-elle fortement et froidement, lançant un regard noir à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit le grognement de son oncle en signe de réponse. Elle attendit un petit moment avant de quitter sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et de se diriger vers la salle de bain, le journal, toujours vigoureusement, bien serré sur sa poitrine.

Eleanor s'observa longuement devant le miroir, le regard brillant et émerveillé. De sa main gauche, elle serrait toujours le livre sur sa poitrine et de sa main droite, elle enleva d'un rapide mouvement son large tee-shirt noir et son énorme jean. Elle resta uniquement avec son soutien gorge et slip de couleur blanche, serrant fortement le journal sur sa poitrine. Elle toucha l'ensemble de son corps, excitée d'avoir réussi, mais totalement pétrifiée… son homologue était une fille… mais le livre l'avait prévenu… et il s'était préparé psychologiquement… ça l'aiderait dans ses démarches… peut-être… mais c'était toujours difficile à encaisser… même si tout avait marché comme planifié. La fille a trouvé le journal et y a écrit, malgré sa raison. Il avait programmé le journal d'arriver pendant que son homologue était entrain de tituber d'avoir assister à la mort de Cédric et à la résurrection de Voldemort et était forcée d'aller vivre avec sa maudite famille moldu, et être séparée de ses amis. La situation avait laissé son homologue complètement vulnérable et ainsi plus susceptible de lui, autrefois l'influence du horcruxe.

Oui, la fille a été en effet très susceptible. Assez, pour la formation d'une connexion en moins de quelques heures pour lui de temporairement prendre contrôle, mais il avait résisté à la tentation et est resté patient. Il n'y avait pas besoin de risquer de provoquer la fille avant d'être sûr de gagner la bataille. En plus, moins d'énergies dépensées pour des possessions temporaires, signifiaient plus d'énergies servant pour l'invasion. Et il a fait cette invasion, gagner la bataille, beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait espéré, même avec l'état d'émotion vulnérable de la fille.

Il se demandait si cela n'avait rien à voir avec la compatibilité de leur âme. Après tout, que ce soit Eleanor Lily Potter ou Harry James Potter, leur âme était unique, la même.

-Bon travail Harry ! Murmura-t-elle, un sourire très satisfait sur ces lèvres. Qui aurait cru que les reliques de la mort étaient aussi puissantes que cela. Elle continua de s'observer pendant un long moment, le visage rayonnant. Cela ne va pas être facile de s'adapter Harry… du moins, Eleanor. Continua-t-elle dans un souffle, son sourire s'élargissant. Une fille... il faudra s'y faire maintenant mon vieux... je me suis bien préparé psychologiquement et … physiquement et on va y arriver, on doit réussir! Souffla-t-elle en caressant de nouveau son visage, avant de relever lentement sa frange et de lancer un sombre regard à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

* * *

Le lendemain, Eleanor se réveilla en pleine forme et chercha dans son armoire quelque chose à porter. Elle secoua sa tête avec une petite frustration, continuant de chercher dans ses vieux vêtements et devenait de plus en plus frustrée, car c'était frustrant de ne voir que des vêtements troués ou trop large pour son petit corps… _comment avait-elle fait dans son passé (et son futur passé) pour supporter ses maudits vêtements _? Se demanda intérieurement la jeune fille avec une grande frustration.

-Il va falloir remédier à ce petit problème ! Souffla Eleanor en tirant un vieux jean de son cousin et un tee-shirt ayant appartenu à sa tante, vu le design, la couleur jaune et la petite taille qui était quand même un peu gros pour elle.

Eleanor s'habilla rapidement et enfila avec un peu de dégoût ses vieux baskets, avant de descendre calmement les escaliers pour ne pas réveiller sa très chère famille qui adorait faire la grâce matinée durant les week-ends. Elle prit une des épingles qui retenait ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon désordonné et réussit à ouvrir sans bruit le cadenas de la porte du placard à balais qui avait été sa chambre avant ses onze ans. Elle s'y engouffra rapidement et prit sa cape d'invisibilité, sa baguette, sa clef de Gringotts et sa petite bourse.

Elle fourra le tout dans son sac à dos, avant de filer ensuite dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques toasts et une grande tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle finit son petit déjeuner avec une très grande vitesse, avant de débarrasser la table et de nettoyer l'assiette et la tasse qu'elle avait utilisé. Ensuite elle se dirigea dans le salon pour prendre le bloc notes près du téléphone et y nota avec un sourire au coin des lèvres :

_Mon parrain S. Black m'a envoyé un courrier ce matin pour que je passe la journée avec lui. Donc ne m'attendait pas, je vais rentrer en début de soirée._

_Eleanor._

Elle coupa la feuille et la déposa sur la table à manger, avant de ramasser une petite bouteille d'eau, une bouteille de coca-cola, deux paquets de biscuits ainsi qu'une pomme et une banane. Elle les rangea dans un sac en plastique transparent, avant de le ranger dans son sac. Elle remonta rapidement dans sa chambre pour prendre un petit gilet, avant de ressortir sa cape d'invisibilité et de sortir par la porte de derrière, car elle savait que les membres de l'ordre surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes.

Eleanor marcha pendant trente minutes, toujours couverte de sa cape. Elle arriva dans un parc et se cacha derrière un arbre et regarda attentivement autour d'elle, avant d'inspirer un peu, puis de tourner sur elle-même et de transplaner à moins de cinquante mètres du chaudron baveur. Elle rangea rapidement sa cape, après s'être rassurée qu'il n'y avait personne dans la ruelle où elle avait apparu, avant de filer dans un pas vif vers le chaudron baveur. Eleanor fût aussi soulagée de voir que le barman était trop débordé à servir des clients pour se rendre compte de sa présence, car elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle tapa le code de l'arcade qui menait au chemin de traverse avant de se rendre rapidement à la banque des sorciers pour retirer de l'argent et de faire un échange pour avoir de l'argent moldu.

En sortant de la banque, la jeune fille avait l'apparence d'une fille rousse aux yeux marron. _C'est cool d'être riche_, pensa-t- elle en se dirigeant chez le vendeur de malles. Elle ressortit quelques moments plus tard avec un nouveau sac à dos de couleur vert bouteille et une très jolie malle de couleur noire. Ses initiales étaient notées sur ses deux achats en une magnifique et fine calligraphie en couleur d'argent. Elle se rendit, par la suite, chez Madame Guipire et commanda une demi-douzaine de robes et fit la même commande dans l'autre vendeur de vêtements, Tissard et Brodette. Elle se rendit ensuite chez Fleury et Boots d'où elle ressortit deux heures et demie plus tard, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Elle voulut se rendre chez Ollivander, mais hésita car le vieux vendeur était un des brebis de Dumbledore et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque, même si les sournois gobelins lui avaient assuré que personne ne pouvait voir à travers son glamour.

Elle décida donc de faire sa commande d'étui par hibou, _cela fera un peu travailler Hedwige,_ pensa Eleanor en allant récupérer sa commande de vêtements. Elle fila ensuite à l'allée des embrumes, dans une boutique de brocante. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes à son arrivée et elle se dirigea rapidement vers la grande caisse en bois au fond de la boutique, où étaient rangées une bonne centaine de baguettes magiques.

Eleanor passa trois quart d'heures à essayer les baguettes, elle plaçait toutes celles qu'elle essayait dans un autre gros carton que lui avait tendu la vieille gérante au bout de dix minutes d'essai. Elle commençait un peu à être désespérée, car il ne restait que moins de dix baguettes, lorsqu'elle tomba enfin sur la bonne qui était long de 27 centimètres et demi et était d'une couleur un peu plus clair que celle acquise chez Ollivander, il y a quatre ans de cela. La baguette contenait un cœur de dragon et était faite en bois de cyprès. L'héroïne du monde magique fit ensuite un saut chez l'apothicaire et se procura quelques flocons de potions.

Après ses courses, elle lança un sortilège qui réduisit sa malle qui pesait une plume, en un minuscule cube qu'elle rangea dans son sac à dos avant de se diriger vers l'arcade pour quitter le monde magique. Cependant, elle ne pouvait ne pas passer chez Florian fort-arôme, mais décida de faire une commande à emporter, car elle ne voulait croiser aucun membre de l'ordre, surtout Maugrey, avec son maudit œil.

Eleanor dégusta sa glace en se rendant dans le monde moldu pour acheter d'autres vêtements, chaussures et objets nécessaires pour une jeune fille de son âge.

Il était pratiquement dix huit heures lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, cependant en sortant de la boutique qui vendait des parfums et autres produits pour le corps, Eleanor se rendit compte qu'elle devait vraiment changer ses lunettes… un peu trop moches pour une très belle fille comme elle.

-Oh! Je suis désolée mademoiselle, on va bientôt fermer. Lui annonça dans une voix trop monotone une jeune femme blonde, trentenaire et qui avait l'air d'avoir plus que hâte de quitter les lieux, en passant l'aspirateur.

-Mais ça ne va pas prendre du temps, c'est juste pour changer mes lunettes. Supplia Eleanor en sortant discrètement sa baguette magique de son sac à dos et en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose. Elle ne donna pas la chance à la jeune femme de lui répondre et lui lança un silencieux sortilège de confusion. Allez, s'il vous plaît madame, cela ne va pas prendre une heure. Supplia de nouveau la jeune fille rousse, portant son sac à son épaule, après avoir rangé sa baguette.

-D'accord ! Répondit joyeusement la blonde aux yeux marron, et dont les sourcils étaient un peu froncés quand même. Elle mena Eleanor à l'intérieur de la grande boutique d'où elle ressortira une demi-heure plus tard avec trois nouvelles paires de lunettes, très jolies et gratuites.

Le soleil pointait toujours son nez lorsqu'elle entra invisiblement par la porte de derrière chez les Dursley qui dégustaient de la glace (pour Vernon et Dudley) dans le salon dont la porte était restée ouverte. Elle se dirigea silencieusement dans sa chambre, rangea ses affaires et prit un bout de parchemin où elle nota sa commande d'étui.

-Tient Hedwige, dit-elle en caressant les jolies plumes de son amie qui s'était placée sur son épaule lorsqu'elle s'était assise pour écrire sa commande. C'est pour Ollivander. Hedwige cligna ses yeux jaunes et tendit une patte à Eleanor qui y attacha l'enveloppe où elle avait aussi mis l'argent nécessaire. Fais attention à toi, dit-elle, avant que l'animal ne s'envole par la fenêtre entre-ouverte. Elle le regarda voler un moment avant de ressortir avec une grande discrétion par la porte d'entrée pour être remarquée par le surveillant de l'ordre de ce soir. Elle roula les yeux en se dirigeant vers le parc et sur le chemin, elle déposa près d'un dépotoir, le gros sac à poubelle noir où elle avait mis ses anciens vêtements, chaussures et autres objets dont elle n'aura plus besoin.

Au crépuscule, Eleanor décida d'aller manger et de se coucher tôt pour mieux réussir son coup de ce soir.

* * *

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque son réveil sonna. Elle sortit un peu difficilement de son lit, avant d'attendre une quinzaine de minutes pour être certaine que son oncle n'allait pas venir lui crier dessus pour avoir mis son réveil au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle observa la rue à travers sa fenêtre et ne vit personne dans la rue, mais savait qu'un des membres de l'ordre devait probablement être sur les lieux, caché sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Elle tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible et porta un de ses nouveaux jeans qui était merveilleusement à sa taille, ainsi qu'un pull et ses nouveaux baskets. Elle prit sa cape d'invisibilité posée sous son oreiller et ramassa son sac à dos, avant de sortir du domicile par la porte de derrière. Elle prit le même chemin que ce matin, avant d'arriver au même parc et de transplaner rapidement dans la ruelle près du chaudron baveur. Elle respira un bon coup, frottant un peu ses mains pour se réchauffer, car l'air du soir était bien frais.

Elle inspira un grand coup d'air avant de conjurer un miroir et de porter la perruque de couleur blonde qu'elle avait acheté et mis avec grand soin les lentilles de couleur bleue qu'elle avait achetées durant son shopping. Elle sortit ensuite le maquillage de sa tante qu'elle avait piqué de ses affaires et appliqua sur son visage la moitié du fond de teint de sa tante, avant de mettre un peu de poudre et son eye liner, trop tape à l'œil. Elle se mit ensuite du rouge à lèvres trop brillant et qu'on pouvait apercevoir à plus de cent mètres de distances. Elle sourit grandement en rangeant son matériel dans son sac à dos. Elle agita ensuite sa baguette magique pour transformer ses vêtements en une robe sorcière grise.

Satisfaite de son apparence, elle rangea sa baguette dans son étui (sur son avant bras), sa cape et le miroir dans son sac qui était maintenant un sac à main de couleur jaune, sans initiale, avant de transplaner et de se retrouver devant la délabrée cabine téléphonique qui menait au ministère de la magie.

Eleanor se dirigea avec détermination vers la cabine téléphonique et décrocha le combiné avec un peu de trépidation sans l'approcher de son oreille et composa les chiffres : six, deux, quatre, quatre et trois.

Tout de suite, une voix féminine, froide et distante s'éleva dans la cabine :

-Bienvenue au ministère de la magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

-Ici Narcissa Rosier, j'ai rendez-vous avec le ministre Cornelius Fudge. Répondit Eleanor dans une voix calme et très froide.

-Merci, dit la voix féminine, toujours aussi réfrigérante. Le visiteur est prié de prendre le badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur sa robe.

Il y eut un déclic, suivi d'un grincement et Eleanor reposa le combiné avant de tendre la main en dessous du récepteur de métal destiné à rendre les pièces inutilisées, pour capter le badge carré, en argent, qui portait la mention : _« Narcissa Rosier, réunion »_. Elle l'épingla sur sa robe de sorcière tandis que la voix féminine s'élevait de nouveau :

-Le visiteur est obligé de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

Le plancher de la cabine se mit alors à vibrer, amenant la jeune fille, un peu nerveuse dans les sous-sols de Londres, où se trouvait le ministère. Au bout d'une minute, un rai de lumière dorée tomba sur les pieds de la jeune fille et s'élargit jusqu'à éclairer tout son corps. Lorsque le rayon illumina son visage, Eleanor cligna rapidement ses yeux pour les ajuster.

-Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne soirée, dit la voix.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Eleanor sortit de la cabine et traversa rapidement et silencieusement le gigantesque hall dont le parquet de bois était ciré à la perfection. Rien n'avait changé, remarqua-t-elle en arrivant devant les portes d'or. A gauche, sous une pancarte qui indiquait « Sécurité », un vieux sorcier qui avait l'air totalement assommé, somnolait et ronflait pratiquement; Eleanor sourit légèrement en lui lançant un rapide et discret sortilège de confusion, avant que le vieux n'ouvre faiblement les yeux en se rendant compte de sa présence.

Elle tendit sa baguette magique nouvellement acquise, avant que le vieux sorcier ne sorte sa tige dorée qui détectait glamour ou potion. Le vieux cligna des yeux, avant de placer la baguette sur un étrange instrument de cuivre en forme balance à un seul plateau. L'appareil se mit à vibrer et une étroite bande de parchemin sortit d'une fente ménagée à sa base.

Il prit la feuille et tendit à Eleanor sa baguette, avant de retourner à son sommeil. _Et ils s'étonnaient que Voldemort ait aussi facilement réussi son coup d'Etat ?_ Pensa la jeune fille en se dirigeant rapidement vers les ascenseurs.

Eleanor se rendit directement au département des mystères, et comme elle s'y était attendue, il y avait un des membres de l'ordre du phœnix qui surveillait la porte du département des mystères. Elle n'eut aucun mal à pénétrer dans les locaux, après s'être cachée dans sa cape d'invisibilité et lancé un sortilège de stupéfiction au supposé garde.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Eleanor était entrain de ranger dans le troisième compartiment de sa nouvelle malle, deux retourneurs de temps et la fameuse prophétie. Elle referma cette partie bien sécurisée de sa malle avec un gros sourire sur le visage, la mission avait été trop facile, _si les membres de l'ordre appelaient ce qu'ils faisaient surveiller, alors là c'était un miracle que le monde magique existe toujours_. Pensa Eleanor avec une grande incrédulité.

-Comment se fait-il que le puissant Voldemort, n'ait pas juste fait ce que je viens de faire ? Murmura Eleanor en se glissant sous les draps. Mais bon, il faut dire que Voldemort est d'une arrogance maladive, et peut être que treize ans d'errance sans corps avaient, à la fin, eu des effets dans sa tête. Elle soupira longuement en fermant ses yeux… car elle avait un lourd emploi du temps pour une révision générale durant le reste des vacances et elle avait beaucoup de livres à consulter, avant le jour de son _« sauvetage » _par les brebis de Dumbledore.

* * *

Elle les avait sentis avant de les avoir vu. Un froid qui se répandait dans tout son corps, extrayant la lumière et l'espoir. Ensuite, les formes en robes noirs et en lambeaux étaient entrain de survoler vers eux. Elle fit une pause, prétendant le choc et la peur, assez pour son cousin Dudley de devenir handicaper par sa propre peur. Ensuite elle hurla à son cousin de courir.

Elle savait, bien sûr, que son détestable cousin, recroquevillé sur la dalle, était complètement ailleurs pour penser à suivre ses recommandations, mais elle devait tenir les apparences. Ensuite, elle se détourna de son cousin et prit la fuite, comme si elle attendait que son cousin la suive. Et ce sera la version qu'elle allait raconter, si quelqu'un lui posait la question : elle avait pensé que son cousin la suivrait, _honnêtement_.

* * *

Les aurors arrivèrent pour l'interroger. Elle raconta, en effet, _son histoire_, et offrit même que ses mémoires soient vérifiées, pour garder les apparences et solidifier sa version.

-Mademoiselle Potter, les rumeurs disent que vous pouvez faire apparaître un patronus, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? Demanda la voix lourde d'un jeune auror blond qui était debout, près de la porte du salon. Il y avait près d'une dizaine d'aurors dans le salon, portant tous des robes de couleur bleu marine. L'ambiance était lourde et Eleanor s'était assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, devant un grand auror noir qui était assis dans le fauteuil préféré de Vernon Dursley qui avait amené, avec sa femme, leur fils chéri à l'hôpital.

-Parce que je suis mineure, souffla Eleanor dans une voix un peu tremblante. C'est illégal de pratiquer de la magie en dehors de Poudlard et je ne voulais pas avoir de problèmes avec le ministère. Elle respira grandement, les mains sur ses genoux. J'ai déjà reçu un avertissement, sans oublier l'incident de l'année passée avec ma tante. Continua la jeune fille de sa voix devenue maintenant aiguë. Les aurors hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension. Je le regrette beaucoup maintenant. Dit Eleanor dans une voix cassée. Elle baissa ses yeux en ajoutant : j'aurais tellement souhaité formuler le sort et sauver mon cousin.

-Il ne faut surtout pas vous culpabiliser pour quelque chose que vous ne saviez pas mademoiselle Potter. Luit dit gentiment l'auror noir en face d'elle. Il y a toujours des imprévus dans la vie et on ne peut pas combattre le destin. Elle hocha difficilement la tête, sans lever ses yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-Je pensais que Dudley me suivais. Dit-elle de sa voix tremblante. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Elle avala un sanglot, baissant encore plus sa tête.

-Soyez forte. Et ce n'était pas de votre faute. Dit l'auror en se levant du fauteuil de Vernon. On va vous laisser vous reposer mademoiselle et ne culpabilisez surtout pas, d'accord ? Eleanor hocha la tête, toujours baissée. L'auror lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'en aller avec ses collègues de travail.

Eleanor attendit cinq minutes après le départ des aurors, avant de se lever de son fauteuil et de se diriger lentement vers les toilettes, la tête toujours baissée.

Elle ferma la porte avant de s'y adosser et de rouler les yeux.

-Culpabiliser mon œil ! murmura-t-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Elle s'observa devant le miroir pendant un bon moment. La seule différence (physique) dans son ancienne anatomie (d'Harry) était qu'elle avait aussi hérité du nez de sa mère, en plus de ses gros yeux verts; ses cheveux étaient lisses et bruns et lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, pendant que son visage était un peu trop fin, comme celui d'Harry. Elle se sourit de nouveau en soulevant sa frange qui cachait sa fameuse cicatrice qui était toujours aussi rouge écarlate.

-Une nouvelle chance, souffla-t-elle avec émerveillement. Une nouvelle vie. Elle se déshabilla et fila rapidement prendre une petite douche.

Trente minutes plus tard, Eleanor faisait ses bagages et s'en alla avant que les Dursley ne reviennent de l'hôpital où ils avaient conduit leur sans âme et corpulent Dudley chou. Elle savait qu'ils allaient être furieux et accusateurs quand ils reviendraient. Vernon essayera même de la tuer finalement. La noyant comme il murmurait souvent de le faire durant toutes ces années, quand il avait trouvé _le monstre_ au pied de leur porte.

Le mieux serait de s'en aller pendant qu'elle le pouvait.

* * *

Ils la retrouvèrent en moins de trois jours, mais c'était attendu, calculé même. Si elle essayait de se cacher, elle n'allait pas prendre le magicobus sans un allias, ou essayer de rester au chaudron baveur avec son vrai nom. Les sorciers et sorcières papotaient comme des préadolescentes et elle était à présent convaincue qu'il n'y avait pas de mot pouvant être dénommé _Secret_ dans le monde magique. Sa localisation était sûre d'être découverte tôt ou tard. Probablement plus tôt, elle l'avait voulu de cette façon.

Les membres de l'ordre du phœnix étaient tous assemblés dans sa chambre, grommelant avec irritation pendant qu'elle faisait de nouveau ses bagages pour le quartier général. C'était vraiment une petite chambre pour autant de personne, mais ils avaient l'air déterminé de ne pas la laisser en dehors de leur radar. Soit pour la protéger, ou bien garder un œil sur elle pour être certain qu'elle n'allait pas fuguer encore. Elle ne savait pas. Ça ne lui importait pas du tout. Elle était trop occupée à cacher son excitation.

Elle allait bientôt _le_ revoir.

* * *

Numéro 12, Square Grimmaurd était aussi miteux qu'elle ne se souvenait. Tout noir, déprimant et dilapidé. Tonks, inévitablement, fît un faux pas sur le horrible pied du troll, réveillant ainsi le portrait de madame Black. Le putois commença à hurler sur les gens et ainsi signaler leur arrivée aux autres occupants de la maison qui envahirent rapidement le couloir très étroit de square Grimmaurd, pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Ses _« amis »_ avaient l'air très heureux de la revoir, avant qu'elle n'évite le câlin qu'Hermione voulait lui donner et qu'elle ne rendit pas à Ron son sourire.

-Vous n'avez pas écrit. Remarqua-t-elle, froidement. Ils firent l'excuse à laquelle elle s'attendait : Dumbledore les leur a interdits.

-Je viens juste d'assister au meurtre de Cédric et à la résurrection de Voldemort, et je voulais désespérément le soutien de mes amis et savoir qu'ils se souciaient de moi, mais vous m'avez abandonné. Le nom de Dumbledore était encore cité.

-Ce n'est pas une assez bonne raison. Répliqua-t-elle fermement et ajouta sur un ton de finalité : les amis ne traitent pas leurs amis par la manière dont vous m'avez traité, je suppose que cela veut dire que nous ne sommes pas vraiment des amis.

Elle était moyennement consciente des expressions choquées de non seulement Hermione et Ron, mais aussi de celles des membres de l'ordre du phœnix. Mais, uniquement moyennement, car toute son attention était capturée par quelqu'un d'autre. Quand elle s'était détournée de ses anciens amis, Eleanor le remarqua, debout près des rideaux dont il avait certainement forcé la fermeture, avant d'observer silencieusement la confrontation.

-Sirius, murmura Eleanor.

Et un sourire illumina son visage et elle courut vers l'homme qui sembla surpris, mais heureux de voir la réaction de sa filleule. Sirius attrapa Eleanor qui sauta dans ses bras et la serra fortement, avant de la soulever de terre et de la faire virevolter un peu. Les mains d'Eleanor entouraient le cou de son parrain et ses jambes entourèrent les hanches de ce dernier. Son esprit lui disait que ce qu'elle faisait ne faisait pas parti du plan, mais elle dit à son esprit d'aller au diable, que le plan avait changé et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se retenir.

Il y avait des marmonnements provenant des gens qui étaient restés pour observer la réunion. La plupart avait quitté le couloir et se dirigeait vers la cuisine, cependant Hermione et les Weasleys, ainsi que Remus étaient restés.

Sirius sembla deviner le tableau: Eleanor ne planifiait pas de quitter sa confortable position très bientôt et posa son front sur celui de sa filleule, la rapprochant encore plus près de lui.

-Tu veux qu'on monte ? Demanda-t-il. Je vais te montrer par où tu vas rester. Eleanor hocha la tête.

-Je ne vais pas rester avec Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle.

-C'était le cas, mais je crois que ce n'est plus une bonne idée ?

-Non.

Et Sirius se dirigea vers les étages, sa filleule dans ses bras, sans se soucier des regards de ses _invités._

* * *

Tard, durant cette nuit, Eleanor quitta discrètement la chambre où elle dormait et qui appartenait auparavant à Regulus.

Le dîner avait été un moment bizarre, Ron et Hermione essayaient de s'excuser et elle ne leur pardonna pas. Le pair n'était clairement pas sûr de comment répondre à sa nouvelle attitude. Elle imagina qu'ils allaient être plus optimistes si elle leur avait crié dessus, ça au moins pour montrer qu'elle se souciait d'eux en montrant sa colère. Cependant, elle les traita avec une froide distance comme s'ils étaient futiles… cela a clairement blessé leur… eh bien… pas leurs sentiments bien sûr, mais plutôt leur… fierté.

Mais, cela n'était pas important pour le moment, par contre, car elle voulait parler à son parrain, c'est pour cela qu'elle marchait, sur la pointe des pieds, sur le froid plancher en bois, pied nu.

-Sirius ? Appela-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son parrain.

-Eleanor ? Demanda la voix de Sirius, avant qu'une lampe à gaz ne s'allume. Il se mit en position assise sur son lit, faisant tomber sa couverture blanche et révélant son torse nu.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda Eleanor en entrant dans la chambre et en tentant de ne pas trop penser à ses joues en feu.

-Non, je ne m'étais pas encore endormi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive petite cornedrue ? Tout va bien ? Demanda son parrain, un peu inquiet.

_Hum_, pensa Eleanor, _c'était une bonne ouverture. _Elle sortit rapidement sa baguette magique de son étui sur son avant bras pour placer de puissantes sortilèges leur garantissant de ne pas être entendu ou espionné.

Sirius haussa avec surprise ses sourcils et s'apprêtait à parler, mais Eleanor le coupa rapidement.

-En fait, pas de Corne ou drue, ou… quoi que ce soit du genre. Dit-elle malicieusement.

-Huh ? Demanda Sirius complètement confus. Eleanor lui sourit grandement, avant de se transformer. Elle était contente d'avoir placé des sortilèges de silence dans la chambre à cause du cri de choc de son parrain. Eleanor, devenue maintenant un magnifique oiseau blanc vola joyeusement dans la chambre (en cercle), avant de se poser doucement sur les genoux couverts de Sirius.

Riant dans sa forme d'animal, ce qui semblait étrange, mais elle était trop amusée par le regard comique de son parrain qui caressa les ailes blanches d'Eleanor, comme pour se rassurer que oui sa filleule était bien une animagus. Eleanor reprit son apparence initiale en continuant de rire de l'expression toujours aussi comique de Sirius. Ce dernier l'observa avec choc, amusement et fierté.

-Eleanor ! S'exclama-t-il en attirant sa filleule dans un gros câlin. Depuis quand… comment… c'est magnifique. Proclama Sirius, trop excité. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit, je t'aurais filé quelques conseils.

-Parce que je n'avais pas encore commencé. Dit Eleanor en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger un peu.

-Comment ? Donc c'était juste spontané ? Taquina Sirius. Un jour, tu voulais devenir animagi et hop tu as eu des ailes et plumes.

-Non, attend rassis toi. Ordonna Eleanor, le repoussant gentiment sur son oreiller pour qu'ils soient tous les deux confortables… mais elle ne quitta pas les genoux de son parrain. Sirius, dit-elle un peu sobrement, j'ai une histoire à te raconter.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Sirius sourit légèrement à Eleanor en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

-J'aurais aimé voir ta version masculine. Ç'aurait été la plus grande farce du monde. Dit l'ancien détenu avec un sourire trop moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Dit la jeune fille que les sorciers Britannique surnommée la survivante. Elle frissonna légèrement. L'essentiel c'est que c'est la même... âme. J'espère tout simplement qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres surprises dans ce monde. Termina-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Horcruxes ? Demanda sombrement Sirius, après quelques secondes de silence.

-Oui. Souffla Eleanor en soupirant légèrement.

-Et Regulus et Kreattur allaient en détruire un ?

-Ils avaient essayé.

-Et Dumbledore voulait que tu meures ?

-Son plan, tout au long.

-Voldemort avait réussi son coup d'État pendant un moment ?

-Oui.

-Et tu as gagné, mais tous ces gens sont morts ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Tu as épousé, du moins ton homologue masculin... Harry, s'est marié avec la petite Ginny Weasley.

-Malheureusement. Et maintenant, je crois que ça risquait de devenir Ron Weasley.

-Et tout semblait heureux pour la fin des jours, jusqu'à ce que tu découvres les complots, la potion d'amour et des amis qui n'ont jamais été des amis, mais qui voulaient juste t'utiliser.

-Oui.

-Et Hermione Granger est… l'arrière, arrière petite fille de Dumbledore ? Demanda Sirius, cette fois avec une grande incrédulité.

-Ouais, cela m'a aussi choquée. D'un enfant naturel qu'il a eu avec une moldu. Mais, comme je l'ai dit, ses capacités ont plus de sens maintenant, sachant qu'il l'a entraînée à un très jeune âge. Ils étaient très discrets sur ça. Ses parents ne savaient même pas. Pas pour l'entrainement, ou même qu'elle était une sorcière jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa lettre d'invitation de Poudlard.

-Je suppose, reprit Sirius. Et elle était un agent de Dumbledore, l'aidant à te contrôler comme une marionnette et ils ont aussi utilisé les Weasleys, mais seul Ron était directement payé.

-Oui.

Un long silence suivit et Eleanor commençait à devenir trop stressée. Il y avait un sujet de plus que Sirius n'avait pas mentionné. La plus importante chose dans la tête d'Eleanor.

-Âmes sœurs ? Demanda Sirius dans une voix un peu tremblante. Vraiment ? Eleanor hocha la tête, le cœur battant le tambour, les joues en feu, ses mains un peu moites.

-C'est pour cela que Dumbledore n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour que tu aies droit à un jugement, et t'a laissé être enfermé ici, loin de moi. Il savait. Dit Eleanor dans une voix un peu tremblante, essayant de rester calme et composée… en vain. Et ce genre de liaison… entre toi et moi, aurait brisé la majorité de son contrôle sur moi, car il sait que je me tournerais instinctivement vers toi pour des conseils et que je souhaiterais être avec toi. Elle souffla ces derniers mots en fixant son parrain avec un regard très intense. Il devait probablement être très content lorsque Bellatrix t'a tué. Continua Eleanor en avalant difficilement sa salive, avant de murmurer : complication supprimée.

Ils se fixèrent intensément du regard et Eleanor pouvait lire un immense bonheur dans les yeux de son parrain qui arborait un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Tu sais, dés le moment où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, le jour de ta naissance, il y avait une connexion immédiate entre nous deux. Dit tendrement Sirius. Mes amis rigolaient en disant que tu m'aimais beaucoup, beaucoup plus que tes parents. Et je dois avouer que je ne tenais pas beaucoup aux gens, comme ça a été le cas avec toi… instantanément. Ils devaient pratiquement te prendre par force de mes bras, car je ne voulais pas te reposer dés que je te tenais dans mes bras. Sirius prit une grande inspiration, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de sa filleule qui avait un regard pétillant et un visage rouge comme une tomate. Il y a un mois et demi de cela, continua Sirius, tu commençais à beaucoup me manquer et je pensais de plus en plus à toi. Dés fois d'une manière… eh bien… qui n'était pas trop… paternelle. Ça devait correspondre au temps où tu as apparu dans ce… monde ou … période, assez âgée pour que notre liaison soit vraiment ressentie. Ça correspond. Sur ce que je connais avec les âmes sœurs, bien sûr.

-Oui, souffla Eleanor, le cœur battant la chamade, fixant intensément son parrain.

Un autre long silence passa. Eleanor espérait et priait fortement au fond d'elle que Sirius acceptera, l'acceptera et n'essayera pas de refuser ce qu'ils étaient. Elle ne bougea pas des genoux de son parrain où elle était assise depuis son entrée dans la chambre, maintenant son regard gris foncé très tendre, elle avait les mains plus que moites et attendait avec patience la réponse de son âme sœur.

-Ange je crois ! Dit Sirius. Eleanor fronça ses sourcils avec confusion. Tu as raison, tu n'es pas une petite corne drue ou biche… et on ne peut pas non plus choisir quelque chose d'aussi évident comme Cornedrue, patmol, lunard ou queudvert ? Granger ou Dumbledore vont rapidement le deviner. Donc ce sera Ange ou Angela pour les ailes.

-Ange ! Tenta Eleanor, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Mon ange. Souffla Sirius avec un regard très brillant et plus qu'intense posé sur sa filleule qui avait une respiration un peu saccadée, maintenant.

De tendres et longs doigts caressèrent la joue pourpre de la jeune fille et des lèvres douces furent posées sur son front avec une grande douceur. Sirius attira Eleanor et la serra très fortement dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent… enlacés.

* * *

\- Mon ange ? Demanda la voix de Sirius en refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et en plaçant rapidement quelques sortilèges pour leur garantir une conversation privée.

-Oui Siri! Répondit Eleanor en levant les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait depuis moins de cinq minutes maintenant. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir perdu mon contrôle, dit-elle dans une voix trop exaspérée et un peu irritée. Elle n'a aucun droit de te traiter de cette manière. Tu n'es pas un criminel, dans le cas où elle l'aurait oublié. En plus, elle est une _invitée_ chez toi.

-Hé, pas de commentaire là-dessus. Dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit où s'était installée Eleanor. Il commença à caresser gentiment ses cheveux pour la calmer un peu. Eleanor soupira en fermant les yeux et en se relaxant un peu plus. Molly a été une épine dans le pied depuis que l'ordre utilise la maison comme quartier général. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a une… haine contre moi en particulier. Je sais qu'elle pense que je suis une mauvaise influence pour toi, mais elle ne se comporte pas comme ça avec les autres, même pas envers Dung, celui qui se surnomme fièrement et sans gêne _« l'expert des acquéreurs »_.

-Je pense que c'est un peu de la jalousie. Murmura Eleanor en gémissant un peu de soulagement, grâce à l'effet des caresses de Sirius dans ses cheveux.

-Jalousie ? Demanda Sirius avec une grande incrédulité.

-Ouais, tu sais madame Weasley est trop protectrice envers ses enfants et elle a en quelque sorte proclamé que je suis une de ses enfants, il y a longtemps de cela. Dit paresseusement Eleanor posant maintenant sa tête sur les genoux de Sirius pour mieux profiter de ses caresses. Peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas le fait que je sois trop proche de toi que d'elle. Elle est encore pire qu'elle ne l'était dans mon futur passé... en tant qu'Harry. Peut-être que le fait que l'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble a augmenté sa jalousie. Dit Eleanor en haussant un peu les épaules. C'est bien qu'elle ne sache pas que je vienne passer les nuits à tes côtés. Elle sourit très légèrement, les joues en feu en ouvrant ses gros yeux émeraude et les posa dans ceux gris de Sirius qui avait une expression trop exaspérée sur le visage.

-Elle est possessive de sa famille. Admit Sirius avec lassitude. Mais, elle doit réaliser que tu n'es pas la sienne. Il soupira en posant son regard dans ceux d'Eleanor qui lui sourit grandement.

-Non, je ne le suis pas. Dit Eleanor avec force et ajouta avec fierté : je suis tienne.

Les orbes gris de Sirius s'assombrirent un peu, malgré les traits de son visage qui étaient trop relaxés. Et il se pencha vers Eleanor, faisant tomber quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux autour de son visage, et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Eleanor. Le baiser fut long et langoureux, mais un peu chaste. Néanmoins cela donna des papillonnements à Eleanor dont le cœur battait fortement et que le corps frissonnait légèrement. Sirius souleva un peu la tête avant de donner deux petites bises à la jeune fille qui faisait un peu la moue, face à son retrait.

-Oui, dit-il dans une douce, possessive et calme voix, Mienne.

Eleanor était joyeuse de voir un vrai bonheur être reflété sur le visage de Sirius. C'était une expression qu'elle avait rarement vu dans son futur-passé, en étant Harry. Elle-même était beaucoup plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été dans le passé. Dans sa vie d'Harry, elle s'était sentie incomplète depuis sa majorité et était capable de sentir le trou (dans son cœur), la perte… là où devait être son âme sœur. Harry avait essayé de son mieux pour être heureux, mais avait commis l'erreur en se mariant avec Ginevra Weasley. Maintenant, par contre, ce n'était plus un problème, surtout grâce aux divins pouvoirs qu'il avait acquis avec les reliques de la mort, l'ayant permis de réaliser son œuvre: envoyer son âme dans le passé, même si son homologue était du sexe opposé... ce qui l'arrangeait un peu. L'essentiel est qu'ils avaient fusionné, du moins son âme avait absorbé l'autre essence. Et maintenant Sirius était de retour, et Eleanor refusait de le perdre cette fois.

* * *

-Salut tout le monde ! Dit Tonks en entrant dans la cuisine, trébuchant légèrement au passage. Ses cheveux virèrent en rose foncée, avant de redevenir rose claire. De vagues bonjours la répondirent de la part des occupants. Elle sourit grandement en prenant place, avant de se servir du délicieux repas de madame Weasley. C'est moi ou est-ce que cette place est devenue moins sombre ? Demanda-t-elle, ramassant une fourchette et un couteau.

-J'ai eu une petite tête à tête avec Kreattur et on est arrivé à une… bonne entente. Répondit casuellement Sirius.

Eleanor cacha son petit sourire en toussotant légèrement, repensant au pendentif qui a été détruit et a été jeté avec les ordures de la veille. A sa place Kreattur était maintenant le propriétaire d'un badge de préfet qui avait appartenu à Regulus, et l'elfe de maison le portait avec une grande fierté sur une nouvelle et propre uniforme : une taie d'oreiller. En plus de ce cadeau et le fait d'avoir vu le pendentif brûlait avec feudeymon d'Eleanor, complétant le dernier vœu de Regulus, avait poussé l'elfe à changer de comportement et montrer du respect à son maître et à Eleanor qu'il appelait désormais maîtresse. Sirius et Eleanor bénéficiaient désormais de la loyauté totale de l'elfe.

* * *

-Je suis heureuse que tu aies finalement accepté de subir un examen Sirius. Dit gentiment Emmeline Vance, la guérisseuse de l'ordre du phœnix. J'avais toujours souhaité t'aider dans ton rétablissement après Azkaban. Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Sirius que Kreattur venait juste de nettoyer et une agréable odeur lavande embaumait la chambre.

-EH bien, quelqu'un, dit Sirius en regardant sa filleule qui souriait légèrement, avait été insistent. Mais je lui ai fait promettre quelque chose en retour.

-Oui, Dit Eleanor en roulant ses yeux. Sirius trouve que je suis trop maigre et petite pour mon âge, et- Eleanor fronçant légèrement ses sourcils en regardant Vance dans les yeux, cette consultation restera dans le domaine du secret médical, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… Dit Vance en fronçant aussi ses sourcils, pourquoi cette question ?

-Je voudrais une consultation médicale générale, dit Eleanor, un peu mal à l'aise. Sirius qui était assis dans le lit se leva et alla tenir la main de sa filleule qui était assise sur une banquette devant la guérisseuse. Peut-être que ça ne va pas changer grand choses, mais je suis sûre que la maltraitance que j'ai subi durant mon enfance a eu des effets qui peuvent être… soignés.

Lorsque Vance ne répondit pas et qu'elle l'observé avec des yeux un peu écarquillés et la bouche bée, Eleanor soupira légèrement en continua dans une voix un peu monocorde et froide.

-Cicatrices, des os qui ne sont pas bien soignés… et aussi la malnutrition.

Ça l'a mettait plus que mal à l'aise de parler de son enfance. Vance inhala un peu difficilement et ferma sa bouche, avant d'adopter rapidement un air professionnel en commençant les examens médicaux sur ses deux nouveaux patients.

L'opération prit une bonne trentaine de minutes et elle nota sur un parchemin les potions à prendre.

-Je crois qu'en moins de 24 mois, avec ces bonnes potions, vous allez retrouver une meilleure santé. Dit-elle en rangeant sa baguette. Je vais commencer les préparations dés ce soir et je vous l'enverrai par le biais de mon elfe de maison.

* * *

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu y ailles. Dit Sirius dans une voix trop lourde, en repoussant les cheveux de sa _filleule_ en arrière.

-Moi aussi. Souffla Eleanor avec un peu de déception. Mais on a été d'accord que ce sera la meilleure façon d'en finir. En plus j'ai besoin d'être à Poudlard pour avoir accès au diadème et éviter les radars de Dumbledore pour le moment. Euh… bien plus que ça n'est déjà le cas. Dit-elle avec exaspération et elle ajouta avec sarcasme : Il a été dans le _voisinage_ et faisait _un saut ici_, plus qu'il ne l'avait fait dans mon autre passé, et m'attirant dans un coin pour un petit tchat et exprimer ses inquiétudes. Me pressant de pardonner à Ron et Hermione, et de passer du temps avec eux, plutôt que de m'isoler avec toi. Elle roula les yeux à la fin de ses lamentations.

Sirius sourit un peu en la dirigeant à la banquette qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre d'Eleanor, pour une fois, et était entrain de vérifier si elle n'avait pas oublié quelques affaires en faisant sa valise la veille. Il caressa le visage de la jeune fille, avant de l'attirer et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec une grande passion en l'enlaçant très fortement dans ses bras. Leur accolade dura un bon moment, avant que Sirius ne l'interrompe, le souffle court en posant son front sur celui d'Eleanor qui avait les joues en feu et avait aussi une respiration trop courte.

-Tu as raison, murmura-t-il. Ce sera bizarre de dormir sans toi à mes côtés. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Soupira Sirius en rigolant un peu.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas si j'en suis la seule responsable, souffla Eleanor, le regard plongé dans celui de Sirius. Je suis sûre et certaine que les potions de Vance y sont aussi pour quelque chose. Mes cauchemars ont plus que diminué depuis que j'ai commencé à les prendre. Murmura Eleanor en serrant fortement Sirius dans ses bras.

La forte appelle de madame Weasley les poussèrent à se séparer avec une grande hésitation et Eleanor ferma sa malle avec un léger coup de baguette magique qui disparut rapidement, par la suite, dans son étui, se trouvant à son avant-bras droit. Elle soupira en prenant son sac à dos et fit face à son parrain qui lui sourit en posant une main sur son épaule avant de lui tendre un paquet qui provenait de la poche intérieur de sa veste. Elle regarda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le miroir ? S'enquit-elle avec un grand espoir. Sirius hocha la tête avec un gros sourire. Génial. Au moins, on pourra se voir et discuter. Dit-elle en le rangeant dans son sac à dos. Alors… ? Dit-elle en balançant son sac sur son épaule, levant les yeux vers Sirius qui l'observait intensément. Il posa une petite bise sur son front en réarrangeant la barrette verte que portait la jeune fille.

-Oui. Alors, dit-il dans une voix rauque, en caressant le dos de la jeune qu'il attira de nouveau dans un câlin. Je vais réfléchir sur la manière d'obtenir la coupe et te ferais part de mes idées. C'est le plus gros problème et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de répéter un hold-up à Gringotts, même si s'échapper sur le dos d'un dragon est trop cool. Il posa une bise sur les cheveux d'Eleanor, la serrant un peu plus fortement dans ses bras. Tu vas me manquer ma petite Léa, souffla-t-il, et tu as intérêt à être ici durant les vacances de noël, d'accord ? Termina-t-il en soulevant la tête d'Eleanor. Il n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de reposer tendrement ses lèvres sur celles roses de la jeune fille qui l'attira en entourant ses mains derrière son cou.

Cependant leur baiser ne dura pas longtemps avec un autre appel très fort de madame Weasley.

-Je promets Siri, dit Eleanor dans une voix remplie d'émotion. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge, le visage écarlate. Bon, il va falloir y aller avant qu'ils ne montent pour nous chercher. Sirius lui sourit avant de sortir sa baguette et de l'agiter par-dessus la jeune fille qui fronça les sourcils en questionnement.

-T'avais la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de se bécoter avec son petit ami. Dit Sirius avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres pendant qu'Eleanor rougissait de plus belle.

-Oh, souffla-t-elle, un peu gênée de ressembler à une adolescente sans expérience.

-C'est mieux que tu ne sois pas vue ainsi. Dit sobrement Sirius malgré ses yeux trop pétillants.

-Oui, dit Eleanor dans une voix un peu aiguë, pendant que Sirius ramassa sa malle et y lança un sortilège qui la rétrécit avant de le placer dans le sac à dos de la jeune fille. Il posa une autre bise bien ferme sur le front de la jeune fille en caressant sa joue bien rose. Ils descendirent calmement dans l'étroit hall où régnait un vrai boucan et où se trouvait le clan Weasley, Hermione et certains membres de l'ordre pour les accompagner à la gare de King's Cross.

-Tu laisseras ta malle dans le hall Léa, Fol-œil va s'en charger. Dit Madame Weasley en lançant un regard désapprobateur à Sirius qui avait une main gentiment posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-C'est déjà rangé dans mon sac. Murmura à peine la jeune fille, avant de se détourner de la dame Weasley et de serrer très fortement son _parrain_ dans ses bras. Tu vas me manquer ! Souffla-t-elle lourdement en se retirant. Sirius lui sourit largement en posant une petite bise sur ses cheveux.

\- SANG-DE-BOURBE ! VERMINE ! CRÉATURES INFÂMES… Le portrait de Mrs Black hurlait de rage mais personne ne se souciait de refermer les rideaux sur elle. De toute façon, le tumulte qui agitait le hall la réveillerait à nouveau; et Sirius avait décidé de la laisser un peu embêter les habitants de Square Grimmaurd, en particulier Madame Weasley.

-Étudies bien ma grande ! Lui dit Sirius, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et n'oublies pas de t'amuser un peu. Souffla-t-il avec un discret clin d'œil.

\- Léa, tu viens avec Tonks et moi, lui hurla Mrs Weasley, couvrant les cris répétés de Madame Black, avant de lancer un regard noir à Sirius qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa très chère _filleule_.

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur**: Ok... chers lecteurs et lectrices, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a bien plu...

J'ai certes terminé l'histoire, mais il faut que je la peaufine... lol... et développer certaines parties... donc, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais poster le prochain chapitre...

Voici le _**lien**__** pour Influence of souls**_ pour ceux que cela intéresse:( s/6832857/1/Influence-of-Souls)

Voilà, à très bientôt... et dîtes moi un peu ce que vous pensez de ce début d'histoire qui est ma première svp (avec les _reviews_ ou _PM_)...

Voilà... merci.

Anthéa ;)


	2. Chapter 2 - Partie 2 (Section 1)

**Deuxième partie**** \- **_**Cinquième année (Section 1).**_

Dans le train, Eleanor prit place dans un compartiment avec la petite Ginny qui était quand même une _« bonne amie »_ avec elle et ne l'ennuyait pas trop comme Ron ou Hermione. Elles avaient rencontré Luna qui était aussi bizarre que d'habitude et lisait à l'envers le Chicaneur il y avait aussi dans leur compartiment Neville avec sa fameuse plante (Mimbulus Mimbletonia) qui explosa sur eux une visqueuse liquide verte.

Le voyage se déroula sans aucun problème, même Malefoy et ses acolytes n'étaient pas venus pour leur passer le _« bonjour »_… mais la jeune héroïne avait veillé à cela en lançant discrètement un sortilège d'embrouillement devant l'entrée de leur compartiment visant expressément son ennemi de toujours et son petit groupe.

Elle assista avec un grand détachement à la cérémonie de répartition et ne fit même pas attention au discours plus qu'ennuyeux du professeur Dolores Ombrage qui avait eu les yeux posés sur la jeune héroïne jusqu'à la fin du dîner. Elle ignora les regards, les murmures, les doigts pointés… en se rendant directement dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année de Gryffondor.

Elle fit ses ablutions du soir, avant d'enfiler rapidement son pyjama et de plonger dans son lit en fermant les rideaux de son baldaquin, plaçant des sortilèges pour ne pas être entendue et empêcher tout espionnage. Elle sortit de son sac le miroir en transformant le paquet en une sorte de housse noire. Elle caressa très légèrement le miroir, avant de souffler :

-Sirius Black! Son attente ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que le beau visage de son _parrain_ n'apparaisse. Ils discuteront pendant une bonne heure avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, la jeune Eleanor se réveilla aux aurores pour se rendre à la salle sur demande afin de détruire le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Sa petite aventure lui prendra une demi-heure et elle fila directement dans la grande salle, prendre rapidement un petit déjeuner, avant de se rendre à huit heure moins le quart au bureau du professeur McGonagall où elle devait passer deux tests d'entrée en arithmancie et en anciennes Runes.

Ce sera avec un petit sourire qu'elle se rendra, deux heures plus tard, dans la grande salle et boire une bonne tasse de thé chaud, car les tests avaient été trop faciles pour elle. Elle avait à peine commencé à déguster son thé à la menthe, que dans une bourrasque de battements d'ailes, des centaines de hiboux surgirent par les fenêtres et se répandirent dans toute la Grande Salle. Ils étaient chargés de lettres et de paquets qu'ils apportaient à leurs destinataires en aspergeant de gouttelettes d'eau les élèves attablés. De toute évidence, la pluie tombait dru au-dehors.

Eleanor fût surprise par l'arrivée d'Hedwige qui lui apportait un minuscule et très mignon paquet en couleur bleue indigo et où il y avait une seule lettre : _P,_ en couleur d'or. Elle sourit en poussant sa tasse d'eau vers son hibou, avant de ranger avec prudence la petite boîte dans son sac à dos. Elle allait reprendre sa tasse de thé, lorsqu'elle remarqua la grande curiosité de ses deux anciens amis, assis non loin d'elle et qui détournèrent rapidement leur regard. Elle arqua un sourcil avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_Il va falloir qu'elle augmente les mesures de sécurité sur toutes ses affaires_. Pensa la jeune fille en arquant un autre sourcil avec l'arrivée des jumeaux Weasley et d'Angelina Johnson (la nouvelle capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch), qui prirent place devant elle. Certes la compagnie des jumeaux lui manquait beaucoup, mais elle avait perdu confiance en eux et ne voulait plus subir de coup dur en découvrant d'autres coups bas donc elle n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite leur conversation pour la formation d'une nouvelle équipe et la prochaine ouverture de la boutique de farces des jumeaux.

Durant la conversation, elle ne put s'empêcher de vérifier l'honnêteté des jumeaux. Elle ne fût pas déçue en _lisant_ dans leur esprit le doute, le sentiment de culpabilité et l'indécision, mais l'entière fidélité envers leur famille qui était bien placée dans les poches du directeur, qui avait maintenant opté la voie du _rire_… état où on est tellement euphorique qu'on se relâche, qu'on s'appuie sur n'importe qui ou quoique ce soit pour se laisser aller… l'insouciance… _sale vieux manipulateur_, gronda-t-elle silencieusement. _Mais, on est deux à jouer un jeu_, pensa-t-elle en buvant une petite gorgée de son thé, pendant qu'Angelina éclatait de rire à cause, possiblement, d'une blague que George venait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, avant de poser une bise sur sa joue.

Avant la fin de sa petite pause, sa directrice de maison vint lui donner son nouvel et provisoire emploi du temps, en attendant ses résultats.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eleanor attendait devant la salle de cours de potions avec les autres élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

-Alors Potter, lança la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy qui arrivait avec ses deux amis Crabbe et Goyle et sa copine Pansy Parkinson. Le trio d'or n'est plus ?

Malefoy se plaça devant la jeune fille, avec un très mauvais sourire sur ses lèvres. Eleanor qui était un peu à l'écart des autres Gryffondors l'observa comme si elle était en face d'une mouche tsé-tsé. Malefoy qui s'attendait à une réponse immédiate de son ennemie fut un peu surpris devant son silence et de la manière dégoutée dont elle le regardait.

-On a perdu sa langue Potter? Tenta-il de nouveau en essayant de retourner le regard que lui lançait la jeune fille. Ce qui était futile, car Drago Malefoy était certes plus élancé que la jeune fille, mais cette dernière avait une grande aire de supériorité en elle et son regard était beaucoup plus intense et effrayant.

-C'est parce que ta petite belette a finalement choisi mademoiselle-je sais tout, à cause… de ta folie. Tenta de nouveau Malefoy, dans une voix devenue un peu frustrée, les sourcils froncés maintenant devant l'indifférence d'Eleanor et le regard dégoutté qu'elle lui lançait. Pansy émit un rire aigu, suivi des Serpentards et avec surprise Lavender et Seamus Finnigan.

-Je crois que les journaux ont tort Drago, cette fille est plus folle qu'ils ne le disent. Rajouta la voix suraigüe de la copine de Malefoy, après quelques instants de silence et d'observation très tendu entre Eleanor et Drago, un regard qui semblait mettre très mal à l'aise l'héritier Malefoy et ses amis, ainsi que les autres élèves qui observaient en silence l'échange entre les deux rivales.

\- Eleanor n'est ni une m'as-tu vu ou une folle! Exclama calmement la voix timide et un peu aiguë de Neville Londubat qui était adossé au mur. Par contre, cela est encore à débattre pour toi Malefoy, continua-t-il pendant que tous les regards se retournèrent vers lui avec une grande surprise, mais il releva le menton, malgré son visage qui rougissait très rapidement. Quant à toi Parkinson… disons juste que les mauvaises herbes sont un fléau banal de notre vie quotidienne. Termina le timide Neville dans une voix un peu traînante, haussant un peu ses épaules.

Malefoy et Parkinson eurent le visage rouge de colère et Drago ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer au même moment que la porte du cachot de Rogue émit un petit grincement en s'ouvrant. Les élèves se mirent rapidement en rang pour entrer en classe, certains commençants déjà à discuter du bizarre comportement de la « _fille qui a survécu »_.

Elle allait s'asseoir à sa place habituelle au fond de la salle, lorsqu'elle vit que ses deux anciens amis s'y étaient déjà installés. Elle chercha un endroit libre mais il n'y en avait que deux : devant le bureau de Rogue et près de Neville. Son choix ne fut pas trop difficile.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure. Souffla-t-elle en prenant place près de son camarade qui lui sourit très timidement, le visage toujours aussi écarlate et il haussa très légèrement ses épaules, en sortant ses affaires de son sac à dos.

\- Taisez-vous, dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale en refermant la porte avec un sec coup de baguette.

L'ordre de se taire n'était pas vraiment indispensable. Dès que les élèves avaient entendu la porte se fermer, le calme s'était installé et tout signe d'agitation avait disparu. La simple présence de Rogue suffisait habituellement à assurer le silence de toute une classe.

\- Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, dit Rogue qui avait foncé vers son bureau et les dévisageait à présent d'un regard circulaire, je crois utile de vous rappeler qu'en juin prochain vous aurez à passer un examen important au cours duquel vous devrez apporter la preuve de vos connaissances en matière de composition et d'utilisation des potions magiques. Malgré le crétinisme congénital qui caractérise indubitablement une partie de cette classe, il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une mention « acceptable » lors de votre épreuve de BUSE si vous ne voulez pas subir... mon mécontentement.

Son regard s'attarda sur Neville qui déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Au terme de cette année, bien entendu, nombre d'entre vous cesseront d'assister à mes cours, poursuivit Rogue. Je ne prends en effet que les meilleurs pour la préparation des ASPIC, ce qui signifie que certains n'auront plus qu'à me dire au revoir.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Eleanor et sa lèvre se retroussa. Eleanor soutint son regard avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais avant d'en arriver à ce bonheur des adieux, nous avons encore un an à passer ensemble, reprit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, aussi, que vous ayez ou non l'intention de passer l'épreuve de potions aux ASPIC, je vous conseille de consacrer tous vos efforts à maintenir le haut niveau que j'attends de mes élèves en année de BUSE. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Il s'agit du philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Mais avant cela, dit-il avec un sourire très méprisant, on va voir à quel niveau vous en êtes pour cette année ou à quel point vous êtes prêts à rester les têtes de nœud que vous êtes ?

Le silence dans la classe était assourdissant et tout le monde attendait avec une petite trépidation qu'il commence à faire ses _tests_.

-Goyle ! Quel est l'antidote de la solution de gonflement ?

Goyle sautilla un peu de sa chaise et avait l'air complètement perdu. Rogue lança au garçon large un regard méprisant et rempli de frustration. Goyle avait un peu la bouche bée et lançait des regards désespérés vers Malefoy qui était assis à ses côtés et qui avait l'air mortifié.

-Bulstrode, est-ce que tu pourrais l'aider ? Demanda Rogue dans une voix traînante.

-La potion de dégonflement monsieur.

-Correcte. Finnigan ! Nommez une potion où la bile d'armadille est utilisée.

Seamus regardait son professeur bouche bée, avec les yeux gros ouverts. On pouvait voir son esprit entrain de chercher désespérément quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne lui arrivait en tête. La main d'Hermione se leva rapidement, bien sûr, mais Rogue l'ignora.

-Pathétique. Ferme ta bouche, Finnigan. Malefoy répond à la question.

-La potion de l'affûtage de l'esprit. Répondit Malefoy avec un sourire de supériorité sur son visage.

-Bien, nomme deux autres ingrédients utilisés dans cette potion.

Les sourcils de Malefoy se froncèrent un moment, avant que son visage ne s'illumine, à cause probablement de la réponse qu'il a trouvée dans son mémoire.

\- Scarabées et racine de gingembre.

-Bien, dix points pour Serpentard. Dit Rogue et le sourire très satisfait de Malefoy augmenta.

-Potter ! Eleanor soupira intérieurement et se prépara pour ce qu'allait lui demander son professeur. Nomme une des utilités des œufs d'ashwinder.

La jeune fille fronça légèrement ses sourcils avant de répondre calmement :

-Si on les mange en entier, ils peuvent supprimer la fièvre.

Les sourcils du professeur de potion s'élevèrent et une grande surprise pouvait très facilement se lire sur son visage pendant un bref instant, avant qu'il ne s'empresse d'adopter un visage neutre.

-Correcte. Nomme trois ingrédients pour la potion de perplexité.

-Sneezewort, cochléaria et Livèche. Répondit tranquillement Eleanor en arquant légèrement son sourcil gauche, car elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore étudié cette potion. Mais ne s'en soucia pas trop, grâce à ses mémoires du futur passé.

Rogue observa un moment son élève, avant de hocher sa tête.

-Correcte. Quels sont les effets laissés par l'Alihotsy si on les mange et quelle est l'antidote ? Demanda-t-il dans une voix traînante.

-L'Alihotsy entraîne une hystérie si on les ingère et la sécrétion de l'insecte Grinchebourdon est utilisée pour l'antidote. Cela entraîne la plupart du temps la mélancolie, mais cela limite et annule les effets de l'hystérie causée par l'Alihotsy. Répondit Eleanor d'une voix aussi traînante que celle de son professeur qui posait sur elle un regard très suspicieux et Eleanor se força de garder un visage impassible.

-Nomme deux potions qui utilisent le Jobarbille. Demanda Rogue dans une voix très froide.

Eleanor, pour sa part était tentée de dire à son professeur qu'il y avait d'autres élèves dans la salle, surtout son ancienne amie qui n'arrivait pas à trop rester calme sur son banc, avec sa main qui était prête à s'élever dans les airs avec chaque nouvelle question qui était posée. Mais Eleanor n'était pas assez folle ou suicidaire pour suggérer sa pensée au professeur de potion.

-La potion de vérité et plusieurs autres potions destinées pour le mémoire. Répondit Eleanor dans une voix traînante et ennuyée, car la potion de vérité n'était enseignée qu'à partir de la septième année. Son professeur lui lança un regard méprisant et plus que suspicieuse, mais Eleanor pouvait nettement voir que ça énervait le maître de potion qu'elle ait trouvé toutes les réponses. Et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsque qu'un sourire trop cruel se dessina sur les lèvres de son professeur.

-Quel est le synonyme de la fausse menthe pouliot, et nomme une potion dans laquelle elle est utilisée. Ordonna Rogue. Eleanor voulut lui rendre son sourire, mais se retint de justesse et un mignon sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle répondait avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix :

-Isanthus brachiatus ou le sisymbre. C'est utilisé dans le polynectar, mais doit être cueillie en période de pleine lune. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard supérieur à son professeur dont une lueur de fureur pouvait se lire dans son regard.

-Correcte, gronda Rogue qui lança un regard froid à la trop surprise classe. Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour prendre note ? Cracha-t-il avec colère et tout le monde commença à noter rapidement sur leur parchemin. Et vous avez une heure et demie pour préparer le philtre de paix. Lança avec froideur le professeur qui agita sa baguette vers le tableau d'où apparue la méthode de préparation de la potion.

Eleanor se dépêcha d'aller chercher les ingrédients qui lui manquaient et dût se retenir fortement pour ne pas glousser, c'était comme si elle était retournée quatre années auparavant : sa première année, sauf que cette fois-ci, elle avait toutes les réponses et Rogue était furieux. _Qu'est-ce que c'était cool d'avoir une connaissance… un très joli pouvoir_, pensa la jeune fille en reprenant sa place et en commençant à préparer sa potion, un discret et joyeux sourire sur ses lèvres roses.

* * *

Dés le retentissement de la cloche, Eleanor fût la première à déposer un flacon contenant une liquide argentée, avant de quitter rapidement la salle de potion et de se diriger vers la grande salle.

Elle prit distraitement son déjeuner en pensant à une manière de ne pas suivre le cours du professeur Ombrage. _Si seulement les boîtes à Flemme des jumeaux étaient prêtes_ ! Pensa-t-elle en lançant un sourire compatissant à Neville qui était assis non loin d'elle et qui avait été le souffre-douleur de Rogue durant le reste du cours.

Après son repas, elle se leva pour se rendre en cours de divination qui, elle l'espérait vivement, serait probablement son dernier cours.

En cours de chemin Eleanor croisa le chevalier Sir Cadogan qui se mit à la suivre et essayer de la séduire.

-Oh, revenez ici gente dame à la beauté charnelle, revenez ! Hurlait le chevalier, sautillant tableau après tableau pour suivre Eleanor dans sa fuite, et dérangeant les occupants qui le bousculaient de leur portrait.

-Oh beauté exotique, revenez ! Continua de hurler Sir Cadogan qui ne voyait plus de tableau dans lequel sauter pour poursuivre Eleanor qui détalait les escaliers sous les rires de quelques élèves qui assistaient à la drague du chevalier. Revenez, continua de hurler le chevalier, vous n'allez pas trouver plus gentilhomme que moi, oh la plus belle des beautés….

Eleanor arriva devant la tour de Trelawney, complètement essoufflée, les joues roses. Lorsque le cloche sonna de nouveau, elle fût la première à entrer dans la salle et elle prit place très loin du bureau de la folle-dingue professeur de divination, avant de se lancer, en toute discrétion, sur la rédaction de son devoir de potion (_propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions magiques_), qu'elle devait rendre le jeudi suivant et qu'elle termina une heure et dix minutes plus tard, quinze minutes avant la fin du cours.

Elle remerciait sa bonne étoile, car elle n'allait pas subir un mois de torture en tenant un débile journal de rêves. _Trelawney était vraiment dans son élément avec son ridicule livre d'Oracle des rêves_, pensa Eleanor en se dirigeant avec résignation vers la salle d'un professeur dont elle avait plus que hâte de se venger, vu que dans le futur-passé (d'Harry), elle avait été trop _gentille_ pour le faire.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Ombrage était déjà assise à son bureau. Elle portait le même cardigan rosé que la veille ainsi que le nœud de velours noir accroché dans ses cheveux. Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et alla rapidement se placer à côté de Neville, au fond de la classe, loin de cette dame qui ressemblait trop à un crapaud.

Elle sortit le livre écrit par Everest Potter, un des livres qu'elle avait pris dans le coffre-fort laissé par ses ancêtres à Gringotts et dont elle seule pouvait voir le titre : _Création de fausses auras et signatures d'affinités. Désillusionner les détections de sortilèges_. Pour toute autre (curieuse) personne, il s'agissait de la _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_, le livre dont leur avait recommandé le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Dolores Ombrage.

Avec un rapide et discret coup de baguette magique, elle ensorcela silencieusement quelques parchemins avant de les poser sur son bureau avec _son livre de défense_, sa plume et un pot d'encre noir pendant qu'Ombrage prenait l'audace de leur _inculquer_ quelques bonnes manières, de critiquer leurs anciens professeurs, faire l'éloge du ministère de la magie….

Eleanor se retint de rouler ses yeux et patienta tranquillement jusqu'à l'ordre du professeur sur la lecture du premier chapitre, pour commencer à lire son nouveau livre, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le _débat_ entre professeur Ombrage et les élèves sur la pratique ou non de sortilèges en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Lorsqu'elle était sur le point d'entamer le cinquième des dix chapitres de son livre, un frisson parcourut tout son corps, au même moment que Neville lui donna un léger coup de coude. Et elle leva les yeux pour voir le regard (d'haine) d'Ombrage posé sur elle, mais aussi de toute la classe.

Elle se retint d'arquer un sourcil et adopta une expression très innocente, ce qui n'était pas difficile, car elle ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce que ses camarades la regardaient tous avec surprise et un peu de fascination.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous m'ignorez ainsi mademoiselle Potter ? Demanda Ombrage dans une voix aiguë.

-Huh ? Désolée, je ne vous avais pas…vu… et entendu, professeur. S'excusa-t-elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Ombrage, en prenant le livre ainsi que le parchemin où la jeune fille avait pris quelques notes. Elle consulta les notes avec surprise et irritation, avant de les déposer, avec le livre dans un coup très sec sur la table ? Veuillez répondre à ma question, mademoiselle Potter. Ordonna Ombrage de sa voix trop aiguë.

-Je… vous pourriez la répéter s'il vous plaît madame ? Demanda calmement Eleanor, résistant de rouler ses yeux.

-Je vous demandais de me faire un résumé du chapitre que l'on vient de lire mademoiselle Potter. Lui dit Ombrage avec un faux sourire.

-Je… je n'ai pas encore bien maîtrisé le chapitre madame. Répondit Eleanor, tentant d'adopter un air très gêné.

-Vraiment ? Demanda de nouveau Ombrage dans une voix sucrée. Pourtant cela ne devrait pas être difficile, surtout avec les notes sur votre parchemin. Insista-telle, mais Eleanor lui lança tout simplement un sourire gêné. Ombrage observa la jeune fille un bon moment, avant de montrer des dents pointés et de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers son bureau. Cela fera vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. Dit le professeur en allant se placer devant le tableau, pendant que les élèves grognaient devant cette perte de points.

-Qui peut répondre à la question ? Demanda le professeur, et la main d'Hermione Granger fût pointée vers le plafond, avant même que le professeur ait terminé sa question. Eleanor se retint de nouveau de rouler les yeux, car Ombrage avait les siens posés sur elle. Oui mademoiselle Granger.

Pendant qu'Hermione donnait un parfait résumé du chapitre (_Principe de bases à l'usage des débutants_), Eleanor baissa les yeux sur ses notes, avant de prendre un autre parchemin vierge et fit semblant de prendre des notes sur le résumé donné par miss-je-sais-tout, alors qu'elle notait en haut de son parchemin: relooking et makeover.

Eleanor passa les vingt dernières minutes du cours à noter les sortilèges qu'elle voulait essayer sur certains de ses… camarades et professeurs, principalement Ombrage. Elle soupira de soulagement, en attendant enfin la sonnerie résonnait.

Après le dîner, Eleanor se rendit à la salle sur demande avec soulagement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte après avoir fait son vœu, elle sourit avec satisfaction en voyant une petite et parfaite réplique de la salle commune de sa maison elle s'installa dans le doux fauteuil près de la cheminée et ouvrit rapidement son sac à dos posé par terre pour voir ce qui se trouver dans la boîte qu'elle avait reçu le matin.

Elle observa avec un sourire radieux la sublime parure ornée de cœur d'émeraude que lui avait envoyé Sirius : un collier, un bracelet et des boucles d'oreilles. L'ensemble était en or blanc et les cœurs étaient entourés d'une multitude de minuscules diamants les boucles d'oreille, des puces, étaient très élégantes et très simples en même temps.

Elle porta le tendre cadeau en se rendant compte qu'elle avait carrément oublié d'acheter des bijoux. _Non mais quel genre de femme va oublier d'acheter des bijoux ?_ Se demanda Eleanor, se sentant rougir brillamment en sortant le miroir que lui avait donné son parrain, avant de s'y observer avec un éblouissant sourire.

Elle se promit de commander quelques bijoux très bientôt, et elle prononça le nom de son parrain, en remarquant vaguement que les bijoux la rendaient plus coquette et plus féminine.

-Cela te va à merveille. Fût la première chose que dit Sirius lorsque son visage apparut sur le miroir après quelques minutes d'attente de la jeune fille.

-Merci, souffla Eleanor avec un gros sourire. Je les adore.

Elle discuta avec Sirius pendant une demi-heure avant de s'attaquer à son livre. Quatre heures plus tard, elle se couvrait de sa cape d'invisibilité en se dirigeant vers la grande salle d'où elle ressortait une quinzaine de minutes plus tard avec un gros sourire sur le visage.

En cours de chemin, Eleanor décida de prendre un peu d'air frais et s'engouffra rapidement dans une salle ouverte du troisième étage pour prendre sa forme d'animagus et de voler jusqu'au dortoir des filles de cinquième année de Gryffondor.

Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que la fenêtre près de son lit était restée ouverte et qu'aucune fille n'était dans le dortoir, malgré l'heure très tardive. Elle jeta son sac à dos sur son lit, avant de se diriger vers la malle de son ancienne amie qui était placée au pied de son lit, à côté de la sienne. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne lance rapidement un sortilège de détection avec un fluide coup de baguette magique, lorsqu'elle ne remarqua aucune menace, elle se rapprocha encore plus de la grande malle avec un sourire très malicieux :

-_Alohomora_. Souffla-t-elle, en roulant les yeux lorsque la malle s'ouvrit avec un petit 'clic'. Eh bien, merci pour la confiance Her-mignonne. Murmura sarcastiquement Eleanor, secouant légèrement sa tête. Ça me surprend qu'une manipulatrice comme toi ait autant de confiance à ses colocataires.

D'un coup de baguette magique les quelques affaires qu'il y avait dans la malle se retrouvèrent sur le sol et Eleanor s'appliqua à noter avec sa baguette magique quelques symboles runiques qui avaient les valeurs suivantes : _B-L-O-C-U-S_, et qu'elle encercla avec ce qui ressemblait à un demi-cercle… symbole d'hiéroglyphe qui signifiait éternellement. D'un autre coup de baguette magique, la jeune fille lança sa maléfice en utilisant la langue des serpents, avant de remettre les affaires de la propriétaire dans la malle et de lancer le simple sortilège de réclusion qu'avait utilisé son ancienne ami pour verrouiller sa grande malle. Elle soupira joyeusement en lançant un autre sortilège pour effacer toute trace de sa petite visite.

Eleanor sourit jovialement en se dirigeant vers son lit et en lançant distraitement un sortilège de déverrouillage à la porte de leur dortoir qu'elle avait bien fermé dés son entrée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se réveilla très tôt le matin. Elle resta une bonne vingtaine de minute sous la douche, avant de décider qu'elle était bien réveillée et quitta la salle de bain en pleine forme. Elle se prépara avec un grand soin et coiffa ses cheveux en une simple queue de cheval, avant de mettre les boucles d'oreilles que lui avait envoyées Sirius. Elle les caressa avec une petite révérence en s'observant dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain.

-Jolies Boucles d'oreilles. Complimenta le miroir et Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu en se dépêchant de mettre son uniforme et de se diriger vers la salle commune où elle ranima rapidement le feu de bois dans la cheminée, avec un rapide coup de baguette magique.

Elle remarqua avec exaspération que les elfes n'avaient pas du tout nettoyé la salle commune… et que les choses qui les avaient, probablement offensées, se trouvaient maintenant à découvert. _Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de saleté_, soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les petits chapeaux en laines (plutôt les vessies en laines) faites par la préfète de cinquième année et y tira un fil de couleur blanche.

Elle nota de très fins symboles runiques et hiéroglyphes à quelques recoins de la salle commune, avant de les cacher avec un sortilège de désillusion utilisant de nouveau la langue des serpents. Elle se plaça devant le grand âtre de la salle commune, prenant le fil de laine et le trempa dans un flacon de potion contenant un liquide bien rouge, presque noir. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le fil avec un sourire très satisfait avant de réciter en Latin :

\- _Magia, Hermione Granger Jane in domino, ut si eius vita ad corpus et ibi maneat. Et incarnatus est de Magia_. Une forte lumière bleue enveloppa un moment le fil, avant qu'elle ne le jette rapidement dans les feux et qu'une vibrante lumière verte apparue sur les symboles qu'elle avait noté sur les murs de la salle commune, et que les chapeaux en laine ne disparaissent en un clin d'œil, avec un petit 'Woosh' et une très petite lumière blanche.

Elle soupira de satisfaction en se dirigeant dans le fauteuil où elle avait posé son sac à dos pour prendre le livre qu'elle comptait finir d'ici trois jours.

Quelques instants plus tard, Eleanor fût interrompue dans sa lecture avec l'arrivée très discrète de deux élèves de septième année qui la saluèrent gentiment. Elle leur sourit à son tour et reporta son attention dans son livre : _Voyager dans l'esprit de l'inconscient_ de Nicodémus Valosy. Elle se rendit vaguement compte qu'il n'était que cinq heures et demie du matin.

A six heures et trente minutes, elle décida de se rendre dans la grande salle, pendant que la salle commune de Gryffondor commençait à se remplir.

A son arrivée dans la grande salle, il n'y avait que quelques dizaines d'élèves de septième année ainsi que quelques professeurs et elle nota le détournement de regard du professeur Dumbledore à son entrée et elle dut fortement résister pour ne pas rouler ses yeux.

_Comme si son ignorance allait m'affecter_. Pensa Eleanor en s'attablant près de la table des professeurs et de manière à faire face à la table des Serpentards. Elle se prépara des toasts, notant vaguement que l'aube était d'une couleur de plomb et aussi pluvieuse que la veille. Elle soupira légèrement avant de se préparer rapidement quelques toasts, se versa une grande tasse de café, avant de commencer à déguster, distraitement, son petit déjeuner, son attention un peu dirigée à son livre ouverte et posée près de son assiette de bacon et œufs.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les jumeaux et leur ami Lee, cette fois, vinrent, comme la veille, s'installer en face d'elle.

-Bien le bonjour…

-Votre seigneurie…

Saluèrent joyeusement les jumeaux en prenant place.

-Bonjour Léa ! Salua Lee Jordan en prenant l'un de ses toasts.

-Bonjour les garçons, salua-t-elle calmement à son tour. Cela vous dirait des cobayes involontaires pour vos boîtes à flemme ? Demanda-t-elle avant de boire une petite gorgée de son café.

Fred et George qui étaient entrain de se faire des toasts s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-Mes oreilles me tromperaient-ils George ? Demanda Fred, observant Eleanor comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

-Non mon très cher frère. On a une maraudeuse en herbe ! Répondit George un gros sourire sur le visage.

-Ce serait gratuit bien sûr, puisqu'ils sont involontaires et cela mettrait un peu plus… de distraction dans cette école. Dit négligemment Eleanor en roulant ses yeux et en ajoutant silencieusement : _et détournera l'attention sur moi_. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres des jumeaux.

-Oh frère à moi, on va devoir économiser nos petits galleons ! Annonça Fred, observant intensément Eleanor qui ne leur avait adressé la parole que très rarement, durant tout l'été.

-Et tu ne demandes rien en retour Léa ? Demanda Lee Jordan avant d'avaler avec gourmandise un toast de confiture aux abricots. Eleanor se contenta tout simplement de sourire à son interlocuteur.

-Nah ! Elle est notre silencieux et maintenant très imaginative partenaire. S'exclama George avec un regard très pétillant.

-Alors quel est le plan votre majesté ? Souffla Fred, ayant le même regard que son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eleanor regarda sa montre et nota que le moment qu'elle attendait tant allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, surtout que ses cibles étaient bien en place et que la grande salle était bien remplie de monde. Elle prêta une distraite attention aux jumeaux qui discutaient des produits qu'ils allaient la confier.

A sept heures et quart, des fumées noires s'élevèrent simultanément à l'endroit où était assis Madame Ombrage et celui où se trouvaient Drago Malefoy et ses amis. On ne pouvait pas entendre, ni distinguer les personnes entourées par l'intense fumée noire. Ce phénomène qui dura quelques secondes, surprit beaucoup les étudiants tout comme les professeurs qui ne bougèrent pas de leur fauteuil et avaient l'air trop choqués pour réagir.

Un silence d'appréhension et d'anticipation s'installa dans la salle, avant que les fumées noires ne se dissipent rapidement avec un léger 'POP', et qu'un ascendant éclat de rire naquit chez les élèves, car Madame Ombrage portait désormais une robe de couleur rose qui ressemblait à celle des danseuses classiques et elle avait les cheveux tirés en un très sévère chignon à sa nuque. La dame Ombrage était bien ridicule dans cette tenue et il ne manquait que les ballerines pour compléter son accoutrement.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ce sera le croassement d'un crapaud qui fût entendu, faisant rire de plus belle les élèves, Eleanor vit du coin de l'œil un coup de flash et cela sembla secouer les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick qui se dirigèrent vers la nouvelle enseignante pour l'aider à se débarrasser de cette tenue pendant que Rogue se dirigeait vers ses élèves pour vérifier leur état, car ils avaient le regard vide et regardaient ce qui passer autour d'eux sans aucune réaction… comme des statuts. Rogue passa quelques coups de baguette magique sur eux avant de recommander aux préfets Serpentards de sixième et septième année de les amener à l'infirmerie.

Au bout de cinq minutes de tentatives des professeurs, rejoints par Rogue, et des suraigus croassements du professeur Ombrage, il fût décidé de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh qui avait été appelée, dût assommer avec un sortilège de stupéfiction Ombrage, car elle refusait de quitter la salle et croassait fortement, augmentant l'hilarité chez les élèves.

Le calme ne reviendra qu'au bout de quelques minutes avec l'arrivée des hiboux. Eleanor avait bien réussi à adopter une expression innocente et elle s'en félicita intérieurement, car même les jumeaux n'avaient rien remarqué de son excitation.

Elle retourna à sa lecture, remarquant au passage l'arrivée de ses anciens amis et quelques autres retardataires de sa maison.

En cours d'enchantement ce jour là, Eleanor prit de nouveau place près de Neville, au fond de la salle.

Elle surprit beaucoup ses professeurs en étant la première à réussir à lancer les sortilèges qui leur étaient demandées et qu'elle les avait aussi réussi au premier coup d'essai. Elle avait ainsi été épargnée du devoir que leur avait donné le professeur McGonagall qui avait été agréablement surprise par sa performance, même Granger dut faire trois essais pour faire disparaître son escargot, et Eleanor avait fait gagner à sa maison 50 points en une journée.

En cours de soins aux créatures magiques et en cours de Botanique, Eleanor fût plus que soulagée de voir que Malfoy et ses acolytes étaient toujours retenus à l'hôpital et elle passa un très agréable moment durant ces deux cours et dût admettre que le professeur Gobe-Planche était quand même mille fois meilleure qu'Hagrid.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'elle travaillait sur le devoir du professeur Flitwick dans la salle commune, elle fût surprise par la demande d'aide de Neville sur le sortilège de disparition.

-Ok ! Répondit Eleanor, souriant au timide et courageux Neville qui avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Dés que je termine mon devoir, on va s'y mettre, continua-t-elle en consultant sa montre. Dans une heure, cela te va ? Demanda-t-elle, la plume prête à être plongée dans la bouteille d'encre, posée sur le bras du canapé, en face de la cheminée.

-Oui, merci Léa, cela me va ! Est-ce que je peux m'installer ici ? Demanda timidement Neville en montrant l'espace libre du canapé. Eleanor hocha tout simplement sa tête en continuant la rédaction de son devoir. Neville ne tarda pas à s'installer et à commencer lui aussi son devoir sur le contre-sort du sortilège de l'attraction.

Une heure plus tard, Eleanor expliquait à Neville la théorie du cours de McGonagall sur le sortilège de disparition, ainsi que les mouvements de la baguette à appliquer lorsqu'on récitait l'incantation.

Malgré une bonne formulation et un bon mouvement de baguette, Neville n'arrivait pas à faire totalement disparaître la plume sur laquelle ils travaillaient. Eleanor décida de tenter une méthode pour pousser Neville à acheter une nouvelle baguette sans l'offenser. _En plus Neville ne faisait pas parti des traitres_. Pensa-t-elle en hochant la tête… _au contraire, le gros trouillard avait été gentil avec elle, du moins dans sa vie d'Harry, durant son futur passé_.

-C'est bizarre, cela devrait marcher quand même ! Souffla-t-elle pendant que Neville essayait une énième fois le sortilège et qu'un petit bout de la plume vibrait sans disparaître. Tient, essaye ma baguette pour voir ! Dit Eleanor en le tendant à Neville qui haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Il posa la sienne et prit celle de son amie avec timidité et ouvrit de gros yeux lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur la baguette de houx.

-Waouh, souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

-Allez, vas-y ! Ordonna gentiment Eleanor en voyant le regard lointain de Neville. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit ses anciens amis qui étaient assis à l'autre bout de la salle, les observant, sans une très grande discrétion.

-Huh ? Demanda Neville qui avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Ok, Souffla-t-il les joues en feu. Il agita sa baguette en une sorte d'arc sur la plume, au même instant où il prononcé très clairement : _Evanesco_. Une feinte lumière blanche quitta la baguette et alla frapper la plume qui disparut sur le coup. Oh waouh ! Murmura Neville, oh merci beaucoup Léa.

-Je t'en prie Neville ! dit Eleanor en reprenant sa baguette que lui rendait Neville. Dis moi, depuis quand as-tu acheté ta baguette ? Demanda Léa en commençant à ranger, dans son sac à dos, les quelques livres qu'elle avait posé sur le sol.

-Oh non, je… je ne l'ai pas acheté, ça appartenait à mon père. Dit Neville, rangeant lui aussi ses affaires et évitant le regard de sa camarade de classe.

-Oh ! Murmura Eleanor, s'arrêtant un peu. Elle se tût un instant, avant de reprendre dans une voix empreinte de tristesse : je t'envie Neville, surprenant ce dernier qui leva aussitôt la tête et la regardait avec confusion. Eleanor lui sourit un peu avant de continuer doucement : j'aurais tellement aimé avoir quelque chose qui appartienne à ma mère, surtout une baguette, ce serait non seulement une petite partie d'elle, mais cela m'aurait beaucoup aidé dans certains moments où j'ai envie d'avoir un membre familial à mes côtés… C'est juste une baguette… certes, mais c'est aussi une partie de nous. Elle sourit grandement en fermant son sac à dos. Tu devrais peut-être garder la baguette de ton père comme baguette de secours, mais tu devrais t'en acheter un nouveau qui marcherait très bien pour toi… t'as remarqué comment le mien a bien fonctionné pour toi ? Neville resta silencieux un bon moment avant de hocher doucement la tête, son regard posé sur la baguette de son père.

-Si tu veux, murmura Eleanor dans une voix conspiratrice, on peut aller ensemble chez Ollivander vendredi prochain, dans l'après-midi, on termine tôt non ?

-D'accord. Dit Neville en rangeant sa baguette dans son sac à dos, avant de le fermer lentement. Mais tu connais un moyen de s'y rendre… en pleine année scolaire ? La jeune fille se contenta tout simplement de lui envoyer un sourire mystérieux. Merci encore Léa. Dit Neville en souriant largement.

-Je t'en prie Neville, dit Eleanor en se relevant. Elle observa un moment le timide Gryffondor, un sourire au coin, ce qui avait l'air de gêner un peu Neville qui évita soigneusement son regard intense et bien mystérieux. _Voldemort ne saura pas ce qui va le frapper_. Pensant-elle, le regard brillant. Bonne nuit Név., lui souhaita-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des filles.

-Bonne nuit Léa, lui dit Neville en se relevant à son tour. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le dortoir des garçons, un moment après le départ d'Eleanor, une expression trop pensive sur le visage.

* * *

Le lendemain, Eleanor qui n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, sortit du lit aux mêmes heures que la veille et plongea dans son livre sur la legilimancie. Avant son départ à la grande salle, elle fût rejointe par les jumeaux Weasley qui lui remirent une boîte remplie de bonbons de différentes formes (circulaires, rectangulaires…), couleurs et de différentes tailles.

A peine avait-elle pris place au même endroit où elle s'était installée la veille, qu'elle vit Madame Ombrage se diriger impérieusement vers la table des professeurs.

-Quel dommage que sa robe de danseuse n'ait pas tenu plus d'un jour ! Soupira Katie Bell qui était assise à la droite d'Eleanor.

-Humm ! Huma distraitement Eleanor, observant Ombrage (tout comme le reste des élèves) lançant des sortilèges sur sa chaise avant de s'y asseoir dans une manière de défis et de lancer un regard rempli de colère à l'ensemble des élèves, malgré le faux sourire sur son visage.

-Heureusement qu'on a été épargné à son cours d'hier, il paraît qu'elle est pire que Binns. Soupira Lee Jordan en se versant du café.

-Binns est de l'or comparé à Ombrage! Murmura Eleanor en commençant à se faire des toasts avec du beurre et de la confiture. Vous allez mourir d'ennui, à moins que vous ne travailliez sur autre chose durant son cours, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, attirant l'attention de ses camarades. N'oubliant pas de lancer les sortilèges nécessaires bien sûr! Elle sourit innocemment, avant de boire une grande gorgée de son café.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de la petite et innocente Léa ? Demanda Fred après un petit moment de silence et de surprise des coéquipiers de la jeune fille et de quelques autres élèves en ASPIC, assis autour d'elle. Elle roula ses yeux en continuant de manger tranquillement son petit déjeuner.

-J'adore cette nouvelle et défiante Léa ! Annonça George, assis en face de la jeune fille, au moment où leur directrice de maison venait se placer derrière lui, le faisant sursauter un peu.

-Toutes mes félicitations Mademoiselle Potter, commença sa directrice qui avait une expression très fière sur le visage. Vous avez très bien réussi vos tests en Runes et Arithmancie, dit-elle en lui tendant deux rouleaux de parchemins. Et voici votre nouvel emploi du temps. Elle lui remit un autre bout de parchemin, avant de s'en aller.

Eleanor regarda les notes optimales qu'elle avait reçues sur les deux matières ainsi que les annotations des professeurs avec un sourire très fier sur le visage.

-Bravo Léa ! Lui félicita Katie Bell qui avait jeté un bref coup d'œil à ses parchemins.

-Tu ne faisais pas la divination avant ? Demanda un élève aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noirs et dont elle ne connaissait pas du tout, et qui se trouvait à droite de Fred. Tu as bien fait de fuir cette folle dingue, continua ce dernier en croquant avec gourmandise sa pomme. Moi j'ai fuit après le premier cours… après… er… après qu'elle a prédit ma mort ! Dit-il en grimaçant, faisant rire quelques élèves.

-Elle t'a plus que fait fuir cher Robert ! S'exclama une autre élève blonde aux yeux marrons ! Faisant rire de plus belle l'assemblée.

-Oh la ferme Maggie ! Siffla le dit Robert, les joues en feu, en lançant un regard noir à la dénommée Maggie. Elle roula ses yeux avant de continuer son récit.

-Il a pris ses jambes à son cou en plein cours, après la fameuse prédiction de mort de Trelawney, et ce dés que le professeur avait eu le dos tourné. Ce qui fit rire de nouveau l'assemblée. Le peureux, il avait eu tellement peur qu'il a oublié, dans sa course, de prendre ses affaires avec lui. Robert avait maintenant le visage tout aussi rouge que la moitié de la pomme rouge qu'il avait posé dans son assiette vide.

Les élèves explosèrent de rire, attirant un peu l'attention sur eux. Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire sympathique à Robert, avant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, au même instant où Neville entrait dans la salle avec un gros sourire sur le visage. Il se dirigea vers Eleanor et glissa une enveloppe près de son assiette où il y avait encore quelques toasts. Il se pencha et murmura timidement à l'oreille d'Eleanor :

-Un petit cadeau ! Je viens de l'acheter à Colin. C'était toi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Neville avec une grande hésitation en se relevant. Eleanor fronça les sourcils en prenant l'enveloppe blanche qu'elle porta sous la table afin de consulter ce qu'il y avait dedans à l'abri des yeux indiscrets.

Elle ne put empêcher le rougissement de ses joues en reportant son attention vers Neville qui lui sourit grandement en allant prendre place, non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Eleanor qui se demandait comment est-ce que le timide et innocent Neville Londubat avait vu au-delà de son masque. Elle reporta son attention sur la photo et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était une photo où Ombrage portait sa robe de danseuse d'hier, elle regardait les élèves et ses collègues qui tentaient de l'aider avec de gros yeux horrifiés, avant que sa très courte baguette n'apparaisse à sa main droite.

Eleanor pouffa de rire en rangeant la photo dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle remarqua les regards intrigués que lui lançaient certains des élèves assis à ses côtés. Elle roula les yeux, en décidant de couper court à leurs pensées beaucoup trop perverses à son goût, surtout le clin d'œil que lui lança George.

-Croyez-vous qu'il y aurait un journal qui acceptera de publier une photo qu'elle que soit le genre ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant la photo de son sac, avant de la montrer d'une manière dramatique à ses camarades qui explosèrent de rire. Et elle s'empressa de la cacher, lorsqu'ils attirèrent beaucoup de regards trop curieux, surtout Ombrage qui avait l'air trop furieuse, lançant des regards noirs à leur direction.

-Ce serait cool d'avoir un journal pour l'école. S'exclama Lee Jordan, on l'appellerait tout simplement _le Poudlard_, dit-il avec un visage illuminé, pendant que certains de ces camarades commençait à réfléchir sur l'idée.

-Pourquoi pas un journal mensuel et pourquoi pas ne pas le nommer _l'Ombrage_ tout court, proposa Eleanor en se relevant, je suis sûre que le ministère va plus qu'adorer ! Dit-elle avec un peu de sarcasme en portant son sac à dos à son épaule gauche, faisant de nouveau rire ses camarades.

* * *

En cours d'Arithmancie le jour suivant, Eleanor se plaça encore au fond de la salle. Toutes les maisons étaient réunies pour ce cours, vu qu'ils n'étaient qu'une quinzaine d'élèves.

Elle fût surprise d'être rejointe par Ernie Macmillan, avant que le professeur n'arrive en cours, mais choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire là-dessus.

Comme les autres professeurs, après avoir fait l'appel, Septima Vector avait commencé son cours par parler de l'importance des BUSES :

-Ce que vous devez toujours avoir en tête, dit-elle gravement, c'est que ces examens vont influencer votre avenir pour de longues années ! Si vous n'avez pas encore sérieusement pensé à la carrière que vous choisirez, il est temps de le faire. Et en attendant, je le crains, il vous faudra travailler plus dur que jamais pour être sûrs de mettre toutes les chances de votre côté !

Ils passèrent ensuite plus d'une heure à réviser ce qu'ils avaient appris ces deux dernières années et Eleanor qui n'avait pas encore reçu son livre, dut se référer à celui de son voisin pour bien faire ses devoirs. Le professeur termina le cours en leur donnant la plus grande quantité de devoirs qu'ils n'aient jamais eus en classe depuis la rentrée et qu'ils devaient rendre au prochain cours : le vendredi suivant.

Mais cela importait peu à la jeune fille, car elle avait trop apprécié cette matière dés le moment où elle avait commencé à s'y initier, dans le futur-passé, juste après avoir découvert le coup bas de ses _amis_.

C'est ainsi qu'après le dîner, elle choisit de filer directement à la bibliothèque pour commencer ses devoirs en Arithmancie et où elle devait rendre pour chaque sujet (_l'alphabet de tripoli et le nombre d'expression),_ un résumé détaillé de quarante et cinq centimètres de parchemins. Et avant le début de son cours d'Astronomie, à 20h30, elle utilisa son retourneur de temps d'une heure et trente minutes, afin de terminer tous ses exercices dans la fine œuvre d'art d'Arithmancie que son _parrain_ surnomme l'élégante divination.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Eleanor se rendait à son cours de défense sans aucune enthousiasme et elle traînait tellement en cours de chemin qu'elle fût rejointe par Neville qui débutait son repas quand elle avait quitté la grande salle.

-Pas trop motivée ? Demanda-t-il en marchant au même rythme que la jeune fille. Eleanor lui sourit faiblement en haussant les épaules. Je te comprends, lui dit Neville, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé que le cours soit plus… dynamique… er… comme son nom. Rajouta-t-il rapidement lorsqu'Eleanor étouffa un rire. Je veux dire, continua un peu timidement Neville, j'avais commencé à somnoler la dernière fois et… je crois que je n'étais pas le seul.

-Ouais ! Souffla Eleanor, alors qu'ils montaient les dernières marches menant au deuxième étage. Dire qu'on va devoir la supporter toute une année!

-Et on n'a même pas le droit de pratiquer la magie… surtout… avec les examens et… euh… ce qui nous attend… dehors. Murmura gravement Neville. Eleanor le considéra un peu du coin de l'œil.

-Pourquoi pas ne pas pratiquer ensemble ? Proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire au coin, le regard très pétillant.

-Avec son livre ? Demanda Neville avec incrédulité. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de ricaner un peu.

-Non Neville. Je veux dire, on peut aller demander des conseils au professeur Flitwick qui était le meilleur duelliste à son époque. Et on pourra créer une sorte de club, comme cela a été le cas durant notre deuxième année. Proposa-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement, avant de s'arrêter de marcher. Neville l'imita et observa un moment la jeune fille qui lui souriait gentiment.

-Tu… tu ne prépares pas une autre farce par hasard ? Demanda Neville avec les joues légèrement roses.

-Bien sûr que non ! Soupira Eleanor reprenant son chemin. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-elle en retournant sa tête vers Neville, arquant un sourcil gauche. Neville se dépêcha de la rattraper.

-Tu as… er… ce dernier se racla légèrement la gorge avant d'inspirer et de continuer dans une petite voix : tu as ce regard brillant en toi à chaque fois que tu prépares quelque chose… ou que tu en es l'auteur. Eleanor en resta bouche bée et n'eut pas le temps de formuler une réponse, car ils venaient d'arriver devant la classe de défense au même instant où la cloche sonnait.

* * *

-Bonjour tout le monde! Dit le professeur Babbling avec un gros sourire sur le visage en se plaçant devant son large bureau. C'était le vendredi matin, le jour qu'Eleanor attendait avec impatience et avec un peu de nervosité. Comme en cours d'Arithmancie, le cours d'Ancienne Rune était un cours commun pour les toutes les maisons, à cause de leur petit nombre (moins d'une quinzaine et pratiquement les mêmes élèves qu'en cours d'Arithmancie).

-Tout comme moi, vous avez certainement remarqué un nouveau visage dans la classe cette année. Continua le professeur après avoir observé les élèves avec un sourire chaleureux sur le visage, avant de poursuivre dans une voix très joyeuse : mademoiselle Potter a décidé de changer ses options… un choix qui la servira mieux dans la vie que la divination.

L'annonce du professeur fit un peu ricaner quelques élèves et le sourire supérieur sur son visage montrait qu'elle n'avait pas une opinion positive sur la matière de Sybille Trelawney.

-Mademoiselle Potter a fait des études personnelles en ancienne rune et a subi un test à la rentrée pour prouver son aptitude à suivre le même programme que vous, plutôt qu'avec les élèves de troisième année. Expliqua l'enseignante pendant que certains élèves retournaient la tête pour la regarder. Bienvenue Mademoiselle Potter ! Termina le professeur avant de débuter le cours par rappeler ce qu'ils avaient fait en début de semaine.

Les élèves passèrent le reste de la classe à faire une révision de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les années précédentes et à la fin du cours, le professeur leur donna un devoir qu'il fallait rendre avant la fin du trimestre. C'était un travail de groupe qu'Eleanor trouva intéressant, car ils devaient créer une sorte d'objet magique à partir d'un objet non magique en inscrivant les propres runes et en ensorcelant l'objet avec des enchantements permanents. C'était aux étudiants de choisir l'objet. Eleanor se retrouva avec Terry Boot qui était assis à ses côtés au fond de la salle. A la fin du cours, ils décidèrent de commencer à réfléchir à leur projet dés le lendemain.

* * *

Après le repas de midi, Eleanor alla rencontrer Neville qui l'attendait nerveusement dans leur salle commune.

Ils utilisèrent le passage secret de la sorcière bossue avant d'utiliser la cheminée des trois balais pour se rendre au chemin de traverse. Leur visite chez le vendeur de baguette magique ne dura pas trop longtemps, et moins de deux heures plus tard après leur départ en cachette, les deux élèves retournèrent à Poudlard avec la nouvelle baguette magique de l'émerveillé et joyeux Neville. Ils se rendirent directement sur le terrain de Quidditch pour la sélection d'un nouveau gardien.

Ronald Weasley était vraiment pathétique… pensa Eleanor ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler avec la majorité des élèves présents sur le terrain… et des élèves… il y en avait beaucoup sur les tribunes. C'était à croire que personne n'avait cours cet après-midi là et que la majorité était déjà en week-end. Son ancien ami était rouge de colère et sautait d'une manière très comique dans tous les sens pour tenter d'attraper le souafle, augmentant l'hilarité générale… même leur capitaine Angelina qui avait l'air extrêmement furieuse devant les performances des candidats, ne pût s'empêcher de supprimer un sourire. Et les jumeaux Weasley qui volaient non loin d'Eleanor imitaient leur frère… ce qui faisait de nouveau rire les élèves, surtout les quelques Serpentards qui se trouvaient sur les tribunes. Eleanor les observa un peu en se demandant à quoi allait ressembler la sélection si Malefoy et ses acolytes n'étaient pas toujours retenus à l'hôpital et qu'ils se trouvaient sur le terrain en ce moment.

Le sifflet d'Angelina retentit et elle fit signe au reste de l'équipe (ainsi qu'aux candidats) de la rejoindre au moment où Ronald Weasley attrapa avec une très grande difficulté un autre souafle et faillit tomber de son balai dans ce processus. Eleanor secoua sa tête en se dirigeant avec amusement vers Angelina qui vola vers la direction d'un Ronald Weasley qui était aussi rouge que le souafle dans ses mains.

Angelina avait voulu choisir Vicky Frobisher, une fille de sixième année très élancée, mais après l'annonce de la fille sur le fait que ces autres activités passaient avant les entrainements, elle fût invitée à quitter le terrain. Par la suite, la capitaine hésita beaucoup à choisir le meilleur du lot des douze candidats. Un petit débat s'installa et Ron était un peu favori pour être le nouveau gardien. Eleanor, quant à elle, se contenta tout simplement de les écouter et lorsque le moment des votes arriva, elle choisit de rester neutre à la grande surprise de l'équipe.

-Ecoute Potter, je sais que toi et ton pote là, ce n'est plus _« Plus belle la vie »,_ commença sèchement Angelina de sa voix tonitruante, mais il faut que tu donnes ta voix, je veux un gardien sur qui tout le monde est d'accord.

-Je suis d'accord avec qui que vous choisissez chère _capitaine_… mais pour moi, à part Frobisher, aucun d'eux ne mérite ce poste. Dit Eleanor dans une voix traînante et roula ses yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua les regards noirs que lui lancèrent la dizaine de candidats au poste de gardien, surtout son ancien ami. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

-Léa a raison, Angelina. Dit la voix un peu rieuse de George.

-Ils sont tous aussi nuls les uns que les autres. Continua Fred en volant vers la direction de son petit frère, ignorant lui aussi les regards noirs des candidats et il imita un peu les mouvements ridicules et trop comiques de Ron lorsqu'il voulait attraper le souafle. Ce qui fit rire l'équipe. Les pauvres, ils ont été trop exposés aux Scroutts à pétard d'Hagrid ! Ajouta-t-il dans une voix moqueuse en secouant sa tête. L'équipe rit de plus belle.

-C'est toi le capitaine non !? Demanda George qui dirigea son balai vers Angelina qui avait l'air trop en colère.

-Donc c'est ton rôle de choisir qui tu veux et crois assez bon pour l'équipe… Continua Fred qui alla se placer à côté d'Angelina et plaça gentiment une main sur son épaule.

-Et tout le monde acceptera et soutiendra ta décision ! Pipa gentiment Katie Bell qui avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Angelina hésita beaucoup avant de finalement choisir l'ancien ami d'Eleanor qui était le seul à avoir attrapé plus de deux souafles.

* * *

Le ciel était bien sombre lorsqu'Eleanor retourna dans la salle commune où une petite fête était improvisée par les jumeaux pour féliciter leur petit frère. Elle soupira grandement en trouvant leur dortoir vide. Elle se précipita de prendre une petite douche et d'enfiler une chemise blanche à courte manche ainsi qu'une mini-jupe bleue… elle s'observa un moment devant le miroir avant de lâcher ses cheveux de jais retombaient sur son t-shirt blanc. Elle se maquilla très légèrement, avant de lancer un sortilège à son sac à dos qui devint un petit sac à main de couleur noir.

-Très joli ! Complimenta le miroir. Elle roula ses yeux en enfilant rapidement un gilet noir, avant de se draper de sa cape d'invisibilité, d'agripper la très longue et très fine chaîne en or qu'elle portait autour de son cou. Elle regarda un peu le minuscule sablier accroché à la chaîne, avant de le retourner en quatre tours.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Eleanor était devant les portes en fer noir d'un grand bâtiment. Elle leva ses yeux vers le grand panneau de couleur blanche et sur lequel était noté : _Grunnings_ en couleur bleue et en une très belle calligraphie. Elle inspira profondément, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres, avant de se diriger tranquillement vers l'entrée où se trouver un vigile bien costaud.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à s'introduire dans l'immeuble, grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité et n'eut pas non plus beaucoup de difficulté à retrouver le bureau du directeur de l'entreprise qui se trouvait au premier étage. Elle observa un moment la vingtaine d'employés qui se trouvaient au même étage que son oncle. L'endroit était un peu chaleureux et le directeur dont la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte avait une bonne vue sur tous ses employés qui travaillaient dans un open office.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de son oncle qui avait l'air très concentré sur un tas de document. Elle tendit rapidement sa baguette de cyprès vers la tête de Vernon Dursley et murmura avec froideur et détermination:

-Impero.

En moins d'une nanoseconde, Vernon Dursley souleva la tête de son dossier et se releva doucement de son confortable fauteuil. Il enfila rapidement sa veste de couleur grise, avant d'attraper sa malle et les clefs de sa voiture et quitta rapidement son bureau sous les regards confus et intrigués de ses employés.

Eleanor le suivit avec un sourire froid et s'introduit au siège passager, lorsque son oncle ouvrit la voiture et patienta un moment avant de monter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Vernon Dursley se garait devant la banque Barclays où il s'y dirigea d'un pas décidé et Eleanor l'attendit dans la voiture avec une grande patience pendant une bonne heure.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille transplanait devant une sorte de ranch. Elle sourit d'un air satisfait en voyant sa cible entrain de donner des ordres à ses deux jeunes employés. Elle se rapprocha sans aucun souci vers la dame qui l'avait trop tourmentée durant son enfance, avant de la soumettre elle aussi à sa volonté.

-Je reviens ! Annonça Marjorie Dursley en se rendant immédiatement dans son demeure, sans attendre les réponses de ses deux employés qui avaient l'air trop terrifiés des gros chiens avec lesquels elle les avait laissés. Eleanor la suivit à l'intérieur, avant de les faire transplaner toutes les deux non loin de la banque qu'elle venait juste de quitter.

Après une longue attente dans un chaleureux salon de thé, Eleanor fût rejointe par Marjorie Dursley qui lui remettait une mallette noire.

-Pour Dudley ! Murmura la sœur de Vernon Dursley en quittant le salon et de monter dans le taxi qui l'attendait pour la déposer chez elle.

Eleanor ne traîna pas sur les lieux, elle se rendit directement aux toilettes, rangea la mallette dont elle avait réduite la taille dans son petit sac à main. Elle regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver à l'heure où elle avait quitté le château. Elle soupira en prenant le miroir que lui avait remis son _parrain_.

-Sirius Black. Appela-t-elle.

-Coucou mon ange! Salua radieusement Sirius, dont le visage apparut après un petit moment d'attente et Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Ou devrais-je dire ma beauté… Dis donc, t'es mignonne comme tout! Complimenta Sirius, faisant sourire de nouveau la jeune fille. Alors, comment tu vas?

-Tu me manques! Soupira Eleanor, son sourire disparaissant instantanément. Tu es seul à la maison? S'enquit-elle, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

-Non mon ange. Même si les membres de l'ordre ne passent que pour faire des briefings ou des choses du genre, lui dit Sirius en s'adossant sur le mur de sa chambre, Remus est toujours ici… pour soi disons me tenir compagnie. Soupira-t-il en secouant un peu sa tête. Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment avant que Sirius ne lui demande avec inquiétude : Tu tiendras le coup n'est-ce pas?

Eleanor pour sa part ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait la gorge serrée, le cœur un peu lourd. Elle avait tellement espéré voir son _parrain_. Elle sourit très faiblement, trop déçue et se contenta tout simplement de hocher positivement sa tête.

-Cela va s'arranger ma grande. Tenta de réconforter Sirius. Il sourit tendrement à la jeune fille qui hocha de nouveau sa tête.

-Je… Commença Eleanor dans une petite voix, avant de se racler la gorge et de continuer dans un murmure: tu me manques énormément Sirius, c'est dur. Elle détourna rapidement son regard du miroir et tenta de se maîtriser en inspirant profondément une grande bouffée d'air, avant de l'expirer doucement par sa bouche.

-Mon ange! Souffla Sirius, attirant l'attention de la jeune fille qui tenta en vain de masquer sa tristesse. Cela ira, tu dois rester forte! Lui dit-il avec un peu de panique dans la voix. Eleanor pouvait aussi lire la douleur dans les yeux gris de Sirius, malgré le sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres. Le temps va passer sans que tu ne t'en rendes comptes. Je te le promets. Essaies juste de t'occuper un peu, surtout avec ce plan dont tu refuses de me faire part… je crois que la… cette _socialisation_ dont tu veux faire… va beaucoup t'aider. Moi-même je commence maintenant à refaire des exercices physiques et je contribue aussi au nettoyage de la maison. Continua Sirius en grimaçant légèrement, ce qui fit rire un peu la jeune fille. Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas facile, même avec la magie! Mais cela m'aide à penser à autre chose qu'à toi mon ange. Souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux légèrement ondulés et qu'il avait coupés jusqu'au niveau de ses épaules.

-Si tu veux, commença Eleanor, le sourire aux lèvres, je peux te mettre en contact avec deux elfes : un libre et l'autre renvoyé par sa famille, je t'en avais parlé… Dobby et l'elfe des Croupton.

-Ha ! S'exclama un peu Sirius, le visage s'illuminant sur le champ. Ce serait une très bonne idée. Merci mon ange. Elle lui sourit grandement.

-Et je suppose que tu as, en effet, raison… souffla-t-elle après un moment de silence.

-S'il te plaît mon ange, ne te laisse surtout pas dominer par tes sentiments. Tout ira bien d'accord? Lui dit gentiment Sirius.

Eleanor hocha sa tête en avalant difficilement sa salive.

-Je sais. La patience est la clef du bonheur. Marmonna-t-elle en roulant ses yeux, ce qui fit un peu rire _son parrain._

Les deux tourtereaux s'observèrent intensément pendant un long moment, avant qu'Eleanor ne murmure dans une lourde voix :

-A bientôt Siri !

-Je t'embrasse très fort mon ange! Lui dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Eleanor lui sourit un peu avant de couper la communication.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le château, quelques instants plus tard, elle se rendit directement dans la salle sur demande pour faire les comptes.

-Cinq cent milles Livres ! S'exclama-t-elle devant les deux mallettes d'argent ouvertes. Oh… je vais tellement m'amuser. Se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire très satisfait sur ses lèvres, avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette devant la cheminée.

-Kreattur! Appela-t-elle après avoir passé un long moment à fixer du regard le doux feu de bois.

-Maîtresse Eleanor a appelé Kreattur? Croassa le vieux elfe de maison apparaissant rapidement devant la jeune fille, avant de s'accroupir respectueusement.

-Bonsoir Kreattur ! Dit Eleanor en souriant légèrement. Je voulais que tu ailles faire un échange pour moi à Gringotts. Dit-elle en remettant à l'elfe, semblant trop surpris, une petite bourse de couleur noire et une des deux mallettes noires.

-Oui maîtresse ! Souffla Kreattur dans une voix trop surpris et plus qu'émerveillée. Il s'accroupit de nouveau dans une révérence trop profonde, avant de disparaître comme il était venu, avec un grand 'crack'.

Une heure plus tard, Kreattur réapparaissait avec un fort 'crack' devant Eleanor qui était toujours couchée sur la banquette, ses yeux mi-clos.

-Kreattur a fait comme maîtresse à demander. Dit très fièrement l'elfe, s'accroupissant dans une autre révérence.

-Merci beaucoup Kreattur ! Dit Eleanor en reprenant la mallette vide et la petite bourse qu'elle rangea rapidement dans son sac. Elle bannit la mallette avec un négligent coup de baguette magique, avant de tendre à l'elfe une enveloppe de couleur blanche.

-Tu pourrais le remettre à Sirius s'il te plaît ? Demanda Eleanor à Kreattur qui attendait patiemment ses instructions. Merci encore Kreattur et passe une bonne soirée. Souhaita Eleanor à l'elfe dont le visage s'illumina profondément.

-Kreattur vous souhaite aussi une bonne soirée maîtresse Eleanor ! Croassa l'elfe se pliant dans une autre révérence avant de disparaître avec un fort 'crack'.

Après le départ de l'elfe, Eleanor se rallongea sur la banquette pendant un long moment en repensant à sa première semaine à l'école qui se déroulait agréablement… mais la solitude commençait à l'affecter, elle frissonna un peu en remontant ses jambes à sa poitrine.

Sirius lui manquait atrocement. Elle ne pouvait plus dormir sereinement sans l'homme à ses côtés et elle passait la plupart de ses nuits à faire des cauchemars ou à ne dormir que très peu, ce qui risquerait de l'affecter d'ici peu. Et l'année scolaire venait à peine de débuter !

-Il va falloir faire quelque chose, murmura-t-elle un peu frustrée et le cœur serré. Elle sortit son livre sur les arts (sombres) de l'esprit… cependant, elle le rangea de nouveau, car sa conscience était totalement ailleurs, du moins, ses pensées étaient constamment canalisées vers son _parrain_. Elle grogna en se levant d'un bond et ramassa rapidement ses affaires.

-Bon d'abord… Dobby &amp; Winky. Murmura-t-elle en quittant la salle sur demande, réfléchissant aux activités qu'elle pouvait faire pour bien s'occuper l'esprit.

* * *

_-Tu as la plus belle peau du monde ! Murmura-t-il avec une grande révérence dans la voix, déposant une myriade de baiser sur son épaule nue. Si pâle, si parfaite… je veux en embrasser chaque petite parcelle. Tu sens tellement bon. Souffla-t-il dans une voix rauque, suçant le lobe de son oreille et passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres gonflées._

_Le baiser était exigeant, sa langue et ses lèvres appelaient les siennes, les réclamaient. Elle gémit de plaisir, pendant que sa langue rencontrait timidement la sienne. Il l'attira plus près de lui, l'enlaça contre lui avec une douce et forte main, pendant que l'autre caressait ses cheveux et le long de son dos, jusqu'à sa taille, puis ses fesses dont il malaxait tendrement en la pressant contre ses hanches, frottant langoureusement son érection contre son ventre. _

_Elle gémit de nouveau, dans sa bouche, elle arrivait à peine à contenir les sensations débridées qui se déchaînaient dans tout son corps, tant elle désirait ce bel homme! Elle jeta ses bras derrière sa nuque, l'attirant encore plus que nécessaire, caressant ses doux cheveux. Il gémit légèrement et la fit reculer vers le lit, respirant un peu difficilement, comme elle d'ailleurs, puis il tomba à genoux et agrippa ses hanches en faisant courir sa langue autour de son nombril._

_Ils se fixèrent du regard, sa respiration sifflante, ses mains toujours dans ses cheveux, les caressant. Il gémit de nouveau, la regardant à travers ses longs cils avec ses yeux couleur de fumée brûlante, pendant qu'il se remettait à presser délicieusement ses fesses._

_Avant de diriger ses longs doigts vers le bouton de son jean pour les défaire et de tirer lentement sur le zip… sans la quitter des yeux. Il insinua sa main sous sa ceinture, jusqu'à ses fesses, puis ses cuisses, retirant lentement son jean dans le même mouvement._

_Elle était hypnotisée, elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de ses beaux yeux de cendres. Il s'arrête, inclina sa tête et fit courir son nez jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, les yeux mis clos, dans une expression de pur plaisir qui la donna des convulsions._

_-Ma déesse, murmura-t-il en ouvrant des yeux brûlants de désir, léchant ses lèvres, avant de se relever en la caressant le long de son corps de ses jambes jusqu'à son dos. Il amena ses mains légèrement tremblantes maintenant, à sa poitrine, encerclant ses seins avec ses mains dans un sourd grondement. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, avant de reculer légèrement et de la dévorer d'un regard admiratif et révérant. Il inhala un grand coup d'air, avant de la pousser doucement pour la faire tomber sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla de nouveau pour arracher ses chaussettes et son jean._

_Elle était haletante, elle le voulait… tout de suite. Il souleva son pied par le talon et fit courir ses doux doigts le long de sa jambe, avant de se mettre à sucer ses orteils. Elle émit un bruyant gémissement, râlant pratiquement et serrant les draps, pendant qu'il riait légèrement. Il se releva et la détailla du regard. Elle rougissait plus que la norme ne le permettait en le regardant avec un grand désir qui l'aveuglait pratiquement. Elle se tordait de désir… et le voulait maintenant._

_Et comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, il s'approcha d'un pas prédateur et écarta gentiment ses jambes, avant de grimper entre elles. Il resta au dessus d'elle l'observant avec un regard émerveillé, assombri de désir. Sa respiration irrégulière caressait sa peau nue. Il s'allongea sur elle, avant de se frotter légèrement sur elle, les traits de son beau visage se tordant d'un plaisir inouï. Il s'arrêta abruptement, respirant difficilement pendant qu'elle gémissait de plaisir. Ses yeux brûlaient d'un ardent désir, pendant qu'il l'observa d'un œil extatique pendant un bref moment, avant d'abaisser la tête et d'attraper ses lèvres, l'embrassant d'une manière possessive et très passionnante, avant de commencer à déposer une multitude de baisers, partant de son cou à son ventre, suçant avec avidité ses mamelons, les mordillant un peu fortement, la faisant pousser un petit cri. Il les lécha… avant de recommencer à semer des baisers sur son ventre, de plonger de nouveau sa langue dans son nombril… descendant jusqu'à la mince dentelle de sa culotte._

_Elle était rouge, elle avait chaude, elle avait froide… et ses mains quittèrent les draps qu'elle agrippait fortement, avant de plonger dans ses doux cheveux noirs ondulés, pendant que les siennes étaient partout sur son corps, surtout ses seins dont il pinçait légèrement les tétons, les caressant délicieusement…_

_-Tu es tellement divine. Chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers. Sa voix était enivrante. Elle gémit de nouveau, pendant qu'elle ressentait une nouvelle sensation qui la remua jusqu'à l'entre-jambes. Elle était fortement trempée, ses sens éparpillés._

_Brusquement, il se releva d'un coup pour enlever sa chemise blanche et son pantalon, ne restant qu'avec son boxer révélant une virilité à couper le souffle ... . Il ne la quitta pas des yeux durant son très habile et rapide déshabillement et elle, pantelante, maintenait son regard brûlant._

_Il se coucha au dessus d'elle, ses mains recommençant ses sensationnelles et torrides caresses pendant que sa bouche réclamait de nouveau la sienne. Une de ses mains passa de sa taille à ses hanches… puis s'empara de son intimité… elle geint. Son doigt s'insinue sous la dentelle et glissait lentement au plus profond d'elle. Elle poussa un petit cri qu'il bâillonna avec sa bouche… gourmand…_

Eleanor poussa un petit cri en se réveillant en sursaut, respirant laborieusement et transpirant fortement, le corps tremblant légèrement… et sa culotte… trempée.

-Putain. Jura-t-elle entre deux souffles.

_Elle ne savait pas que les filles pouvaient avoir des rêves mouillés_, pensa-t-elle avec confusion, en passant une main dans ses cheveux… et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa main libre se frayait un chemin entre ses jambes et glissait en dessous de sa culotte, commençant à masser délicatement, d'un lent mouvement circulaire, la paroi intérieur de ses lèvres intimes. Toute son énergie se concentrait sur cette petite parcelle de son corps et ses hanches commencèrent à onduler sous l'effet d'un plaisir d'une intensité, presque douloureuse.

Elle gémit en s'abandonnant dans les sensations désordonnées et chaotiques que lui procuraient ses propres doigts. Son corps était en feu, pendant qu'elle accélérait le mouvement de ses massages, ses jambes largement écartées. Ses pensés incohérentes, étaient partagées entre l'homme aux beaux yeux gris et le plaisir intense qui montait en elle… son ventre commençait à frémir… elle gémit... geint… la houle se levait dans son ventre… elle augmenta le rythme de ses mouvements… son corps frémissait, se cambrait et la sueur l'inondait… elle se sentait extrêmement bien… ses pensées étaient dispersées… il n'y avait plus que la sensation maintenant… rien que la sensation… cette délicieuse et extraordinaire sensation... et son corps se convulsa et elle hurla le nom de l'homme de ses rêves… Sirius… pendant qu'elle éclatait en millions de morceaux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Eleanor continuait de haleter, le cœur battant le tambour, tentant de contrôler sa respiration saccadée. Elle serra lentement ses jambes, retirant doucement ses doigts de ses parties intimes, le corps frissonnant. Elle tira d'une main lasse et tremblante la couverture en velours rouge qu'elle enroula un peu plus autour d'elle, fermant un peu ses yeux.

Un long moment plus tard, elle avait les yeux gros ouverts, fixant le plafond de son lit. Sirius lui manquait beaucoup. Elle soupira en tendant sa main droite d'où apparut rapidement sa baguette magique dont elle agita au dessus d'elle-même pour se nettoyer.

-Tempus, murmura-t-elle ensuite en agitant de nouveau sa baguette dans un mouvement verticale. Une fine calligraphie en couleur blanche et en caractère italique se matérialisa devant elle :

_Samedi 6 septembre 1995_

_03hs 14mns 21s._

-Putain de merde, grogna-t-elle en se mettant en position assise, passant une main sur son visage, et sentant de plus en plus un vide en elle : Sirius lui manquait énormément et sur un coup de réflexe, elle attrapa son sac, posé près de son chevet et y sortit le miroir. _Lumos_ murmura-t-elle en donnant un petit coup à sa baguette, avant de vérifier que les mesures de sécurité, autour de son lit, étaient toujours en place.

Elle se rassies et s'observa un bon moment dans le miroir, notant les cernes qui commençaient à apparaître autour de ses yeux et hésita à passer l'appel. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait dire à l'homme qui tourmentait la tranquillité de sa conscience. Mais, comment continuer les jours ainsi sans bien dormir… cela risquait de l'affecter, surtout qu'elle devait être en totale alerte dans le cas d'une intrusion dans son esprit par exemple. Eleanor soupira avec un peu d'exaspération._ Comment dormir sans l'homme à ses côtés ? Se demanda-t-elle. _

-Pourtant, marmonna-t-elle, il m'est arrivé d'avoir pris quelques siestes… toute seule... dans le lit de Sirius… bizarrement arrivant à dormir même quand il se trouvait ailleurs. Soudain, une idée lui vint dans l'esprit. Sirius Black! Gronda-t-elle pratiquement au miroir auquel elle lança un regard noir.

-Mon ange !? Répondit immédiatement la voix un peu rauque de Sirius, surprenant Eleanor qui nota les gros cernes autour des ses yeux. Tu ne dors pas encore !? Nota son _parrain_ dans une voix un peu désapprobatrice.

-Sirius ! Souffla-t-elle, un petit sourire sur ces lèvres. Toi aussi, tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? S'enquit-elle dans un murmure, ignorant le ton réprobateur. Envoie-moi ton sous-vêtement. Ordonna-t-elle désespéramment en coupant la parole à son parrain qui ouvrait sa bouche. Je vais t'envoyer un des miens, dit-elle avec un sourire las.

-Mon sous-vêtement ? Demanda Sirius, complètement perdu, les sourcils froncés.

-Celui que tu portes en ce moment, ne le lave pas. Dit Eleanor en hochant vigoureusement sa tête.

La compréhension se dessina soudainement sur le visage de Sirius et il hocha sa tête avec un gros sourire.

-T'as intérêt à essayer de dormir un peu jeune fille ! Gronda-t-il et Eleanor ne pût s'empêcher de rouler les yeux, avant de tirer la langue. Sirius fronça les sourcils en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux gris plongés dans ceux de sa filleule pendant un petit moment. Et il lança un rayonnant sourire à Eleanor qui l'observa avec confusion.

-Tu as pu jouir au moins! Acclama-t-il dans une voix béate, le regard pétillant, pendant que le visage d'Eleanor adoptait une forte couleur rouge qui ferait très plaisir à la famille Weasley.

Cette nuit là, lorsque le paquet arriva par le biais de Kreattur, Eleanor put dormir paisiblement. Elle avait remplacé son taie d'oreiller par le tee-shirt de Sirius qui sentait l'odeur douce du propriétaire, un parfum discrètement boisé, très masculin.

* * *

**NA**: eh voilà... le second chapitre... j'espère que vous avez adoré... comme moi... lol :)

ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui adorent cette histoire.

Merci pour les reviews et j'ai tenté une petite ré-édition du chapitre 1 pour bien être clair... j'espère que cela répondra à certaines de vos questions...

A bientôt chers lecteurs et lectrices...

Anthéa;)


	3. Chapter 3 - Partie 2 (Section 2)

**Deuxième partie**** \- **_**Cinquième année (Section 2).**_

-Vous voulez créer un club! Répéta McGonagall avec surprise, observant sceptiquement l'élève assise devant elle.

-Deux clubs en fait professeur. Répondit calmement Eleanor avec une petite grimace sur le visage. Le premier pour développer… nos talents sur la rédaction, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres et pour ce qui est de la défense, je viens d'en discuter avec le professeur Flitwick, il est d'accord pour… être notre tuteur, et nous donner des… conseils ou autres idées importantes. En plus, ajouta-t-elle pour augmenter ses chances, on risque d'échouer nos examens, car on ne va pas faire de pratique durant le cours… madame Ombrage dit qu'on n'en aura pas besoin.

Le professeur l'observa un moment avec incrédulité et un peu de… fierté ? Eleanor résista de rouler ses yeux et se contenta de maintenir le regard de son professeur, avec un visage impassible.

-D'accord Potter. Vous aurez bientôt ma réponse. Dit McGonagall en reprenant le devoir qu'elle était entrain de corriger, sans quitter des yeux Eleanor. Était-ce tout ce dont vous aviez besoin ?

-Euh… Non professeur. Souffla Eleanor dans une petite voix. Elle inspira un peu avant de continuer : je voudrais m'absenter le 31 octobre prochain. Je voudrais faire un don. Elle inhala en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux, lorsque sa directrice de maison haussa un sourcil. Je souhaiterais rendre un hommage à mes parents. A Godric's Hollow. Elle termina son discours dans une voix un peu étranglée, la gorge sèche.

Après quelques moments de silence, elle releva la tête et fût un peu surprise de voir le regard tendre et le sourire compatissant de son professeur qui avait enlevé de son visage ses lunettes carrées.

-Vous aurez ma réponse d'ici lundi Eleanor. Répondit gentiment McGonagall.

-Merci professeur. Dit Eleanor dans une voix un peu trop aiguë à son goût. Elle ramassa rapidement son sac à dos et quitta le bureau à pas de course, son cœur battant un peu fortement. Arrivée au quatrième étage, elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, un peu désorientée à cause de ses émotions.

_Il va falloir qu'elle se contrôle un peu plus à l'avenir_, pensa-t-elle en entrant dans la bibliothèque, à moitié remplie, et où elle avait rendez-vous avec Terry Boot pour leur devoir de Runes.

* * *

-L'idée est vraiment…

-Superbe. Inséra Eleanor, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est fantastique tu veux dire ? Murmura Terry Boot, en l'observant avec ce qui ressemblait à un… grand respect. C'est vraiment géniale, pas originale, certes, mais… waouh continua-t-il en reposant sa plume près de son parchemin, rempli de griffonnages.

Cela faisait près de deux heures que les deux élèves se creusaient les méninges pour tenter de trouver une bonne idée pour leur devoir.

-En plus, on pourrait se faire un peu de sous ! Commenta négligemment Eleanor, le regard pétillant. On peut proposer une petite collaboration à l'école… s'ils refusent, on peut toujours le mettre sur le marché. Terry en resta bouche bée.

-Waouh. Murmura-t-il avec un regard lointain, ce qui fit sourire Eleanor.

-Je vais travailler sur un autre… projet. Juste pour m'amuser. Informa cette dernière en se levant et en commençant à ranger ses affaires, imitée par Terry. Je comptais le faire aussi avec les jumeaux Weasley… Je ne leur en ai pas encore parlé… et je crois que j'aurais le feu vert de l'école.

-Tu as toute mon attention Potter. Lui Dit jovialement Terry en reprenant sa place, suivi d'Eleanor.

_Premier pas vers la socialisation_, pensa-t-elle sardoniquement en lançant un doux sourire à son camarade, avant de lui faire part de son _projet_.

* * *

Ce soir là durant le dîner, Boot prit place près d'Eleanor qui était de nouveau entourée par ses coéquipiers et quelques autres élèves en ASPIC. Ce choix de place avait fait tourner plus d'une tête, mais Eleanor et ses camarades n'y avaient prêté aucune attention, trop concentrés et trop enthousiastes à prendre des notes pour leur nouveau projet.

-J'avoue que cette initiative est merveilleuse, dit doucement Lee Jordan qui était assis à côté d'Eleanor, mais croyez-vous que le conseil de l'école va vraiment nous soutenir ? Demanda-t-il en reposant sa fourchette, avec une petite grimace sur le visage comme certains de ses camarades.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui serait ravi de nous aider dans le financement ! Dit mystérieusement Eleanor, le regard pétillant, surprenant de nouveau le groupe.

* * *

Le lundi arriva, avec l'article annonçant le nouveau poste de Madame Ombrage comme grande Inquisitrice. Eleanor fût un peu amusée de voir les réactions outragées de certains professeurs et de plusieurs élèves, notamment les Gryffondors, la surprise et la confusion de plusieurs Poufsouffles, l'étonnement et l'intérêt des Serdaigles et le sourire narquois et supérieur de plusieurs Serpentards, surtout Malefoy qui avait quitté l'hôpital la veille.

_C'était agréable d'être sur un terrain… différent, neutre_. Pensa la jeune fille en se dirigeant avec nonchalance vers la table des Serdaigles, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs lancés à sa direction.

-Coucou Luna ! Salua-t-elle en prenant place près de la jeune fille qui lui rendit un grand sourire. Elle lança un joyeux bonjour à Terry Boot qui était assis non loin d'eux, près d'une Cho Chang qui avait une mine trop triste et était entourée d'un groupe de filles. La très jolie Cho la regardait fixement, mais Eleanor choisit de l'ignorer totalement.

-Bonjour Eleanor ! Salua Terry avec un grand sourire, avant de retourner dans sa discussion avec ses amis qui lancèrent tous à la Gryffondor, un poli sourire qui la surprit un peu, mais qu'elle leur rendit, toutefois.

-Coucou Léa ! Salua calmement Luna qui posa la gazette du sorcier sur le Chicaneur qui était posé près de son assiette contenant quelques tranches de bacon.

-Cela te dirait un peu… d'écriture ? Commença Léa, captant l'attention de Luna dont l'expression rêveuse sur le visage disparut instantanément. Eleanor lui sourit grandement, avant de lui tendre un petit rouleau de parchemin. Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer, murmura-t-elle pendant que la jeune fille l'observait avec un grand… amusement ?

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans aucun incident particulier, à l'exception des _inspections_ bien indésirables de madame Ombrage.

Eleanor s'en moquait littéralement et se focalisa totalement dans ses études, et sa vocation eut de bons effets sur ses performances en cours qui étaient bien acclamées par tous ses professeurs, à l'exception bien évidemment de Rogue et Ombrage. Cette dernière demandait à chaque fin de cours à la jeune fille de lui faire un résumé du chapitre qu'ils avaient lu, bien que l'élève répondait toujours avoir du mal à se rappeler le texte et ne pouvant ainsi répondre à la question, d'où la perte de points supplémentaires pour Gryffondor. Mais Eleanor ne s'en souciait guère.

Il lui arrivait, par ailleurs, d'aider un peu Neville dans ses devoirs.

Pour ne pas trop penser à son âme sœur non plus, elle ne manquait pas aux entrainements de Quidditch et aida dans l'établissement d'un planning pour le club de défense qui avait reçu le feu vert de la sous-directrice, de même que le second club. Des Clubs qu'elle pensait être un mal-nécessaire pour ses plans à faire éloigner Dumbledore de l'école, mais aussi pour redorer son image…

Sirius avait été un peu dubitatif là-dessus, mais dût abdiquer, car la _survivante_ s'était révélée être une très bonne actrice.

* * *

_CLUB DE DÉFENSE _

_(Sous la tutelle de Pr. F. Flitwick)._

_Ouvert à __tous les élèves__._

_Dates__ : Vendredis (18h-20h) &amp; Dimanches (13h-17h)._

_Nota Bene__ : Veuillez vous inscrire auprès de votre directeur de maison, si vous voulez participer._

-Léa ! S'exclama Neville avec joie. Il se détourna du panneau d'affichage et se dirigea rapidement vers la jeune fille qui descendait les dernières marches des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles. Tu étais vraiment sérieuse ? Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Eleanor lui envoya un rayonnant sourire en jetant un bref coup d'œil aux groupes d'élèves qui étaient devant le panneau et discutaient avec un grand enthousiasme.

-Oui Neville, répondit-elle tout simplement. Tu vas t'inscrire ? S'enquit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Neville avec une grande excitation. C'est génial! J'ai déjà hâte d'être vendredi, dit-il dans une voix remplie d'enthousiasme.

-Moi aussi Neville! Murmura Eleanor pendant qu'ils descendaient les nombreux escaliers du château pour se rendre à la grande salle.

A leur entrée, son regard se dirigea rapidement vers la table des professeurs, notamment Dumbledore qui était en pleine discussion avec McGonagall et Flitwick. Et elle ne put masquer sa grimace, lorsque son regard se posa sur Ombrage qui arborait un sourire… très ridicule sur le visage.

* * *

Le vendredi tant attendu arriva ! La grande salle était remplie de professeurs, de quelques fantômes et de la quasi-totalité des élèves, baguette à la main et l'air surexcité. Les tables et chaises avaient disparues, laissant place à quatre estrades dorés, éclairée par les milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans l'air, et sous le plafond qu'on aurait dit tendu de velours noir élevés.

A 18 heures et trente minutes précises, le professeur Flitwick, suivi de Rogue, Sprout et McGonagall entrèrent dans la salle et un rapide silence descendu dans l'assemblée des élèves et autres enseignants, ainsi que de quelques fantômes qui entouraient les quatre estrades.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Salua le professeur d'enchantement de sa voix aigüe. Il était debout à l'une des estrades. Alors, vu le grand nombre des inscrits, je souhaiterais trois à quatre assistants pour ce club. Commença-t-il, pendant que les trois autres directeurs de maison étaient montés sur les autres estrades et étaient entrain de lancer des sortilèges en agitant leur baguette avec des mouvements fluides et un peu trop compliqués, faisant apparaître une sorte de lumière argentée qui entourait chacune des estrades sur lesquels ils étaient debout.

-On va faire une petite… compétition pour que j'aie une petite idée de votre niveau et dénicher parmi vous mes assistants, continua le professeur Flitwick de sa voix joviale et flûtée, pendant qu'un murmure excité s'élevait dans la salle. Il leva un peu la main pour obtenir le silence. Vos directeurs vont m'aider dans ce choix, donc que chacun se dirige vers l'estrade où se trouve le directeur ou la directrice de sa maison.

Les duels durèrent près de deux heures. Les élèves étaient aussi nuls les uns que les autres en défense contre les forces du mal. Et tout au long du… test, le professeur Flitwick avait l'air trop perplexe, Rogue arborait sur le visage un dégoût qu'il ne cachait pas du tout, tandis que le professeur Sprout avait l'air trop étonnée et choquée, alors que McGonagall avait eu les lèvres tellement pincées qu'on ne les distinguait même plus. Ombrage, elle, était restée près de la porte d'entrée et observait les duels avec son irritant et ridicule faux sourire sur le visage.

Les élèves faisaient vraiment pitié à voir, ils n'utilisaient que des sorts basiques sans aucune originalité_ et_ s_i Voldemort avait été… sain d'esprit_, avait pensé Eleanor en regardant avec déception les duels, _le monde magique allait facilement être à ses pieds_. Elle avait été un peu surprise par la performance de Neville qui se débrouillait tant bien que mal, mais il hurlait les sortilèges qu'il lançait, tout comme le reste des élèves… avec leurs gestes inutiles et ridicules.

_Bon, il faut dire qu'avant le renvoie de son âme, elle était comme eux : pitoyables._ Pensait Eleanor avec un petit sourire au coin.

Elle avait aisément remporté le duel chez les lions, faisant face à son ancienne amie qui s'avérait connaître comment infiltrer un esprit. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'elle avait bien la _côte_, car tous les duels étaient en halte durant le sien. Ce qui l'amusa beaucoup, surtout avec les regards méfiants, calculateurs et admirateurs qui lui étaient lancés.

_Pauvres petits innocents, il suffit de peu de chose pour les éblouir, comment réagiront-ils devant un vrai combat… et ils s'étonnent du terrorisme infligé par les mangemorts !?_ Pensa-t-elle avec un peu d'incrédulité, en souriant à ses camarades, après la désignation de son nom pour le poste d'assistant par le professeur Flitwick qui choisit à la fin quatre assistants à cause du nombre des élèves, peut-être, mais probablement à cause de leur bas niveau en défense. Les trois autres assistants étaient tous en ASPIC. Ce qui augmenta la _côte_ de la jeune fille qui recevait une forte et exagérée acclamation de la part des jumeaux Weasley qui scandaient son nom.

* * *

-Je connais un endroit où on peut continuer nos activités, professeur, à l'insu de la grande inquisitrice, proposa Eleanor avec une petite hésitation, et on peut établir un petit moyen pour que l'on puisse communiquer avec les élèves sans aucun problème.

Elle était dans le bureau encombré de livres du professeur Flitwick. Le décret n°24 du ministère venait juste de sortir et tous les clubs étaient dissouts à la surprise et colère générale des élèves. Chaque club devait recevoir une nouvelle autorisation de la part de la grande inquisitrice. Autorisation qui avait été refusée par cette dernière, après la demande du professeur de sortilège pour le nouveau et très populaire club de défense.

Le professeur Flitwick l'observa un petit moment, avant de quitter son confortable fauteuil et de se placer devant Eleanor qui se leva rapidement, comprenant la demande silencieuse du professeur.

Flitwick en était resté joyeux et sans voix de découvrir la salle sur demande et ses merveilles. Et il sera de nouveau fier et enchanté de voir les prouesses de son élève qui avait fait apparaître devant eux un grand lot de montres et bracelets appartenant aux élèves, membres du club et sur lesquelles, elle appliqua le sortilège de Protéiforme pour leur permettre de communiquer discrètement.

Ce soir là, Eleanor retourna dans sa salle commune avec un gros sourire sur le visage, faisant gagner 150 points de plus à sa maison et réussissant à obtenir la confiance totale d'un professeur de plus.

* * *

La poupée (du latin _pupa_, « petite fille »), est une représentation stylisée d'une personne humaine.

En ce beau lundi matin, accueilli par un ciel bleu limpide, malgré la température qui était bien en dessous de la normale, une bonne ambiance régnait dans la grande salle pendant que les élèves et leurs professeurs prenaient le petit déjeuner.

Cependant, l'atmosphère paisible fût interrompue au milieu du petit déjeuner, avec l'apparition de sept poupées, avec un bruyant 'crack' dans les airs, derrière la table des professeurs, et elles étaient à l'image du directeur de l'école, des quatre sous-directeurs, du nouveau professeur de défense et du ministre de la magie. Mis à part leur taille qui était celui d'un enfant de 5 ans, il n'y avait aucune différence sur la représentation physique et vestimentaire des poupées.

Un autre 'crack' résonna dans la salle (stupéfaite et lourdement silencieuse) et une douce et mélodieuse voix féminine commença à chanter l'hymne de l'école, accompagnée par ce qui ressemblait à un violoncelle. Les poupées se donnèrent la main et commencèrent à réaliser un ballet dans les airs, pendant que les coups de flash de Colin Creevey apparaissaient et disparaissaient comme des éclairs.

A la fin de la chorégraphie qui dura moins de dix secondes, les poupées disparurent dans un nuage de poussière rose sous l'applaudissent et l'éclat de rire des élèves.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre 'crack' retentit dans la salle, faisant régner de nouveau le silence.

-On vous présente le journal de Poudlard. Vibra la voix très calme de Dumbledore.

-Avec la bénédiction de monsieur le ministre Cornelius Fudge. Décret d'éducation très exceptionnel. Retentit la voix aigüe et sucrée du professeur Ombrage.

-Oh oui bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! Chantèrent joyeusement les voix de ce qui ressemblaient à celles des sous-directeurs et sous-directrices.

Certains élèves applaudissaient, d'autres riaient pendant que l'hymne de l'école reprenait de plus belle et qu'une multitude de 'pop' résonnait de nouveau dans la grande salle, causée par l'apparition de journaux devant chaque enseignant et élève (présent ou absent).

Un brouhaha enthousiasme s'éleva dans la salle pendant que les élèves feuilletaient le fameux Journal de Poudlard l'hymne de l'école continuant de résonner agréablement dans la salle.

-C'est fantastique ! S'exclama Katie Bell assise en face d'Eleanor, dévorant des yeux la page d'accueil.

-C'est extraordinaire, tu veux dire! Acclamèrent avec arrogance George et Fred, avant de lancer un regard attendri à l'ensemble de la salle.

Eleanor roula ses yeux, mais ne pût s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction en voyant l'enthousiasme des curieux élèves qui consultaient le journal avec émerveillement. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le nom (Le journal de Poudlard), notée en une très belle calligraphie et en gros caractères, avec les couleurs de l'école : rouge (pour '_Le_'), jaune (pour '_Journal_'), bleue (pour '_De_') et enfin vert (pour '_Poudlard_'). Chaque mot représentait la couleur d'une maison. A côté du nom se trouvait l'emblème de l'école.

-C'est vrai qu'on a fait du bon boulot, murmura Eleanor en reportant son attention sur les images en page d'accueil : la plus grande représentant Fudge et Dumbledore qui se trouvaient dans une sorte de bureau et qui se lançaient des regards noirs avant de baisser leurs regards sur la maquette de l'école qui était posé entre eux, sur le sol en bois noir ciré. Au dessus de cette photo était tout simplement notée en couleur bleue : _LA REFORME !? par LL_. La seconde photographie représentait un portrait de Dumbledore, souriant sereinement, le regard pétillant et où était notée par-dessus: _PERSONNALITE DU MOIS :_ _A.P.W.B. DUMBLEDORE par PE._ La troisième photo concernait la rubrique sport montrant un écarlate Ronald Weasley tentant d'attraper le souafle… en vain, et où était notée dessus : _LES SÉLECTIONS DE QUIDDITCH par JL_. Et la quatrième photo qui se trouvait en bas de la page d'accueil était celle d'Ombrage dans sa robe de danseuse classique. Tous les crédits photos notés en fins caractères en bas des photos, revenaient à CC, sauf le premier pour CC &amp; FGW. Il y avait d'autres petits articles sur le nouveau professeur de défense ou encore des faits qui se déroulaient dans l'école. Il y avait même une petite annonce sur l'ouverture prochaine de la boutique des jumeaux.

En moins d'une semaine, ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord sur les cinq rubriques à développer : Information, Opinions &amp; Initiatives, Sport, Reportage et Détente… et au final, ils avaient tous accompli leurs tâches à la perfection.

Elle leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et ne put s'empêcher de pincer fortement ses lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

En effet Ombrage lançait un regard furieux à sa direction et le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que Rogue la regardaient d'une manière énigmatique, contrairement aux autres professeurs qui consultaient avec stupéfaction et ravissement leur journal. Dumbledore détourna rapidement son regard vers le journal dans ses mains, cependant Rogue avait toujours ce regard mystérieux et calculateur posé sur elle.

-Et merde alors ! Grinça-t-elle en baissant ses yeux sur la première page du journal.

-Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda distraitement Lee Jordan qui était assis à sa droite, toute son attention dans le journal, à la rubrique Sport.

-je crois qu'on est dans la ligne de mire d'Ombrage. Marmonna Eleanor avec une petite moue.

-Vraiment !? Demanda avec indifférence George qui leva sa tête vers la table des professeurs tout comme le reste des élèves qui étaient assis autour d'Eleanor.

-Dommage ! Chantonna Fred avec un gros sourire sur le visage. L'inquisitrice n'a vraiment pas de preuve. Dit-il dramatiquement, faisant rire quelques élèves de leur groupe.

-C'est vraiment bien ton article sur Dumbledore! murmura Katie Bell attirant l'attention D'Eleanor qui lisait avec amusement l'article sur la réforme de l'école.

-Tu trouves ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Oui ! Affirma Katie en posant ses yeux dans ceux d'Eleanor. Tu as fait un parfait résumé de sa biographie, il y a même des informations que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Continua-t-elle, dans un souffle.

_Oh pitié le fan club!_ Pensa sardoniquement Eleanor avant de répondre avec un sourire gêné à Katie :

-Merci Katie. Mais Neville m'a un peu aidé dans la rédaction, même s'il refuse de prendre crédit.

Elle montra d'un signe de tête Neville qui était assis non loin de leur groupe, et était totalement concentré dans la lecture du journal, tout comme les trois autres Gryffondors (Dean, Hermione et un cramoisi Ron) à ses côtés.

-Moi je préfère, après mon article bien sûr, commença Lee Jordan, celle de Luna. Elle est brillante et elle possède beaucoup d'humour, s'exclama-t-il le regard pétillant.

-Awooouuuu… George et Fred sifflèrent comme des loups, faisant glousser les filles.

-Non mais écoutez ici, dit Lee ayant l'air un peu offensé par l'insinuation des jumeaux, et étala son journal, avant de commencer à lire à haute voix: _La première baguette et la plus puissante baguette magique sont arrivées à la croisée des chemins, il y a de cela quatre mois, à cause du sortilège leur permettant de détecter le Pitiponk qui sème le trouble dans le terrier. Normalement le sortilège de détection pourrait majestueusement faire l'affaire, mais la première baguette souffre de la piqûre du Billywig et il ne peut pas très bien lancer le sort à partir de l'endroit immobile où il se trouve… et malheureusement, il est tellement ivre de bonheur qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte._

_-_Je veux dire, murmura Lee en regardant avec réjouissance l'article, elle utilise des codes très simples et drôles. Elle est sarcastique dans toute sa rédaction… et c'est à croire qu'elle s'en… fout de leur conflit. J'adore cette approche indirecte, si on peut dire ça, surtout quand elle dit ici : _… Il faudra certes contrôler la santé de certaines créatures comme l'invisible ou le redoutable septième œil, ou le timide détraqueur caché dans les grottes ou encore le gentil dragon… mais que peut bien faire un Joncheruine devant ces magnifiques et énigmatiques créatures ?... Comme on le dit souvent, pour trouver du trésor comme les gobelins, il faut avoir avec soi un Niffleur… _Termina de Lire Lee, le regard pétillant. D'où lui vient cet humour ? Demanda-t-il aux élèves tout aussi amusés que lui.

Il lança un regard émerveillé vers l'endroit où était assis Luna à la table des aigles, près de Terry Boot, et lisait d'une manière détachée son journal.

-Tu as raison, murmura Eleanor. Elle a un humour… marginal. Il faut vraiment savoir lire entre les lignes. Ricana-t-elle légèrement en retournant dans sa lecture.

_-_Moi j'aime bien comment elle décrit Poudlard_ : la majestueuse maison sombre_. Murmura une blonde assise près de Fred qui l'enveloppait l'épaule par sa main gauche.

Un autre 'crack' résonna dans la grande salle, suivi d'une brève poussière meuve qui enveloppa les élèves et professeurs devenus un peu silencieux et appréhensifs devant ce nouveau événement. La poussière se dissipa au bout de quelques secondes, au moment où un canard apparaissait à l'endroit où se trouvait le professeur Ombrage et au moment où la cloche retentissait, annonça le début des cours.

* * *

-Très bien ! On a deux exposés aujourd'hui! Annonça joyeusement le professeur Babbling, en se levant de son fauteuil et en allant se placer devant la classe. Elle grimaça un peu en passant une main à ses cheveux à moitié noirs et à moitié dorés.

C'était vendredi, le 31 octobre et Eleanor avait juste hâte d'en finir avec les cours. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était à Poudlard et elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. La tension dans le château était à son comble depuis lundi passé après la farce qui avait changé les couleurs capillaires des élèves, comme des enseignants. Ombrage, les cheveux aux couleurs de la maison de Gryffondor, avait été trop furieuse et avait même réussi à faire passer le lendemain, un décret sur l'interdiction des farces dans la grande salle, ainsi que sur les élèves et enseignants.

Cela avait fait trop rire Eleanor qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de connaître le légilimancie, car la grande inquisitrice voulait vraiment l'avoir dans son bureau… en détention. Et pour une fois, elle avait fait un parfait résumé du chapitre qu'ils avaient lu en défense ce jour là, lorsque le professeur le réclama.

-Alors qui va commencer ? Demanda le professeur, sortant Eleanor de ses pensées. Elle était assise, comme d'habitude, au fond de la salle à côté de Terry Boot qui avait les cheveux aux couleurs de la maison Poufsouffle.

-Nous professeur. Dit avec insolence Drago Malefoy en se levant d'un bond, avant de se diriger devant la classe, suivi de près par sa copine, Parkinson, tentant d'adopter le même air supérieur que son petit ami. Malheureusement leur comportement ne fit que rire la classe qui ne pouvait pas trop les prendre au sérieux, surtout à cause de leur couleur capillaire qui était rouge et dorée.

Eleanor ne fit pas grande attention à leur présentation sur leur invention… si on peut l'appeler ainsi, car ils avaient choisi comme objet non magique un jean et y avait appliqué des sortilèges et runes pour le changement des couleurs et tailles.

-Madame Guipure serait très heureuse de les embaucher après les BUSE! Nota innocemment Eleanor faisant pouffer rire Terry Boot, suivis par Ernie Macmillan et Padma Patil qui étaient assis devant eux et qui faisaient aussi respectivement honneur à la maison des lions et des loutres avec la couleur de leur cheveux. Le regard noir du professeur les fit taire, pendant que certaines têtes se retournaient vers leur direction.

_Quelle banalité_, pensa-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses notes. Elle se sentait très nerveuse, non pas à cause de l'exposé, mais à cause du jour et des plans qu'elle allait commencer à… réaliser. Elle était aussi très excitée et un peu nerveuse à l'idée de voir son _parrain_ qui lui manquait beaucoup. Elle savait que la solitude commençait à affecter Sirius, même s'il le masquait trop bien… et ça l'inquiétait qu'il ne fasse une bêtise… car Sirius pouvait devenir pire que les Gryffondors dés fois.

-Eleanor ! Souffla Terry Boot qui se levait. Elle hausse les sourcils en remarquant que c'était leur tour.

-Tiens, ils ont déjà fini ! Murmura-t-elle sarcastiquement, faisant un peu rire son camarade qui se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur, deux sortes de livres, un parchemin, et sa baguette en main. Elle soupira en ramassant elle aussi ses deux livres, ainsi que ses notes et suivit Terry devant la classe.

-C'est uniquement pour dix à quinze minutes maximum et pas une minute de plus. Avertit le professeur, sans aucune trace d'humour dans la voix, lançant un bref regard désapprobateur à Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson qui avaient les joues un peu rosies.

-Radieusement noté. Marmonna Eleanor, faisant de nouveau rire Terry Boot.

-Alors, commença ce dernier lança un furtif regard vers leur professeur qui avait les lèvres pincées. Il se racla un peu la gorge, tentant d'adopter un air sérieux. On va vous présenter une… banalité originale, dit-il, en étouffant un petit rire. Il tendit à Eleanor un des livres et posa ses notes sur le bureau du professeur, avant de refaire face à la classe en leur montrant le livre de couverture blanche qu'il avait en main.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, il s'agit d'une sorte de livre sur notre très chère école. Continua-t-il dans une voix assurée et un peu enjouée. Alors, vous pouvez tous constater que la couverture est blanche, qu'il y a l'emblème de Poudlard en bas, à gauche. En haut, il est juste noté le mot '_Pour' _suivi de deux points pour noter le nom de l'élève; au milieu du livre, il y a le titre : _Une petite histoire de Poudlard_. A la première page, dit-il en ouvrant le livre, il va y avoir la photo du propriétaire suivie de son emploi du temps, ensuite il y a la page de la table des matières. On a ajouté sept pages par la suite sur les points que l'élève a gagné ou perdu pour sa maison et après il y a les pages sur l'histoire de l'école, l'architecture et la localisation, les fondateurs et les quatre maisons, le personnel de l'école, la vie scolaire et enfin les événements et les activités parascolaires.

-On a par ailleurs ajouté des informations sur les personnes célèbres ayant fréquenté l'école, continua mystérieusement Terry, un sourire au coin. Et enfin chers amis, les derniers pages concernent quelques passages secrets, dit-il attirant l'attention des élèves qui commençaient à s'ennuyer visiblement. Malheureusement, ces passages sont tous contrôlés régulièrement par notre cher concierge Rusard. Son annonce fit rire certains élèves. Mais bonne nouvelle, on a ajouté en dernier page une petite carte de l'école, partant de la maison du propriétaire, sans montrer la localisation des autres maisons. Termina Terry Boot, en allant reprendre ses notes. Sa dernière déclaration attira de nouveau l'attention des élèves.

-Alors, pour la création de notre… livret, on a utilisé de simples symboles runiques, les valeurs B-S et Z. Mais aussi des sortilèges de duplication et de changements de couleur, La métamorphose pour la mise en place des photos, cartes et animaux, si on peut dire ça et enfin la potion pour la reconnaissance et la distinction du propriétaire du livret, des autres élèves ou autre personne et professeur. Continua Terry avec une grande excitation, Eleanor va vous expliquer la suite, annonça-il en lançant un regard à sa camarade qui était pratiquement adossée sur le bureau du professeur en lisant ses notes et caressait distraitement ses cheveux verts et argentés. Eleanor lui lança un petit sourire, avant de se rapprocher.

-On a besoin de deux volontaires qui… n'ont pas peur d'un petit pincement. Annonça Eleanor avec un sourire coquin, montrant les livres qu'elle avait en main. Les élèves la regardèrent avec méfiance. Un Poufsouffle et un Serpentard de préférence. Continua-t-elle en roulant ses yeux devant l'hésitation des élèves, pendant que le professeur observait l'interaction avec un peu d'amusement.

-Ce sera un cadeau après notre… test. Annonça Terry devant le silence des élèves. Allez les gars, on ne va pas vous donner quelque chose qui va vous blesser ou quoique ce soit du genre. Dit Terry avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. En plus il y a un professeur dans la salle !

-Je vais bien essayer ! Annonça timidement Susan Bones qui était assise près d'Hermione en milieu de la classe. Les deux filles avaient les cheveux bleus et dorés. Eleanor lui sourit grandement en allant lui donner un livre. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Théodore Nott se leva. Terry lui remit le livre en hochant sa tête, très satisfait.

-Maintenant qu'on a des volontaires, on aimerait que vous preniez votre baguette, recommanda Eleanor qui avait déjà la sienne en main et avait posé son livre sur la table des deux Serpentards assis en premier rang et qui avaient les cheveux rouges et dorés comme Nott. Elle attendit patiemment que leurs volontaires suivent ses instructions, avant de continuer ses instructions. Maintenant vous posez votre pouce gauche sur l'emblème de l'école et votre baguette sur la notation _Pour_. Elle inspira un petite coup d'air en lançant un regard à Terry qui avait l'air plus qu'excité, suivant les instructions tout comme les deux volontaires. La classe était devenue silencieuse et observait avec une grande attention ce qui se passait. Le professeur de runes suivait aussi avec une grande curiosité et vint même se placer près d'Eleanor.

-Vous prononcez d'une manière claire et nette votre ou vos prénoms et votre nom de famille. Termina-t-elle ses instructions en prononçant ses prénoms et nom. Une petite lumière rouge et verte quitta sa baguette et enveloppa le livre, pendant qu'elle grimaça un peu à cause du fort pincement qu'elle ressentit au niveau de son pouce, tout comme Susan Bones qui gémit légèrement de douleur et Théodore Nott qui siffla entre ses dents.

-Désolée, leur souffla Eleanor, pendant que son livre continua de briller d'une couleur rouge et verte durant un moment avant que la lumière ne se dissipe, laissant place à un livre avec une élégante calligraphie jaune, notée sur une couverture rouge, à l'exception de l'emblème de l'école qui adopta les couleurs des quatre maisons et était encerclé d'une sorte de cœur. En haut de page, après le mot _'Pour'_, les initiales d'Eleanor en couleur dorée, brillaient légèrement.

-Waouh… soufflèrent quelques élèves, les yeux écarquillés. Le professeur Babbling prit rapidement le livre avec une petite révérence en le feuilletant les sourcils élevés. Certains élèves se regroupaient autour de Bones, Nott et Terry pour admirer l'œuvre.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Dit fièrement Terry Boot qui ouvrit son livre aux couleurs de sa maison pour montrer sa photo qui souriait à toute la classe. En dessous de sa photo était noté : _Terry Matthew Boot_ et en haut de la photo, il était inscrit _Poudlard : 1991-199-_. Il tourna sur la page _des honneurs et déshonneurs_ (les points gagnés et perdus) qui étaient notés par année. Il montra le reste du livre qui n'avait pas changé, à part son emploi du temps et le plan du château qui partait de la maison des aigles.

-Oui ce n'est pas tout. Affirma Eleanor avec un arrogant sourire, attirant l'attention des élèves et du professeur qui était absorbée par le livre. Votre livret ne peut être consulté que par vous-même ou un professeur de Poudlard. Le professeur haussa les sourcils. Je peux, demanda Eleanor au professeur qui lui remit le livre qu'elle tendit à Daphné Grenngrass qui se trouvait devant elle. L'élève Serpentard le prit avec un peu d'hésitation et écarquilla des yeux lorsque la couleur du livre devint tout blanc en un éclair.

-Allez vas-y, ouvre le. L'encouragea Terry qui s'était rapproché d'Eleanor, son livret (aux couleurs de Serdaigle) dans ses mains. Daphné lança un regard à son professeur qui hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Elle inspira et l'ouvrit avec incertitude. Elle haleta en le refermant d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés, avant de le rouvrir pour faire face à des feuilles blanches où étaient dessinés les quatre animaux représentant les quatre maisons : la loutre courait après le lion autour d'un arbre qui ressemblait beaucoup au Saule Cogneur, alors que l'aigle royal volait autour de l'arbre, en cercle, avant de descendre en piqué pour s'accrocher à la branche où s'était enroulé un serpent qui soulevait dés fois la tête en observant la course-poursuite entre le lion et la loutre.

-Oh Waouh, soufflèrent plusieurs élèves, complètement séduits.

Ils firent quelques tests avec les livrets des trois autres élèves et avant la fin du cours, certains élèves voulaient savoir s'ils pouvaient en avoir. Les deux amis leurs réclamèrent trois gallions par livret.

-Excellent travail Potter, Boot! Acclama le professeur avec un gros sourire sur le visage.100 points pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle, annonça le professeur, à la surprise générale, pendant que la cloche retentissait, oubliant totalement que l'exposé avait largement dépassé la limite d'horaire.

* * *

Eleanor se dirigea avec nervosité et lourdeur vers le bureau du directeur. Elle avait décidé de porter une simple robe blanche et avait de nouveau transfiguré son sac à dos en un sac à main noir… malheureusement, elle ne savait pas comment annuler le sortilège sur ses cheveux et se résigna en les attachant en une queue de cheval.

\- Sorbet de citron! Dit McGonagall à l'intention de la gargouille qui sauta immédiatement sur le côté pour les laisser passer. Vous pouvez y allez Eleanor. Lui dit gentiment sa directrice de maison qui l'accompagnait et dont la couleur capillaire rouge et dorée rendait son air sérieux bien… bizarre. Soyez de retour à dix huit heures trente au plus tard.

-Merci professeur. Murmura Eleanor, la gorge un peu serrée.

-Soyez forte! Lui dit McGonagall en hochant la tête. La sous-directrice lui sourit gentiment, avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller. Eleanor inspira un peu avant de monter sur les escaliers tournants. Excitée et nerveuse, à la fois. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de toquer la porte que la voix calme de Dumbledore l'invitait à entrer.

-Bonjour Professeur. Salua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, car le cuir chevelu de Dumbledore était le plus comique et le plus excentrique de l'école. Pendant que sa barbe était rouge et verte, ses cheveux étaient noirs et bleus, tandis que le bout de ses cheveux et de sa barbe étaient bien dorés et un peu argentés.

-Bonjour Eleanor. Dit gentiment Dumbledore, debout prés de la fenêtre et fixant Eleanor, mais ne la regardant pas dans les yeux. Alastor et Dedalus vont t'accompagner. Annonça-t-il.

Eleanor hocha tout simplement la tête avant d'empoigner un peu de la poudrette de cheminée se trouvant dans la vase posée par terre, et de la jeter dans les feux, hurlant le nom du quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Dumbledore, continuant de l'observer durant toute son œuvre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit de l'âtre, chancelant légèrement, avant d'être attrapée par de puissantes et douces mains au niveau de la taille.

-Sirius! Hurla-t-elle de joie en reconnaissant la personne qui la soutenait. Elle sauta dans ses bras, le serrant très fortement, remarquant au passage la magnifique prise de poids de son _parrain_. Tu m'as tellement manqué, soupira-t-elle.

Ils s'enlacèrent un bon moment et Eleanor plongea sa tête dans le cou de Sirius, inhalant fortement la douceur de son parfum boisé. Elle voulait l'embrasser, mais avant même qu'elle ne commence à appliquer la pensée de cettedélicieuse idée, Sirius se retira un peu rapidement en posant une bise sur son front. Eleanor fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux vers son _parrain_. Sirius lui sourit largement, mettant un peu plus de distance entre eux. Et elle comprit avec déception qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la cuisine.

-Moi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué ma grande, lui dit affectueusement Sirius. Tu es ridiculement à la mode dis donc, rigola-t-il en faisant référence à ses cheveux, avant d'enlever les traces de suies et de cendres sur la jeune fille et sur lui-même avec un rapide coup de baguette magique.

Il la guida par la suite vers les autres membres de l'ordre qui étaient en pleine conversation et Fol-œil qui attendait avec un peu d'impatience, près de la porte de la cuisine qui était devenu étincelante et Eleanor avait l'impression d'être dans un tout autre endroit.

En effet, la cuisine était bien plus qu'une simple pièce où l'on s'agite derrière les fourneaux. C'était maintenant une large pièce à vivre où il faisait bon d'échanger dans un décor lumineux et apaisant. Tout avait été renouvelé, le bois clair (un peu blond), maintenant, se déclinait sur les multiples chaises et la très longue table à manger où il y avait un petit pot de fleur. La couleur à la fois brute et douce, réchauffait et illuminait l'espace… la teinte était très zen et apaisante. Il y avait quelques deux pots de fleurs : l'un placé près du placard où était rangé la nourriture et l'autre non loin de la porte d'entrée. La vaisselle rénovée et nouvelle (bois, marbre, porcelaine…), et aussi éclatante que jamais, avait été sagement et élégamment exposée sur les étagères en bois, au dessus du l'évier. Le mobilier avait aussi été renouvelé… même le parquet (de couleur marron) participait à illuminer la cuisine… et le must, deux fenêtres avaient été mis en place et reflétaient le temps dehors.

-Oh waouh Sirius… vous vous êtes vraiment surpassés ! Souffla Eleanor après son observation.

-J'adore l'ambiance cosy… et les elfes sont plus qu'enthousiastes. Murmura Sirius avec un petit sourire.

-C'est vraiment splendide… surtout avec ces lampes à gaz. Sirius lui sourit en inclinant la tête à sa _filleule_ qui le lui rendit avant de se tourner vers les membres de l'ordre.

-Bonjour tout le monde! Salua-elle en agitant un peu sa main.

-Bonjour Léa ! Lui dit tendrement Remus qui se leva, pendant que les quatre autres membres de l'ordre lui hochèrent aimablement la tête, avant de continuer à chuchoter entre eux.

-Prête Potter ? Demanda Maugrey Fol-œil qui était debout près de la porte de cuisine.

-Oui monsieur, murmura-t-elle en serrant un peu la main de Sirius qui retourna gentiment le geste.

-Moi aussi, je suis prêt ! Annonça Dedalus Diggle en se levant. Bonjour Eleanor, dit-il en enfilant sa cape, avant de se diriger vers Maugrey.

-On va commencer par Godric's Hollow, ensuite Sainte Mangouste, et enfin le ministère ! Gronda Fol-œil, son œil magique tournant dans tous les sens.

-Cela me va, dit Eleanor. Serrant fortement la main de Sirius. Tu vas venir les voir n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son parrain qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête en lui souriant avec assurance.

-On va y aller par portoloin! Annonça brusquement Maugrey qui se retourna et commença à grimper les escaliers en bois ciré, suivi de près par Diggle.

-Au revoir. Dit Eleanor, tirée par la main par Sirius. Les membres de l'ordre hochèrent de nouveau la tête, en lui adressant de larges sourire, pendant que Remus marchait derrière eux en les observant intensément… ce qu'elle ignora, mais qui la perturba un peu, néanmoins.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eleanor, son _parrain_ et Remus étaient devant les tombes de James et Lily Potter, pendant que les deux autres membres de l'ordre faisaient le guet. Ils avaient posé sur les tombeaux, de marbre blanc, des bouquets de fleurs rose et blanches ainsi que des fleurs de Lys.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Eleanor sans son accord et elle aurait tellement aimé leur parler, savoir ce qu'ils penseraient de sa relation avec Sirius, elle avait tellement de questions en tête... Et elle se promit d'utiliser et de garder la pierre de résurrection si jamais elle le recevait de nouveau de la part de son directeur.

-On y va. Soupira la voix étranglée de Sirius. Eleanor hocha la tête avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux tombeaux de ses parents et de se laisser mener par son _parrain_ qui avait les mains un peu tremblantes.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle à Sirius lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chaleureuse maison où les avait déposés le portoloin, celle de madame Bathilda Tourdesac qui était assise près de la cheminée, un vieux livre dans les mains.

-Ah ! Vous êtes de retour, dit-elle en se levant avec difficulté. Vous désirez du thé ? S'enquit-elle en se dirigeant vers son petit et accueillant salon.

-Une autre fois Bathilda ! Grogna Maugrey en se dirigeant vers la cheminée, devancé par Diggle qui lançait un regard d'envie vers la table où étaient posées quelques tasses et une cafetière remplie de thé dégageant une agréable odeur de menthe, à côté de quelques biscuits.

-Nous, on va bien prendre du thé Bathilda. Annonça la voix calme et patiente de Remus, faisant sourire la vieille dame qui continua son chemin vers le salon. Au revoir Léa et étudies bien. Dit Remus en se tournant vers Eleanor qui tenait toujours la main de Sirius. Il lui lança un gentil sourire en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils, avant de suivre la vieille qui commençait à servir le thé.

-Au revoir Remus ! Souffla Eleanor avant de se tourner et faire face à Sirius dont une lueur douloureuse pouvait facilement se lire dans ses yeux, malgré le très tendre sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Accueil Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Cria la voix de Diggle, avant qu'un léger rugissement des flammes ne fût entendu.

-A toi Potter ! Gronda pratiquement la voix de Maugrey.

-Tu vas me manquer ! Murmura Eleanor, ignorant l'ancien auror, ses yeux plongés dans ceux gris de Sirius qui lui souriait gentiment.

-Tu vas aussi me manquer ma grande. Souffla Sirius en l'attirant dans un gros câlin. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien ! Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Décembre est bientôt ici… et envoies moi un autre journal, c'était bien drôle. Termina-t-il en ricanant légèrement. Il posa une bise le front de _sa filleule_ en se retirant.

Eleanor avait la gorge trop nouée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle hocha difficilement la tête, dévorant son _parrain_ du regard et clignant rapidement des yeux.

-Allez vas-y ! Murmura Sirius en la retournant et en la poussant gentiment vers l'âtre. Fais attention à toi ma grande, lui dit-il en posant une autre bise sur ses cheveux, avant d'empoigner une pincée de la poudre de cheminée.

La dernière chose qu'elle remarqua avant d'être engouffrée par les flammes, était le regard intense et un peu triste de son _parrain_ qui avait les mains dans ses poches.

* * *

-Eleanor ? Appela la voix surprise de Terry Boot qui s'approchait de la table des rouge et or, suivi de Luna et de cinq élèves Serdaigles. Terry la regardait avec une expression choquée sur le visage, la bouche bée, tout comme ses camarades (sauf Luna qui avait, comme toujours, une expression rêveuse). Eleanor fronça les sourcils en reposant sa fourchette.

Ils étaient samedi, une semaine après son recueil à la tombe de ses parents. Et ils allaient aujourd'hui affronter les Serpentards, le premier match de la saison.

-C'est vrai Léa ? Demanda Terry en venant se placer devant la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés.

Eleanor arqua un sourcil en attrapant sa tasse de café.

-Tu as vraiment fait un… euh…. il se racla la gorge avant de continuer dans un murmure : tu as vraiment fait un don de cinquante milles gallions ? Demanda-t-il avec une grande incrédulité. Toutes les personnes autour d'Eleanor s'arrêtèrent de manger en regardant Terry comme s'il avait perdu la tête, alors que d'autres tournaient la tête vers Eleanor qui buvait calmement son café, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Commet l'as-tu su ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Elle avait certes été interviewée le jour où elle avait fait le don, mais l'article aurait dû sortir le mardi… à moins que le ministre s'y soit opposé, avait-elle conclu le mercredi, lorsque l'article ne sortit dans aucun journal ou quoique ce soit du genre.

-Tu veux rire ! C'est dans le Chicaneur et La Plume, un journal Français que vient de m'envoyer mon cousin. S'étouffa Terry. Eleanor haussa légèrement ses épaules avec un sourire au coin, pendant que ses coéquipiers ainsi que certains élèves assis près d'eux, la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Je peux voir l'article ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main. Terry lui remit les deux journaux et la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Dans les deux journaux, en première page, il y avait les mêmes photos qui étaient placées côte à côte, et sur la photo à gauche, Eleanor saluait un vieil homme qui arborait un large sourire, tandis que dans la seconde, à droite, Mme Bones la serra légèrement dans ses bras, avant qu'elles ne se retournent, tout sourire, pour faire face à la (ou au) photographe, la main de Madame Bones posée sur son épaule gauche et certains aurors pouvaient être vu derrière elles, dans leur robe bleue marine, entrain d'applaudir poliment.

-Allez, lis à haute voix, s'il te plaît. Implora une brune, une Poufsouffle qui s'était rapprochée de leur groupe. Eleanor hésita un peu, mais Lee Jordan, assis à ses côtés, prit le journal écrit en Anglais et commença à le lire à très haute voix.

_LE TRÈS NOBLE GESTE DE LA SURVIVANTE, par M. Grey._

_Eleanor Lily Potter, surnommée la survivante a fait des dons considérables le 31 octobre dernier. Melle Potter, âgée de quinze ans, a fait un don de trente milles gallions au département de la justice magique, donnant l'ordre de retrait au chef du département Madame Amélia Bones. Melle Potter statuait que la police magique, les aurors et le service secret du département de la justice magique sont très importants pour garantir notre sécurité et attraper les mages noirs dans notre monde et pensait que le fait de donner un « peu » de Gallions au fond d'aide du département de la justice magique était sa contribution d'aider dans la capture de dangereuses personnes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus âgée pour s'engager, si le métier d'auror était la carrière qu'elle choisissait._

_« Je souhaiterais remercier Eleanor Potter pour son don très généreux et l'assurer, avec le reste du monde magique, que son argent sera, en effet, très bien utilisé pour la capture des dangereux sorciers et sorcières ». Annonça Madame Bones, avant le départ de la jeune fille._

_Comme si ce don n'était pas suffisant, après avoir quitté le building du ministère, Eleanor Potter se dirigea vers l'hôpital des maladies magiques de Sainte Mangouste où elle avait pris rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'hôpital pour faire un don de vingt milles Gallions… sans oublier les nouveaux mobiliers (cent cinquante lits et cent cinquante paires de fauteuils et tables de chevet) qui étaient livrés très tôt la matinée dans l'hôpital, sous les ordres d'Eleanor Potter._

_La jeune fille a aussi signé un contrat avec Builder &amp; Building pour la construction d'un établissement prévu pour l'été prochain. L'établissement, dont elle refuse de nous indiquer l'emplacement géographique sera une autre branche de Sainte-Mangouste et où sera uniquement admis et soignés les enfants magiques._

_Mademoiselle Potter statuait que les enfants sont le futur de notre monde. Que les jeunes sorciers et sorcières qui étaient malades ou blessés avaient besoin des meilleurs soins possibles et qu'elle voulait juste aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en faisant ce don._

_« J'ai, a priori, fait ces dons en l'honneur de mes parents. Cela fait quatorze ans aujourd'hui qu'ils ne sont plus avec nous. Ma mère voulait travailler comme guérisseuse d'après mes informations et mon parrain, ainsi que mon père étaient tous les deux des aurors ». Nous informa Eleanor Potter. _

_« …Et peut-être que je vais devenir une guérisseuse un jour… je ne sais pas encore… ». Avait ajouté Melle Potter dans sa déclaration._

_Eleanor Potter passa ensuite le reste de l'après-midi pour saluer et soutenir moralement les malades de l'hôpital._

_« Eleanor Potter a prouvé aujourd'hui avoir un cœur d'or et d'être une merveilleuse exemple pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Elle est une inspiration pour nous aussi les adultes. » Déclara Jacob Bradley, le directeur de l'hôpital, avec un large sourire sur le visage pendant que Melle Potter continuait d'encourager les malades de l'hôpital._

_A la fin de sa visite, lorsqu'on lui demanda ce qu'elle pense des articles de la gazette du sorcier sur sa personne, Eleanor Potter a très sagement répondu : « Chacun est libre de s'exprimer comme il le souhaite… On est dans un pays libre et démocratique… »._

_Et pour ce qui concerne sa coiffure un peu trop… moderne, la survivante nous a amplement souri avant de dire dans une voix amusée : « Oh ! C'est une farce que toute l'école a subi avec la sortie du Journal de Poudlard et qui est très drôle au fait. Cela fait une semaine que je tente d'enlever ce coloriage… en vain, et je ne suis pas la seule d'ailleurs, dans cette difficile tentative. Heureusement que ce sont les nobles couleurs de la maison fondée par Salazar Serpentard. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai osé pointer mon nez dehors et faire honneur à Godric Gryffondor, si j'avais reçu une teinture rose à la place… ou pire… l'arc en ciel du professeur Dumbledore. »_

_Nous, le Chicaneur, applaudissons Melle Potter pour sa très grande générosité, et lui souhaitons une bonne continuation dans ses études._

_Pour des informations sur Feux James Charlus et Lily E. Evans Potter, voir pages 10 à 14._

_Pour des informations sur le parrain d'Eleanor, Sirius Black, voir pages 15 &amp; 17._

_Pour des informations sur les fondateurs de Poudlard et le Journal de Poudlard, voir pages 20 &amp; 21._

-Tu es sérieuse ? Tu as vraiment fait un don de cinquante mille Gallions? Murmura Neville, les yeux écarquillés et qui s'était rapproché d'eux pour écouter la lecture de Lee Jordan, tout comme la majorité des élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et de quelques Serdaigles. La grande salle était devenue un peu silencieuse durant la lecture de Lee.

-Oui Neville ! Lui répondit tout simplement Eleanor, résistant de ne pas éclater de rire devant les expressions offusquées des élèves. Mais ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux, lorsqu'elle vit Hermione la dévisageait, le front plissé et Ron la regardait, la bouche largement entre-ouverte. Pendant que les élèves commençaient à débattre sur la nouvelle information.

-C'est vraiment gentille et généreuse de ta part Léa. Lui dit Neville qui la regardait avec admiration et un profond respect. Elle lui sourit un peu en se levant, suivie des joueurs de Quidditch, portant tous leur tenue.

Avant de sortir de la salle elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, grimaçant légèrement, en voyant le regard d'Ombrage qui lançait des éclairs, et pour une fois, leur épargnant son scandaleux faux sourire. Tous les professeurs présents avaient les yeux posés sur elle. Et elle remercia sa bonne étoile que Dumbledore et Rogue soient parmi les abonnés absents.

* * *

Le match était aussi amusant que dans le futur passé. La chanson des Serpentards sur Ronald Weasley avaient été vraiment distrayante.

_«Weasley est notre roi. _

_Weasley est un grand maladroit_

_Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Les Serpentard chantent avec joie_

_Weasley est notre roi._

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_

_Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera._

_Weasley est notre roi. »_

_Drago Malefoy avait une imagination bien vicieuse_, pensa Eleanor en secouant la tête. Elle avait délibérément laissé son ami encaisser quelques neuf souafles, avant d'attraper le vif d'or.

Drago Malefoy avait, par la suite, commencé à insulter les Weasley, mais Eleanor ne s'y mêla pas du tout et observa avec désintérêt les jumeaux cassaient le nez de l'attrapeur Serpentard, pendant que son écarlate ancien ami se hâtait de quitter le terrain.

Malefoy, même, en étant entrain de cracher du sang, voulait provoquer Eleanor en insultant sa défunte mère. Mais Eleanor se contenta tout simplement de lui lancer un clin d'œil en inclinant sa tête, pendant que le terrain de Quidditch se remplissait de monde, avec une furieuse McGonagall contre les jumeaux.

Ce soir là, Ombrage va bannir les jumeaux de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

* * *

-Merlin, on a l'impression d'être en funérailles ! Grogna Eleanor en se dirigeant vers la grande salle en compagnie de Neville Londubat.

-Ouais, renchérit ce dernier. L'ambiance est trop triste, c'est à croire qu'on est dans un monde de soleil noir.

-Heureusement qu'on ne va pas passer toute la journée dans la salle commune des lions qui gémissent, ricana légèrement Eleanor pendant qu'ils entraient dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

En effet, les fanatiques Gryffondors avaient été trop tristes du bannissement des jumeaux de l'équipe de Quidditch et leur maison avait perdu deux cent points en une soirée, à cause du geste des jumeaux, qu'Ombrage qualifia d'indécents et sauvages.

-Tu as raison. J'ai hâte d'être en club de défense. Dit Neville, qui, pour une fois, prit place près d'Eleanor, qui choisit sa place habituelle : en face des autres maisons et près de la table des professeurs, à moitié remplie. Je me demande bien pourquoi est-ce le professeur Flitwick n'a pas choisi d'enseigner la défense ? Il est vraiment extraordinaire. Soupira Neville avant de commencer à se faire des toasts avec la confiture, comme Eleanor qui haussa tout simplement ses épaules en guise de réponse.

Un léger bourdonnement régnait dans la salle qui se remplissait peu à peu de monde. Ils furent rejoints quelques instants plus tard par les joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui avaient tous la mine aussi triste que le ciel gris de ce dimanche matin.

Après une trentaine de minutes, le silence paisible de la salle fût rompu avec l'arrivée des hiboux qui délivraient les courriers. Eleanor leva la tête à la recherche d'Hedwige qui venait la voir de temps à autre, sans oublier les occasionnels cadeaux de Sirius qu'elle lui amenait dés fois.

Et elle tenta, en vain de masquer son sourire, mais ne pouvait pas trop lutter contre sa joie de se manifester un peu sur son visage, lorsqu'elle vit son hibou volait vers elle avec un bouquet de rose rouge dans ses talons. Elle récupéra rapidement les fleurs sous les sifflements de quelques élèves assis près d'eux, notamment les jumeaux Weasley.

-Alors, Léa, vas-tu enfin nous dire… commença George

-Qui est ce mystérieux individu qui t'a envoyé ces roses bien suggestives ? Termina Fred, avec un sourire en coin.

Eleanor choisit de les ignorer et poussa son assiette et sa tasse de jus de citrouille à son hibou qui commença par attaquer les quelques tranches de bacon dans l'assiette.

C'est vrai que son parrain ne faisait pas trop dans la discrétion avec ces fleurs. D'habitude c'était des bijoux ou des petits mots d'amour paquetés avec soin et élégance et dont elle était la seule à pouvoir ouvrir.

_Heureusement qu'il n'y avait aucune note_, pensa-t-elle en humant la douce odeur provenant des roses.

-Alors Léa, c'est qui l'amoureux ? Taquina Angelina Johnson, avec un gros sourire sur le visage, pendant qu'une dizaine de hiboux descendait en piqué vers la survivante, renversant quelques tasses de thé ou café, ainsi que des tasses d'eau… ou encore marchant sur les toasts des élèves… dans leur précipitations pour délivrer en premier le courrier.

-Waouh ! S'exclamèrent quelques élèves, tandis qu'Hedwige émit un hululement indigné, battant des ailes, avant d'aller se percher sur l'épaule droite de sa propriétaire, une tranche de bacon dans le bec.

Eleanor qui n'avait pas encore commencé à récupérer un seul de ses courriers, fût surprise avec l'arrivée de plusieurs nouveaux hiboux qui se posaient sur la table des Gryffondors y semant un vrai chambardement, et que certains élèves tentaient de sauver leur petit déjeuner ou éviter que quelque chose ne se verse sur eux.

Eleanor en resta bouche bée et soupira en posant ses fleurs sur ses genoux, avant d'empoigner fermement sa baguette magique qui apparut en un éclair à sa main droite. Elle l'agita par-dessus les hiboux, dans un mouvement très complexe. Une sombre lumière vert d'eau quitta sa baguette et enveloppa tous les hiboux sur la table, avant de se dissiper régulièrement, au même instant que les courriers se détachaient des pattes des oiseaux et allèrent se ranger au pied Eleanor dans un ordre impeccable, sous le regard émerveillé de ses camarades.

Elle les ignora en renouvelant rapidement le sortilège, car, pendant que certains hiboux reprenaient leur vol, d'autres se posaient devant elle, avec, encore, des courriers à délivrer. Le désordre causé par les multiples hiboux, avait attiré l'attention de toute la salle et elle ne fût pas trop surprise en voyant Ombrage quittait la table des professeurs et se dirigeait vers sa direction, son ridicule faux sourire sur le visage.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle froidement dans le silence qui régnait avec sa présence. Eleanor l'ignora en relançant de nouveau son sortilège avec l'arrivée d'un autre lot de hiboux et que la majorité des Gryffondors lançaient un regard noir à la grande inquisitrice qui avait ses yeux globuleux posés sur Eleanor.

-Eh bien, je vous parle mademoiselle Potter. Dit sèchement Ombrage de sa voix aigüe, les mains sur les hanches.

Eleanor se retourna et agita négligemment sa baguette magique sur ses courriers qui disparurent sur le champ.

-Oh? S'enquit Eleanor, un sourcil gauche arqué, pendant qu'elle agita de nouveau sa baguette sur la table Gryffondor, au même moment que le reste des hiboux ayant _délivré_ leur courrier, reprenaient leur vol. Une lumière brune tanné enveloppa un moment la longue table des lions avant de se dissiper, laissant une table irréprochable, comme si le désordre n'y régnait pas, il y a une nanoseconde de cela.

Elle sourit légèrement en abaissant sa baguette. Ombrage suivait chacun de ses mouvements avec un peu de surprise bien lisible sur son visage.

-Je m'excuse madame Ombrage pour le désordre causé par tous ces hiboux qui me délivraient ces courriers. Dit-elle dans une voix calme, au même moment que quelques cinq nouveaux hiboux volaient vers elle. Eleanor soupira légèrement en agitant distraitement sa baguette vers les délivreurs de courriers qui étaient maintenant à moins de cinq mètres d'elle. Les courriers attachés au niveau de leurs pattes disparurent rapidement à coup d'œil, sauf pour une chouette plus petite qui se dirigea vers une Gryffondor de première année. Les oiseaux tournèrent un peu en rond dans les airs, certainement en confusion, avant de s'en aller avec des hululements ressemblant à de l'indignation.

-Waouh ! S'exclamèrent de nouveau certains élèves qui avaient l'air tous aussi captivés que la grande inquisitrice qui, avait l'air elle, d'avoir perdu la voix et observait Eleanor avec son très scandaleux faux sourire, la colère bien évidente dans ses yeux globuleux.

-Qui est-ce qui vous a envoyé tous ces courriers, mademoiselle Potter? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigüe et remplie d'irritation, malgré ses lèvres tirées en ce que le professeur considérait certainement à un sourire.

-Oh ! Eh bien je ne sais pas madame Ombrage. Dit doucement Eleanor, comme si elle parlait à une enfant de 5 ans. Je n'ai pas consulté les courriers, je les ai tous détruits. Dit-elle en haussant légèrement ses épaules, gardant toujours sa baguette en main, et ses yeux rivés dans ceux de la grande inquisitrice. Certains élèves ricanèrent un peu, alors que d'autres lançaient des regards noirs au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Bien. Dit le professeur de défense après un moment de silence et d'observation. Assurez-vous que ce genre de choses n'arrive plus jamais dans le futur ?

-La réception de courrier ? S'enquit Eleanor, les sourcils levés, pendant qu'Ombrage s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

-On a quand même le droit de recevoir des courriers ! S'exclama fortement Fred qui était assis près de Neville qui regardait sévèrement Ombrage.

-Je ne m'adressais pas à vous monsieur Weasley. Alors contrôlez votre tempérament, sinon, ce sera une détention. Menaça-t-elle ses yeux globuleux posés sur Fred.

-Et on ne peut pas contrôler la réception de courriers. Renchérit George, qui faisait dos à Ombrage.

-Mon frère a tout à fait raison, continua Fred pendant que les yeux globuleux d'Ombrage lançaient des éclairs et allaient d'un jumeau à l'autre.

-Il faudrait peut être l'adoption d'un nouveau décret pour contrôler tous ces courriers. Suggéra George en se retournant pour faire face à une furieuse Ombrage. N'est-ce pas madame Ombrage? Demanda-t-il les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il était en cours. Certains élèves explosèrent de rire.

-Ce sera une semaine de détention messieurs Weasley. Lança d'une voix aigüe Ombrage avec son figé et dégoûtant sourire. Elle tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers les portes, pendant que les élèves, sans trop se pressaient, se mettaient un peu sur le côté pour la laisser passer.

Eleanor soupira discrètement de soulagement, pendant que trois nouveaux hiboux se posaient devant elle et que son hibou mordillait gentiment son oreille, avant de s'envoler.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Eleanor fut un peu surprise de voir que son don publié dans le Chicaneur, faire la une de la Sorcière Hebdo qui avait en page d'accueil sa photo, à côtés de madame Bones. Ils avaient juste changé le titre : _LE GRAND HOMMAGE D'ELEANOR POTTER A SES PARENTS_.

_La rébellion… dans les airs Fudge_, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait en remettant le magazine à Parvati Patil qui s'était rapprochée d'elle pour la lui montrer avec une très grande excitation.

Elle était contente de la tournure des choses et ne put s'empêcher de sourire grandement en voyant Hagrid, assis à la table des professeurs et qui agitait sa main pour la saluer et tentait difficilement de lui sourire avec son visage plus que tuméfié… _certainement l'œuvre de Graup, son géant petit-frère_. Soupira Eleanor avant de se lever pour se rendre au cours très ennuyeux d'histoire de la magie.

Ce soir là avant le dîner, Eleanor fût encore surprise en se rendant avec Terry Boot et le professeur de Runes au bureau du directeur de l'école, où les attendaient près de dix personnes ou plus. Ils étaient tous assis en demi-cercle et dégustaient du thé dont elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'odeur, pendant que la majorité des portraits suivaient avec grand intérêt la… réunion qui se tenait dans un bureau qui avait l'air d'avoir augmenté de taille et était grandement éclairé par des bougies qui flottaient dans l'air, comme celles se trouvant dans la grande salle.

-Alors ce sont eux nos deux petits innovateurs. Attesta plus que ne demanda une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs, assise près du bureau de Dumbledore qui, comme d'habitude, évitait le regard d'Eleanor qui adorait maintenant le déréglé jeu de la vieille chouette, et s'amusait à essayer, à plusieurs reprises, de capter son regard.

-Oui maîtresse Schwab. Confirma le professeur Babbling, avec un fier sourire sur le visage. Voici Eleanor Potter et Terry Boot. Tous les deux en cinquième année. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Eleanor, pendant un moment, avant de se tourner vers Terry qui avait les joues en feu.

-Très bien jeunes gens, asseyez-vous, on vous prit. Invita d'une voix douce, la vieille aux cheveux tout aussi blancs que ceux de Dumbledore, pendant que deux chaises en chintz se matérialisaient derrière les deux élèves. Elle leur lança un grand sourire avant de commencer les présentations : je suis Elisabeth Schwab, chef de la guilde des artisans et directrice de la maison d'édition de _Wizzhard Books_. Voici un de mes assistants : Ralph Parker, dit-elle en montrant un homme un peu corpulent, la quarantaine probablement. Il leur salua en inclinant légèrement sa tête. A côté, vous avez les auteurs de la dernière édition _d'Une histoire de Poudlard:_ Willard, Williams et Woolworth. Trois vieux hommes, octogénaires probablement, leur lancèrent tous des sourires polis en levant leur tasse de thé en signe de salutation. Et enfin vous avez les cinq représentants de l'administration de votre école. Ces derniers inclinèrent tous la tête et Eleanor avaient l'impression de discerner de la fierté dans leur regard.

-Alors jeunes gens, s'exclama la vieille Schwab de sa voix douce. Voudriez-vous bien nous faire part de votre… fantastique livret. Elle prit un livre blanc posé sur ses genoux et le tendit au professeur Babbling qui était assise derrière ses deux élèves, et qui se leva avec un sourire très lumineux sur le visage.

Lorsque les doigts du professeur touchèrent le livre, la couverture devint immédiatement rouge, avec une très belle calligraphie dorée qui brillait innocemment. Eleanor lança un rayonnant sourire à Terry Boot qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Leur petit œuvre allait être sur le marché, plutôt qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu.

* * *

Fin novembre arriva, signifiant l'arrivée du nouveau numéro du Journal de Poudlard qui était attendue avec une grande impatience et enthousiasme… et le plus drôle dans tout cela, la grande salle était complète… surtout à cause du nouveau décret d'éducation _qui interdisait la distribution de documents, livres ou journaux… qui ne faisaient pas partis du curriculum de Poudlard_.

Il restait moins d'une demi-heure avant le début des cours, mais personne ne quitta la salle et la plupart des élèves regardaient dans tous les sens.

Eleanor avait les yeux posés vers la table des professeurs, avec un sourire très satisfait sur ses lèvres. Rogue avait l'air de vouloir être ailleurs que dans la grande salle, Hagrid était entrain de discuter avec McGonagall et Dumbledore était en pleine conversation avec Sprout et le professeur d'astronomie. Tous les professeurs faisait ceci ou cela, pendant qu'Ombrage observait de ses yeux globuleux les Gryffondors, assis autour d'Eleanor.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se jaugèrent un petit moment, avant qu'Eleanor ne lui lance un grand sourire, ce qui eut le miracle de choquer la grande inquisitrice et de faire disparaître son faux sourire.

Eleanor étouffa un petit rire, avant de prendre une petite gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

-Tu l'as provoque tu sais. L'avertit George qui avait suivi l'échange tout comme le reste du petit groupe.

-Dés fois, c'est bien de relever le défi et de jouer avec le feu. Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, pendant que George secouait la tête, le regard pétillant et caressant le dos d'Angelina assise près de lui, et que le reste du groupe ricanait légèrement.

'CRACK'

Le fort bruit résonna dans la salle, précédant l'hymne de l'école qui commença à retentir dans la grande salle sous la forte ovation de tous les élèves, à l'exception quelques Serpentards, et des enseignants bien sûr.

'CRACK'

Un autre bruit résonna… et…

-Le Journal de Poudlard est de retour ! Annoncèrent plusieurs voix qui ressemblaient nettement à celles des quatre directeurs de maisons.

-Avec la bénédiction du ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge. Annonça la voix aigüe du professeur Ombrage.

'CRACK'

Un autre bruit résonna dans la salle avec l'apparition des poupées derrière la table des professeurs, et qui commencèrent immédiatement leur ballet sous les applaudissements des élèves… avant de disparaître après dix secondes de danse dans un nuage de poussière rose.

Le professeur Ombrage avait l'air d'être à deux doigts d'exploser, elle était tellement rouge de colère… pendant que les professeurs continuaient leur petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était et qu'une vraie cacophonie régnait dans la grande salle.

'CRACK'

Un autre bruit résonna…

-Veuillez utiliser le sortilège de désillusion ou tout autre sortilège nécessaire pour cacher votre précieux Journal. Annonça la voix calme du professeur Dumbledore.

-Sinon je vais tout ramasser. Annonça avec froideur la voix aigüe du professeur Ombrage.

-Bonne lecture ! Annoncèrent joyeusement les voix des quatre directeurs de l'école.

'CRACK'

Pop-Pop-Pop-Pop-Pop-Pop-Pop….

Une multitude de bruit ressemblant à l'ouverture d'une bouteille de champagne résonnèrent dans la grande salle avec l'apparition du Journal de Poudlard devant chaque élève et enseignant, pendant que l'hymne de l'école continuait de retentir agréablement avec la voix féminine douce qui le chantait, accompagné d'un violoncelle.

La plupart des élèves se dépêchait d'appliquer des sortilèges sur leur journal, pendant que d'autres applaudissaient.

Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Ombrage qui but une gorgée de sa tasse, avant de se lever de sa chaise avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle se plaça devant la table des professeurs, mais personne (à part les professeurs) ne la remarquait, à cause non seulement du bruit qui régnait dans la salle, mais aussi de sa petite taille.

-Hem hem. Émit le professeur Ombrage.

-Ombrage veut notre attention. Chantonna un peu Eleanor, se retenant de sourire. Ses camarades levèrent leurs yeux vers la grande inquisitrice qui avait les mains sur les hanches et attendait patiemment que les élèves lui accordent une attention…

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil, les bras largement ouverts. Ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention des élèves trop occupés, jusque là, avec leur journal.

-Hem hem… Merci monsi-

Ombrage ne termina pas sa phrase, car elle émit un horrible hoquet. Elle porta ses mains à sa gorge, ses yeux globuleux étaient largement ouverts. Elle s'accroupit en suffoquant, crachant tandis qu'une horrible chose gluante et violacée de trente centimètres de long pendait de sa bouche. Il s'agissait de sa langue.

Les élèves en restèrent bouche bée, tandis que les professeurs avaient l'air complètement paralysés par leur surprise.

Ombrage hurla en attrapant le bout de sa langue qui continuait de s'allonger et essayait de l'arracher, pendant que les élèves explosèrent de rire et que les professeurs, sortis de leur stupeur, se levaient de leur chaise, sans aucun empressement, pour venir en aide à leur collègue suffocante.

* * *

La nuit du 18 décembre, Eleanor hésita, assise dans son lit, frissonnant légèrement à cause de la vision qu'elle venait de revoir, malgré l'occlumancie qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement maintenant.

Elle aurait pu retourner au lit, mais cela risquerait de porter atteinte à leur plan… _Non_, pensa-t-elle avec mépris, _le monde magique devait totalement croire à la bonté de son âme_.

Elle roula les yeux en tirant le flacon à moitié vide qu'elle avait caché sous son oreiller. Elle inspira profondément, avant de boire d'un coup le contenu du flacon dont le liquide était de couleur meuve, presque noire. D'un léger coup de baguette magique, elle fit disparaître le flacon, avant de se recoucher et d'attendre.

Quelques secondes, plus tard, le résultat qu'elle attendait avec un peu d'appréhension, commençait avec un léger tremblement de tous les membres de son corps.

_Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour réussir_, pensant-elle avec morosité, transpirant un peu. Elle quitta son lit en titubant légèrement et se dirigea, avec difficulté, vers les appartements de sa directrice de maison qui se trouvait au même étage que la tour Gryffondor.

Eleanor toqua difficilement au heurtoir de la porte qui était une tête d'un lion. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils en notant les forts tremblements de ses mains, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, car la potion n'était pas censée avoir cet effet.

-Mademoiselle Potter ? S'enquit McGonagall qui avait ouvert sa porte après quelques instants d'attente. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir observé l'état de la jeune fille tremblante et transpirante devant sa porte. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Professeur, commença rapidement Eleanor dans une voix aiguë et paniquée. Je crois que je viens de faire… je suis sûre que c'était réel. C'était une vision. Il faut aller immédiatement sauver Arthur Weasley, sinon il va mourir.

-De quoi parl-

-Je sais que l'ordre surveille quelque chose au niveau du département des mystères. Dit Eleanor, coupant sa directrice dont les lèvres se pincèrent face à l'attitude de son élève. Je vous en supplie, c'est urgent professeur. McGonagall l'observa un moment, avant de prendre un manteau au couleur d'Ecosse et de le porter au dessus de sa robe de chambre verte sombre.

-Venez avec moi Potter. Ordonna-t-elle, sortant de son petit et douillet appartement. Eleanor la suivit difficilement. A un moment, Eleanor dût s'arrêter en cours de chemin, car sa respiration était devenue laborieuse. McGonagall dût la soutenir par la taille jusqu'à leur arrivée au bureau de Dumbledore qui était assis derrière son bureau et qui évita de nouveau le regard d'Eleanor qui résista de rouler les yeux.

-Professeur, commença-t-elle rapidement, avant même que McGonagall n'ouvre la bouche. Elle ignora le regard indignant de sa directrice de maison en continuant dans une voix un peu irritée : je sais que l'ordre surveille le département des mystères en ce moment, et je viens d'avoir une vision. Arthur Weasley a été mordu par le serpent de Voldemort, et il se trouve dans un état très critique. J'ai tout vu du point de vue du serpent de Voldemort, Nagini.

Elle termina son discours ignorant les sursauts de McGonagall et des portraits qui faisaient semblant de dormir à la prononciation du nom du mage noir. Eleanor gémit légèrement de douleur en portant involontairement sa main à son ventre qui commençait à lui faire très mal.

_Merde, est-ce qu'ils vont se dépêcher_, gronda-t-elle en silencieusement en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil où elle était assise, près de McGonagall qui l'y avait poussée, au début de son récit.

Dumbledore qui, jusque là, regardait le plafond de son bureau se leva brusquement et commença à donner des instructions aux portraits des anciens directeurs pour aller porter secours à Arthur Weasley.

Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration difficile et avait plus que hâte de quitter Poudlard. Elle baissa un peu sa tête pour cacher ses grimaces et serra les coudes du fauteuil pour masquer les tremblements de sa main.

Bizarrement, le directeur fit venir madame Pomfresh, avant d'envoyer McGonagall chercher les enfants Weasley. Pendant l'attente de l'arrivée de ceux-ci, Eleanor priait fortement que sa supercherie ne soit pas découverte, elle avait un peu peur malgré les assurances du vendeur et ses vérifications.

Elle tenta de garder son calme, pendant que l'infirmière lançait des sortilèges sur elle pour connaître les causes de sa… souffrance.

-Qu'avez-vous pris au dîner mademoiselle Potter ? Demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement, pendant que Dumbledore se dirigeait vers l'armoire où il rangeait sa pensine.

Eleanor la regarda avec confusion et ne put prononcer un seul mot. Elle tentait de masquer sa panique, car la douleur qu'elle ressentait, augmentait considérablement, ainsi que les forts tremblements qui secouaient maintenant tout son corps. Madame Pomfresh serra les lèvres, avant de commencer à sortir des flacons de son sac. Elle força la jeune fille à boire une demi-douzaine de potions aussi amères les unes que les autres.

Eleanor baissa sa tête sur ses genoux, pendant que les portraits faisaient leur rapport sur l'état de santé d'Arthur Weasley à Dumbledore qui s'affairait activement dans son bureau.

-Vous allez passé une dure journée mademoiselle Potter. Lui informa très sévèrement madame Pomfresh. Restez au lit demain et évitez de trop manger. Lui dit-elle, pendant que les enfants Weasley entraient en trombe dans le bureau, suivis de McGonagall.

-Vous allez bien Potter ? Demanda la voix brusque de McGonagall. Eleanor releva sa tête et ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, juste à temps pour voir Dumbledore, qui la scrutait intensément, détourner son regard, et que le reste des occupants du bureau (humains et portraits) l'observaient très attentivement, sans aucune gêne. Elle hocha péniblement sa tête, mais ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit gémissement, en sentant un fort retournement de son ventre et une douleur cuisante au niveau de sa cicatrice.

-Il dit qu'il sera ravi de les accueillir, annonça la voix morne de Phineas Nigellus Black, pendant que McGonagall quittait de nouveau le bureau sous les ordres de Dumbledore pour aller distraire Ombrage.

-Mon arrière-arrière petit fils a toujours manifesté un goût étrange dans le choix de ses invités. Continua la voix de Phineas, à l'instant où madame Pomfresh prenait sa petite malle et quittait le bureau par la voie de l'âtre.

-Venez ici, dit Dumbledore à Eleanor et aux Weasley. Et dépêchez-vous avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Eleanor se releva difficilement et accepta la main tendue de George pour se rassembler avec le reste des Weasley autour du bureau de Dumbledore où était posée une bouilloire noircie.

-Vous avez tous déjà utilisé un portoloin ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un signe de tête et chacun d'eux tendit la main pour toucher la bouilloire. Eleanor serra fortement la main de George sur laquelle elle s'appuyait et évita soigneusement de lever les yeux vers le directeur dont elle sentait le regard posé sur son visage.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la main collée contre la bouilloire, Eleanor ressentit une puissante secousse au niveau de son nombril et le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Elle se cogna contre les autres tandis qu'un tourbillon de couleurs les emportait dans un sifflement semblable à celui du vent… jusqu'à ce que ses pieds atterrissent si brutalement que ses genoux fléchirent.

La bouilloire tomba par terre dans un bruit de ferraille et Eleanor vida le contenu de son ventre, manquant de peu George qui la soutenait et qui recula rapidement de l'endroit où elle s'était penchée pour vomir spectaculairement.

Elle reconnut les mains douces de son parrain dont l'une lui administrait de douces caresses dans le dos, tandis que l'autre retenait ses cheveux.

Elle entendit vaguement Sirius recommandait, avec une très grande irritation dans la voix, aux Weasley de monter dans leur chambre ou d'aller attendre dans le salon. Elle n'en était pas sûre, car il y avait trop de bruit, trop de lumière… et elle avait chaud.

Tout ce dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle avait mal partout, qu'elle avait extrêmement chaud et que sa tête lui faisait cruellement mal… Lord Voldemort était terriblement en colère.

Eleanor n'avait jamais cru qu'il y avait pire que l'endoloris. Elle ressentait de robustes spasmes au niveau de son abdomen… il y eut un instant pendant lequel, elle avait tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne ressentait pratiquement plus rien.

Et le comble dans tout cela, elle se retrouva de nouveau dans la tête du seigneur des ténèbres qui affligeait le sortilège impardonnable d'endoloris à Malefoy Senior. Et elle fût un peu pétrifiée durant la période d'agonie de la victime de la colère de Voldemort, parce qu'elle avait l'impression que le seigneur des ténèbres avait nettement senti sa présence, car il s'était arrêté d'un coup en chassant Malefoy Senior et avait émis un rire à glacer le sang, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve de nouveau dans l'obscurité totale, faisant de nouveau face à sa douleur plus qu'inhumaine.

_Je ne sais pas à qui est-ce que la farce est destinée mademoiselle, mais faite très attention à la dose._ Les paroles de l'apothicaire lui revenaient en mémoire comme un coup de gifle.

Elle ne savait plus où est-ce qu'elle en était, s'il faisait toujours nuit ou jour. A un moment, elle avait cru que madame Pomfresh se trouvait de nouveau à ses côtés, mais elle n'en était pas sûre… et ça l'étonnerait que Dumbledore ou Rogue viennent la voir, pourtant elle avait la nette impression qu'ils avaient été à ses côtés, peut être dans sa chambre, durant un bref moment, à côté d'un Sirius en fureur… elle n'en était plus sûre, car son regard était devenu sombre, indistinct… elle avait besoin de ses lunettes… elle avait l'impression d'être possédée, mais elle ne savait pas trop, car sa douleur corporelle et… psychologique étaient agonisantes, indescriptibles… c'était une douleur qui s'infiltrait jusqu'à la moelle de ses os… _une douleur qu'elle s'était infligée elle-même_, souffla la voix atroce de sa conscience.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir ou perdre son _parrain_, surtout pas à cause d'une petite idiotie… son Sirius, son âme sœur… l'homme pour lequel elle était prête à tout… elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait, quelle était cette force qui l'immobilisait… mais elle ne voyait rien, tout était tellement sombre… elle aurait tellement aimé être à côté de son père ou mieux sa mère… son très beau Sirius… son amour… ses très beaux yeux gris… ses très douces et exquises lèvres… la douleur était devenue insoutenable…elle était partout et elle voulait juste un petit moment de répit et elle se laissa ainsi enveloppée par les ténèbres, les accueillant avec gratitude.

* * *

**Note d'auteur**: j'espère que ce chapitre vous a beaucoup plu... merci pour les reviews et encouragement... passez un bon week-end.

Anthéa;)


	4. Chapter 4 - Partie 2 (Section 3)

**Deuxième partie**** \- **_**Cinquième année (Section 3).**_

-D'ici cet après-midi, vous allez être de nouveau sur pieds. Dit gentiment Emmeline Vance, après avoir aidé Eleanor à boire un peu d'eau, et déposé quelques flacons de potions sur le chevet, près de la photo des parents de la jeune fille. Veillez juste respecter les horaires.

Eleanor venait juste de se réveiller, le corps endoloris, plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Merci beaucoup Emmeline, dit d'une voix lasse Sirius qui tenait la main droite de sa _filleule_, en l'observant intensément. Il avait une barbe de trois jours et de gros cernes autour de ses yeux.

-Il faut vous reposez maintenant Sirius. Admonesta légèrement Emmeline en posant le dos de sa main sur le front da sa patiente qui avait ses yeux émeraudes posés dans ceux gris de son _parrain_. Elle ne court plus aucun danger. Je passerai vous voir cet après-midi Eleanor. Murmura la guérisseuse à sa patiente, avant de lancer un regard inquiet à Sirius et de quitter la chambre.

Dés le départ de la guérisseuse, Sirius quitta le fauteuil et vint s'asseoir dans le lit pour prendre Eleanor dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un bon moment, Sirius déposant de temps à autre quelques bises dans les cheveux de sa _filleule_, l'enlaçant très fortement.

Eleanor était un peu désorientée et un peu surprise par la réaction de son _parrain_… et ne savait pas trop quoi en faire.

-J'avais cru que tu n'allais pas te réveiller… bientôt. Murmura Sirius en posant une autre bise dans les cheveux de sa _filleule_ dont il caressait gentiment le dos maintenant. J'avais cru que j'allais te perdre… continua de murmurer Sirius dans une voix tremblante. Il a failli réussir son coup… et je… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est exactement passé, au moment où on avait cru que c'était bien fini… tout s'est arrêté… d'un coup. Ils n'ont pas pu découvrir le responsable, avant le départ des élèves pour les fêtes, malheureusement.

_Quel responsable ? Et de quoi ? _S'enquit silencieusement Eleanor, préférant s'abandonner dans les douces caresses de son _parrain_.

-C'est bien de t'avoir parmi nous de nouveau, jeune fille et de revoir tes très beaux yeux émeraudes. Souffla Sirius en la repoussant gentiment, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Je vais finalement pouvoir dormir après pratiquement trois jours d'insomnie. Eleanor haussa les sourcils, surprise et complètement perdue.

Sirius ricana légèrement en posant une bise sur le front de sa _filleule_.

-On va en reparler après que tu aies récupéré tous tes… sens. Lui dit Sirius en posant une autre bise sur son nez. Je vais attendre que tu dormes, avant d'aller prendre une petite somme. Lui dit-il en se levant et en remontant les couvertures sur l'épaule d'Eleanor.

Cette dernière, ne savait pas quoi dire, de toutes les façons, elle avait la gorge trop nouée pour prononcer un quelconque mot, surtout à cause des douloureux tiraillements qu'elle y ressentait. Elle aurait aimé goûté aux douces lèvres de son âme sœur qui lui souriait gentiment.

-Allez, mon ange… ferme les yeux. Souffla Sirius qui avait repris sa place dans le confortable fauteuil posé près du lit de la jeune fille qui avait les yeux cloués sur les lèvres de l'ancien maraudeur qui lui caressait gentiment les cheveux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sirius soupira avec résignation avant de se relever et de pencher son visage sur celui d'Eleanor pour poser une ferme bise sur ses lèvres un peu asséchées. La main gauche d'Eleanor se retrouva rapidement à la nuque de son parrain pour approfondir le baiser, mais Sirius la retira gentiment en posant une bise sur le nez de la jeune fille qui fit un peu la moue.

-Allez dors maintenant. Réprimanda-t-il affablement. Je vais t'administrer les potions durant ton sommeil, pas besoin de te réveiller pour cela. Continua-t-il, en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils, avant de sourire largement à sa filleule qui luttait pour garder ses yeux mi-clos, ouverts. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture… corporelle, on aura tout le temps pour cela plus tard. Murmura-t-il, avec un clin d'œil, en reprenant sa place dans le fauteuil, pendant qu'Eleanor capitulait en fermant ses yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain, Eleanor fût réveillée par le doux gazouillement des oiseaux et quelques lumières du soleil, pénétrant à travers le rideau en pur lin blanc.

Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien, mille fois mieux que la veille. Ses yeux observèrent un moment la chambre rénovée de Regulus qui était peinte en couleur blanche. D'ailleurs, tout était en couleur blanche dans la chambre : le linge du lit, les murs, les rideaux, le mobilier sauf le parquet en bois blond… heureusement. Certes, le blanc était une couleur épurée et cocon... mais cette uniformité fit un peu rire à Eleanor… _mais bon peut être que son parrain misez sur le simple, naturel et le chic_, pensa-t-elle… et elle devait admettre que l'atmosphère de la chambre était quand même… très apaisante.

Elle sourit en posant ses yeux sur le cadre de photo de ses parents qui était posé sur le chevet du lit, à côté d'un verre d'eau à moitié vide. Sa mère portait une très jolie robe blanche et son père portait un jean et une chemise blanche. Ils étaient assis au bord d'une fontaine où il y avait la statue d'un enfant qui tenait une sorte de flûte d'où provenait l'eau. Sa mère avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son père qui lui caressait ses longs cheveux auburn, avant d'y poser une bise. Ils souriaient ensuite grandement au photographe en agitant la main.

Eleanor fixa longuement l'image qui se répétait, avant de se coucher sur le dos, fixant le plafond (de couleur blanche). Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son _parrain_ assis dans le confortable fauteuil, près de son lit, un journal sur ses genoux. Derrière lui se trouvait une petite bibliothèque, à moitié remplie.

-Bonjour ! Murmura tendrement Sirius, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour. Souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire. T'es là depuis quand ? S'enquit-elle, un peu gênée.

-Depuis une heure je crois. Dit Sirius en quittant le fauteuil pour prendre place au rebord du lit, prenant gentiment la main d'Eleanor. Il s'était rasé et son teint avait retrouvé un peu de couleur. Il portait une chemise en soie grise qui ressortait ses très beaux yeux gris… le rendant encore plus divin aux yeux de sa _filleule_ qui le dévorait du regard. Sirius avait prit quelques kilos et cela lui allait à merveille, il n'était plus os et peau. Et Eleanor devait admettre que son homme retrouvait sa légendaire beauté. Grâce aux potions d'Emmeline Vance, en partie il redevenait ce bel homme très séduisant dont elle avait tant entendu parler, et qui faisait rougir n'importe quelle femme.

-Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Demanda Sirius en posant une bise sur le dos de sa main. Elle rougit légèrement en hochant sa tête, avec une timide sourire sur ses lèvres. Tu veux qu'on monte ici le déjeuner ou tu préfères descendre ? On aura la compagnie des Weasley et de quelques membres de l'ordre. Eleanor qui allait acquiescer, secoua la tête après l'avertissement de Sirius qui lui sourit, avant de se lever, tenant toujours la main de sa filleule.

-Prête pour le bain ? Demanda-t-il.

-Humm oui… je suppose. Murmura Eleanor. Sirius l'aida à se mettre en position assise, avant de tirer les couvertures.

Elle se sentit fortement rougir, car elle portait une nuisette noire en satin et dentelle qui révélait généreusement sa poitrine. Certes, elle avait dormi avec Sirius dans le passé, mais elle portait tout le temps des chemises de nuit en coton brodée ou des shorts et tee-shirts… _Et puis elle ne se rappelait pas avoir mis ça_, pensa-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle, lorsque Sirius la porta dans ses bras, avant de se diriger en face d'eux. Il poussa du pied la porte sans poignet et qu'elle avait cru faisant parti du mur.

La salle de bain était vraiment somptueuse : le confort et la beauté allaient de pair. Les meubles de toilette, douche, sol et contour de baignoire étaient recouverts de marbre pâle le mobilier était mouluré et les murs en faux fini étaient rayés de larges bandes beiges et jaune doré.

Sirius lui sourit grandement avant de la déposer gentiment sur le rebord de la baignoire d'angle, rempli d'une eau moussante, dégageant une excellente odeur de Jasmine.

Il se dirigea vers le placard sous le large lavabo et en sortit un large et un petit drap de bain de couleur blanche, avant de venir les poser sur une sorte de tabouret, près de la baignoire. Il observa un moment sa filleule qui lui souriait timidement, évitant son regard, avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de la mettre sur pieds.

-Cette chemisette te va à merveille… Dit d'une voix amusée Sirius, avant de se rapprocher et de souffler dans l'oreille d'Eleanor: j'ai adoré te le mettre ce matin. Il rit légèrement avant d'ajouter : t'es très mignonne quand tu rougis.

Eleanor pour sa part était trop mortifiée et ne pouvait pas regarder son _parrain_ dans les yeux.

-Tes très beaux yeux verts m'avaient trop manqué Angel. Murmura Sirius dans une voix douce et rauque, ce qui eut le don de pousser Eleanor à lever ses yeux vers son âme sœur qui fit un petit clin d'œil très complice en lui souriant affectueusement. Il continua de l'observer un moment avec son tendre sourire, caressant du bout de ses longs doigts sa joue en feu. Et sans préambule, il s'attaqua à ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, possessif et où il exprima un désespoir affamé… qui surprit beaucoup Eleanor qui mit un peu de temps pour répondre à ce baiser qui dura un bon moment.

Sirius arrêta l'embrassade en l'attirant dans ses bras pour une grande étreinte, le souffle court.

-Allez, un bon bain divin pour ton physique et ta morale. Murmura Sirius après un long moment d'enlacement. Il se retira doucement, sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Eleanor, et posa une bise sur son front. Il lui sourit gentiment, l'observant intensément, avant que sa main ne descende doucement, caressant au passage le corps de la jeune fille jusqu'au bas de son dos, avant de commencer à soulever la courte nuisette qu'elle portait.

Eleanor, pour sa part, avait les yeux gros ouverts et ne savait que penser, son esprit n'était plus en contact avec ses membres… et elle resta ainsi, déroutée, paralysée… pendant que Sirius enlevait tranquillement sa nuisette qu'il posa ensuite sur le tabouret près des draps de bain. Toujours souriant à sa _filleule_ qui était rouge de la tête au pied, il enleva imperturbablement la culotte blanche qu'elle portait. Il se pencha un peu pour poser une chaste bise sur ses lèvres, avant de la guider gentiment dans la baignoire. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte du moment où elle s'était immiscée dans l'eau moussante très douce… un peu désorientée, à ce stade.

-Ferme les yeux ! Souffla dans son oreille Sirius et elle obéit sur le coup, complètement détournée par ce qui se passait. Détends-toi. Murmura-t-il en posant une bise sur son cou.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée dans le bain très apaisant, à être… lavée intimement et très affectueusement par son _parrain_, mais elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait heureuse, mais aussi aimée et… chérie. Le bain s'était déroulé dans un grand silence… très agréable, avec Sirius qui posait de temps à autres des bises sur son épaule, son cou, ses lèvres, ses cheveux… et un peu partout sur son visage et… ses pieds.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, son lit était déjà fait et son petit déjeuner l'attendait. Sirius l'obligea à le prendre dans le lit et elle ne s'y était même pas opposée, toujours ébahie par le fait d'être lavée et habillée par l'homme sur qui elle fantasmait depuis une éternité, heureusement qu'il lui avait mis un pyjama plus… décent.

-Comment tu te sens? Demanda tendrement Sirius, après que Kreattur ait débarrassé le plateau de petit déjeuner. Il avait patiemment attendu, en lisant son journal, pendant qu'Eleanor, rouge comme une tomate, mangeait avec une lenteur inhabituelle.

-Bien. Murmura-t-elle, ayant du mal à lever les yeux vers son parrain. Elle se racla un peu la gorge avant de continuer dans un souffle : je vais très bien.

Sirius se leva et vint se placer dans le lit, soulevant sa tête. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de poser une bise sur son front et de prendre sa main droite dans les siennes.

-Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Dit-il. Le professeur Dumbledore dit qu'il n'est pas sûr qu'ils retrouvent la personne responsable de ton empoisonnement, continua Sirius dans une voix un peu marquée par la colère, mais q-

-Mais… je n'ai pas été empoisonné. Souffla Eleanor, coupant la parole à son _parrain_ qui la regarda avec confusion. Elle grimaça un peu, avant de raconter à son parrain la potion qu'elle avait bue.

A un moment de son explication, Eleanor n'était pas sûre si elle devait continuer ou s'arrêter, car l'expression tendre et aimable du visage de Sirius se métamorphosait graduellement en quelque chose d'indéchiffrable et ses yeux… le cœur d'Eleanor se serra douloureusement car son _parrain_ avait un regard glacial… un air déchiré et il n'interrompit pas une seule fois le récit qu'elle continua dans une voix étranglée et en grande confusion.

A la fin de son récit sur son supposé empoisonnement, Sirius hocha tout simplement la tête en se levant abruptement, avant de commencer à faire les cent pas. Eleanor en resta bouche bée, le cœur lourd, l'estomac en vrac. Avec une lenteur insupportable, l'atmosphère légère et agréable qui régnait dans la chambre avait disparu, laissant place à une tension qui s'amplifiait rapidement.

_Qu'avait-elle fait ?_ Pensa-t-elle en grande panique en observant son _parrain_ faire les cent pas, dans une évidente fureur muette. Eleanor retenait son souffle, son cœur battant le tambour. Elle sentait le sang quittait son visage, mais elle n'osait pas parler ou émettre le moindre son.

Après un moment de silence lourdement insupportable, Sirius s'arrêta de marcher pour faire face à Eleanor qui sentait son sang battre dans ses veines et elle écarquilla ses yeux lorsque ceux de Sirius se rivèrent dans les siens. Son regard était noir.

-Eleanor, commença-t-il dans un calme apparent, mais sa colère était nettement palpable.

'Toc, toc'.

Quelqu'un Toqua légèrement à la porte.

-Entrez. Gronda pratiquement Sirius, sans quitter des yeux Eleanor.

Eleanor avala difficilement sa salive ne sachant pas si elle devait être soulagée ou ennuyée par cette interruption.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle résista de lever ses yeux au ciel. Remus et les Weasley entrèrent dans la chambre avec des sourires rayonnants.

Pendant que les _invités_ de Sirius lui disaient à quel point ils étaient heureux de la voir en pleine forme et en bonne santé, elle garda un sourire sur le visage, mais elle avait du mal à quitter son parrain du regard. Celui-ci s'était adossé près de la bibliothèque, les bras croisés, un sourire sur les lèvres, mais Eleanor pouvait facilement lire la colère imperceptible dans ses yeux.

* * *

-Tu ne vas plus jamais me refaire ce genre de coup Eleanor Potter. Gronda très sévèrement Sirius. Il était tard et elle s'apprêtait à se coucher, triste de la disparition de Sirius.

En effet, celui-ci avait tout simplement recommandé à la jeune fille de se reposer et qu'il reviendrait la voir, lorsque les Weasley et Remus prenaient congé.

-Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? Sirius avait les dents serrés, sa voix était comme un pic de glace.

Eleanor qui était de nouveau dans son lit, écarquilla un peu ses yeux en voyant l'expression très sévère sur le visage de Sirius et dont les yeux avaient une lueur très hantée, pire que quand elle venait de le rencontrer à la fin de sa troisième année. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra douloureusement devant le regard torturé de son _parrain_.

-Je suis d-désolée. Souffla-t-elle dans une voix brisée. Je v-… je ne voulais pas trop prendre de risque sans montrer que… la vision ne m'avait pas… trop affectée… et j'ai pris une dose plus élevée que nécessaire… termina-t-elle dans une petite voix, pendant que Sirius recommençait à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

-Tous ces plans commencent à trop m'inquiéter. Marmonna Sirius. Tu as pris un risque qui a failli te tuer Eleanor. Tonna-t-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux… et Voldemort a failli te tuer avec ta stupide tentative. Hurla pratiquement Sirius, en s'arrêtant de marcher pour faire face à sa _filleule_ qui avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains posées sur ses jambes tapies sous la douce couverture blanche de son énorme lit. Heureusement que la vieille chouette croit que tu as été empoisonnée et que ta vision a causé l'amplification des dégâts. Reprit Sirius dans une voix amère et tremblante.

Eleanor était mortifiée, car son plan avait failli tout ruiner. Et ce maudit Voldemort avait profité de son agonie pour tenter de la posséder et la tuer dans ce processus. Elle risquait de perdre Sirius de nouveau. Cette pensée la terrorisait et elle inhala difficilement. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Sirius. Non.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas bien fait attention à la dose et que ce n'est pas totalement ta faute, mais, désormais, tu vas m'informer avant de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Grommela Sirius en reprenant ses cents pas, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

Elle hocha sa tête baissée, peur de prononcer un seul mot, car elle avait la gorge très sèche et elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle risquait de sangloter comme une fillette.

-Eleanor ! Soupira Sirius, en venant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, près du lit, prenant les mains de la jeune fille qui refusait de lever la tête pour la regarder. J'ai fait de très grosses bêtises dans le passé et regarde où est-ce que cela m'a mené… sans oublier celles que je risquais de commettre comme dans ton… futur-passé. Sirius serra fortement ses mains, avant de les relâcher et de se lever pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Il prit le visage de la jeune fille et l'obligea à la regarder. Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant un très long moment où Sirius l'observa avec une grande inquiétude dans les yeux.

-On ne peut pas se permettre la moindre petite faute mon ange. Dit Sirius avec une grande urgence dans la voix. On a affaire à un As de la manipulation. Il exploite chaque petit détail. Tu dois faire très attention mon ange. Il a une très grande expérience… énorme. On est dans un… jeu où il n'y a pas de règlements, tous les coups sont permis. Tu dois être sur tes gardes, tout le temps, mon ange, tout le temps, est-ce que tu comprends ? Continua Sirius, son regard gris hanté, plongé dans celui de sa _filleule _qui avala difficilement sa salive. Il est très dangereux et imprévisible, surtout qu'en ce moment, rien ne marche comme il le souhaite… la surveillance autour de moi a augmenté, il y a maintenant, à chaque fois un ou deux membres à la maison, et… Sirius s'arrêta de parler en soupirant légèrement, une expression douloureuse déformant les traits de son visage. Tu es une très bonne _actrice_ mon ange, dit-il fermement, grimaçant un peu, tu n'as pas besoin de potions pour t'aider, d'accord Eleanor. Celle-ci hocha la tête, le visage pâle.

-Est-ce que tu comprends bien la situation dans laquelle on se trouve en ce moment ? Demanda Sirius, respirant un peu difficilement, les mains tremblantes. On ne peut pas se permettre la moindre petite faute mon ange. Répéta-t-il dans un souffle. Aucune. Il ferma un peu les yeux, avant d'attirer sa _filleule_ dans ses bras et de l'enlacer très fortement.

-D'accord. Murmura lourdement Eleanor, un peu paniquée maintenant. Je comprends.

-Je l'espère bien mon ange. Je l'espère. Dit gravement Sirius en resserrant son étreinte, l'étouffant pratiquement dans son câlin.

* * *

Une bonne ambiance régnait dans la maison des Blacks qui était en pleine rénovation : les chambres à coucher, la cuisine et le salon avaient été magnifiquement réformés avec des couleurs tièdes et apaisantes. Tout le mobilier avait été échangé et la décoration simple et classique redonnait un peu de vie à la maison, à la très grande amertume de madame Black qui n'attendait plus d'être dérangée par un quelconque bruit et hurlait sa colère et indignation à n'importe quelle occasion… quand ça lui chantait, même au beau milieu de la nuit… à très la grande irritation des habitants de square Grimmaurd, surtout qu'aucun sortilège d'imperturbabilité ne pouvait être jeté sur les portes des chambres nouvellement rénovée… à l'exception de celles de Sirius et de sa _filleule_ bien sûr, mais ça, les _invités_ de l'ancien maraudeur n'avaient nullement besoin de le savoir.

-C'est très joli Sirius. Complimenta Eleanor dont Sirius montrait les parties rénovées de la maison, trois jours après noël.

Son _parrain_ venait juste de lui montrer le salon classique du premier étage qui était spacieux et très élégant. Les murs avaient été repeints en blanc et il avait laissé en état le sol en bois pour renforcer l'esprit ancien du lieu avec une petite touche de modernité. La décoration de la pièce, faite dans un camaïeu de gris, sobre, donnait une ambiance chaleureuse et agréable à vivre.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement au quatrième étage dans une large pièce, près de la bibliothèque.

L'énorme tapis, rénové avec soin et où était dessiné l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black, était accroché au mur, à gauche de la porte d'entrée (à la grande joie de Kreattur), faisant face aux multiples diplômes et autres récompenses obtenus par les membres de la famille Black. En face de la porte d'entrée les portraits et photographies de la famille Black étaient accrochés autour d'une large fenêtre, partant du sol et dont le vitre était en couleur jaune foncée permettant la lumière du jour d'illuminait magnifiquement la large pièce. Il y avait en outre deux magnifiques sobres et simples vitrines d'expositions (en verre transparent) où Sirius avait rangé des objets de grande valeur ayant appartenu à la famille et dont il ne savait pas quoi en faire et ne pouvait pas non plus les jeter sur la demande expresse de sa _filleule_.

-On aurait dit un musée. Continua Eleanor avec amusement ignorants les ancêtres de Sirius qui la dérobaient du regard, depuis leur arrivée, sans prononcer un seul mot.

-Je sais. Lui dit Sirius en haussant les épaules, un imperceptible sourire au coin. C'est toi qui m'en as donné l'idée mon ange. Lui dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Je sais. Lui dit à son tour Eleanor, l'imitant en haussant les épaules, avant de lancer un clin d'œil à son _parrain_, tentant difficilement d'étouffer un rire, car Sirius tentait tous les moyens possibles pour connaître la cause de sa demande sur la garde des portraits et des objets de ses ancêtres. Il soupira après avoir longuement observé sa _filleule_ avec un regard intense et très perçant, ce qui fit un peu rougir la jeune fille, mais elle ne céda pas.

'Crack'

Eleanor sautilla, en émettant un petit cri.

Il ne s'agissait que de Dobby qui avait l'air très épanoui dans sa taie d'oreiller rouge bordeaux et ses chaussettes vertes menthes.

-Le déjeuner est servi Maître Sirius. Dit-il dans une voix suraigüe, en s'inclinant profondément devant son maître et une Eleanor bien amusée.

-Merci Dobby. Lui dit gentiment Sirius. On arrive bientôt. Les oreilles de l'elfe se dressèrent et il brilla de joie en bombant la torse, avant de s'incliner de nouveau et de disparaître avec un fort bruit.

-On y va ! Dit Sirius en tendant sa main à sa _filleule_ qui lui sourit en la prenant.

* * *

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, dit Sirius, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chaleureuse et lumineuse cuisine embaumée d'une bonne odeur de poulet rôti.

Tout le monde était déjà à table lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Il y avait bien sûr l'ensemble de la famille Weasley et quelques membres de l'ordre du phénix : Hestia Jones, un autre vieux chauve dont Eleanor ne se rappelait pas trop le nom, ainsi que Tonks qui lançait des regards volés à Remus. Ce dernier était assis en face de la jeune auror et depuis l'entrée d'Eleanor et de Sirius, son regard très intense et suspicieux, était posé sur eux; ce qui mettait Eleanor de plus en plus très mal à l'aise, malgré l'assurance de Sirius quand elle lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes.

Arthur Weasley, sa femme assise à sa droite, et son aîné à sa gauche, occupait, comme d'habitude, depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, la place du chef de famille, en tête de table. Ce qui énervait au plus haut point Eleanor, mais qui ne pouvait rien dire. Elle avait très bien compris la main de Dumbledore dans tout ce qui se passait à square Grimmaurd, une des raisons pour lesquelles Sirius avait subtilement activé plusieurs sortilèges de la maison, mis en place par ses ancêtres et empêchant l'accès à plusieurs endroits du foyer, notamment la bibliothèque et le petit musée, l'endroit où il avait caché les portraits, le tapis de l'arbre généalogique et autres biens ayant appartenu à sa famille. Il avait fait croire à tout le monde qu'il les avait jetés.

-Merci. Murmura Eleanor en prenant place à la chaise que Sirius avait tirée pour elle. Il lui sourit gentiment, avant de contourner la table et d'aller s'asseoir en face d'elle, entre Tonks et Ginny. Cette dernière lança un regard clandestin à Sirius avant de rougir légèrement et de détourner le regard. Eleanor qui se trouvait entre George et Hestia Jones, résista de pincer ses lèvres et se força de garder un visage impassible.

_Dumbledore est un vrai sale fils de pute_. Pesta-t-elle silencieusement avec une grande frustration en détournant le regard et souriant avec assurance à Hestia Jones qui lui demandait si elle allait bien maintenant.

Sirius hocha la tête à Kreattur, debout à côté d'une très souriante Winky, près de la cheminée. L'elfe claqua ses doigts et les assiettes commencèrent à se remplir avec du poulet et des tranches de pommes de terre et de carotte. Un panier de petit pain et quatre bols apparurent au milieu de la table. Il y avait dans les bols : des pommes de terre, carottes, oignons et quelques tranches de poulet. Les verres se remplirent soit d'eau ou de jus de citrouille, avant que deux carafes d'eau et une carafe de jus ne se matérialisent près du panier de pain.

-Merci beaucoup Kreattur, Winky. C'est vraiment délicieux. Dit Sirius après avoir gouté un peu à son dîner. Les deux elfes de maison brillèrent de fierté, bombant un peu le torse, avant de s'incliner et de disparaître tous les deux, au même moment, avec un sourd 'crack'.

_Même les elfes avaient deviné le dangereux jeu qui se déroulait dans la maison_. Pensa Eleanor en commençant à manger son repas. Elle avait été très confuse par le comportement démesurément… respectueux des elfes la première fois qu'elle était descendue manger avec les habitants de la maison… mais avait été très amusée en découvrant la cause et heureuse de voir leur grande loyauté envers son parrain.

Pendant que la discussion allait bon train autour de la table, Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la matriarche Weasley qui avait les joues un peu rosies. Sirius lui avait raconté que la vieille harpie avait voulu chasser Winky de la cuisine et s'était fortement disputé avec les trois elfes pour qui va préparer à manger. Même _l'interdiction_ de Sirius n'avait pas arrêté Madame Weasley de commencer à préparer le repas ce jour là. Les elfes l'avaient laissé faire sa cuisine jusqu'au moment où les gens attendaient d'être servis, avant de faire tout renverser sur le sol… faisant porter le chapeau à la maladroite Tonks qui voulait aider Madame Weasley ce jour là. La dame Weasley n'avait rien deviné de la duperie des elfes et voulut cuisiner le dîner cette soirée là, mais les elfes avaient directement réagis cette fois-ci, en faisant disparaître toutes les ustensiles de la cuisine.

* * *

-Je pensais à quelques unes de tes suggestions. Dit Sirius posant le journal et la plume sur le bureau en bois d'acajou, ils se trouvaient à l'office dont la porte d'entrée donnait directement à la mystérieuse bibliothèque de la famille Black.

L'endroit, de taille moyenne, était bien chaleureux et accueillant et il y avait une banquette installée devant la petite cheminée d'où émanait un doux feu de bois. Aucun portrait des ancêtres de Sirius ne se trouvait dans ce lieu. Par contre un joli tableau était accroché au dessus de l'âtre, représentant la peinture d'une forêt et où on pouvait apercevoir un gros chien noir courir après un cerf et une biche argentée, ressemblant à une sorte de patronus.

Pendant qu'Eleanor travaillait sur ses devoirs, voulant s'en débarrasser le plutôt possible, Sirius qui était assis en face de sa _filleule_ dans le fauteuil royal, avait pris des notes dans l'ancien journal intime d'Eleanor. Elle avait supprimé les sortilèges d'hypnotisation, de confiance et d'anti-suspicion du journal et avait lancé un autre sortilège qui permettait à son âme sœur de pouvoir utiliser, sans aucun souci, le journal qui était devenu une sorte d'agenda pour le couple.

-Conspirer tu veux dire. Clarifia Eleanor avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, ayant reconnu le regard gris très calculateur. Sirius lui sourit à son tour. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu planifies ? Demanda-t-elle en continuant ses exercices.

-La bague, plutôt que de le détruire nous-mêmes, on laisse le travail à Dumbledore.

-Ok. Dit Eleanor en reposant sa plume et tournait sa concentration vers son _parrain_. Je ne m'oppose pas à ton idée mais j'imagine qu'il y a une raison dans ton plan?

-Le vieil homme est un énorme problème. Dit Sirius avec exaspération, la colère se dessinant sur son beau visage. Eleanor savait que son _parrain_ détestait très profondément le vieil homme depuis qu'il était au courant de ses machinations : élever sa filleule pour qu'elle devienne une martyre, son emprisonnement sans un procès, les faux amis… et peut être qu'il y en avait encore plus dont ils ignoraient.

-Il est un redoutable ennemi, continua Sirius, attirant l'attention d'Eleanor. En plus, il est trop puissant que ce soit dans le domaine magique ou politique et il est comme une sorte de Merlin pour la majorité des sorciers et sorcières Britanniques. Si on réussit… à _s'occuper de lui_, on aura plus de problèmes entre les mains. On sera probablement surnommé des traitres et on sera pourchassé comme des animaux et il y a de fortes chances que l'on soit jeté à Azkaban.

-Probablement! Les gens le vénèrent trop. Murmura Eleanor.

-C'est pour cela qu'on devrait laisser le destin jouer un peu son… rôle, sans oublier ta petite œuvre bien sûr. Dit Sirius en grimaçant un peu.

-Rogue va s'en charger pour nous, sur les ordres de Dumbledore bien sûr, car le pauvre était sur le point de mourir à cause de la bague. Dit sarcastiquement Eleanor, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. C'est génial comme idée! La vieille chouette disparaîtra de la scène… et pendant que le monde magique commence à tomber dans le désespoir, je remplis ma _mission_ et je les _« sauve tous »_. On les sauvera, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire très sinistre sur ses lèvres, et notre… héroïsme sera tellement élevé que personne n'osera piper un petit mot quand on clamera ton innocence. Tu auras finalement ton procès, peut-être même pas; et avec nos… _formidables… _preuves… ils vénéreront le sol sur lequel tu vas marcher Siri, tu seras enfin libre !

Les yeux de Sirius brillaient d'espoir, à la fin du petit discours de sa _filleule_.

-Libre. Murmura-t-il, comme s'il avait peur de prononcer le mot à haute voix. Ce sera… il fit une pause en avalant difficilement sa salive. Merlin, avoir la possibilité de marcher au chemin de traverse, de visiter Pré-au-Lard… d'aller dans d'autres endroits de la communauté magique ou… moldue, marcher… librement… de… Il fit une autre pause et observa Eleanor avec une expression très intense de désir, nostalgie… avidité. Avoir la possibilité de te courtiser ouvertement.

-Me courtiser ? Demanda Eleanor, en fronçant ses sourcils. Sirius quitta son fauteuil, sans quitter sa _filleule_ des yeux et vint se mettre à genoux devant la très surprise jeune fille.

-Je sais que tu as été élevée par les moldus, donc cela va certainement sembler trop démodé pour toi, dit Sirius en prenant les mains de la jeune fille avec un sourire tendre et serein sur le visage. Ta mère aussi pensait la même chose quand elle avait laissé James le courtiser, continua-t-il. Honnêtement, il y a beaucoup de choses que ma famille m'a apprises, mais cela ne m'importait pas trop, et dés fois je m'en fichais royalement… mais il y a des traditions… Sirius détourna un peu son regard, ayant l'air un peu gêné, ce qui surprit Eleanor, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire là-dessus. L'ancien maraudeur inhala une bouffée d'air avant de reposer son regard intense sur la jeune fille et de continuer dans une murmure : je voudrais te courtiser… par la coutume sorcière. Ce… ce n'est pas uniquement à propos de la tradition, mais cela concerne aussi le respect et montre les intentions sérieuses de l'homme. Je le souhaiterais vraiment mon ange.

-D'accord. Souffla Eleanor, toujours confuse et un peu touchée par la demande de son _parrain_, et ne sachant quoi dire exactement. Quand tu seras libre, tu pourras me… courtiser. Réussit-elle à articuler dans un murmure.

* * *

-_Qu'il en soit ainsi_! Murmura Eleanor avec un regard brillant et très radiant, sa baguette pointée vers le parchemin étalé devant elle. Une forte lumière bleue, pratiquement violet quitta l'extrémité de sa baguette en bois de cyprès et alla frapper le parchemin qui brilla d'une puissante et éclatante lumière bleue en se soulevant très légèrement de la large table où il était posé. La brillance continua un bon moment avant de s'affaiblir très lentement et de disparaître, pendant que le parchemin se posait gentiment sur la table.

Un sourire de triomphe se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eleanor qui soupira de plaisir en se penchant un peu pour relire ce qu'elle avait noté sur le très beau parchemin, avant d'agiter distraitement sa baguette au dessus du manuscrit et de l'enveloppe blanche qu'elle avait posée près du parchemin. L'objet se plia d'un seul coup en quatre, avant d'entrer dans l'enveloppe qui se referma en brillant légèrement avec une petite couleur bleue. L'enveloppe était posée dans une sorte de triangle où étaient notés trois symboles runiques au bout de chaque extrémité : à l'extrémité gauche, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de charrue, au second extrémité, à droite, il y avait une sorte d'œil fardé et au sommet du triangle il y avait le signe mathématique de l'infini, un huit couché.

La jeune fille resserra sa cape sur sa chemise de nuit, avant d'inspirer un grand coup d'air et de poser minutieusement le bout de sa baguette sur le symbole de l'infini, noté au sommet du triangle. La forme géométrique disparue d'un coup d'œil, avant que la lettre _'H'_ n'apparaisse sur l'enveloppe, avant de se transformer en une fine, magnifique et très élégante calligraphie de couleur noire, et que n'apparaisse:

_Madame Amélia S. Bones, _

_Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique._

_Ministère de la magie de la Grande Bretagne._

-Merlin ! Murmura-t-elle avec révérence avant de ramasser rapidement l'enveloppe et de le fourrer dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. D'un rapide coup de baguette magique, elle fit disparaître la bouteille de flacon vide qu'elle avait posé près du gros livre qui se referma d'un coup avant de se soulever et d'aller se ranger près des autres livres de la bibliothèque. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fameuse bibliothèque, avant d'enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité et de retourner au lit.

* * *

Elle avait une allure très chic avec sa très jolie robe blanche trapèze. La coupe flatteuse lui offrait une élégance nonchalante. Elle avait décidé de relâcher ses cheveux noirs pour mieux jouer son rôle de fille innocente, exemplaire et très gentille. Elle s'était très légèrement maquillée et avait complété son habillement avec des ballerines noires… ce qui augmenta son côté de très sage petite fille.

-Tu es ravissante mon ange. Lui dit Sirius en venant se placer derrière Eleanor qui se scrutait depuis un moment devant le grand miroir au dessus du lavabo de son salle de bain. Il sortit de sa poche un élégant collier en or blanc, un petit papillon à la même couleur que les yeux de la jeune fille accroché sur le fin collier.

-Tu adorais les papillons quand tu traînais encore avec des couches. Murmura Sirius en attachant le collier autour du cou d'Eleanor qui rougit un peu, face à ce rappel et à cet affectueux cadeau. Il posa une bise sur la nuque de la jeune fille qui frissonna un peu, laissant échapper un petit gémissement en fermant ses yeux.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en ouvrant ses yeux émeraude pour croiser ceux gris ardents de Sirius, par le biais du reflet du miroir. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps devant le regard très possessif de son âme sœur.

-Cela te va à merveille. Murmura-t-il.

Sirius lui caressa un peu ses cheveux, avant de la retourner lentement devant lui. Il caressa tendrement sa joue qu'elle sentait en feu, puis son menton, puis ses lèvres, avant de se pencher, ses yeux dans les siens, puis sa bouche était sur la sienne. Le désir l'emportait et son corps répondait spontanément. Eleanor soupira intensément de plaisir, pendant que Sirius l'attirait tendrement dans ses bras en intensifiant le baiser, sa main gauche maintenait sa tête en place, pendant que sa main droite caressait son dos, avant de descendre lentement se poser sur fesses, les malaxant légèrement.

Ce contact déclencha une vague de frissons dans tout son corps et Eleanor gémit fortement en portant ses mains derrière la nuque de Sirius, l'attirant encore plus. Sirius grogna légèrement en intensifia le baiser, l'attirant encore plus près de lui et elle gémit de nouveau en sentant son dure érection contre son ventre.

Pendant un long moment, Sirius l'embrassa passionnément, avec une ferveur et un désespoir qu'Eleanor ne lui avait jamais connu. Il avait passé sa main sous le bas de sa courte robe et sa douce main était en contact direct avec la peau du bas de son dos.

-On devrait y aller. Souffla Sirius entre ses lèvres. Il posa son front sur le sien, le souffle court, les yeux fermés, les mains un peu tremblantes.

Eleanor, elle, la respiration irrégulière aussi, en voulait plus, mais ne voulait pas trop bousculer Sirius, et à contrecœur, refoula son désir et tenta ridiculement et difficilement de se contrôler.

Après un moment, Sirius ouvrit ses yeux emplis de désirs et les posa dans ceux d'Eleanor qui n'étaient pas mieux.

Il lui sourit un peu, en posant une brève bise sur ses lèvres gonflées, avant de frotter son nez contre le sien. Il s'éclaircit un peu la gorge en relevant la tête, sans la quitter des yeux, un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres. Il lui caressa amoureusement la joue, sortant lentement sa baguette magique.

-Amor patitur moras ! Murmura-t-il, avant d'agiter sa baguette sur eux pour effacer toute trace de leur accolade. L'amour est patient ! Eclaira-t-il dans une souffle avant de poser une bise sur le front d'Eleanor qui fronçait les sourcils.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux tourtereaux se rendirent dans le salon nouvellement rénové du premier étage où les attendaient Maugrey, Diggle et Fleur Delacour, toujours aussi belle, avec sa robe bleue claire qu'elle portait en dessous de son manteau noir. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux argentés en une simple queue de cheval. Les enfants Weasley étaient aussi dans le salon, ainsi que Phineas Nigellus dans son portrait accroché au dessus de la cheminée il y avait aussi Remus qui se leva à leur entrée et la souriait gentiment… et à la grande irritation d'Eleanor, Hermione Granger aussi se trouvait dans le salon. Cette dernière était arrivée durant la matinée et avait eut l'audace d'envoyer un cadeau de noël à Eleanor qui ne s'était pas donné la peine de l'ouvrir, avant de le lui renvoyer par le biais du hibou qui l'avait délivré.

-Il y a du monde d'après mes informations! Lui annonça Fleur avec un léger accent, après les salutations et les compliments des jumeaux sur sa robe qu'ils trouvaient… sexy.

Eleanor hocha la tête, essayant de masquer sa nervosité avec un faible sourire.

-Tu veux dire des charognards ouais ! Corrigea Fred assis dans le canapé avec son jumeau qui rit légèrement, en lançant un clin d'œil à Eleanor qui lui sourit en roulant ses yeux, alors que Fleur levait ses belles prunelles bleues au ciel.

-Ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Lui dit Sirius, un sourire au coin. Il aida Eleanor à porter ses gants et son manteau noir qu'il avait gardé pour elle. Analyse bien chaque question avant de répondre. Ne te laisse surtout pas être intimidée par qui que ce soit. D'accord ? Elle hocha sa tête avec nervosité, pendant que son _parrain_ enroulait une écharpe en laine blanche autour de son cou. Il posa ensuite une petite bise sur ses cheveux, avant que Fleur ne lui prenne la main droite, la serrant fermement en envoyant un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille. La très belle française la tira vers Maugrey et Diggle, debout non loin de la cheminée, et sortit de la poche de son manteau un mouchoir en tissu blanc où était dessiné une jolie plume dorée.

Chacun tenait un petit bout du mouchoir, pendant que la salle était devenue silencieuse. Eleanor jeta un regard à son parrain debout, près de la cheminée et qui lui souriait avec assurance, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et adossé avec nonchalance sur le mur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de retourner le sourire lorsque le portoloin s'activa et les amena hors de la Grande Bretagne.

* * *

-Grrr, dire que je vais retourner à Poudlard dans quatre jours. Grommela Eleanor dans une grande morosité. C'était le lendemain de son _voyage_ à l'étranger, et ils étaient installés sur la banquette près de la fenêtre dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à aller au lit, avant que son parrain ne la rejoigne pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ils ne pouvaient plus prendre le risque de dormir ensemble, malheureusement.

-J'aurais tellement aimé que l'on complète l'_union_. Continua de se plaindre la jeune fille en tirant la couverture sur elle. Ce sera comme si on n'a jamais été séparé alors. Eleanor réalisa soudainement que Sirius était devenu tendu. Son regard était hésitant et fuyant. Eleanor baissa les yeux, pendant qu'une pensée horrible naissait chez elle. Et elle tenta de calmer l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, pendant qu'elle observait ses mains sur ses genoux, Sirius à ses côtés ne bougeait pas.

\- Tu ne… je veux dire je croyais… je… er… balbutia Eleanor. Elle se tût un instant, avant de lever ses yeux vers ceux tendres et hésitants de Sirius. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air, avant de continuer dans un murmure : je connais des âmes sœurs qui se contentent de l'amitié. Tu souhaiterais que notre relation soit ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle dans une voix vulnérable et elle baissa les yeux pendant que ses épaules s'affaissaient. Elle fût immédiatement enveloppée dans un gros câlin, mais elle ne pût se relaxer dans les bras de Sirius.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas cela mon ange. Bien sûr que je le veux. Souffla Sirius. J'aimerais bien que l'on s'unisse complètement comme des âmes sœurs et des… amoureux… éventuellement.

-Éventuellement ?

-Je... Sirius soupira fortement en relâchant son étreinte. Il repoussa un peu en arrière les cheveux noirs d'Eleanor. A côté de vouloir te courtiser proprement, signifiant que le sexe à ce stade est hors de question… écoutes Eleanor, dit gentiment Sirius voyant la confusion et la moue de la jeune fille. S'embrasser, tenir ta main… est quelque chose et c'est merveilleux et je l'adore, mais… tu es encore une mineure.

Eleanor cligna des yeux et regarda Sirius avec une grande incrédulité.

-Eh bien techniquement je crois. Mon esprit et mon âme ont 27 ans par contre ! Et je devrais dire plus, car j'avais 14 ans avant… l'arrivée d'Harry… son âme je veux dire… et qui avait 27 ans.

-Mais ton corps n'a que 15 ans. Dit très sincèrement Sirius, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Eleanor. Et je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise sur l'idée d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec toi, à cet âge. Termina-t-il fermement.

-Mais…

-Tu es encore une enfant… je veux dire ton corps mon ange. Dit placidement Sirius en attirant de nouveau la jeune fille dans ses bras. Essaies juste de te mettre à ma place un instant.

-Ok, Dit la jeune fille après un long silence. Tu as raison, ce serait vraiment bizarre et pas… sain.

-Exactement.

-Donc on se limite uniquement au… bécotage ? Soupira Eleanor avec résignation et exaspération.

-Oui et on ne va pas trop affoler les freins… on va prendre notre temps. Plus… de choses… intimes quand tu seras un peu plus âgée. Murmura Sirius en ricanant un peu, la serrant fortement dans ses bras.

-Ok ! Soupira Eleanor. Je peux faire cela, ajouta-t-elle dans une voix ironique, avant de rougir un peu et d'ajouter : mes… mes très chères parties intimes ainsi que mes doigts vont très bien se connaître… jusqu'à ce que je grandisse suffisamment pour une relation sexuelle et que cela ne te fasse pas trop… flipper.

-On est dans la même situation mon ange, murmura Sirius en riant un peu fortement, avant de soulever la tête d'Eleanor et de s'emparer tendrement de ses lèvres.

* * *

_**Edition spéciale**__: __**INTERVIEW EXCLUSIVE D'ELEANOR L. POTTER, la seule personne connue à avoir survécue le sortilège de la mort**__. Reportage de M.J. Johnson, J.E. Chan, G.J. Harris, W. G. Bradley et C.C. Cooper. _

Il y avait en dessous du gros titre : une photo d'Eleanor qui souriait sereinement avec une petite timidité.

-Je dois dire que la publication de ton interview a créé un vrai buzz au ministère et un vrai remue-ménage dans le pays et le monde magique en général. Dit d'une voix douce et grave Kingsley Shacklebot qui venait juste d'arriver en posant un journal devant Eleanor, avant de prendre place pour se servir à manger. Il s'agissait d'un journal Américain : The Stir.

C'était le deuxième jour après l'interview d'Eleanor et les habitants de square Grimmaurd étaient entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner avant d'être dérangés par une centaine d'hibou qui délivrait des courriers ou des journaux à une surprise Eleanor.

Après le énième courrier en moins d'une minute, Sirius avait demandé aux elfes d'intercepter les courriers destinés à sa _filleule_ pour qu'ils puissent déjeuner tranquillement. Mais, ils avaient à peine recommencé à manger que Kingsley suivi de Maugrey, Hestia Jones et une très endormie Tonks entraient dans la cuisine.

-Au moins, cela fait bouger les choses et les gens. Même la radio a fait un briefing ce matin sur ton interview. Dit Hestia Jones en s'asseyant près d'Eleanor et en face de Sirius qui avait pris le journal et commençait à le consulter. Maugrey prit place non loin d'Eleanor et l'observait intensément avec ses deux yeux (normal et magique).

-Bon travail Potter ! Grogna-t-il à Eleanor qui lui lança un sourire gêné, ne supportant pas trop le regard de l'ancien auror.

-Le ministère est bombardé de courriers par des gens paniqués qui ont lu le Chicaneur ou écouté la radio ce matin. Dit Tonks en baillant légèrement. Elle était assise près de Remus et se servait du café en lui lançant de très discrets regards. Elle manqua de peu de renverser le café, si ce n'était pas Madame Weasley qui décida de la servir en lui arrachant pratiquement des mains la cafetière.

-Merlin ! Souffla Sirius qui avait les yeux rivés dans le journal. Les gens se penchèrent pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

-Oui! L'entendre est une chose, mais le voir est autre chose. Cela donne froid au dos ! Murmura Kingsley, les yeux posés, comme tout le monde, sur une photo où Eleanor enfonçait une épée dans la gueule de l'énorme serpent de la chambre des secrets, avant de le retirer et de le jeter par terre, se tenant douloureusement son bras droit où était planté une des canines de la créature.

Il y avait d'autres photos du beau jeune homme qui se faisait passer pour Voldemort, entrain de montrer à une plus jeune Eleanor la création de son anagramme. Une autre photo au milieu de l'article montrait Fumseck qui pleurait sur la blessure d'Eleanor afin de la guérir. Et une dernière photo, en bas de l'article, montrait de très jeunes Eleanor et Ginny qui s'enlaçaient avec joie.

-Oh waouh, comment ont-ils fait pour avoir les photos ? Demanda d'une petite voix Ginny Weasley, toute pâle, assise à côté de Sirius et observant les photos avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Une pensine ! Grogna de nouveau Maugrey qui était entrain de renifler, avec le trou lui servant de nez, chaque tranche de bacon dans son assiette.

Dans la page suivante, il y avait une large photo qui montrait le corps de Rogue sur le sol, à côté de plus jeunes Eleanor, Hermione et Ron entrain de regarder avec horreur Sirius et Remus forçaient Queudvert à retrouver sa forme humaine. Un très moche Peter Pettigrow les observait avec terreur, avant que la scène ne se répète. Au dessus de l'article était juste titrée : l'énigme sur Peter Pettigrow. Il y avait en outre une autre photo, en bas de page qui montrait Remus se transformer en loup garou, semant la panique et permettant la fuite de Pettigrow.

Aux pages suivantes, consacrées à la résurrection de Voldemort, on y montrait une photo de Pettigrow lançant le sortilège de mort à un choqué Cédric Diggory, près d'une pétrifiée Eleanor. Une autre photo, en milieu de page montrait la prise de sang chez une Eleanor ligotée. Pettigrow versa quelques gouttes de sang dans le chaudron d'où émergeait une horrible créature, Voldemort.

A la page suivante, il y avait les mangemorts, encagoulés et entourant Eleanor et Voldemort qui étaient en position de combat.

Une autre photo montrait les fantômes des parents d'Eleanor, de Diggory et deux autres victimes de Voldemort qui avaient l'air de communiquer avec Eleanor, avant qu'elle n'attrape la coupe de feu et qu'elle ne disparaisse avec le corps de Cédric Diggory.

Il y avait à la page suivante, une photo révélant l'identité de Bartemius Croupton : les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall avaient tous leurs baguettes pointées sur Maugrey, qui devenait Barty Jr. En bas de page, il y avait une photo où Dumbledore et Fudge étaient entrain de se parler, ayant l'air, chacun, très en colère. Ils se trouvaient dans l'hôpital et il y avait une petite audience qui les observait avec choc : Eleanor était assise dans un lit, près duquel se tenaient un gros chien noir, Hermione, Ron, madame Weasley et Bill. McGonagall était debout près de la porte d'entrée, tandis que Rogue et Mme Pomfresh étaient non loin du lit d'Eleanor.

-Il faut avouer que les américains sont trop brillants ! Murmura Bill Weasley qui s'était rapproché pour mieux voir les photos.

-Tu peux lire l'interview s'il te plaît. Demanda Eleanor, observant intensément son parrain qui avait plus que pâli. Sirius lui sourit un peu en refermant le journal, avant de le tendre à Remus qui était assis à sa droite. Celui-ci parut surpris, mais le prit en hochant un peu la tête.

Il se racla un peu la gorge, avant de lire la page d'accueil de sa voix calme et posée :

_Depuis son retour dans le monde magique, en 1991, tout le monde attendait une interview de la seule personne connue à avoir survécue le sortilège de la mort. Malheureusement, tous les courriers envoyés à celle que les Britanniques surnomment la « survivante », nous ont été retournés sans être ouvertes._

_La jeune héroïne de la Grande Bretagne a finalement décidé cette année de donner une interview à un quotidien Français « La Plume » et a accepté la conférence de presse qui lui a été proposée par ce journal quotidien. _

_Etant donné que c'est très rare et unique que mademoiselle Potter communique avec nous, journalistes, on a dépêché nos correspondants M. Johnson et J. Chan, lorsque nous avons reçu l'information de La Plume sur la conférence de presse, tenue dans les locaux de la salle de conférence du musée du Louvre (magique). La légendaire et luxueuse place était remplie de monde, il y avait pratiquement tous les représentants des journaux du monde magique, ainsi que des historiens, des chercheurs, des professeurs… et quelques aurors Français._

_A treize heures tapantes, Mademoiselle Potter est entrée dans la salle, en compagnie du chef éditeur de La Plume et de deux autres femmes brunes qui travaillent pour le quotidien._

_A peine la jeune fille et ses compagnons avaient-ils pris place en face des journalistes que les questions commencèrent à fuser de toute part… et si ce n'était pas l'intervention de quelques aurors et du chef éditeur de La Plume, on allait se retrouver avec des questions sans réponses et rentrer bredouille._

_« …On aimerait d'abord commencer par remercier mademoiselle Potter qui a accepté cette interview. » Déclara C. Nouvel (chef éditeur de La Plume), après avoir salué les personnes présentes dans la salle. _

_« Une question par personne, s'il vous plaît. On a retenue cette splendide salle pour cinq heures… pas plus… ça coûte trop chère ». Avait déclaré C. Nouvel, faisant rire à toute la salle, avant de s'asseoir près de Mademoiselle Potter et de ses deux collègues de travail._

_Suite de l'interview: voir pages 11 à 17._

_James C. Potter et Lily E. Evans Potter : pages 1 à 4._

_Et facta est lux… Eleanor L. Potter, héroïne malgré elle ? : Pages 5 à 10._

_Confrontation entre Eleanor Potter et Voldemort/Q. Quirrel (1992): page 18._

_La pierre philosophale, était-ce vraiment cachée au sein de l'école ?: page 19._

_Le Basilisk de la chambre des secrets de S. Serpentard : pages 20 à 23._

_Tom Elvis Jedusor ou Lord Voldemort ? : Pages 24 et 25._

_Résurrection de Voldemort (24 juin 1995) – Opinion du Pr. Béninois de la magie noire, R. Braunstein: voir page 26 à 30._

_La condamnation sans procès de_ _Sirius Black : voir pages 31 à 33._

_Les Croupton et le système judiciaire Britannique: pages 34 à 36._

_Où est passé le mage noir Voldemort : pages 37 et 38._

_Imperium in Imperio : le clash entre le directeur de l'école Poudlard, A. Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie Britannique, C. Fudge : pages 39 à 41._

_La grande inquisitrice de Poudlard ou la suite de la tension (politique): pages 41 et 42._

_F. Slender, G. Grindelwald ou L. Voldemort… : Bella horrida bella… pour quelle cause et qui en tire réellement profit? Page 43 à 50. _

-Il y a de la lecture quand même ! Annonça George qui avait repris sa place, tout comme le reste d'ailleurs, et écoutait attentivement la lecture du lycanthrope.

-Il s'agit quand même de la très grande Eleanor Potter, cher frère. Renchérit Fred, pendant que Remus tournait vers les pages où étaient indiqué l'interview, soupirant légèrement.

Il y avait en tête de page, une photo montrant Eleanor assise entre un homme chauve, la soixantaine et deux jeunes femmes brunes, assises à la droite d'Eleanor. Cette dernière avait les mains liées posées sur une table en bois noir et où il y avait plusieurs micros, des bouteilles d'eau et des gobelets. Elle avait un air très serein, et petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Derrière eux se trouvait une large peinture du musée du Louvre.

_**Question**__ (R. Burns – The Vice Squad, Australie) : Bonjour et merci de nous accorder cette interview comme l'a souligné notre collègue Nouvel dont le courrier nous a plus qu'agréablement surpris. Pourquoi maintenant mademoiselle Potter ? L'interview, je veux dire. Car on vous a envoyé plusieurs courriers au cours de ces dernières années… sans réponse._

_**Eleanor Potter (EP)**__ : Oh !? Je suis bien désolée monsieur, mais je n'ai jamais reçu vos courriers. Pour ce qui est de cette interview aujourd'hui, monsieur Nouvel m'a demandé si cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'ai juste dit pourquoi pas, étant donnée que j'allais le faire pour son journal._

_[__**Ndlr**__ : Cette réponse sembla surprendre la majorité des personnes présentes dans la salle, d'où s'éleva un grand murmure pendant quelques instants.]_

_**Question **__(Z. Bhâ – L'Analyste, Mali) : croyez-vous que vos courriers seraient interceptés et triés ?_

_**EP **__: ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée monsieur, mais je n'ai jamais reçu de courriers provenant de journalistes ou quoi que ce soit du genre. _

_**Question **__(K. Wu – The Ink, Japon) : où étiez-vous durant ces dix dernières années ? Il paraît qu'Albus Dumbledore vous a secrètement entraîné._

_**EP **__(rires): J'habitais avec ma tante maternelle, mon cousin… paix à son âme, et mon oncle par alliance dans le monde moldu, depuis toute petite, je crois. Je ne savais pas que la magie existait et je n'ai connu l'existence de mon directeur d'école, A. Dumbledore, que le jour où j'ai reçu la lettre m'invitant à venir étudier la magie à Poudlard, car il paraissait que j'étais une sorcière… tout comme mes parents qui avaient été assassinés et non pas tués dans un accident de voiture à cause de l'ivresse de mon père, comme me le disait ma tante lorsque je lui demandais qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à mes parents. _

_Bien sûr, je m'étais tout le temps posée des questions sur les choses bizarres qui m'arrivaient. Mais non, je n'ai jamais été entraînée par A. Dumbledore ni quiconque d'ailleurs._

_[__**Ndlr**__ : Cette réponse surprit de nouveau la salle… la fille qui a sauvé le monde magique Britannique ne savait pas qu'elle était une sorcière… ?]_

_**Question **__(Pr. G. Zayed – Ecole d'Alexandrie, Egypte): Que pouvez-vous nous dire des événements qui ont causé la disparition de vos parents ?_

_**EP **__: tout ce dont je me rappelle sont des cris, un rire aigu et froid et beaucoup de lumière verte. Et grâce aux détraqueurs, je me rappelle aussi de la demande de mon père qui disait à ma mère de fuir, qu'il était là-bas, qu'il va essayer de le retenir. Ma mère s'était barricadée dans ma chambre et n'avait pas sa baguette magique avec elle. Elle m'avait placé dans le berceau et s'était placée entre moi et Voldemort… et le suppliait de me laisser vivre et de la tuer à ma place. _

_A mon arrivée dans le monde magique, j'ai été choquée de découvrir que j'avais un surnom à cause de la chute de Voldemort. Je ne pense pas en être la cause. Je crois plutôt que le sacrifice de ma mère ou de mes parents y étaient pour quelque chose… je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas grand-chose de cette nuit là… je n'avais que quinze mois après tout, une enfant qui ne pensait qu'à la nourriture et au jeu. _

_[__**Ndlr**__ : les Britannique appellent le mage noir Lord Voldemort : Vous-savez-qui ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Durant l'été 1993 : Sirius Black s'est échappé de la prison Britannique Azkaban et les détraqueurs qui surveillent normalement la prison ont été placés autour de l'école pour garantir la sécurité des élèves, notamment Eleanor Potter.]_

_**Question**__ (Gr. R. Djanté – Hôpital Un homme, des vies, Burkina-Faso) : et qu'en est-il de votre cicatrice ? Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de ressentir… de la douleur par exemple ?_

_**EP **__: je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question monsieur._

_**Question **__(C. Lemarchand – La Plume, France) : Vous ne parlez pas de mort, mais de la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Vous pourriez nous éclairer un peu ?_

_**EP :**__ oui j'ai dit chute, car c'était le cas et non la mort. Moi aussi, j'ai été très rebutée en découvrant la survie de Voldemort durant ma première année scolaire. Je l'ai confronté durant la fin de cette année scolaire, en tentant de sauver la pierre philosophale qui se trouvait à l'école. J'avais cru que c'était un professeur qui allait le voler en vue de le donner à Voldemort. En deuxième année aussi, Voldemort, si on peut dire ça, avait possédé une fille de première année et je l'ai confronté dans la chambre des secrets de Serpentard… et en quatrième année j'ai été kidnappée à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, par le biais d'un portoloin et le servant de Voldemort, Peter Pettigrow qu'on croyait mort et qui avait été l'ami de mes parents, a utilisé mon sang dans un rituel pour permettre à son maître Voldemort, de retrouver une sorte de corps […]._

_[__**Ndlr **__: Suite détaillé de cette réponse, voir les pages 18 à 23 et de 26 à 30._

_Mademoiselle Potter nous a permis de vérifier ses déclarations en acceptant de donner une copie de ses mémoires (de la première à sa quatrième année à Poudlard) à C Nouvel. Chaque personne présente dans la salle a pu entrer dans la pensine et assister à la rencontre d'Eleanor Potter et de Voldemort, au cours de ces quatre dernières années._

_Cette vérification a pris deux longues heures, après le contrôle de l'exactitude des mémoires d'Eleanor Potter par trois langues de plomb travaillant dans le ministère Français et Allemand, ainsi que le célèbre professeur Burkinabé de la magie noire A. Mukwele._

_On découvre avec froideur que le mage noir nommé Voldemort est bien vivant et que Sirius Black a toujours été innocent et qu'il n'a jamais reçu de procès._

_La grande question est__ : pourquoi est-ce que le ministre de la magie Britannique ne vérifie pas les mémoires d'E. Potter.]_

_**Question **__(R. Baron – Magazine La sorcière, France) : Avez-vous gardé contact avec votre parrain quand vous aviez découvert son innocence ? Savez-vous où il se trouve en ce moment ?_

_**EP**__ : Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question Madame._

_**Question **__(V. Ivanov – People, Russie) : d'après-vous, pourquoi est-ce que le seigneur des ténèbres ne se manifeste pas ?_

_**EP**__ : je n'en sais rien du tout monsieur… peut-être qu'il subit finalement le processus naturel de la vie… on naît, grandit et meurt. Sa seconde phase, bien que différente de celle des communs mortels tels que nous, ne doit pas trop bien se passer pour lui. Allez savoir… !_

_**Question **__(S. Hubbard – L'Express, Canada) : quelles sont, d'après vous les raisons qui ont poussé le ministère de la magie Britannique à ne pas vous croire ?_

_**EP**__ : Il est humain dans la nature de l'Homme de se tromper, mais persévérer dans l'erreur est diabolique._

_Quand on a découvert l'identité de la personne qui a transformé la coupe en portoloin, un détraqueur à administrer le baiser à Barty Croupton Jr. qui s'était fait passé pour A. Maugrey en utilisant le polynectar durant toute l'année scolaire… ruinant ainsi toute possibilité d'avoir des réponses sur sa soudaine apparition alors qu'il était censé être mort et être enterré à Azkaban. Ensuite le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge et le professeur Dumbledore ont eu une sorte de dispute dans l'infirmerie, avant son départ._

_[__**Ndlr**__: L'ancien auror A. Maugrey, dit fol-œil, était enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal à l'école de Poudlard pour l'année scolaire 1994-1995.]_

_**Question**__ (C. Kekiang – The Voice, Chine): que pensez-vous de Fudge ?_

_**EP **__: le ministre a été tellement gentil avec moi la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, que je me suis permise de lui demander s'il pouvait me signer mon autorisation pour les sorties d'école au village de Pré-au-Lard… (Rires). Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire bien sûr (rires). La deuxième fois que j'ai rencontrée le ministre, était durant la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch… et là encore, il a été très gentil et… cool avec moi… comme une sorte d'oncle… (Rires), sinon, je ne le connais pas trop bien et je ne peux pas convenablement répondre à votre question._

_**Question **__(A. Ali – The Observer, Qatar) : d'après nos informations, votre cousin D. Dursley a subi la baiser du détraqueur en début août dernier. Vous avez été avec lui, durant ces terribles événements. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé le sortilège de patronus qu'on raconte que vous connaissez. Qui croyez-vous a été à l'origine de l'envoie de ces créatures ?_

_**EP **__: oui, je connais très bien ce sortilège et c'est quelque chose que je vais regretter toute ma vie. (Elle soupira en abaissant un peu les yeux). Je ne savais pas que la loi me le permettez. J'ai paniqué et j'ai juste crié à mon cousin de courir, croyant bêtement qu'il allait me suivre. Il était un enfant unique. J'avais extrêmement peur, et j'aurai pu ne pas tenir compte des règlements, car c'est quelque chose que je fais la plupart du temps, mais j'avais déjà reçu un avertissement du ministère durant ma deuxième année sur l'utilisation de la magie en dehors de l'école; et durant l'été 1993, j'ai commis un accident magique qui a gonflé ma tante par alliance. Il y aussi le fait que je ne voulais pas être renvoyée de Poudlard… c'est comme une maison pour moi. Pour ce qui est de l'envoi des détraqueurs, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais à mes dernières nouvelles, ils étaient sous le contrôle du ministre de la magie Britannique._

_**Question**__ (E. Rodriguez – La Información, Mexique): Donc vous préférez votre école par-dessus votre famille ?_

_**EP **__: bien sûr que non monsieur ! Il n'y a pas plus sacrée qu'une famille. Mais je préfère de loin ne pas être renvoyée et retourner vivre avec une famille qui m'a clairement dit qu'ils ne m'ont accueilli que par manque de choix. _

_**Question **__(F. Audi – The society, Inde): Vous pourriez élaborer votre dernière réponse s'il vous plaît._

_[__**Ndlr**__ : Eleanor Potter est restée silencieuse pendant un long moment, avant de boire d'un trait le gobelet d'eau posée devant elle.]_

_**EP**__ : J'ai eu une enfance pas très heureuse et j'ai grandi dans une famille dont j'avais l'impression de ne pas faire partie. Ma tante maternelle m'a clairement dit, le jour où Hagrid m'a délivré ma lettre, qu'elle n'a jamais aimé ma mère. Je n'ai connu mon véritable nom que lorsque j'ai commencé l'école primaire, à mes cinq ans. Ma… famille avait l'habitude de m'appeler le monstre ou la fille… et aujourd'hui, depuis mes onze ans, c'est juste la fille ou Potter. J'ai bien sûr tenté d'alerter mes professeurs du traitement que je subissais à la maison, mais rien n'a jamais été fait. Pendant longtemps, j'avais cru que c'était ma faute et que je méritais le traitement de ma famille… L'amitié, je l'ai découverte quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard et le véritable sens d'une famille, quand j'ai connu le meilleur ami de mon père._

_[__**Ndlr**__ : Rubéus Hagrid est le gardien des clefs de Poudlard et le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques._

_On a tenté d'interviewé la tante d'Eleanor Potter (Pétunia R. Evans Dursley), mais elle nous a claqué la porte au nez, après avoir dit que c'est à cause de ce monstre de Lily (sa sœur) qu'elle a aujourd'hui perdu son Dudley (son fils) et qu'elle espère qu'elle est entrain de périr en enfer et que sa fille (Eleanor) la rejoindrait très bientôt. ]_

_**Question **__(J. Eastman – The Sun, Kenya): Que pensez-vous des moldus ?_

_**EP**__ : On peut apprendre beaucoup de choses d'eux. Ils ont la science et une technologie bien avancée. Cependant, je n'ai pas confiance à la majorité d'entre eux. J'ai vécu avec eux depuis mon enfance et je ne peux nommer un seul d'entre eux dont j'ai une entière confiance. Il y a certes de gentils moldus… mais je crois que c'est à cause de leur ignorance de l'existence de la magie… et ceux qui sont au courant en ont peur ou le détestent ou sont… jaloux, et d'autres, notamment les religieux voient la magie comme une malédiction, l'œuvre du diable, quelque chose dont on doit tout faire pour le détruire._

_Je sais qu'avec la découverte de ma nature, la magie, ma famille m'a finalement laissé respirer un peu d'air frais. Quand je suis retournée chez eux après ma première année, ils avaient trop peur de moi… et cela a limité mon cousin, paix à son âme, de lever la main sur moi… et les travaux que je faisais à la maison s'étaient nettement amoindris. Je vivais enfin… dignement, comme un être humain, pendant un mois entier. _

_Malheureusement ma paix s'était interrompue avec l'arrivée d'une beuglante du ministère me menaçant d'expulsion, car un elfe de maison qui était apparu à la maison pour m'avertir d'un danger, avait pratiqué la magie… le ministère avait cru que c'était moi… mon oncle par alliance avait, par la suite, pris toutes mes affaires, ainsi que ma baguette et les avait enfermées… et j'étais de nouveau tourmentée et sans défense… perdant mon seul arme qui a été de leur faire croire que je pouvais utiliser la magie… ça a été un temps vraiment horrible. _

_Je me demande bien si c'est la même chose avec les autres nés-moldus… surtout ceux qui sont issus des familles religieuses et qui n'hésiteront pas à utiliser l'exorcisme sur eux. La persécution peut être physique comme psychologique et je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que le ministre attend jusqu'à nos onze ans pour nous expliquer les bizarres choses qui se passent autour de nous. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne contrôlent pas le traitement envers les orphelins ? Je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas des milliards comme les moldus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas d'orphelinats pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières ? _

_Je suis encore indécise pour mon choix d'emploi, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que quand j'aurais hérité du siège de mes ancêtres au Magenmagot, je ferais de mon mieux pour une amélioration de la manière dont on s'occupe des orphelins et orphelines magiques._

_**Question **__(L. Tsipras – The Review, Grèce)__** :**__ La Politique ? C'est vraiment ambitieux de votre part pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune._

_**EP **__: Eh bien, c'est une situation inacceptable, et je préfère faire quelque chose pendant que j'en ai les moyens. Cela peut arriver à n'importe qui d'entre nous et je n'ai pas envie que mes enfants se retrouvent un jour dans la même situation que moi, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. _

_**Question**__ (J. Chan- The Stir, États-Unis): vu la manière dont vous parlez, c'est à croire tous les moldus sont abusifs ?_

_**EP**__ : bien sûr que non madame. Il y a évidemment certains parents moldus qui adorent leurs enfants, peu importe leur nature… mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont tous ainsi et qu'on devrait laisser l'enfant subir la violence de ses parents ou autres membres familials à cause de leur peur, leur ignorance. Et je pense que chaque né-moldu qui veut fuir le monde moldu devrait avoir la possibilité de trouver un refuge dans le monde magique. Le ministère doit créer un système pour leur venir en aide, faire des visites régulières aux nés-moldus. Aucun sorcier ou sorcière ne devrait finir dans les mains des moldus. Les orphelinats ou maisons moldus ne sont pas équipés pour bien s'occuper d'eux._

_**Question**__ (X. Simegza – Harmony Magazine, Tanzanie): vous avez une très forte opinion sur ce sujet._

_**EP**__ : En effet, oui._

_**Question**__ (Pr. Q. Williams – Institut Salem, Etats-Unis): la plupart des idées que vous défendez sont opposés à ceux d'A. Dumbledore et d'autres figures politiques du monde magique._

_**EP**__ : je n'ai pas la même philosophie que le professeur Dumbledore ou ces… figures politiques. Et personne n'a mis ces idées dans ma tête. Je suis arrivée à mes propres conclusions, surtout avec ma petite expérience personnelle. Je refuse d'être et de rester dans l'ignorance et cela pour n'importe quel domaine de la vie… et je refuse de fermer les yeux sur une quelconque injustice._

_**Question**__ (W. Wong – Le Peuple, Chine) : Quel est votre opinion sur Dumbledore ?_

_**EP**__ : Je l'admire énormément, c'est une personne très noble. Il est certes mon directeur d'école, mais je le considère comme un grand-père… et je crois que sa présence dans le monde magique actuel est une grande bénédiction, et comme le disent les moldus : «quand le médecin est là, pas de danger ! »_

_[__**Ndlr**__ : les moldus appellent médecins ce que nous appelons guérisseurs.]_

_**Question**__ (Auteur R. Bonker, Transylvanie) : Que pensez-vous de la cause de la guerre avant votre naissance? La priorité que certaines personnes… britanniques accordaient aux origines, notamment le sang._

_**EP **__: je trouve dommage et ridicule qu'on tue des personnes, juste parce qu'ils n'ont pas le sang pur (soupir d'exaspération). Je crois que nous sommes tous égaux, sans aucune différence. Ce n'est pas nos origines ou le sang qui fait qui nous sommes dans la vie ou ce que nous deviendront. Ce qui importe c'est qu'on a tous la magie en nous. C'est bien triste et vraiment stupide de se croire supérieur à une autre personne, juste parce que tous nos ancêtres ont tous été des sorciers. Il faut se demander ce qu'ils ont fait de spécial pour la famille ou la communauté magique._

_**Question**__ (H. Dorgani – The Keys, Kuala Lumpur) : que pensez-vous des personnes atteintes de Lycanthropie et des créatures magiques?_

_**EP**__ : Les créatures magiques sont des êtres vivants comme nous. Ils ont la magie comme nous. Une magie différente, mais très spéciale. Par exemple, je sais que les elfes de maisons peuvent transplaner dans des endroits que les sorciers ne pourraient pas, ou se tueront tout simplement s'ils le feraient. C'est dommage qu'on ne tente pas d'apprendre cette magie unique en son genre. Je me rappelle être sauvée de Voldemort un soir dans la forêt interdite par un centaure, Firenze. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai découvert la tentative de Voldemort, pour ce qui concerne la pierre philosophale. Ils sont bien réputés pour la lecture des astres… peut-être que je n'allais pas quitter la divination si un centaure avait été mon professeur (rires)._

_C'est dommage et c'est à notre triste perte… même les milliards de moldus qui sont pourtant tellement différents avec leur culture, origine… mettent de côté leur différence et tentent d'échanger, d'apprendre de la culture de l'autre, de leur différence. C'est ce qu'ils appellent la mondialisation… et c'est tout simplement fascinant._

_Pour ce qui est des lycanthropes, je trouve aussi que c'est dommage qu''ils subissent une discrimination, à cause de quelque chose dont ils ne peuvent pas contrôler. Pourtant c'est une… métamorphose qui n'arrive qu'en pleine lune et affaiblit les lycanthropes que sur une durée de trois à cinq jours. D'accord, il faut les recenser pour la sécurité, rassurer le peuple, mais aussi bien contrôler les personnes atteintes de Lycanthropie. Mais, le comble dans tout cela, on ne fait que le recensement, avant de les placer dans une liste noire… j'ai fait des recherches dans ce domaine et je ne vois rien qui a été fait pour les aider pour mieux s'intégrer dans la communauté. Il y a bien sûr la fameuse potion tue-loup, mais à quoi peut-elle servir si vous avez un tampon sur le front, en plus c'est une potion relativement chère quand même, ce n'est pas donnée. C'est ce genre de chose qui pousse à des soulèvements dans une société. Ceci constitue aussi une autre raison pour laquelle je souhaiterai vraiment utiliser ma voix au sein du Magenmagot, dans l'avenir. Je le redis encore, nous sommes tous nés égaux._

_[__**Ndlr**__ : on est allé voir le centaure Firenze, dans la forêt interdite se trouvant près de l'école de Poudlard, juste après la conférence de presse et il a confirmé qu'il a chassé le mage noir Voldemort qui se nourrissait du sang des licornes en 1992. Il dit aussi avoir raccompagné Eleanor Potter auprès du gardien des clefs de Poudlard, Hagrid.]_

_**Question **__(J. Jourdan –The Glorious Days Magazine, Etats-Unis) : Donc vous êtes pour le contrôle des lycanthropes._

_**EP**__ : Oui, je le suis, mais pas pour qu'on les persécute, mais pour garantir la sécurité de tout un chacun dans la communauté magique, comme moldu. Car il y a des lycanthropes comme F. Greyback qui prennent un pur plaisir à contaminer les sorciers ou sorcières, ou à tuer les gens car il en a tout simplement envie._

_[__**Ndlr**__ : F. Greyback est un loup-garou britannique très dangereux, recherché depuis plus de 30 ans, pour avoir contaminé et tué plusieurs personnes Britanniques et étrangers.]_

_**Question **__(Z. Zeller – History &amp; Culture Magazine, Finlande): les dons que vous aviez récemment fait, ont fait un grand bruit. Pourquoi ne l'aviez-vous pas fait dans le passé ?_

_**EP**__: L'idée m'est venue après les événements de la résurrection de Voldemort, avec mes parents qui étaient apparus pour me secourir. Je suis retournée vivre avec ma famille, dans le monde moldu, comme chaque été, d'ailleurs. Isolée et éloignée de tout le monde. Et durant la période que je suis restée là-bas, je me suis rendue compte de mon égoïsme, mon ingratitude… Je n'étais jamais allée me recueillir sur les tombes de mes parents. Je n'ai jamais exprimé ma gratitude pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Donc, le 31 octobre dernier, le jour de leur… décès, j'ai décidé de leur rendre hommage. J'ai donc fait ces dons, après que je sois allée me recueillir sur leurs tombes._

_**Question **__(J. Grande – El Diario, Espagne): on a récemment publié une sorte de… livre que vous avez écrit avec un autre élève ([__Ndlr__ : T. Boot]), envisagez-vous de devenir écrivain dans le futur ?_

_**EP**__ : Je crois que chaque personne ayant une histoire… intéressante doit le publier, car cela peut aider certains individus qui traversent les mêmes difficultés, à prendre exemple dans ces livres, ces histoires. _

_Notre livret était juste un travail de groupe en ancienne Rune et qu'on devait rendre avant la fin du premier semestre. On a été très surpris lorsque le professeur Babbling nous a dit que le livret allait être proposé aux élèves de Poudlard. Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi heureuse et fière de toute ma vie._

_[__**Ndlr**__ : B. Babbling enseigne les runes à Poudalrd depuis 1985.]_

_**Question **__(B. Carter – Magazine La sorcière Hebdo, Grande-Bretagne) : que pensez-vous de la grande inquisitrice de Poudlard et faîtes-vous partie des élèves qui ont lancé Le Journal de Poudlard ? Avez-vous déjà écrit dans ce journal ?_

_**EP **__: La grande inquisitrice, Dolores Ombrage est sous secrétaire du ministère de la magie. Elle contrôle les autres professeurs je crois. Elle est aussi notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Elle dit qu'on n'a pas besoin de faire des pratiques en cours et qu'on réussira de lancer des sortilèges le jour de notre examen, si on maîtrise bien la théorie. C'est une personne que je ne connais pas personnellement, sinon je la trouve charmante et très originale dans son genre. Pour ce qui est du Journal de Poudlard, je le trouve vraiment drôle et… instructif._

_**Question**__ (B. Moon – Glamour Magazine, Etats-Unis) : qui est Eleanor Lily Potter et quel sont ses centres d'intérêts?_

_**EP**__ : qui suis-je ? Humm… il est vraiment difficile de répondre à votre question madame. Je peux être très méfiante dés fois, et il y a des amis qui me trouvent gentille (rires). Peut-être bien (haussement d'épaules), je ne sais pas. S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre depuis l'été passé, c'est que j'ai choisi de vivre par choix et non par chance, j'ai choisi d'être motivée et non manipulée, j'ai choisi d'être utile, non utilisée, j'ai choisi de faire des changements, non des excuses, j'ai choisi d'exceller et d'écouter mon cœur… et j'ai choisi de faire en sorte que le sacrifice de mes parents pour ma survie ne soit pas vaine… et j'espère ainsi les rendre fière et de ne pas regretter ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi._

_Pour ce qui est de mes centres d'intérêts, eh bien… J'adore jouer au quidditch. Je suis même membre de l'équipe de ma maison depuis ma première année, au poste d'attrapeuse. Depuis le début de cette nouvelle année scolaire, je fais aussi partie du club de sortilège dirigé par le professeur Flitwick. Et ah oui… (Rires), j'ai découvert que j'adoré lire durant cet été._

_[__**Ndlr**__: F. Flitwick est professeur de sortilège et directeur de la maison de Serdaigle de Poudlard depuis 1967. Il a été durant les années 50 et 60 le grand champion d'Europe des duels._

_Pour plus d'information sur Poudlard, voir page 2.]_

_**Question**__ (R. Mersch, The Weekly, Allemagne): Que pensez-vous du monde magique actuel, comparé à celui des moldus?_

_**EP **__: la nature nous a bénis avec un merveilleux don… et, sans offense, je ne pense pas qu'on l'utilise ou qu'on l'exploite à son summum, dans tous les domaines de la vie. Les deux mondes sont formidables… On peut faire mieux… et… je crois… je… euh… waouh… votre question est quand même trop… métaphysique monsieur !_

_([__**Ndlr**__ : éclats de rire de l'assemblée.])_

_Je pense qu'on est quand même un peu derrière les moldus avec leur fantastique imagination dans le domaine de la technologie… Oui je pense qu'on peut faire vraiment mieux… aller sur la lune, dans d'autres planètes… qui ne le rêve pas ? Ce serait une formidable aventure… On a reçu l'énergie magique pour une raison… je crois et on est tous sur cette planète pour une raison qui m'est vraiment difficile de répondre (rires). _

_**Question**__ (Pr. R. Ortega – Auteur, Bulgarie) : Les rumeurs disent que vous comprenez et parlez la langue des serpents ! Que pouvez-vous nous dire là-dessus, après tout, les britanniques le considèrent comme un trait de la magie noire._

_**EP**__ : oui je comprends et parle cette langue, ce que j'ignorais aussi jusqu'à mes onze ans, quand je suis allée au parc avec ma famille et libérer… euh… accidentellement bien sûr, un boa qui m'avait remercié avant de prendre la fuite vers Brésil (rires). J'avais cru que tous les sorciers parlaient cette langue, jusqu'au fameux débarquement du basilisk durant ma deuxième année. Je trouve que c'est une bénédiction, un don… et qui sait (rires), peut-être que je suis une descendante d'un ou d'une cracmol qui a été un enfant renié du célèbre Salazar Serpentard. Je ne pense pas que cela soit de la magie noire… c'est une langue comme une autre et qui permet de communiquer avec les serpents… qui sait peut-être que je vais me tourner vers le métier de soins aux créatures magiques et travailler aux côtés du très cool Hagrid (rires). Pour moi, la magie, c'est la magie, c'est l'intention et la foi de la personne qui compte._

_**Question **__(G. Austin – Stylish Magazine, Nouvelle-Zélande) : quels sont vos choix de carrière et avez-vous déjà un petit-ami._

_**EP **__(rires): votre dernière question est un peu trop personnelle madame. Pour ce qui est de mes choix professionnels, j'ai l'embarras du choix entre auror, professeur de soin aux créatures magiques et guérisseuse, car ce sont tous de très nobles et fantastiques professions. Le temps me le dira. Peut-être que j'arriverais à alterner les trois emplois en même temps… après tout, nous avons tous été bénis avec la chose formidable qu'est la Magie…_

_**Question**__ (Ecrivain A. Helu – Argentine) : Que pensez-vous de Lord Voldemort ?_

_**EP**__ (sourires): il aurait pu devenir le Merlin des temps modernes… malheureusement… on ne peut qu'augmenter les protections autour de nous et être en constante vigilance, comme le dit l'ancien auror Alastor Maugrey. Et s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris avec les quelques rares et très brèves discussions que j'ai eu avec le professeur Dumbledore, c'est que la lumière vient des ténèbres, donc (haussement d'épaule), on ne peut qu'espérer et prier pour lui… et comme le dit la sagesse populaire : Ex malo Bonum._

_Ex malo Bonum ou Du mal peut naître un bien… Cette interview vous a été reportée par Johnson &amp; Chan et rédigée par Bradley, Cooper &amp; Harris._

-C'était vraiment très provocateur de ta part Léa ! Lui dit Remus avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix et un haussement de ses sourcils, reposant le journal, qu'attrapa rapidement Bill, pendant que Ginny et Hermione se dépêchèrent d'aller se mettre à ses côtés pour lire le journal. Eleanor haussa tout simplement ses épaules.

-Maintenant, on attend la réponse de Voldemort. Dit Kingsley faisant sursauter tout le monde, à l'exception d'Eleanor, Sirius, Maugrey et Remus, comme ce fût le cas à chaque fois que ce dernier prononçait le nom du mage noir durant sa lecture. Madame Weasley avait les mains sur sa poitrine et lançait un regard désapprobateur au grand auror noir.

-Ils ont réussi à acheter la gazette du sorcier, je crois, car il n'y a aucune information sur ton Interview dans ce journal. Murmura Tonks, après un moment de silence. Heureusement que le Chicaneur, et bizarrement la sorcière hebdo, ainsi que la radio sont là. Continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, avant de murmurer : Et que les gens ne sont pas aussi bêtes que cela.

-Le ministère va faire semblant de faire quelque chose… mais je crois qu'ils vont tout faire pour tenter de distraire les gens. Commenta Hestia Jones. Un air tendu et angoissé régnait dans la cuisine après son annonce.

-VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Aboya Maugrey faisant sursauter quelques gens. Il lança ce qui ressembla à un sourire à Eleanor, avant de boire une gorgée de sa flasque qu'il tira de la poche de son lourd manteau.

-Oui, soit sur tes gardes Eleanor. Lui dit d'un air grave Kingsley qui l'observait attentivement. Elle hocha la tête, en jetant un regard à son _parrain_ qui lui lança un sourire rassurant, malgré la pâleur de son visage.

* * *

-Vous allez m'enseigner l'occlumancie ?

-Oui Potter ! C'est ce que je viens de dire, gronda Rogue qui était assis en face d'elle dans le salon du premier étage. Sirius avait pris place dans un autre fauteuil et avait une expression sereine sur le visage, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère. Ou es-tu trop stupide pour comprendre l'anglais maintenant ? Demanda Rogue, avec un mauvais sourire sur le visage.

-Non, je comprends très bien. Répondit Eleanor en refusant de jouer le jeu de son immature enseignant et d'ajouter avec une pointe de sarcasme : merci pour votre offre et votre soutien… _professeur_ Rogue.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard rempli de colère, avant de se lever brusquement et de s'en aller sans un mot, sa longue cape noire flottant dangereusement derrière lui. La porte claqua fortement après sa sortie, faisant un peu rire la jeune fille qui se leva et alla s'installer près de son _parrain_, pendant que le portrait de madame Black laissa échapper un horrible hurlement à glacer le sang, avant de commencer à crier fortement des insultes.

-Il a vraiment un tempérament anormal cet homme. S'exclama Phineas depuis son portrait fixé au dessus de la cheminée. Les deux occupants l'ignorèrent totalement. Les gens d'aujourd'hui, grommela l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, avant de disparaître de son portrait.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas pouvoir bien gérer la situation ? Demanda Sirius avec une grande inquiétude dans sa voix, la regardant avec une grande intensité.

-Oui, Siri, ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Lui dit-elle en posant une brève bise sur la joue de Sirius, avant de se blottir dans ses bras pendant un moment.

-Allez viens ! Dit-elle en se relevant en sentant nettement la colère de Sirius et qu'elle pouvait facilement lire aussi grâce à la rigidité de ses épaules, plutôt que sur son visage souriant.

-Pour aller où ? Demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé, se levant quand même.

-Prendre un peu d'air… Buck. Soupira-t-elle lorsque Sirius haussa ses deux sourcils. Elle roula les yeux en se dirigeant vers la porte. Sirius prit rapidement leurs manteaux avant de la suivre vers le petit jardin se trouvant derrière la maison et où ils avaient attaché l'hippogriffe, car la chambre des parents de Sirius, où habitait l'animal, était en pleine rénovation.

Ils trouvèrent les jumeaux, en pleine discussion, un parchemin en mains et assis non loin de l'endroit bien chauffé où était attaché l'animal qui mangeait quelques rats. Le soleil brillait merveilleusement, malgré le froid et la neige qui a tombé abondamment la veille.

Ils saluèrent l'hippogriffe en s'accroupissant devant lui, avant d'aller prendre place à un banc placé en face des jumeaux qui se mirent à chuchoter depuis leur arrivée, au grand amusement de Sirius. Eleanor, elle, observait les gens passant devant la maison, sans se rendre compte de son existence ou des personnes qui y habitant et qui les observaient.

-Tu as raison, dit Sirius en se relevant au bout de quelques minutes. Il inspira profondément avant d'expirer avec un gros sourire sur le visage. C'est bien de prendre de l'air frais. Il s'abaissa et ramassa de ses deux mains gantés un gros lot de neige. Mais, c'est bien de s'amuser aussi. Il jeta la neige à une Eleanor un peu surprise qui hurla un peu sous le coup. Crachant le peu de neige qui était entré dans sa bouche.

-Sirius, Hurla-t-elle en quittant le banc, pendant que son parrain s'abaissait de nouveau pour reprendre de la neige dans ses mains. Une autre boule de neige s'abattit de nouveau sur son visage pendant qu'elle essayait de nettoyait ses lunettes.

Elle haleta pendant qu'une autre boule de neige atterrissait sur sa figure comme un coup de gifle, ce qui lui arracha un autre cri.

-Ce n'est pas juste. Hurla-t-elle en tentant de fuir, pendant qu'une boule de neige se jetait de nouveau sur son visage. Sirius, hurla-t-elle, devenant maintenant totalement aveuglée à cause des boules de neige qui s'abattait sur son visage avec une grande rapidité.

-Arrrrgggg. Entendit Eleanor. Elle dégagea la neige sur son visage pour voir qui hurlait, mais les coups de boules de neiges continuaient de s'abattre sans arrêt sur son visage, mais aussi sa poitrine.

-Ah mais, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on aide une amie. Disait la voix de Sirius, pendant que les cris continuaient fortement. C'est vraiment décevant pour de gros farceurs comme vous. Se moqua-t-il. Je vais vous donner une petite leçon de maraudeur, très chers jeunes apprentis. Les cris reprenaient de plus belle pendant qu'Eleanor se débattait pour mettre ses lunettes et arrêtait la pluie de neige sur son visage qui commençait à être frigorifié.

Elle manquait un peu d'air, à cause des multiples boules de neige et enleva son manteau pour se couvrir de la neige qui commençait à la geler… mais son manteau disparut d'un coup de ses mains ainsi que sa baguette qui était apparue à sa main droite. Et le coup des boules de neige recommençait de plus belle, à une rapidité affolante. Elle ne pouvait plus rien voir, malgré les lunettes qu'elle avait réussi à mettre. Elle entendait juste des cris… la voix des jumeaux, les moqueries de son _parrain_ ainsi que et des rires de personnes dont elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout la voix.

-Donc, quand on veut faire une farce, il faut vraiment respecter la règle dit de l'I.D.I., c'est-à-dire : l'insouciance, la distraction et l'ignorance de la victime… et donc v-

-Allez, ça suffit maintenant Sirius Black. Disait une voix amusée et un peu désapprobatrice, pendant qu'Eleanor s'asseyait sur le sol et cachait son visage avec ses mains et genoux et recevant la rapide pluie de neige sur sa tête. Elle avait froid et ça l'étonnerait qu'elle réussisse à filer entre les mailles de Sirius qui continuait d'une voix nonchalante sa supposée et ridicule leçon sur les farces.

La pluie de neige continua de tomber sur elle durant un petit moment avant de s'arrêter. Eleanor soupira en relevant la tête, mais le regretta amèrement lorsqu'elle reçut un autre coup de boule neige qui la fit chuter sur le sol sous les éclats de rire des personnes présentes.

Elle frissonna légèrement en ressentant une énergie magique qui la sécha et la réchauffa d'un coup, pendant que les mains de son parrain l'aidaient à se remettre sur pied. Elle se dégagea rapidement en lançant un regard noir à Sirius qui lui sourit d'un air penaud… mais Eleanor savait bien qu'il rigolait intérieurement à cause de la brillance de ses yeux. Et elle ne put bouder plus longtemps en souriant à son tour, pendant que le professeur McGonagall tentait de libérer Fred et George qui se trouvaient dans une sorte de mini… tornade… de neige.

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier Black. Dit-elle à son parrain, dont le regard brilla fortement d'amusement, un gros sourire sur le visage. Elle grogna en reprenant sa baguette qui retourna en un éclair dans son étui et accepta que Sirius l'aide à remettre son manteau, pendant que Remus, Tonks, Hestia Jones et Kingsley riaient légèrement.

Eleanor grimaça en pensant à la réunion de l'ordre prévue pour cet après-midi et dont elle avait totalement oublié. Elle qui voulait tellement passer plus de temps avec son parrain. _Maudit Ordre!_

* * *

C'était le jour du retour à Poudlard et Eleanor se sentait plus triste que jamais. Elle tentait de le cacher à son parrain qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle depuis la veille et l'avait réveillé aux aurores, en l'embrassant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, amoureusement, passionnément et désespérément. Elle pouvait facilement lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sirius, même s'il faisait tout pour le masquer.

Après avoir vérifié si elle n'avait pas oublié des affaires, Sirius réduisit la malle à la taille d'un cube, avant de le ranger dans le sac à dos de la jeune fille. Il le balança à son épaule droite, souriant un peu à Eleanor qui ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son beau sourire, trop contaminant. Ils étaient face à face, devant le lit d'Eleanor et Sirius leva sa main droite, afin de lui caresser sa joue légèrement rosie, avant de plaquer derrière son oreille une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait rapidement coiffés en une tresse française.

-Tu vas beaucoup me manquer mon ange. Murmura-t-il, ses yeux gris brûlants, plongés dans ceux verts émeraude de sa _filleule_ qui portait un jean et un pull-over en v et de couleur grise.

-Moi aussi. Souffla-t-elle, le cœur serré. Ce ne sera pas facile.

-Je sais! Lui dit-il gravement, l'observant intensément, avant de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle pour poser avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser de feu… très doux, comme si Sirius voulait la convaincre de quelque chose, de ne rien redouter, de ne pas s'inquiéter… ou peut-être était-ce pour se rassurer lui-même. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais ce baiser lui faisait un bien extraordinaire et elle gémit légèrement en enlaçant ses mains derrière sa nuque, l'attirant encore plus, réclamant plus. Sirius gémit à son tour en l'attirant par la taille avec sa main droite, pendant que l'autre main relevait sa tête un peu plus. Eleanor haleta en sentant la virilité de Sirius sur son ventre. Ce dernier profita de cette occasion pour plonger sa langue dans la bouche de son âme sœur.

Leur ardente et passionnante accolade dura un instant, avant que Sirius n'y mette un terme, posant son front sur celui d'Eleanor. Il resta un moment les yeux fermés, tentant de réguler sa respiration rapide et un peu sifflante.

-Tu vas me rendre fou. Souffla-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux dilatés. Il posa une rapide bise sur les lèvres un peu boudeuse d'Eleanor, avant de mettre un peu de distance entre eux, en refermant ses yeux brûlant de désir, la mâchoire serrée… On y va, dit-il en passant une main dans ses beaux cheveux légèrement ondulés, avant de prendre sa baguette magique et de l'agiter sur eux… effaçant toute trace de leur sensuelle activité.

Ils descendirent, par la suite, rejoindre le reste des habitants pour déjeuner. Eleanor toucha à peine à sa nourriture.

-Bon, si vous êtes prêts, on va y aller. Annonça Remus qui sortit de table, en passant son manteau sur son épaule.

Pratiquement tout le monde se leva d'un bond, sauf Eleanor qui leva ses yeux vers Sirius, le cœur serré. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas s'en aller, surtout avec certains courriers très hostiles qu'elle avait reçus récemment, tous provenant de ces idiots de Britanniques, même son parrain en recevait, mais lui, il recevait plus d'invitation de certains gouvernements qui lui accordaient un refuge politique... Remus, quant à lui, avait reçu quelques beuglantes pour n'avoir pas pris de précaution et risquait de contaminer la survivante. Cela avait beaucoup fait rire les habitants de square Grimmaurd.

Cette pensée fit un peu rire Eleanor qui était trop angoissée et avait peur d'échouer surtout avec le fou furieux Voldemort qui tentait de lui envoyer des visions, en longueur de journée.

-Allez… ils ne vont pas te manger. En plus Dobby va continuer d'intercepter tous tes courriers. Lui dit gentiment Sirius en contournant la table pour venir se placer à ses côtés, pendant que Hermione, les enfants Weasley et leur mère quittaient la cuisine pour aller chercher leurs affaires.

Eleanor hocha la tête en se relevant difficilement et mis son manteau, avant de prendre son sac à dos que Sirius avait accroché sur sa chaise. Elle serra fortement Sirius dans ses bras, avant qu'ils ne quittent la cuisine, le cœur lourd. Remus qui était entrain de discuter avec Arthur Weasley et Maugrey, les suivit avec des pieds traînants, pendant que Maugrey boitait derrière eux, grommelant à cause des bêtises du ministère qui faisait ridiculement de son mieux pour continuer de discréditer Eleanor et Dumbledore. Sirius lui avait informé dans son dernier rapport que ce dernier avait retrouvé son poste de mage suprême au niveau de la confédération internationale de sorcellerie qui lui avait envoyé un courrier, le jour de la publication de l'interview... _Remise de titre_ qui sera officialisé une semaine après le début de second semestre scolaire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le long et étroit rez-de-chaussée de square Grimmaurd, Eleanor grimaça en plaquant ses deux mains à son oreille, pendant que Sirius se retenait fortement pour ne pas exploser de rire.

En effet, un grand chahut régnait dans le couloir avec madame Weasley qui hurlait des ordres et recommandations à ses enfants, certains membres de l'ordre qui chuchotaient entre eux… mais la principale cause de ce vacarme provenait du portrait de la mère de Sirius qui avait les yeux exorbités, bavant un peu… ressemblant à une personne possédée et hurlant sa colère à gorge déployée :

-VERMINE ! SALETES ! RESIDUS DE POURRITURE ET D'ABJECTION ! BATARDS MUTANTS, MONSTRES, QUITTEZ CETTE MAISON ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS SOUILLER LA DEMEURE DE MES AÏEUX ? …

Certains nouveaux membres de l'ordre, qui étaient restés dans le salon et qui avaient décliné le petit déjeuner, observaient la dame Black avec… une terreur mélangée à de la fascination.

-Tu verras, le temps va rapidement filer. Murmura Sirius qui avait une main posée sur l'épaule gauche de _sa filleule_, ses lèvres tressaillant un peu, le regard brillant de malice.

-Je l'espère. Murmura Eleanor dans une voix étranglée, avant de laisser tomber ses mains. Je… je. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, mais ne put étouffer le petit sanglot qui lui échappa. Sirius écarquilla les yeux, avant de l'attirer rapidement dans ses bras.

Eleanor était un peu embarrassée de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses émotions, de se comporter comme une petite fille en laissant ses larmes coulaient librement, à la vue de tous, mais elle en avait plus que marre… et voulait juste mener une vie normale avec son âme sœur.

-Allez calme toi ma grande. Ne pleure pas. Souffla gentiment Sirius en la serrant fortement dans ses bras. Sois forte et accroches toi. Dit-il en se retirant. Il posa une petite bise dans ses cheveux en attrapant les mains d'Eleanor qui tentait d'essuyer rapidement ses larmes. Sirius lui sourit gentiment en le faisant tendrement à sa place. Tu te rappelles du contrat n'est-ce pas ? Lut-elle (plutôt qu'elle ne l'ait entendu) sur les lèvres de Sirius qui conjura un petit mouchoir en tissu vert et où elle remarqua une fleur de Lys en l'acceptant.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air triste et résigné. Oui, il fallait que le plan fonctionne ainsi, sinon elle risquait de perdre son _parrain_ qui lui sourit grandement en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil. Il posa une autre bise sur ses cheveux, avant de reculer, d'un grand pas, en arrière.

-Etudies bien et n'oublies pas de t'amuser. Lui dit-il, le regard pétillant, pendant que Madame Weasley ouvrait la porte d'entrée, chargée de chaînes et de verrous, augmentant la cacophonie du couloir et laissant entrer un très frais courant d'air.

-Au revoir. Souffla-t-elle, le visage écarlate et tentant difficilement de sourire à son _parrain_.

Elle se rendit compte avec une grande gêne que tout le monde les observait attentivement et tentait ridiculement de détourner le regard lorsque Sirius la poussa doucement vers Remus, debout non loin d'eux et qui la prit gentiment par l'épaule pour aller prendre le terrible magicobus.

* * *

**NA**: ah… que j'adore Mrs Black et sa folie… mdr

Bella horrida bella : des guerres, d'horribles guerres.

Et facta est lux: et la lumière fût.

J'espère que vous avez adoré ce chapitre… trop long… il y a même certaines parties de l'interview que j'ai dû supprimer… c'était ridiculement long… la cinquième année est vraiment … longue… bref il ne reste qu'une section pour l'année de HP et l'ordre de phénix…

A bientôt et bon w-e.

Anthéa ;)


	5. Chapter 5 - Partie 2 (Section 4)

**Deuxième partie**** \- Cinquième année (section 4).**

A leur retour à Poudlard, Eleanor ne fût pas surprise de la réaction des élèves. Ils avaient l'air tous très terrifiés, surtout avec le lourd silence de Voldemort qui n'aidait pas trop. Des regards étaient de nouveau lancés dans sa direction, mais cette fois-ci l'hostilité et le mépris étaient remplacés par un regard curieux, admiratif, respectueux…

Son interview avait eu un grand impact dans le monde de la sorcellerie, où les mesures de sécurité avaient été élevées dans chaque communauté, d'après les rapports de l'ordre dont Sirius lui faisait un compte rendu-détaillé, après chaque réunion.

Eleanor leva les yeux de la nouvelle édition du _Journal de Poudlard_ qu'elle lisait, en sentant des regards posés sur elle. Il s'agissait de Lavender qui détourna rapidement les yeux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle était assise à côté de son amie Parvati dans un coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor et elles étaient entrain de chuchoter en lançant des regards inquiets à sa direction.

Elle roula ses yeux en retournant dans sa lecture. Ils avaient cette fois demandé aux excités elfes de maison du château de distribuer les journaux en les posant sur chaque chevet de lit des élèves et des professeurs… et même celui d'Ombrage. Ils avaient rendu hommage à Cédric Diggory en le nommant la personnalité du mois, après Dumbledore et Flitwick.

-Eleanor? Appela une voix aigüe et très timide. Elle releva la tête pour faire face à de très beaux yeux gris, lui faisant douloureusement penser à ceux de son _parrain_. Il s'agissait d'une élève brune, première année, probablement, vue sa très petite taille. Il y a une fille de la maison Serdaigle qui souhaiterait te parler. Elle t'attend devant la porte de la grosse dame. Dit l'élève en rougissant fortement.

-Merci Alexandra. Dit gentiment Eleanor en souriant à la fille de première année qui lui sourit largement avant de courir vers ses amis, assis non loin du canapé où elle se détendait avec son journal, en face de la cheminée. Elle avait facilement découvert le nom de la fille en utilisant le legilimancie.

Soupirant légèrement en enroulant le journal, elle se leva, et remarqua avec un peu d'ennui que toute la salle avait les yeux posés sur elle. Ils avaient l'air, tous, très en alerte. Même le très timide Neville, assis à ses côtés, lui lança un regard un peu inquiet.

La survivante se dirigea avec nonchalance vers la porte qui était restée un peu entre-ouverte. Elle ne fût pas trop surprise de voir Cho Chang avec quelques unes de ses amies, notamment Marietta dont elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire espiègle.

-Bonsoir! Salua-t-elle, se retenant de soupirer d'exaspération, car elle savait que les Gryffondors écoutaient attentivement leur conversation. Et elle avait préféré laisser la porte entre-ouverte.

-Bonsoir Léa ! Sourit Cho, faisant un pas vers Eleanor pendant que ses amies reculaient un peu pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle avait toujours un air triste, beaucoup moins qu'avant les vacances, néanmoins. Ses yeux bouffis, il y a peu de temps de cela, avaient retrouvé leur taille normale. C'est à croire qu'elle était… en paix maintenant.

-Je voulais te dire merci. Murmura Cho, toujours souriante. J'ai lu ton interview et cela m'a beaucoup aidé. Eleanor hocha la tête avec un petit sourire compatissant. J'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter les événements qui ont conduit à sa mort…

Pendant que Cho continuait son discours trop… touchant, Eleanor jeta un coup d'œil aux amies de Cho qui chuchotaient entre elles. Ses yeux captèrent ceux de Marietta et elle n'hésita pas à plonger dans son esprit. La jolie blonde n'aimait pas du tout la fameuse Eleanor… _jalouse, sale petite idiote_. Pensa Eleanor avec amusement et un peu d'incrédulité. _Oh, elle va le faire tôt ou tard_. Découvrit-elle avec soulagement en _lisant_ les doutes et l'hésitation de la fille pour dénoncer le club afin que _sa très chère mère obtienne une promotion… et que leur situation financière s'améliore un peu_. _Ah l'homme et l'argent!_

Eleanor masqua son sourire satisfait en toussotant un peu, reportant son attention vers Cho qui avait les yeux un peu mouillés maintenant.

-Voir et savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé m'a vraiment aidé. Merci beaucoup Léa. Si tu as besoin de quoi que soit, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, s'il te plaît. Ce serait un plaisir et un honneur de t'aider.

Eleanor haussa un peu les sourcils avec cette déclaration.

-J'y penserais Cho. Dit-elle, souriant un peu à la très jolie brune dont elle n'avait adressé la parole que très rarement. Sois forte, souffla-t-elle. Elle fût surprise lorsque Cho l'attira dans ses bras pour une très brève étreinte.

-Merci encore et bonne soirée. Dit Cho avant de s'en aller avec ses amies qui lancèrent, toutes, un sourire à Eleanor (faux dans le cas de la blonde).

Elle sourit un peu avant de retourner dans la salle commune où les très mauvais acteurs, qu'étaient les Gryffondors, tentaient de reprendre rapidement leur conversation.

-Eleanor, je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir cru et de m'être très mal comportée avec toi. Dit une très nerveuse Lavender Brown qui l'attendait devant le canapé qu'elle occupait avec Neville. Eleanor hocha tout simplement la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Merci, lui souffla la blonde, avant de s'en aller rapidement, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

La survivante secoua imperceptiblement la tête en s'asseyant près d'un très amusé Neville… et quelques secondes plus tard, c'était autour de Seamus Finnigan de se placer devant la jeune fille pour présenter, lui aussi, ses piètres excuses.

* * *

Une semaine après le début du second semestre, le ministère faisait un autre pas dans sa démarche pour détourner l'attention du public sur le retour du seigneur des ténèbres : avec l'introduction d'un nouveau décret d'éducation pour l'augmentation des bourses accordées aux chercheurs et aux orphelins, ainsi qu'aux plus démunis. Le ministère avait même prolongé sa _soudaine générosité_ vers les trois autres écoles magiques de la Grande Bretagne qui allait aussi bientôt recevoir la visite de la grande inquisitrice.

En outre, un autre article annonçait une légère augmentation des impôts, entraînant un grognement et une forte contestation des contribuables.

Mais le plus surprenant fût la main jointe de Lucius Malefoy et de deux autres politiciens sur le don de trente milles gallions à leur ancienne école, mais aussi l'offre de 28 balais (nimbus 2000) aux quatre équipes de Quidditch de l'école.

-Eh bien… je ne suis pas du tout enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir quelque chose provenant de Malefoy. Soupira George, qui avait la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Angelina Johnson qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, pendant que Lee, assis à la gauche d'Eleanor leur lisait l'édition du soir de la gazette du sorcier.

Ils se trouvaient dans la grande salle, et ils venaient juste de débuter le dîner, lorsque Luna Lovegood et Terry Boot les joignirent, le journal en main.

Eleanor devait admettre que Malefoy était un Serpentard pur et dur et elle observa subtilement la réaction des quelques élèves, à la table des lions et des blaireaux, qui avaient écouté la lecture du reporter des matchs de Quidditch. La majorité d'entre eux avait soit des froncements de sourcils, signifiant leur confusion ou leur doute et d'autres avaient clairement deviné le mouvement du ministre. Elle lança un discret coup d'œil à la table des serpents, il n'était pas trop facile de lire leur expression, mais Eleanor remarqua que le fils Malefoy avait l'air plus fier que jamais, avec le sourire supérieur sur ses lèvres, pendant que certains de ses amis lui lançaient des regards admiratifs. Les professeurs eux continuaient tranquillement leur dîner comme si de rien n'était et bavardaient entre eux, à l'exception d'Ombrage bien sûr qui avait son faux et ridicule sourire sur le visage, le regard posé sur le groupe d'ami d'Eleanor.

Elle secoua sa tête, avant de reporter son attention à ses _« amis »._

-Il y a toujours une chose spéciale dans la vie qu'on appelle boycott, très cher frère. Dit Fred en haussant les épaules, avant d'avaler un grand morceau de viande, humant avec plaisir.

-Ce serait vraiment une bonne idée si toutes les maisons, enfin Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, refusaient d'utiliser ces balais. Dit pensivement Lee Jordan, en caressant son menton.

-Moi, je suis plus que partante ! Déclara Angelina, en posant une bise sur les cheveux de George… Je suis sûre que les deux autres maisons ne seront pas très difficiles à convaincre. Dit-elle d'une manière conspiratrice.

-Notre capitaine à parler ! Dit George en relevant sa tête, avant de poser une petite bise sur les lèvres d'Angelina et de poser ses yeux sur Eleanor, en disant: notre rayon de soleil va parler. Il souleva son gobelet d'eau, suivi un instant plus tard par tous les élèves qui se trouvaient autour d'Eleanor et qui posèrent aussi leur regard sur elle, attendant qu'elle fasse pareille ou… son approbation.

Ce qui l'a surpris un peu, avant qu'un petit sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres et qu'elle ne dépose tranquillement sa fourchette avant de prendre à son tour son gobelet d'eau et de le soulever. Elle observa un moment ses fidèles _camarades_, et quelques autres Gryffondors qui avaient aussi soulevé leurs gobelets en or.

Cependant, ils ne trinquèrent pas tout de suite, et attendaient clairement, qu'elle dise quelque chose avant de boire. Ils avaient tous une expression très sérieuse sur leur visage, même la rêveuse Luna Lovegood posa un regard solennel sur Eleanor. Neville assis avec Dean et Seamus, et non loin de leur groupe lui lança un petit sourire, ayant eux aussi, leurs gobelets soulevés, tout comme ses deux anciens amis, assis non loin d'elle, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire maintenant et écoutaient leur conversation sans aucune gêne.

Du coin de l'œil, Eleanor remarqua que Dumbledore avait maintenant les yeux posés à leur direction (malgré le fait qu'il continuait sa discussion), tout comme la majorité des professeurs et quelques élèves autour d'eux.

_Est la personne la plus pauvre sur terre, celle qui n'a pas d'ami ! _Pensa joyeusement Eleanor_. Mention excellente pour une Socialisation bien réussie, Potter_. Elle se força de garder un visage grave comme _« ses amis »_ et se racla légèrement la gorge, avant de déclarer très formellement :

-Prends garde au mouton par devant, à l'âne par derrière et à l'imbécile par tous les côtés…. Au coup qui n'atteint pas le but visé!

-Au coup qui n'atteint pas le but visé ! Entonnèrent fortement les camarades d'Eleanor et les autres Gryffondors, avant de trinquer.

-Et ne l'atteindra jamais de la vie ! Rajouta Luna d'une voix plus que rêveuse et un peu chantonnant, ce qui fit un peu rire les élèves.

Leur petite trinquée avait un peu attiré l'attention de toute la salle, mais Eleanor ne s'en préoccupait pas. _Trois buts à zéro très cher Voldemort_, pensa-t-elle avec amusement en lançant un petit sourire à Drago Malefoy qui les observait maintenant, intensément. Le reste du dîner se fit en silence, chacun occupé par sa pensée, l'angoisse grandissant.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Eleanor se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers les cachots du château. Elle toqua légèrement à la porte du professeur de potion pour son cours d'occlumancie.

Après les explications de Rogue sur cet art, il _« invita »_ Eleanor à se lever et à lui faire face, baguette en main. Ce qu'elle fit avec une grande hésitation.

-Je vais essayer d'entrer par force dans votre esprit. Dit Rogue à mi-voix, après avoir observé Eleanor pendant un moment. Nous verrons si vous parvenez à résister. Vous avez récemment réussi à combattre la tentative de possession du seigneur des ténèbres. L'occlumancie ne devrait pas être dure à assimiler pour vous. On m'a aussi dit que vous aviez montré certaines aptitudes à combattre le sortilège de l'Impérium. Vous verrez qu'il faut faire appel à des pouvoirs similaires dans le cas présent… Préparez-vous, attention ! Legilimens !

Rogue avait attaqué avant qu'Eleanor ne soit, visiblement, prête, avant même qu'elle ait pu concentrer la moindre force mentale. Le décor se mit à flotter autour d'elle, puis se stabilisa. Elle avait ses iris verts plongés dans ceux noirs de son professeur qui avait la mâchoire serrée, le front plissé… quelques gouttes de sueur commencèrent à rouler sur son visage et du sang quitta son nez crochu.

Il s'arrêta abruptement un regard de fureur posé sur Eleanor qui recula d'un pas, la baguette pointée vers le sol.

-Vous avez fait exprès de me lancer un sortilège. Dit froidement Rogue en conjurant un mouchoir pour se nettoyer son gros nez crochu.

-Je n'ai rien fait monsieur. Répondit Eleanor dans le même ton que son professeur. Ce dernier fronça un peu ses sourcils, un regard de haine posé sur la jeune fille qui le regardait avec imperturbabilité.

-Bien. On va reprendre, murmura-t-il en bannissant le mouchoir tacheté de sang avec un rapide coup de baguette magique, sans quitter son élève des yeux. Ils s'observèrent un moment, en silence, une grande tension régnant dans le bureau mal éclairé.

-Legilimens ! Murmura à peine Rogue, sans aucun avertissement. Le regard d'Eleanor devint de nouveau flou, durant un moment, avant de redevenir normal. L'attaque était violente, mais elle connaissait très bien cette branche sombre de la magie noire… et son professeur se retrouva de nouveau avec un gros saignement de nez.

-Contrôlez-vous, hurla-t-il en abaissant sa baguette, conjurant au passage un autre mouchoir. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs de colère. Eleanor choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire et attendit calmement son professeur, sa baguette toujours pointée vers le sol, observant avec une grande intensité le moindre fait et geste du maître de potion.

Ce dernier bannissait de nouveau le nouveau mouchoir tâché de sang et en un éclair relançait silencieusement le sortilège permettant de « lire » les pensées.

Cette fois-ci, Rogue se retrouva un genou à terre, le sang coulant profondément sur sa robe noire.

-SORTEZ D'ICI. DEHORS! Beugla-t-il dans une voix un peu pâteuse. Mercredi prochain. Rajouta-t-il dans un sourd grondement, pendant qu'Eleanor quittait le bureau, ses jambes à son cou.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, les dons de balais arrivèrent à l'école, le même jour qu'un article de la gazette du sorcier annonçait la tenue prochaine de la fête de Beltane le 21 avril prochain… dans le village de pré-au-lard. Cela avait surpris plus d'un, car cette fête avait été bannie, il y a plus d'un siècle et demi de cela à cause du dérapage de certains sorciers qui en profitaient pour s'engager dans le monde de l'ivresse et il arrivait même que certains, dans leur perte de conscience, attaquent des moldus…

-Il faut dire que le ministre ne recule devant rien dans son monde d'illusion ! Avait sombrement commenté Neville, quand il se rendait ensemble à leur cours de Botanique.

Trois jours plus tard, durant le match entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, chacun des joueurs utilisaient leur ancien balai. Les directeurs de maison ne s'y étaient pas du tout opposés et les nouveaux balais allaient remplacer les anciens balais, de très mauvaises qualités, qu'utilisaient les élèves en première année pour apprendre à voler.

Au fil des jours, Eleanor se concentra totalement à ses études, aux entrainements pour le Quidditch et à ses activités dans les clubs de sortilège et de défense (qu'elle dirigeait dés fois avec les autres assistants en l'absence ou le retard de Flitwick).

Elle prenait aussi un bon temps avec la rédaction sécrète du journal de l'école. Elle gagnait, en outre, beaucoup de points pour sa maison, les professeurs acclamaient ses exploits en magie, à l'exception bien évidemment d'Ombrage qui voulait vraiment l'avoir en détention. Rogue, lui, ne la complimentait, ni ne l'insultait, mais durant, pratiquement chaque cours, il commençait avec une interrogation et la plupart des questions étaient destinées à Eleanor qui y répondait avec joie.

Elle continuait aussi ses « cours » d'occlumancie avec le maître de potions, qui continuait d'avoir des saignements du nez. Rogue lui informa en début mars qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement l'occlumancie et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de ses cours. Mais, elle savait très bien que son professeur l'avait tout bonnement chassé à cause du saignement provenant de son nez, mais aussi de ses yeux et oreilles, durant leur dernier _« cours »_.

La Gryffondor continuait, en outre, d'aider Neville dans quelques cours et il lui arrivait que des élèves de première et deuxième année (de sa maison), lui demandent des conseils ou explications sur quelques matières, notamment la défense… c'était très énervant dés fois, mais il fallait qu'elle maintienne sa masque de _parfaite et adorable jeune fille sur qui il faut prendre exemple_… comme l'acclamait les journalistes ces derniers temps.

Elle avait toujours des difficultés avec ses émotions, pour ce qui concernait son _parrain_, mais toutes les activités scolaires et parascolaires l'aidaient un peu à ne pas trop penser, constamment, à son âme sœur; en plus, elle lui parlait maintenant par le biais du miroir deux fois par jour, dés fois plus… sans oublier ses petits et tendres moments purement… intimes, passés dans son lit, et qui réduisaient copieusement sa frustration et l'aidaient dans le contrôle de ses émois.

* * *

Mi- mars arriva et Trelawney sera renvoyée et le centaure Firenze va prendre sa place.

C'était aussi… dramatique que dans le futur-passé.

_Le pouvoir rend dingue quand même_. Avait Pensé Eleanor secouant légèrement la tête, lorsque McGonagall raccompagnait le (maintenant ancien) professeur de divination dans ses appartements, sous les ordres de Dumbledore qui introduisait à une très choquée Ombrage le nouveau professeur de divination : le beau centaure Firenze.

-C'est dangereux de modifier le temps, mais dés fois le destin est destiné à être modifié. Lui avait dit le centaure avec un regard très perçant. Eleanor l'avait rencontré un après-midi en traînant des pieds pour ses rendre dans son très chiant et inutile cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie, élue du destin. Avait terminé le centaure, avant de hocher la tête et de s'en aller, la laissant sans voix, pendant que Neville l'attendait un peu plus loin.

* * *

Le jour qu'elle attendait tant était enfin là. Elle avait réussi à comploter avec Winky pour mettre un philtre de sommeil dans le repas et le thé de Flitwick. Elle aurait pu laisser le professeur venir diriger le club, mais… sa devise maintenant_ était le zéro risque_.

Tous les élèves inscrits dans le club de défense étaient présents… et s'appliquaient avec perfection et détermination… rien d'étonnant, surtout depuis leur retour des vacances de noël, mais aussi avec la massive et récente évasion d'Azkaban des mangemorts.

Les élèves en ASPIC et certains en cinquième et quatrième année, étaient entrain d'étudier le sortilège de patronus qu'ils avaient commencé à leur rencontre passée.

-Il faut que ce soit une pensée vraiment heureuse. Disait distraitement Eleanor en comptant silencieusement dans sa tête. Car c'est un sortilège pour se protéger… des détraqueurs. Tu comprends, expliquait-elle à un beau châtain de septième année, de la maison des aigles. L'élève hocha doucement la tête en signe de compréhension. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer et-

BAAM

A cet instant, la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit et se referma fortement. Eleanor qui était debout non loin, se retourna pour voir Winky, portant une taie d'oreiller jaune poussin. L'elfe se dirigea rapidement vers elle, sous le regard intrigué des élèves qui avaient été attirés par le claquement de la porte.

-Miss Eleanor Potter, maîtresse. Couina l'elfe, ses petits yeux marron écarquillés et tremblant de la tête au pied. Eleanor Potter miss, Winky est venue vous avertir qu'elle arrive. La dame inquisitrice. Elle arrive. Termina l'elfe en lui lançant un regard de terreur.

Eleanor inhala fortement, avant de se tourner vers les élèves qui les observaient immobilisés par la peur.

-EH BIEN, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? FUYEZ TOUS. Hurla-t-elle, tentant de masquer sa grande joie qui risquait de lui faire exploser le cœur d'une seconde à l'autre.

Les élèves, en panique, se ruèrent tous en même temps vers l'étroite porte et une véritable mêlée se forma devant la seule sortie. Eleanor soupira discrètement d'exaspération, avant de demander, silencieusement, à la salle d'agrandir la porte. Ce qui se réalisa immédiatement : la porte s'agrandissait largement, à coup d'œil, mais Eleanor était certaine que les centaines d'élèves terrifiés, ne le remarquaient pas en se ruant rapidement dans le couloir, comme si leur vie était en grand danger.

_Les choses marchent comme sur des roulettes… la vieille chouette va enfin entamer sa dernière ligne._

-Léa, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu ne viens pas ? Demanda George qui fit une halte avec une trentaine d'autres élèves dont son jumeau, leur ami Lee Jordan, Neville, Luna et Terry Boot, ainsi que Hermione, à la grande exaspération d'Eleanor.

-Merci Winky. Souffla Eleanor à l'elfe qui attendait patiemment à ses côtés. L'elfe, semblant plus fière que jamais, s'accroupit profondément avant de disparaître avec un puissant 'crack'. Les derniers élèves quittaient la salle… et il ne restait plus qu'eux.

-Non, continua Eleanor, il faut quelqu'un pour distraire Ombrage. Partez tous ! Ordonna-t-elle, il ne faut pas qu'il y ait une tâche sur votre curriculum vitae à cause d'un dingo de ministère. Partez, je vais m'en tirer. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le panneau où ils avaient accroché quelques parchemins et des photos. Elle agita rapidement sa baguette dans un coup sec et en forme d'arc, faisant disparaître tout ce qui se trouver sur le panneau à l'exception d'un parchemin qui brilla fortement d'une couleur rouge, au même instant où les bibliothèques se trouvant le long des murs disparaissaient en un éclair avec une brillante lumière blanche, de même que les pouffes. Un très large drapeau de Poudlard apparut dans la salle, flottant dans l'air, comme si c'était retenu par des fils invisibles. Elle sourit d'un air très satisfait, avant de se retourner pour faire face aux élèves fascinés et curieux par ce qui venait de se passer… après tout, elle n'avait indiqué à personne comment fonctionnait la salle, à part le professeur Flitwick.

-Ils ne vont pas uniquement s'en prendre à votre personne. Avertit-elle aux élèves qui avaient l'air très déterminés de rester avec elle dans la salle. Sachez que ce sera toute votre famille qui sera visée et persécutée... peut-être même tuée. Dit-elle lourdement, leur lançant un regard dur. Il ne va rien m'arriver de dramatique. Partez, s'il vous plaît. Je vous le supplie. Continua-t-elle un peu gentiment. Je suis protégée. Le ministère ne pourra rien me faire, car le monde entier n'attend que ça… et ce sera la fin pour Fudge, et il le sait, mais pour vous par contre, il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde dans ses coups. Partez s'il vous plaît.

Ils pouvaient maintenant entendre des pas de course qui s'approchaient rapidement, totalement différents de ceux (éparpillés et légers) des centaines d'élèves en fuite, il y a quelques instants de cela.

-Bon courage. Lui dit Terry, pendant que Luna courut lui donner un rapide câlin, avant de prendre l'évasion avec sa camarade de classe, de même que la trentaine d'élèves qui lui lancèrent tous un sourire compatissant ou des « bonne chance Léa» avant de s'en aller.

-Neville, Lee ? Demanda Eleanor. Le timide Neville secoua sa tête, tandis que Lee était tiré vers la porte par deux Poufsouffles et Ginny qui hochèrent la tête à Eleanor, en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle sourit, en laissant sa baguette retourner dans son étui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de dernier avertissement aux quatre Gryffondors qui ne bougèrent pas et rangèrent eux aussi leur baguette dans la poche de leur robe.

Elle soupira en se retournant pour faire face à la porte, totalement nerveuse, malgré sa joie qu'elle cachait avec un air d'indifférence.

-Elle va certainement me bannir de l'équipe. Murmura Eleanor dans une voix résignée. George lui lança un sourire compatissant, avant de venir se mettre à ses côtés, suivi de Fred et Neville. Hermione, elle, avait l'air, à la fois, embarrassée et déterminée de rester. Elle ne bougea pas et dirigea son regard vers le drapeau.

-Bienvenue au club ! Dit George avec une fausse compassion, faisant pouffer de rire à son jumeau qui se dirigea au panneau. Ombrage et son groupe devaient être très prés maintenant, à cause du vacarme qui régnait dehors.

-Qu'as-tu fait à ce parchem-

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, coupant la parole à Fred qui sursauta.

Il y avait une bonne dizaine de personne avec Ombrage qui avait une expression de triomphe sur le visage. Quelques élèves de la maison Serpentard et trois aurors, dont Eleanor savait, grâce à ses mémoires du futur passé, qu'ils étaient au service de Voldemort.

-Excellent. Oh c'est vraiment très bien. Dit Ombrage de sa voix très sucrée, un peu essoufflée, un large sourire sur le visage, observant Eleanor et ses amis comme s'ils étaient de la nourriture très délicieuse. Elle lança un regard circulaire à la salle, avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons. Allez voir, si vous pouvez attraper d'autres élèves, vérifiez les bibliothèques et repérez ceux qui sont essoufflés.

-Quant à vous Potter, vous allez venir avec moi, dans le bureau du directeur. Dit-elle en se retournant pour faire face à Eleanor qui se retrouva tout de suite entourée par Neville, Fred et George, une expression très menaçante sur le visage, même la chiante Hermione s'était rapprochée pour la _protéger_.

_Nobles, ô nobles et stupides Gryffondors_, pensa Eleanor en serrant durement les mâchoires, résistant de rouler ses yeux.

-Wright, Filene. Appela d'une voix forte Ombrage, sans détourner ses yeux globuleux du groupe d'élèves qui la regardaient avec défis. Deux des trois aurors qui l'avaient accompagnée, la rejoignirent aussitôt, comme des chiens bien sages et obéissants. Aidez-moi à les amener dans le bureau du directeur.

-On y va. Dit froidement Eleanor, avant que les deux aurors ne bougent, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'inquisitrice. Madame Ombrage veut que nous l'accompagnons dans le bureau du directeur… nous allons l'accompagner, continua-t-elle dans une voix calme, pratiquement menaçante lorsqu'elle sentit que… ses _gardes du corps_ _improvisées_, n'allaient pas bouger. On vous suit madame. Dit-elle en se détachant du groupe, avant de se diriger vers Ombrage qui fronça un peu ses sourcils, les yeux légèrement plissés, avant de se tourner d'un pas sec, faisant signe aux aurors de les accompagner.

-Fizwizbiz. Chantonna Ombrage, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille de pierre qui s'écarta aussitôt, le mur s'ouvrit et le groupe de huit montèrent l'escalier mobile. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la porte de verni au heurtoir en forme de griffon, Ombrage qui menait le groupe ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper et entra directement dans le bureau. La pièce était remplie de visiteurs, comme dans le futur-passé.

Assis derrière son bureau, Dumbledore paraissait serein, ses doigts joints devant lui. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait debout à ses côtés, raide et le visage extrêmement tendu. Près de la cheminée, Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, se balançait d'avant en arrière, sur ses orteils, apparemment ravi de la situation. Il y avait aussi Kingsley Shacklebolt et un autre sorcier dont Eleanor savait être l'auror Dawlish, grâce à ses mémoires du futur-passé. L'auror avait l'air patibulaire, le cheveu court et dru. Kingsley et lui avaient pris position de chaque côté de la porte, comme des sentinelles en faction. Eleanor résista de rouler les yeux en voyant Percy Weasley, l'air surexcité, tenant un gros rouleau de parchemin, prêt à prendre des notes.

Les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard ne faisaient pas semblant de dormir et ils avaient tous l'air graves et attentifs en observant ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Lorsqu'Eleanor entra, quelques-uns d'entre eux se précipitèrent dans les cadres de leurs voisins pour leur chuchoter précipitamment quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Bonsoir. Salua poliment Eleanor, le visage impassible. Professeurs, monsieur le ministre, messieurs. Continua-t-elle en venant se placer non loin du bureau du directeur. Ce dernier eut l'air radieux, pendant que tout le monde regardait Eleanor dans un air de stupéfaction.

-Bonsoir. Saluèrent timidement à leur tour, les amis d'Eleanor qui traînaient derrière elle.

-Bonsoir mes chers enfants! Dit jovialement Dumbledore, le regard plus pétillant que jamais, souriant gentiment aux élèves.

Eleanor sourit un peu au directeur (qui évitait son regard), avant de se retourner vers Ombrage qui avait la bouche un peu entre-ouverte, la regardant comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

-On a accepté de vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau du directeur, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé, madame Ombrage. Commença-t-elle avec respect. Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

Ombrage sembla prise de court, et elle lança un regard au ministre qui avait les sourcils froncés et avait arrêté de se balancer d'avant en arrière, tel un enfant.

-Vous savez pertinemment pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes ici. Lança avec fureur Ombrage, les joues un peu rouges de colère. Les deux aurors ayant accompagné Ombrage la regardait avec une grande incrédulité, tandis que Neville et Hermione l'observaient avec une petite confusion, contrairement aux jumeaux qui avaient l'air plus amusés que jamais.

-Bien sûr que non madame Ombrage, sinon… eh ben, sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, je ne vous aurais certainement pas posé la question. Répondit-elle doucement en fronçant un peu ses sourcils, le regard posé sur une Ombrage qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Intervint Fudge avec une grande incrédulité. Eleanor se retourna pour lui faire face, en haussant tout simplement un sourcil, disant clairement _'je n'aurai pas posé la question sinon'_.

-Non monsieur le ministre. Répondit-elle plutôt. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle au ministre incrédule qui observa successivement Eleanor, ses camarades et le directeur de l'école qui était aussi calme qu'à son habitude en observant l'échange avec un grand intérêt, les yeux très brillants.

-Vous n'avez donc aucune idée, reprit Fudge, la voix déformée par le sarcasme, de la raison pour laquelle le professeur Ombrage vous a amené dans ce bureau ? Vous n'êtes pas consciente d'avoir violé le règlement de l'école ?

-Le règlement de l'école ? Demanda Eleanor en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux rivés dans ceux marrons sombre du ministre. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Dit-elle. Quel règlement ai-je violé monsieur le ministre ? S'enquit-elle, visiblement très confuse.

-Ou plutôt les décrets du ministre ? Rectifia Fudge avec une grande colère, dans le grand silence régnant dans le bureau.

-Pas que je sache monsieur le ministre. Répondit Eleanor d'un ton aimable, les sourcils toujours aussi froncés. Se forçant de ne pas rire, comme les jumeaux qui esclaffaient, car la colère du ministre était palpable avec son visage rouge d'une irritation refoulée et qui risquait d'exploser à tout moment.

-Donc, vous n'êtes pas au courant, reprit Fudge, la voix à présent chargée de fureur, qu'une organisation illégale d'élèves a été découverte dans cette école ? Eleanor afficha un air de stupeur innocente très convaincante, avant de répondre en secouant lentement la tête :

-Non, je ne suis pas du tout au courant monsieur le ministre… euh… Est-ce pour nous poser cette question que vous nous avez fait tous venir ici? Demanda-t-elle au ministre qui l'a fixé d'un air particulièrement stupide, comme s'il avait reçu un coup qui l'aurait à moitié assommé.

-Je crois, monsieur le ministre, dit la voix veloutée d'Ombrage derrière Eleanor, que nous progresserions davantage si j'allais chercher l'élève qui m'a donné l'information.

-Oui, oui, faîtes donc, dit Fudge en approuvant d'un signe de tête, avant de lancer un regard malveillant à Dumbledore, tandis qu'Ombrage sortait du bureau.

-J'imagine qu'on va avoir le plaisir de visiter ses très beaux mémoires Dumbledore! Ironisa le ministre, ses yeux se dirigeant vers Eleanor. Elle haussa ses sourcils avec surprise. Un silence lourd et très tendu descendit dans la pièce, même les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent de rigoler.

_Eh bien qui l'aurait cru… venant de Fudge…!_?

-Oh ! Dit Eleanor, haussant un peu ses épaules, avant que le directeur ait répondu. Cela ne me dérange pas de vous les montrer monsieur le ministre. Et je suis sûre que le professeur Dumbledore ne verra pas d'inconvénients à nous prêter sa pensine. N'est-ce pas monsieur le directeur ? Demanda Eleanor, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux du ministre dont le visage rouge était déformé par sa fureur bien visible maintenant.

-Oh non, cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Répondit gravement Dumbledore. Il pointa sa baguette vers une armoire derrière Eleanor. Cornélius ? Demanda calmement le directeur, les yeux posés sur le ministre, en questionnement.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Hurla de rage ce dernier.

-C'est vous qui voyez monsieur le ministre. Dit Eleanor, haussant de nouveau les épaules, serrant fortement les dents, car si un regard pouvait tuer, elle était certaine qu'elle allait mourir sous celui trop venimeux du ministre de la Magie. Elle tourna son attention vers Percy, debout non loin du ministre et qui mordillait le bout de sa plume, ayant l'air plus que nerveux. Elle lui sourit largement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent avant de dire avec une pointe d'amusement :

-Les moldus ont l'habitude dire: _celui qui écrit doit lire deux fois_ ! Ton métier ne doit pas être trop facile Pierceval ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment, un sourire compatissant sur ses lèvres.

-Huh ? Demanda Percy avec une grande incrédulité, non seulement déstabilisé par le sourire que lui lança Eleanor mais complètement pris au dépourvu par la question et de se retrouver au milieu d'une discussion trop tendue. Il lança un regard en biais au ministre qui regardait Eleanor comme si elle avait carrément perdu la tête. Oh… euh… balbutia Percy. Oui, dit-il avec une grande hésitation. Tu as… euh… raison.

-Je sais, dit-elle avec fierté, haussant ses épaules avec nonchalance. Percy sembla encore plus confus par cette réponse, pendant qu'Eleanor lui lança un sourire rayonnant, avant de se retourner vers le représentant de la Grande Bretagne magique, l'observant avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Le ministre la regardait, à son tour, avec une très grande irritation.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un lourd silence et pendant lesquelles tout le monde observait Eleanor et le ministre. Ce dernier semblait être très irrité et un peu perturbé par le comportement de la survivante. Dumbledore, lui, avait le regard posé sur Fudge et l'observait avec ce qui ressemblait à… de la déception et de la pitié.

Eleanor entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais ne se détourna pas de son observation. Une forte inhalation s'éleva dans la pièce, avant que les jumeaux Weasley n'éclatent de rire, avant de s'arrêter abruptement. Eleanor se détourna finalement de sa petite _tâche_ pour faire face à une fille qui avait une sorte de… touffe de plumes d'oiseau de couleur jaune à la place de ses cheveux. Les lèvres d'Eleanor tressaillirent, mais elle se força de garder son sang froid, contrairement aux jumeaux qui avaient le visage rouge à force de réprimer leur éclat de rire. Neville, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, avait la tête baissée, observant ses chaussures avec une grande fascination, tandis qu'Hermione avait la bouche bée, les sourcils élevés. Ombrage entra dans la pièce et s'avança un peu vers le ministre, tenant par l'épaule la fille qui avait la tête baissée et se cachait le visage dans les mains.

-N'ayez pas peur, ma petite, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Dit Ombrage d'une voix douce en lui tapotant le dos. Tout va bien, maintenant, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Monsieur le ministre est très content de vous. Il dira à votre mère que vous vous être très bien conduite. La mère de Marietta, monsieur le ministre, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Fudge, est Mrs Edgecombe, du département des transports magiques, Service du réseau des cheminées. Elle nous a aidés à assurer la surveillance des feux de Poudlard.

-C'est parfait, parfait ! Dit Fudge d'un ton chaleureux. Telle mère, telle fille hein ? Eleanor dût se mordre fortement la langue pour ne pas rire, comme les maudits jumeaux Weasley qui gloussaient comme des filles. Bien, alors, dit Fudge, lançant un regard désapprobateur aux jumeaux, ma chère petite, regardez-moi dans les yeux, ne soyez pas timide, nous allons écouter ce que vous avez à nous… Mille milliards de gargouilles galopantes.

Les jumeaux partirent d'un fou rire… vraiment contaminant, même Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu, pendant que le reste des personnes dans le bureau avait l'air choqué et épouvanté.

En effet, lorsque Marietta releva la tête, Fudge fit un bond en arrière, l'air horrifié, et faillit atterrir dans la cheminée. Il poussa un juron et tapa du pied sur le bas de sa cape qui commençait à fumer. Avec un petit cri plaintif, Marietta releva le col de sa robe jusqu'à ses yeux, mais tout le monde avait eu le temps de voir son visage atrocement défiguré : à la place de la bouche, elle avait un bec d'oiseau de couleur rouge et elle avait une éruption de pustules violettes qui s'étalaient en rangs serrés sur son nez et ses joues en formant le mot « CAFARD », sans oublier sa langue de couleur verte qui ressemblait à celle d'un serpent et que tout le monde avait bien remarqué lorsqu'elle avait poussé à ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de… cri.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos boutons et cette… transfiguration ma petite, dit Ombrage d'un ton impatient. Ne mettez pas votre robe devant votre bouche et dîtes plutôt à Monsieur le ministre…

Mais Marietta poussa de nouveau, une sorte de cri ou gémissement étouffé et hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation, des larmes de crocodiles coulant sur son visage.

-Oh très bien, petite sotte, puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui lui dirai tout, déclara sèchement Ombrage.

Elle afficha un nouveau sourire nauséabond et poursuivit :

-Eh bien, voilà, monsieur le ministre, Miss Edgecombe ici présente est venue ce soir dans mon bureau, peu après le dîner, pour me dire qu'elle avait des révélations à me faire. Elle m'a alors informé que si je me rendais dans une salle secrète du septième étage, que l'on appelle parfois la salle sur demande, j'y trouverais quelque chose qui me serait utile. Je lui ai posé quelques questions pour en savoir plus et elle a fini par m'avouer qu'il devait s'y dérouler une sorte de réunion. Malheureusement, juste à ce moment-là, ce maléfice – elle montra d'un geste irrité le visage caché de Marietta et ses cheveux – s'est déclenché et en se voyant dans le miroir de mon bureau, cette jeune fille a été si bouleversée qu'elle n'a pas pu me dire un mot de plus.

\- Bien, dit Fudge en fixant Marietta d'un regard qu'il imaginait empreint de bienveillance paternelle, c'est très courageux de votre part, ma chère petite, d'être venue avertir le professeur Ombrage. Vous avez fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, dites-moi donc ce qui s'est passé au cours de cette réunion? Quel était son objet ? Qui y participait ?

Mais Marietta refusait de parler. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux terrorisés.

\- N'avons-nous pas de contre-maléfice pour ce genre de chose ? Demanda Fudge à Ombrage d'un ton agacé en montrant d'un geste de la main Marietta. Qu'elle puisse parler librement ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore réussi à en trouver un, admit Ombrage à contrecœur.

Les jumeaux tentaient vainement de contrôler leur rire, pendant qu'Eleanor observait Marietta d'un air fasciné, tout comme son ancienne amie, Hermione et Neville continuait toujours de fixer ses chaussures. McGonagall avait les lèvres pincées et Percy qui était comme une sorte de décor dans le bureau avec son long rouleau de parchemin, avait la bouche bée et regardait Marietta avec horreur.

\- Mais ça ne fait rien, si elle ne veut pas parler, je peux prendre le relais et vous raconter l'histoire moi- même. Vous vous souvenez sans doute, monsieur le ministre, que je vous ai envoyé au début du mois d'octobre pour vous signaler de mon refus de l'ouverture du club de défense, dirigé par Flitwick. Eh bien, il semble que Potter et ses condisciples avaient quand même décidé de continuer à se rencontrer, malgré le décret d'éducation numéro vingt quatre…

\- Et quelle preuve avez-vous de ce que vous avancez ? Interrompit le professeur McGonagall.

Et c'est ainsi que s'installa une longue dispute sur oui ou non est-ce que l'association interdite par le décret ministériel a bien existé durant ces six derniers mois. Ombrage tentera par la suite de forcer Marietta à parler, mais celle-ci était déjà victime du sortilège d'amnésie de Kingsley et Ombrage subira un léger coup de fouet de la colère de Dumbledore… L'ennuyant débat continua jusqu'à ce qu'Ombrage sorte finalement un rouleau de parchemin et le tendit au ministre qui avait l'air de vouloir en finir.

Sur le parchemin, il ya avait en tête en page le nom du club : Armée de Dumbledore, en dessous il y avait un dessin : une voiture moldue, un char de guerre plus précisément, suivi de six noms : Eleanor, les deux Weasley, Neville, Hermione et Marietta.

Dumbledore avait endossé la responsabilité et sa sortie de l'école était aussi spectaculaire que dans le futur-passé. Avant sa disparition avec le phœnix, le directeur avait finalement posé son regard dans celui d'Eleanor, avant de lui lancer un large sourire et de lui dire qu'il était vraiment fier d'elle et de ce qu'elle devenait… avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil, alors que son phénix les amenait hors du château.

Eleanor avait voulu cracher sur le visage du vieux manipulateur, mais lui avait rendu à la place un très timide sourire.

* * *

-Eh bien, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'on allait être trahi par une Serdaigle. Murmura Fred, lorsqu'ils retournaient dans leur salle commune, guidée par une furieuse McGonagall.

-Même un gars comme Drago malefoy connaissait l'utilité de ce club. Marmonna George, les mains dans les poches.

-C'est bien dommage. Les examens arrivent bientôt. Grogna Hermione.

Eleanor, elle, ne les écoutait que d'une oreille… pensant à ses futurs plans.

-C'était toi Léa, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda George en pouffant de rire. Eleanor arqua un sourcil.

-Oh allez, tu peux nous le dire! Ricana Fred. Eleanor sourit un peu, mais resta bouche cousue à l'amertume des jumeaux et de son ancienne amie qui tendait l'oreille et lui lançait des regards plus qu'intrigués. Neville lui, gardait un petit sourire qui disait simplement _'je sais'_.

-Deux cent cinquante points pour Gryffondor ! Dit McGonagall en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la grosse dame qui pivota pour les laisser entrer. Ses élèves ouvrirent des yeux ronds, la bouche bée. _McGonagall encourageait la rébellion !? _Montez vite vous couchez, leur dit-elle dans son air habituel, très sévère. Bonne nuit. Annonça-t-elle avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de s'en aller. Eleanor explosa de rire en entrant dans la salle commune, suivie de Neville, des jumeaux et d'une choquée Hermione.

* * *

Ombrage remplaçait Dumbledore à la tête de l'école le lendemain.

Ce jour là, après le dîner, les cinq élèves, faisant parti de l'association interdite par le décret ministériel, se rendirent au troisième étage, au bureau de la directrice pour leur retenue.

-Entrez. Appela la voix sucrée d'Ombrage. George qui menait le groupe soupira en poussant la porte du bureau où il y avait un écriteau sur lequel était noté : _Directrice de Poudlard_.

Les élèves entrèrent prudemment en regardant autour d'eux. Eleanor qui entra en dernier, remarqua que tout était pareil que dans le futur-passé : des étoffes ornées de dentelles recouvraient tout, des vases de fleurs séchées étaient posés sur de petits napperons et un mur entier était occupé par une collection d'assiettes ornementales qui représentaient des chatons aux couleurs criardes, chacun portant autour du cou un nœud différent ? Les assiettes étaient aussi laides qu'Eleanor s'en souvenait dans ses mémoires et elle ne fût surprise que ses camarades ne puissent en détacher leur regard jusqu'à ce que le professeur Ombrage reprenne la parole :

-Bonsoir, dit-elle. Les élèves sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elle. Elle portait une robe rose à fleurs tapageuse qui semblait se fondre entièrement avec la nappe recouvrant son bureau juste derrière elle.

-Bonsoir madame Ombrage, murmurèrent les cinq Gryffondor, l'observant intensément.

-Eh bien, asseyez-vous, dit-elle.

Elle leur indiqua cinq petites tables drapées chacune de dentelles et devant lesquelles elle avait installé cinq chaises à dossier. Sur chaque table, il y avait un morceau de parchemin vierge, à côté d'une longue plume mince et noire dont l'extrémité était anormalement pointue.

Chacun des élèves alla prendre place sans un mot. Eleanor entendit Hermione, assise à sa droite, inhalait fortement en prenant sa plume au même instant que le reste des Gryffondors. Ils avaient tous entendus parler des retenus _douloureuses _du professeur de défense… et les jumeaux l'avaient déjà subi.

-Très bien, dit Ombrage d'une voix douce en les observant à son tour avec un petit sourire. Je veux que vous écriviez : « je ne vais plus violer les règlements de l'école », poursuivit-elle à mi-voix.

-Combien de fois ? Demanda avec hésitation Hermione, sa voix plus aigüe qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Oh, autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que le message rentre, répondit Ombrage de sa voix doucereuse. Allez-y. Elle se pencha sur une liasse de parchemins qui semblaient être des copies à corriger.

Eleanor avala difficilement sa salive, serra ses lèvres avant de poser la pointe de la plume sur le parchemin et d'écrire (sa main légèrement tremblante) : _« je ne vais plus violer les règlements de l'école »_.

Comme dans le futur passé, les mots s'étaient inscrits sur le parchemin et son propre sang était l'encre, au même moment où les écritures apparaissaient au dos de sa main droite, tracés dans sa peau comme un scalpel. Quelques secondes plus tard, la peau se referma peu à peu et l'inscription s'effaça en ne laissant qu'une marque légèrement rouge et lisse au toucher.

La douleur était cuisante, atroce. Elle ne trouva pas les mots pour qualifier sa _bravoure ou son idiotie_ dans le futur-passé.

_La méchanceté de l'homme n'a de limites que son imagination_, pensa-t-elle, effarée. Elle avait l'impression de recevoir une sorte de petits coups de chocs électriques partant du bout de ses doigts, jusqu'à son cœur… avant que la douleur ne disparaisse doucement… et qu'elle ne commence après un bref instant de pause. Tous ses nerfs étaient en alerte, et elle avait la nette impression que la plume ne pompait pas uniquement son sang, mais puisait aussi dans son énergie… magique… après tout, ces plumes étaient destinées pour signifier les consentements de parties par le biais de signature dans les contrats magiques.

Mais Eleanor garda ses lèvres collées et elle n'émit aucun son, tout comme ses condisciples qui continuèrent leur punition en silence, pendant qu'Ombrage faisait semblant de corriger des devoirs, mais en réalité, guettait le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Ombrage quitta son bureau après une éternité. Elle se dirigea vers les élèves qui continuaient d'écrire sans aucune complainte. Elle fit quelques allers-retours avant de venir se placer devant la table d'Eleanor qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrer. Elle ne releva pas la tête et continua d'écrire.

-Bien, dit Ombrage. Laissez-moi voir votre main mademoiselle Potter.

Eleanor s'arrêta d'écrire et leva la tête vers Ombrage qui avait sa main droite tendue. Elle remarqua vaguement que le ciel était bien sombre, en regardant Ombrage avec confusion.

-Le dos de votre main droite. S'impatienta Ombrage. Eleanor hocha la tête en posant sa plume sur le parchemin tacheté de son sang, avant de tendre sa main droite à Ombrage qui la prit dans la sienne. Elle réprima un frisson de dégoût lorsqu'Ombrage la toucha avec ses épais doigts boudinés et entourés d'horribles vieilles bagues.

La nouvelle directrice observa la main d'Eleanor un moment, avant de faire la même chose avec le reste des Gryffondors.

-Il me semble que je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire grande impression, dit-elle avec un sourire. Eh bien, nous n'aurons qu'à recommencer demain soir, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, et mademoiselle Potter, Continua-t-elle d'une voix empreinte de triomphe, rapportez-moi votre balai demain, vous n'en n'aurez plus besoin puisque vous ne faîtes plus partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle leur lança un grand sourire. Oh, et vous aussi mademoiselle Granger, veuillez remettre votre badge de préfet à votre directrice. Vous pouvez partir.

Les élèves se levèrent d'un bond avant de quitter le bureau sans dire un mot.

L'école était déserte et les Gryffondors parcoururent lentement et en silence le couloir, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle commune, Lee Jordan ainsi que quelques autres Gryffondors les attendaient. Ils avaient préparé des essences de Murlap pour chacun des victimes de la plume d'Ombrage.

Eleanor s'assit sur le canapé en face de la cheminée et plongea sa main meurtrie dans le bol rempli d'essence que lui tendit Lee, pendant que les autres élèves prenaient place en l'imitant.

-Merci Lee. Murmura-t-elle en soupirant allégrement.

-Quelle horrible bonne femme. Siffla Fred qui s'était assis sur le tapis, adossé sur le canapé où étaient assis Eleanor et Neville. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, la main dans le bol qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux.

-Tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Marmonna George dont Angelina caressait gentiment les cheveux en y posant de temps à autres des petites bises. Il était lui aussi assis sur le tapis, adossé sur le fauteuil où était assise la capitaine de l'équipe, à la droite d'Eleanor.

-Je me demande bien pour combien de temps est-ce qu'elle va nous faire subir son soit-disons retenue ? S'enquit Hermione qui partageait la chaise de Ginny et qui se trouvait, près de Neville.

-Moi, je suis juste soulagé qu'on ait cette essence, marmonna Neville les yeux toujours fermés; car je n'aurais pas supporté d'avoir une marque à la main, à cause d'une vieille idiote. Il soupira en enfonça encore plus sa main dans son bol d'essence.

Les gryffondors restèrent silencieux un très long moment, se sentant abattus, désarmés.

-Vous savez ? Chantonna Ginny dans une voix lasse. McGonagall nous a quand même donné le feu vert, non ?

-Ouais. Acclama Lee qui avait pris place au bras de fauteuil où était assise la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il est temps de lui rendre sa monnaie. Dit-il avec détermination et excitation, en se levant d'un bond, un large sourire… bien démoniaque sur ses lèvres, ses yeux allant d'un jumeau à l'autre, qui avaient le même sourire que leur ami.

Et comme par magie, le triste air qui régnait dans la salle commune disparaissait en un clin d'œil.

* * *

Le lendemain, Eleanor se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit pour faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout osé faire avec la présence de la vieille chouette : se rendre à la chambre des secrets. Elle avait besoin de jeter un coup d'œil sur les notes de Salazar Serpentard. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu la très bonne idée d'y retourner (dans le futur-passé) quand _il _avait découvert la machination de ses amis.

Salazar était quand même bien malin de cacher ses œuvres dans le tunnel d'où provenait le basilisk, dont le corps se décomposait. Comme dans le futur passé, le brillant et intelligent Jedusor n'avait pas découvert cette petite chambre ou peut-être que son ancêtre ne le souhaitait pas du tout, pensa Eleanor en rangeant dans sa malle, avec un grand soin, les journaux, livres et multiples rouleaux de parchemins laissés par le fondateur de la maison des serpents. Il avait laissé un héritage de connaissances en or, un fantastique trésor… immensurable... une arme dans les mains d'un homme comme Voldemort.

Elle quitta la chambre des secrets trois longues heures plus tard sa malle, bien réduite en un minuscule cube, était bien rangée dans la poche de son jean, avant qu'elle ne se rendre rapidement à la salle sur demande à la recherche d'un balai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eleanor reprenait sa forme d'animagus avant d'entrer par la fenêtre de la salle commune qu'elle avait laissée entre-ouverte, avant son départ. Il était six heures et elle fila prendre une bonne douche bien relaxante, avant le réveil des autres Gryffondors, heureusement qu'ils étaient un dimanche. Elle avait plus que hâte d'utiliser son retourneur de temps en cette belle matinée, le premier jour du printemps.

_Quelle belle coïncidence_, pensa-t-elle une demi-heure plus tard en s'aspergeant un peu d'un parfum délicat et féminin mêlant des notes sucrées d'iris de Florence, de fleur d'oranger, de jasmin d'Arabie et d'essence de patchouli. Elle inspira un peu cette délicieuse odeur avec un petit sourire avant d'enfiler une robe drapée, courte, sans manches avec une coupe en V cache cœur, et la taille ceinturée qui flattait merveilleusement sa silhouette. Elle se sourit en tirant la fermeture éclair sur le côté. L'article était en soie et de couleur bien joyeuse : sirop d'orange, reflétant un peu son humeur.

Elle se maquilla très légèrement, porta une très simple paire de boucle d'oreille en or, avant de coiffer ses cheveux en toute simplicité en plaçant une raie sur le côté droit de sa tête et en ramenant un lot de mèche tressée vers l'arrière, réussissant à bien masquer sa cicatrice, mais aussi à créer un effet sophistiqué comme le souligna le miroir devant lequel elle s'observait.

Elle enfila son gilet et ses ballerines de couleur blanche, avant de ramasser son sac à dos, vérifiant le contenu, avant de quitter rapidement la salle de bain. Elle ignora totalement Hermione qui était assise dans son lit, les cheveux broussailleux et ouvrant de gros yeux lorsqu'Eleanor entra dans le dortoir.

Cette dernière était juste contente que ce soit un week-end correspondant à une visite au village. La salle commune était encore vide lorsqu'elle y retourna, et un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne sorte rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité et son retourneur de temps qu'elle tourna en six tours.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Eleanor quittait la boutique de Honeyduques, remerciant sa bonne étoile pour la possession de sa formidable cape et elle était étonnée que la porte d'entrée de la boutique ne soit verrouillée qu'avec un simple sortilège de premier année, ou peut-être que le vieux vendeur connaissait très bien le passage secret de la sorcière bossue qui menait à sa boutique et encourageait les élèves dans leurs combines. Elle rougit un peu en tournant sur elle-même, avant de transplaner directement dans la chambre de son _parrain_.

Celui-ci était assis sur sa confortable banquette, devant une petite cheminée, un gros livre dans ses mains. Il était torse nu et ne portait qu'un pantalon noir.

Il avait l'air très concentré dans sa lecture et il releva distraitement sa tête vers la provenance du petit bruit qui avait dérangé sa concentration, avant de retourner dans sa lecture et de le relever immédiatement avec une évidente surprise.

-Eleanor ! S'exclama-t-il avec un gros sourire sur le visage, se relevant aussitôt en posant son livre sur la petite table, près de la banquette, au dessus du parchemin, avant d'aller rapidement prendre dans ses bras sa _filleule_, rouge comme une tomate, qui s'y jeta avec une grande joie.

Sirius éclata de rire en la serrant fortement dans ses bras, inhalant fortement son odeur et déposant une myriade de baiser sur ses cheveux et lui soufflant à l'oreille à quel point elle l'avait manqué, et combien il était heureux de la revoir.

Au bout d'un moment de leur câlin, il recula un peu, une main sur l'épaule d'Eleanor pour l'observer avec un œil brillant, passionné et possessif, comme s'il n'en croyait toujours pas.

-Tu es tellement belle, mon ange. Dit-il dans un souffle et dans une voix révérencielle, ses yeux gris assombris, posés dans ceux émeraudes de la jeune fille qui lui souriait timidement et rougissait de plus belle. Sirius lui sourit un peu avant de l'attirer de nouveau dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment, les yeux fermés, profitant de ce doux moment, avant que les douces lèvres de l'homme de ses rêves ne confisquent les siennes dans un avide, passionnant et torride baiser. Sa langue implacable se frayait un chemin entre ses lèvres. Et le cœur d'Eleanor s'affola, et elle s'agrippa à l'homme comme si sa vie en dépendait, laissant échapper un profond gémissement, au même moment que Sirius en émit un sourd, l'attirant encore plus près de lui, une main sur sa nuque et une autre sur ses fesses qu'il malaxait tendrement.

Un intense plaisir commençait à naître au creux de son ventre et Eleanor encercla les mains derrière la nuque de son homme, l'attirant fortement vers elle, exigeant plus. Le désir sombre et ardent qui courrait dans ses veines, descendait jusqu'au fond de son ventre, lui donnant d'exquises petites contractions au niveau de son entre-jambes.

Elle n'était plus que perception, son cœur était prêt à quitter sa poitrine, tellement qu'il battait fortement et rapidement, son corps était parcouru par de puissants et d'agréables frissons… ce baiser était tout simplement paradisiaque et elle s'abandonna dans ses sensations, pendant que la douce et tremblante main de son homme se frayait un chemin en dessous de son sous-vêtement, caressant son dos, avant de glisser sous sa culotte en dentelle blanche, et d'empoigner une paire de ses fesses. Sirius gémit bruyamment en l'attirant un peu plus vers lui.

_A quel moment avait-elle (ou il) enlevé sa robe_ ? S'enquit-elle vaguement, son esprit totalement concentré sur l'agréable plaisir qu'elle ressentait pendant que sa main gauche se dirigea timidement vers le torse nu et un peu musclé de Sirius qu'elle caressa avec hésitation, faisant gronder ce dernier.

Une seconde plus tard, il souleva la fille, plaça ses jambes autour de sa taille avant de frotter langoureusement son érection sur elle durant un petit moment, grognant profondément de plaisir, et de se diriger vers le large lit de la chambre. Il s'étala sur Eleanor, une main toujours sur ses fesses, continuant son souple et sensuel mouvement d'ondulation et intensifiant son accolade ensorceleuse et très possessive.

Eleanor, le corps chaud et tremblante, la respiration saccadée, geint et laissa échapper un fort gémissement de plaisir, resserrant ses mains sur la nuque de Sirius, tandis qu'il se relevait légèrement, sa main se dirigeant sur son ventre pour la repousser gentiment sur le confortable lit, l'obligeant à détacher ses pieds.

-Oh mon ange… ma vie... Murmura-t-il dans une voix rauque, entre ses lèvres, la respiration sifflante et courte, avant que sa main ne glisse sous sa culotte mouillée, caressant un peu sa toison pubienne, et que son majeur ne s'enfonce au plus profond d'elle-même, avant de débuter une lente et charnelle caresse.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux dilatés avec choc et laissa échapper un petit cri appréciateur avalé par Sirius qui, les yeux fermés, couché sur le côté maintenant, continuait de l'embrasser d'une manière désespérée, gourmande et plus que possessive… sa main gauche derrière sa nuque immobilisait sa tête et la rapprochait de lui, tandis que sa main droite était occupée à lui procurer des caresses expertes, la mettant en feu, la suffoquant de plaisir… un plaisir qui escaladait rapidement avec les exquis mouvements de caresse de ses parties intimes… Elle gémit de plaisir, ses yeux se refermant d'eux-mêmes, ses jambes s'écartant davantage… la chaleur de son corps grimpant… elle n'était plus que halètement, ses pensées totalement éparpillées et uniquement concentrées à ce plaisir érotique, délicieuse… la submergeant d'un bonheur inouï, son corps prêt à exploser à tout moment… Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, pendant que la bouche de Sirius quittait la sienne pour s'emparer de ses seins, négligés jusque là… c'était tellement bon… exquis… le paradis… elle geint, grogna de plaisir… les caresses s'intensifièrent avec un doigt de plus, ramenant son plaisir à un nouveau sommet, alors que les tendres lèvres de son homme remontait vers les siennes en semant plusieurs baisers sur son passage, au même moment que deux autres doigts venaient participer à son intense plaisir presque insupportable maintenant… les muscles de son entre-jambes se contractant un peu plus, sa tension artérielle et sa fréquence cardiaque augmentant, sa respiration accélérée… et elle resserra ses mains derrière la nuque de son homme, l'attirant plus près, cambrant son dos, son désir sur le point d'être épuisé... satisfait…

-Vas-y mon ange… murmura Sirius avant d'intensifier fortement son baiser et la pression de ses doux doigts et que son corps se convulsait et jouissait sous l'ampleur de son excitation qui l'a submergée, hurlant d'une voix étouffée le nom de son âme sœur… son corps, tremblotant, explosait d'un millions de morceau… pendant que les épicuriennes caresses diminuaient progressivement et que Sirius retirait un instant plus tard ses doigts, la faisant frissonner un peu plus. Elle était vaguement consciente qu'elle n'avait plus ses sous-vêtements pendant qu'il l'a mettait sous la couverture, avant de poser un tendre baiser sur son front, et de sortir du lit, tandis qu'elle ramenait difficilement ses jambes, un peu tremblantes, au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir entendu la chasse d'eau coulait un instant plus tard, mais elle n'en était pas sûre et n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir ses yeux… son flou esprit était toujours submergé dans le doux monde de sensations extraordinaires qu'elle venait de connaître… un plaisir au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusque là.

Elle soupira de plaisir, avant de se laisser bercer dans les bras de Morphée, totalement épuisée.

* * *

Après un long moment de repos, Eleanor fût réveillée par de très douces caresses sur le long de son dos. Elle était couchée sur le torse nu de son parrain qui avait un regard chaud et affectueux posé sur elle.

Eleanor lui sourit timidement, rougissant sur le fait qu'elle était toujours nue et se rappelant l'agréable moment très intime qu'ils venaient de partager… du moins qu'il lui avait fait passer.

-Salut beauté ! Murmura Sirius avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, le visage rayonnant. Aurais-tu oublié ta mission par hasard ? Taquina-t-il. Elle secoua la tête, ayant du mal à maintenir longuement le regard tendre de son _parrain_… et ayant tout simplement perdu sa voix. Alors on va voir notre _invité_ avant l'arrivé de mon _ami_ ? Demanda-t-il en posant une bise sur le front d'Eleanor.

Elle hocha la tête, se raclant un peu la gorge, ne sachant comment faire pour ne pas montrer son embarras… il lui était difficile d'être à l'aise ainsi, sa nudité augmentait beaucoup trop sa pudeur à son goût… _comme une fillette de cinq ans_. Pensa-t-elle en grimaçant un peu.

Sirius ricana un peu, comme s'il avait lu à ses pensées lorsqu'il lui souffla à l'oreille :

-C'est naturel au début… ça viendra avec le temps mon ange. Mais tu devrais t'y faire, tu as un très beau corps… En plus ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'ai jamais vu ? Se moqua-t-il pendant qu'Eleanor voulait tout simplement disparaître. Allez debout, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Et comme décembre passé, il l'aida à se rhabiller, avant de l'embrasser tendrement durant un très bref moment, et qu'ils ne se dirigent, main dans la main, vers le sous le sol de square Grimmaurd, un autre endroit de la demeure, dont Sirius et sa bien-aimée étaient les seuls à pouvoir accéder.

C'était une large salle rectangulaire peinte d'une sexy couleur : rouge sombre. La pièce était bien éclairée par cinq lampes à gaz au mur d'en face, mais aussi par la très belle et forte lumière de la pleine lune à travers les cinq grandes fenêtres parallèles qui reflétaient le temps dehors. A droite de la salle, il y avait des appareils moldus pour la musculation (un tapis de course, un vélo d'entrainement, des abdominaux…), au milieu de la salle se trouvait un très joli coin bar, avec un billard au milieu, en face d'une assez large cheminée d'où émanait un doux feu de bois. Et à gauche de la salle il y avait un petit salon, près d'une bibliothèque pleine, à côté d'une large cage où dormait un homme qui ronflait fortement.

Il s'agissait de _leur invité_, Rabastan Lestrange, kidnappé durant son sommeil, par le très enthousiaste Dobby, deux jours après le départ de Remus pour sa mission chez les personnes atteintes de Lycanthropie. Sirius s'était hâté de soumettre le mangemort à sa volonté et l'obligeant à lui ramener la fameuse coupe vers minuit, avant d'appeler sa filleule pour lui faire part de sa réussite, et pour qu'elle vienne lui donner un _petit coup de main_ avant de _laisser repartir_ le mangemort.

-Jolie salle Sirius. Complimenta Eleanor dans une voix un peu aigüe, avant de se diriger vers le prisonnier qui ronflait comme un âne. Bon travail Monsieur Black, dit-elle après s'être raclée la gorge, et dirigeant son regard vers la coupe dorée posée sur la table basse du salon, à côté de deux bourses, pendant que Sirius la rejoignait, un peu amusé.

-Oh ! Merci mademoiselle Potter. Souffla-t-il à l'oreille gauche de la jeune fille, avant de lui mordre légèrement le lobe, la faisant un peu frissonner, alors qu'un petit gémissement s'échapper involontairement de sa bouche. Alors… dit Sirius en riant légèrement, avant de poser une bise sur la joue de sa filleule qui était écarlate et regardait fixement leur invité qui était totalement hors circuit. Je lui ai déjà lancé le sortilège d'amnésie, cependant, dit-il en caressant tendrement la joue rouge d'Eleanor avec le dos de sa main, on sait tous les deux que c'est quelque chose que son boss peut facilement détecter et détruire… donc, quelle est ton idée mon ange, toujours les arts sombres de l'esprit ? Demanda-t-il en la retournant gentiment devant lui, souriant affectueusement à la jeune fille qui lui rendit timidement son sourire.

-L'occlumancie. Répondit-elle dans une voix aigüe, regardant difficilement son _parrain_ dans les yeux. Elle se racla la gorge, avant d'inspirer un peu et de continuer dans une voix toujours aigüe, mais plus posée : je veux dire la version… retournée de Serpentard. J'ai amené les documents avec moi. On en a pour une heure ou deux, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

-Au travail alors ma princesse ! Lui dit tendrement Sirius, avant de poser un bruyant et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Eleanor lui lança un petit sourire, avant que sa baguette en bois de cyprès n'apparaisse dans sa main gauche et qu'elle l'agita distraitement devant elle, regardant du coin de l'œil son _parrain_ qui faisait disparaître la cage où se trouvait leur _invité_ qui ronfla de plus belle.

Son sac à dos apparaissait au bout de quelques secondes sur le fauteuil en cuir noir, devant elle. Elle y retira rapidement un très vieux livre, avant de l'ouvrir à une page où était dessinée à la marge une sorte de toile d'araignée emprisonnant un homme. Elle commença rapidement sa lecture, pendant que Sirius lévitait le prisonnier pour le déposer sur le sol en bois ciré, à côté du tapis blanc, avant de venir se placer derrière elle, l'enlaçant, posant une petite bise sur ses cheveux, et de commencer à lire silencieusement, par-dessus son épaule, le livre écrit dans une très vieille langue anglaise et en ancienne rune.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, une heure avant le retour du Lycanthrope, l'enthousiaste Dobby ramenait l'inconscient mangemort où il l'avait kidnappé, dans son lit, au manoir des Malefoys. Eleanor, dont il ne restait que moins d'une demi-heure pour retourner au temps où elle avait quitté le château, se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qui lui dévora la bouche pendant un très long moment.

* * *

A son retour au château, Eleanor décida d'aller patienter dans la salle sur demande (ressemblant à la salle commune des lions), le temps de contrôler ses émotions et ne pas se laisser dominer par sa grande nostalgie et le vide qu'elle ressentait bien avant son au revoir très sensuel et vivement mouillé avec _son parrain_.

Deux longues heures plus tard, bien plus calme et s'étant repoudré le visage, elle renvoya d'un coup de baguette magique son sac dans son lit à la tour des lions, avant de lancer un autre sort sur ses ballerines pour les modifier en une paire d'escarpins blancs avec un talon de trois centimètres, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de hauts talons. Etant sûre et certaine que la grande salle serait bien remplie en ce moment de la matinée, elle s'y rendit, son balai, une étoile filante, à la main.

A son entrée dans la grande salle, elle fit une petite pause devant les portes, le temps d'attirer plusieurs regards sur elle, avant de se diriger avec une sensualité nonchalante vers la table des professeurs, à la vue de tous, empruntant le chemin entre la table des aigles et des loutres. Quelques élèves, la gente masculine, spécialement, sifflèrent d'admiration, d'autres lancèrent des hurlements de loup, à cause, certainement aussi, de sa robe qu'elle n'avait pas du tout changée et qui dévoilait formidablement ses jolies jambes.

Elle s'efforça de garder son poker face, alors que certains élèves lui demandaient carrément de sortir avec elle, particulièrement Fred Weasley… même les Serpentards la dévoraient du regard, bien qu'ils soient plus calmes que leurs condisciples dont certains s'étaient catégoriquement levés à son passage... et Collin Creevey s'était rapproché de la table de Poufsouffle, son appareil lançant de rapides coups de flash.

Elle devait admettre que les potions de Vance lui faisaient un bien fou et la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié sa taille, il y a une semaine de cela, elle avait bien grandi, faisant cent soixante onze centimètres, malgré le fait que son poids était toujours en dessous des cinquante kilos. Son teint était toujours aussi pâle que d'habitude, mais elle n'avait plus l'air d'une personne malade ou d'un cadavre… c'était un teint éclatant maintenant, comme de l'ivoire.

Elle laissa un petit sourire bien coquin se dessinait sur ses lèvres, car elle avait bien réussi à attirer l'attention du public avec son petit défilé de mannequin, et réussissant à semer un petit tapage dans la grande salle... un joli petit gifle à la nouvelle directrice.

_Ah les adolescents et leurs hormones_, pensa-t-elle en résistant d'exploser de rire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le professeur de potion qui avait définitivement oublié sa masque de tyran, en la dévisageant ouvertement d'une manière offusquée.

Arrivée devant la table des professeurs, bien indifférents face au bruit qui régnait dans la salle, Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu devant la discrète complicité de la majorité des professeurs qui avait bien deviné son jeu, sa directrice lui lança même un imperceptible sourire, malgré son évidente désapprobation sur ce qu'elle venait de faire. Eleanor alla se placer devant Ombrage qui avait les joues rouges et un gros sourire sur le visage qui était trahi par ses yeux globuleux qui lançaient des éclairs. La survivante se contenta tout simplement de lui tendre poliment son balai que la nouvelle directrice lui prit avec son scandaleux sourire s'élargissant de plus belle, montrant ses dents pointues.

* * *

BOUM

Le lendemain, les habitants de l'école de Poudlard furent réveillés de très bonne heure par un bruit assourdissant qui fit écho dans tout le château. Le sol s'était mis à trembler pendant un bref instant.

Eleanor se réveilla en sursaut, complètement désorientée tout comme ses colocataires.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Entendit-elle hurler. Elle tira les rideaux de son lit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu en voyant Hermione sur le sol, les cheveux allant dans tous les sens, ses yeux largement ouverts.

BOUM

Les filles hurlèrent de terreur devant cette nouvelle détonation. Eleanor mit rapidement ses chaussons et un peignoir au dessus de sa chemise de nuit, pendant que Lavender et Parvati se dépêchaient de l'imiter. Hermione s'était déjà relevée et était entrain de quitter la chambre, pendant que le sol tremblait de nouveau. Ils pouvaient entendre des cris provenant des autres Gryffondors et d'autres cris lointains.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hurla Lavender. Eleanor ne les accorda aucune attention et courut vers la porte pour aller voir la cause de cette tumulte. La salle commune était bombardée d'élèves confus et terrifiés. Quelques braves lions avaient leurs baguettes brandis et quittaient la salle pour avoir des informations sur la cause de ce chahut.

Il ne fut pas difficile à découvrir. Un véritable chaos régnait au troisième étage. Eleanor étouffa son rire en arrivant sur les lieux. Quelqu'un avait allumé le contenu d'une énorme boîte de feux d'artifice magiques.

C'était comme dans le futur passé : des dragons entièrement constitués d'étincelles vert et or volaient dans les couloirs en produisant des explosions assourdissantes. Des soleils d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre, d'un rosé criard, traversaient les airs dans un sifflement meurtrier, telles des soucoupes volantes.

Des fusées au long sillage d'étoiles argentées ricochaient sur les murs. Des cierges magiques écrivaient tout seul des jurons qui restaient suspendus en l'air. Des pétards explosaient partout comme des mines et, au lieu de se consumer, de s'estomper, ou de perdre leur élan, tous ces miracles pyrotechniques semblaient gagner en énergie et en mouvement sous les yeux d'Eleanor.

Elle pinça durement ses lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire devant l'expression pétrifiée d'horreur d'Ombrage qui se tenait au milieu du long couloir, dans sa robe de chambre de couleur rose chewing-gum.

Les autres professeurs, tous en robe de chambres aussi, avaient soit des expressions d'exaspération ou d'ennui, mais personne ne bougeait le petit doigt pour arrêter les feux d'artifice.

Rusard rejoignit Ombrage avec des yeux horrifiés.

Soudain, l'un des plus grands soleils parut se sentir à l'étroit. Dans un sifflement sinistre, il tourna sur lui-même et fonça sur Ombrage et Rusard, qui poussèrent un hurlement de terreur en se baissant pour l'éviter, puis il s'envola par la fenêtre et traversa le parc légèrement éclairé par l'aube. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs dragons et une chauve-souris violette, qui dégageait une fumée menaçante, profitèrent de la porte ouverte, au bout du couloir, pour s'échapper vers les autres étages.

-Dépêchez-vous, Rusard ! Vite ! hurla Ombrage, pendant que ses collègues commencèrent à rebrousser chemin, ordonnant aux élèves, encombrant le couloir, de retourner à leur dortoir. Il faut faire quelque chose sinon il y en aura partout. Stupéfix !

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et frappa l'une des fusées. Mais au lieu de s'immobiliser dans les airs, la fusée explosa avec une telle force qu'elle fit un grand trou dans la porte du bureau d'Ombrage.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas les stupéfixer, Rusard ! s'exclama Ombrage avec colère, comme si c'était le concierge, cracmol, qui avait prononcé la formule magique.

\- Vous avez raison, madame la directrice ! répondit-il de sa voix sifflante.

Il se précipita vers un placard proche, en sortit un balai et se mit à donner de grands coups en l'air pour essayer de repousser fusées, soleils et dragons. Quelques secondes plus tard, son balai était en feu.

Certains élèves explosèrent de rire… Eleanor en avait suffisamment vu, c'était vraiment comme dans le futur passé. Elle secoua la tête en retournant dans la salle commune des lions où les jumeaux recevaient une grande ovation.

Elle leur sourit largement en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles de cinquième année… en vue de faire ses ablutions du matin… il ne leur restait que moins de trois heures avant le début des cours de ce lundi matin.

Ce jour-là, les feux d'artifice continuèrent d'exploser et de se répandre dans toute l'école. Malgré le désordre qu'ils semaient sur leur passage, surtout les pétards, les autres professeurs ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser.

\- Tiens, tiens, voyez-vous ça, dit le professeur Babbling d'un ton sardonique, tandis que l'un des dragons surgissait dans sa salle de cours en émettant de puissantes détonations et de longs jets de flammes. Miss Davis, voulez-vous bien courir prévenir Madame la directrice qu'un feu d'artifice est venu se réfugier dans notre classe ?

Le professeur Ombrage, le visage hargneux, dut ainsi passer sa troisième journée de directrice de Poudlard à courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'école pour répondre aux demandes des autres enseignants, dont aucun ne semblait capable, sans son aide, de débarrasser sa classe des feux d'artifice vagabonds.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du dernier cours de la journée et que tout le monde retournait à sa tour, Eleanor eut l'immense satisfaction de voir une Ombrage échevelée, couverte de suie et le visage en sueur, courir d'un pas titubant dans tous les sens.

Ce soir là_, _en montant dans le dortoir des filles, Eleanor entendait encore les explosions lointaines de pétards égarés. Tandis qu'elle se déshabillait, un cierge magique flotta devant la tour en inscrivant dans le ciel le mot « CROTTE ».

Elle se mit au lit en bâillant. Elle s'assura que ses mesures de sécurité étaient bien en place avant prendre le miroir de son sac à dos et d'appeler le nom de l'homme de ses rêves.

* * *

Le lendemain les élèves se réveillèrent avec l'annonce d'un nouveau décret : La brigade inquisitoriale fût montée… et Eleanor ne fût pas déçue de voir Drago Malefoy en faire parti… Salazar devait se retourner dans sa tombe car ses élèves ne comprenaient vraiment pas le sens exact de _carpe diem_.

Ombrage était d'une très mauvaise humeur ce jour là et dés son entrée dans la grande salle tout le monde, même un malvoyant, pouvait noter qu'elle crépitait d'une rage à peine contenue.

-On va en baver avec ses détentions. Avait murmuré Neville, assis à côté d'Eleanor, pendant qu'Ombrage prenait place à la table des professeurs, un sourire figé sur son visage.

En effet, leur détention dura une semaine de plus et ils ne quittaient le bureau de la directrice que très tardivement, à une heure du matin, dés fois plus.

Ce sera durant cette période que les chahuteurs-en-chef marquèrent en force l'histoire de Poudlard. Il y avait pratiquement, tous les jours un Niffleur au museau velu, dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

Les créatures saccageaient l'endroit, à la recherche d'objets brillants, et sautaient sur Ombrage dès son retour dans le bureau pour essayer de lui arracher, à coups de dents, les bagues qui ornaient ses doigts boudinés.

Des Bombabouses et des boules puantes étaient si fréquemment jetées dans les couloirs que la nouvelle mode consistait à s'appliquer un sortilège de Têtenbulle avant de quitter chaque classe.

Rusard rôdait dans les couloirs, une cravache à la main, dans l'espoir de surprendre les coupables mais ils étaient à présent si nombreux qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

La brigade inquisitoriale s'efforçait de l'aider mais ses membres étaient victimes d'étranges phénomènes, comme dans le futur passé.

Les boîtes à Flemme des jumeaux faisaient fureur parmi les élèves et il suffisait à Ombrage d'entrer dans sa classe pour que se multiplient les évanouissements, les vomissements, les fièvres violentes ou les saignements de nez. Hurlant de rage, elle essayait de remonter à la source des mystérieux symptômes mais les élèves s'obstinaient à lui répondre qu'ils souffraient simplement d'« ombragite chronique ».

Après avoir infligé à quatre de ses classes une retenue collective sans avoir réussi à découvrir leur secret, elle dut abandonner la partie et autoriser ses élèves ruisselants de sueur ou de sang, saisis de syncopes ou de nausées, à quitter la classe par groupes entiers.

Le maître du chaos, Peeves, qui ne vivait que pour cela… le chaos, semblait bien avoir pris des ailes : il volait à travers toute l'école en renversant les tables, surgissant des tableaux noirs, projetant à terre statues et vases, il fracassait les lanternes, éteignait les chandelles, terrorisait des élèves en jonglant au-dessus de leurs têtes avec des torches enflammées, faisait tomber par la fenêtre ou dans les feux de cheminée des liasses de parchemins soigneusement empilés. Il inonda le deuxième étage en ouvrant tous les robinets des salles de bains, jeta un sac de tarentules au milieu de la Grande Salle pendant le petit déjeuner et, dans ses moments de repos, voletait derrière Ombrage des heures durant, en lançant des bruits grossiers chaque fois qu'elle essayait de parler. Il s'en prenait aussi à miss teigne, à la grande colère de Rusard.

Face à tout ce désordre, le personnel de l'école fermait entièrement les yeux.

* * *

-Enseigner ? Répéta McGonagall, clignant des yeux, tel un hibou. Elle commença à fouiller dans les prospectus étalés sur son bureau. J'admets que je m'attendais à ce que vous optiez une autre direction professionnelle mademoiselle Potter. Comme une auror peut-être, ou une guérisseuse… ou encore une joueuse de quidditch, mais… pas… nous y voilà ! Soupira McGonagall en tendant à Eleanor un des prospectus qu'elle avait dans les mains. Maintenant, il vous faudrait au moins une note acceptable dans toutes les matières et un Optimal pour la matière que vous voulez enseigner. Continua le professeur dans une voix un peu monotone. Quelle est d'ailleurs la matière que vous souhaitez enseig-

-Hem hem. Toussota Ombrage qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, interrompant McGonagall.

-Oui ? Demanda très sèchement cette dernière. Vous désirez une potion pour les toux Dolores ?

-Oh non merci. Je me demandais juste si c'était sage de laisser une personne ayant le genre de stabilité telle que celle de mademoiselle Potter d'influencer les jeunes et talentueux esprits de nos enfants ?

-Stabilité ? Demanda durement McGonagall.

-Eh bien oui. Ombrage ricana d'une manière moqueuse. C'est la fille qui acclame le retour de vous-savez-qui des morts.

Eleanor se contenta tout simplement de hausser ses sourcils, pendant que sa directrice prenait sa défense.

Eleanor quitta tranquillement la salle, accompagnée par les hurlements des deux furieuses professeurs qui se criaient dessus comme des sourds. Elle fila directement vers les appartements d'Ombrage… elle avait décidé qu'il était temps d'arrêter le petit jeu avec Ombrage et de la montrer ce que le mot instabilité signifier vraiment.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Demanda d'une voix ensommeillée Eleanor qui s'était réveillée en sursaut.

DONG-DONG-DONG-DONG…

-TOUS LES ELEVES DOIVENT IMMEDIATEMENT SE RENDRE A LA GRANDE SALLE. Annonça plusieurs fois une voix sonore, froide et monotone, pendant que la cloche de l'école continuait de retentir sans arrêt.

Eleanor s'assit en clignant ses yeux.

_Ombrage n'oserait pas_ ! Pensa-t-elle avec surprise. Elle soupira en remarquant qu'il était à peine trois heures du matin.

_Eh bien, c'était bien la guerre ! _

Elle suivit ses camarades plus qu'endormies hors du dortoir. Il y avait un grand brouhaha dans la salle commune. Les élèves hésitaient, apparemment, à suivre les ordres et certains lui lançaient des regards implorants à son arrivée.

_Ah les Gryffondors_. Elle roula les yeux en se dirigeant vers la porte… et juste comme ça, tous les élèves de la maison des lions la suivirent. Arrivés, en deuxième étage, Eleanor ralentit un peu le pas, laissant les élèves la devançaient, menés maintenant par les deux préfets de septième année.

Elle lança un petit sourire à George qui marchait à ses côtés, le regard pétillant. Elle secoua la tête et adopta un masque impassible avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans la grande salle.

Les chaises et tables avaient disparu, Ombrage, dans son habituel vêtement rose se tenait debout à l'endroit où se trouvait d'habitude la table des professeurs. Derrière elle, se tenait une bonne dizaine d'hommes et de femmes, tous portant leur robe sorcière aux couleurs du département de la justice magique et il y avait quelques dix autres hommes et femmes, des aurors, debout à chaque côté de la porte d'entrée de la grande salle.

Le personnel de l'école, en robe de chambre, en dessous de leur cape, avait l'air aussi choqué que les élèves. Même les fantômes étaient présents, ainsi que Peeves qui flottait dans l'air, les yeux écarquillés, par-dessus l'endroit où se trouvait Ombrage.

Dés que la salle fût remplie. Ombrage hocha la tête à un homme corpulent portant une robe de sorcière, bleue ciel. Celui-ci, debout près de Shacklebolt, sortit de la poche de sa robe un rouleau de parchemin avant de commencer à lire dans une voix forte et grave.

-Sur ordre du ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, toute personne découverte coupable, sera immédiatement mise en arrestation, en attendant son procès. Il enroula le parchemin et le tendit à Ombrage qui avait l'air livide; un petit murmure s'éleva parmi les élèves. On va procéder à un contrôle sur vos baguettes magiques, ainsi que sur vos affaires. Continua fortement l'auror, couvrant le léger chuchotement qui s'était élevé dans la salle. Il hocha la tête et cinq hommes des dix personnes, debout près de la porte d'entrée et portant des robes d'aurore, quittèrent la salle pendant que certains élèves grommelaient et que le murmure s'éleva un peu.

-Et quelle est la cause de cette fouille Monsieur Gunsaulus ? Demanda froidement McGonagall qui se trouvait en face d'Ombrage.

-Parce que mon bureau a été saccagé. Hurla cette dernière d'une voix suraigüe, ses yeux globuleux, encore plus écarquillés, comme s'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Elle avait un vrai regard de dingue. Un silence tendu descendit dans l'assemblée. Ce ne sont pas des niffleurs, mais quelqu'un qui a ruiné toutes mes affaires, continua-t-elle de crier, et volé des documents très importants, des dos-

Peeves choisit ce moment pour émettre une sorte de gloussement, coupant la tirade d'Ombrage qui s'arrêta et leva des yeux remplis de haine vers l'esprit frappeur qui avait l'air de n'attendre que cela, car dés que leurs regards se croisèrent, il commença à émettre un éclat de rire démentiel, à la grande fureur de la directrice qui ne pouvait que lui lancer un regard noir, pendant que certains élèves tentaient difficilement d'étouffer leur rire et de garder un visage placide, vu la _gravité de la situation_… ou ne pas subir une détention en compagnie de la grande inquisitrice.

La fouille dura jusqu'au petit matin. Aucun élève n'avait été arrêté. Ombrage était bouillonnante de colère. La tension dans l'école était à son plus haut point.

* * *

Depuis ce jour là, Ombrage régnait dans le château en main de fer, avec sa brigade d'inquisition, mais surtout avec l'aide d'une dizaine d'auror qui se trouvait dans l'école.

Mais des farces imprévues et dés fois plus qu'humiliantes continuaient de tomber sur des personnes insouciantes, notamment Ombrage et sa brigade inquisitoriale; même les aurors présents dans l'école subissaient, de temps à autres et à leur grande frustration, la révolte des élèves.

Eleanor continuait de recevoir (volontairement) de la part de son dément ennemi, des (petites) visions du département des mystères… Pour ne trop modifier le destin, Sirius et elle avaient décidé d'utiliser un Kreattur plus qu'enthousiaste, pour _rendre visite_ à sa très _chère aimée_ Bellatrix, depuis sa sortie de prison, et de lui _fournir des informations_ sur Sirius et sa filleule.

Le Journal de Poudlard continuait d'être distribué en très grand secret… mais Ombrage en recevait, à sa grande frustration, contrairement aux aurors qui avaient l'air amusés et très surpris d'en recevoir.

La nouvelle directrice était au-delà de la rage, mais ne pouvait mettre la main sur aucun responsable… son bureau, désormais surveillé par un auror, subissait toujours des dégâts, malgré ses hautes mesures de sécurité. Et le comble, Ombrage rejoignait ses nouveaux appartements grâce à une barque, à cause du marécage qui se trouvait sur l'étage où se trouvait son logement, mais aussi devant la classe où elle enseignait.

Eleanor était sûre qu'elle n'allait plus avoir besoin de se venger à la fin de l'année, le professeur Ombrage allait plus que perdre la tête.

* * *

Durant le finale de la coupe de Quidditch, Hagrid montra à Eleanor et Hermione son demi-frère Graup, leur faisant promettre de veiller sur lui, s'il devait partir.

Le demi géant avait, par la suite, tenté de réconcilier les deux anciennes amies, mais Eleanor avait disparu avant même qu'Hagrid n'ait terminé son discours sur l'importance du pardon et de la valeur de l'amitié.

_Putain, ils sont tous dans la poche du vieux fou_. Pensa avec exaspération Eleanor en retournant rapidement au château, ce jour là.

Sa frustration augmenta lorsqu'elle montait les multiples marches pour entrer dans le château et qu'elle remarqua que Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe et que son ancien ami était porté en triomphe en dehors du terrain par les élèves qui scandaient fortement une version un peu modifiée de la fameuse chanson très humiliante qu'avait faite Malefoy :

_Weasley est notre roi_

_Avec lui, le Souafle ne passe pas_

_Weasley est notre roi_

_Weasley est vraiment très adroit et réussit à chaque fois_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Les Gryffondor chantent avec joie_

_Weasley est notre roi_

* * *

Juin arriva avec le renvoi d'Hagrid et la stupéfixion de McGonagall.

Les tests se révélèrent comme de l'eau à boire pour la survivante, qui va _rêver_, comme dans le futur-passé, de la torture de son _parrain_, durant son examen d'histoire de la magie.

* * *

-Neville, tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ? Demanda Eleanor. Ils étaient à Londres, devant la cabine téléphonique délabrée qui permettait d'accéder au ministère de la magie. Ils avaient fait le voyage jusqu'à Londres à dos de Sombral… encore un geste qu'elle avait bien calculé, avec un peu de réticence de la part de Sirius.

Neville l'avait vu quitté la tour Gryffondor et l'avait suivi… mais elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose non plus pour se cacher ou le dissuader… ou inventer une histoire. Ça l'aidait dans ses plans de toutes les façons.

-Oui Eleanor. Dit-il, regardant durement la jeune fille. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé récemment, tu es une très bonne amie et je voudrais vraiment t'aider à libérer ton parrain… Eleanor l'observa un bon moment, avant de hocher la tête et d'entrer dans la très détériorée cabine téléphonique, suivi d'un très déterminé Neville.

Ce dernier, lui avait parlé de l'état de santé de ses parents, le jour de leur retour après les vacances de noël… et leur _relation amicale_ était devenue plus… solide et elle savait que le timide Neville était sincère, vu qu'elle n'hésitait pas à utiliser de temps à autre la légilimancie sur son _ami_.

-J'espère qu'on arrivera à temps pour le sauver. Murmura Neville, pendant que la cabine descendait dans les sous terrains de Londres.

-Je l'espère aussi Neville. Souffla Eleanor, les mains un peu tremblantes. Elle était excitée et très nerveuse, malgré toute sa préparation.

Les deux amis se hâtèrent de traverser le grand hall, passant devant la fontaine en direction du bureau vide du sorcier-vigile qui contrôle les visiteurs.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les mena au département des mystères, faisant régner un grand bruit métallique dans le très silencieux bâtiment.

-Tu crois que c'est normal qu'il n'y ait personne dans le ministère ? Demanda Neville dans un murmure, pendant qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le couloir où rien d'autre ne bougeait, à part les flammes des torches agitées par le souffle d'air qu'avait provoqué l'arrivée de l'ascenseur.

-Non, répondit Eleanor en secouant lentement sa tête. Allons-y, murmura-t-elle.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir, en grand silence, se dirigeant vers la porte noire et lisse qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant elle.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une grande salle circulaire. Tout, était noir, y compris le sol et le plafond. Identiques, sans aucunes marques, dépourvues de poignées, des portes noires s'alignaient à intervalles réguliers le long des murs également noirs. Des chandeliers fixés entre les portes éclairaient la pièce de flammes bleues dont la lueur froide, vacillante, se reflétait dans le marbre brillant du sol en lui donnant l'aspect d'une eau sombre.

Eleanor alluma silencieusement sa baguette magique, au même instant que Neville prenait sa main gauche dans la sienne, et que la porte se refermait derrière eux. Devant eux se trouvaient un mur circulaire avec une douzaine de porte, qui était entrain de tourner sur lui-même. Neville serra légèrement sa main.

-Salle des prophéties. Commanda fortement et très sèchement Eleanor.

Le mur s'arrête de tourner dans un grondement et Eleanor se dirigea résolument à la porte qui menait à la salle des temps où des lumières magnifiques dansaient sur les murs comme les éclats d'un diamant. Un cliquetis incessant s'élevait de partout, comme si des milliers de pieds minuscules avaient marché au pas. Les lueurs éclatantes qui dansaient comme des reflets de diamant provenaient d'une grande cloche de cristal, tout au fond de la pièce.

Elle serra fortement la main de Neville qui était maintenant très tremblante.

\- Par ici ! Souffla-t-elle en s'élançant dans l'étroit espace entre les rangées de tables. C'est comme dans mon… rêve, murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la source lumineuse provenant de la cloche de cristal, posée sur un bureau, près de l'unique porte qui se trouvait derrière le bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit sous sa poussée. L'endroit était aussi vaste qu'une église et rempli d'immenses étagères sur lesquelles s'alignaient de petits globes de verre poussiéreux. On les voyait luire faiblement à la lueur des chandeliers fixés à intervalles réguliers le long des rayons. Tout comme ceux de la pièce circulaire, ils brûlaient d'une flamme bleue. Un froid intense régnait dans la salle.

Neville avait sa baguette en main, l'air grave et suivit avec détermination Eleanor qui relâcha sa main en s'avançant prudemment dans l'obscurité… ils n'entendirent rien et il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de mouvement.

\- Tu as dit que c'était la rangée quatre-vingt-dix-sept, murmura Neville.

\- Oui, répondit Eleanor dans un souffle.

Elle examina la rangée la plus proche. Entre deux chandeliers, elle lut « cinquante-trois » en chiffres argentés qui brillaient dans un halo de flammes bleues.

\- Je crois qu'il faut aller à droite, chuchota Neville en plissant les yeux pour lire le chiffre suivant. Oui... voilà le cinquante-quatre...

Eleanor acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils progressèrent lentement, lançant des coups d'œil derrière eux tandis qu'ils passaient devant les rangées numérotées dont les profondeurs étaient plongées dans une obscurité quasi totale.

De minuscules étiquettes jaunissantes avaient été collées sous chaque globe de verre. Certains d'entre eux diffusaient une lueur étrange, liquide, d'autres étaient aussi sombres et ternes que des ampoules usagées.

Ils passèrent le numéro quatre-vingt-quatre... quatre-vingt-cinq... L'oreille tendue, les sens en alerte, Eleanor se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour masquer le sourire satisfait qui risquait de se dessiner sur ces lèvres, scrutant la pénombre.

-Il doit être au bout. Murmura Eleanor. On ne peut pas bien voir d'ici. Elle s'enfonça dans l'allée, entre les hautes étagères chargées de sphères poussiéreuses dont certaines brillaient faiblement sur leur passage...

\- Il devrait être tout près, chuchota-t-elle, Neville derrière elle, lui lança un vague oui.

\- Tout près...

\- Eleanor ? Souffla Neville.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour voir que Neville avait arrêté de la suivre et était debout devant une petite sphère à l'intérieur de laquelle on voyait briller une faible lueur, malgré l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait le verre.

\- Il... Il y a ton nom là-dessus, dit le garçon au visage lunaire qui transpirait de sueur, malgré le froid qui régnait dans la salle.

\- Mon nom ? murmura Eleanor, interdite.

Elle s'avança d'un pas et dut tendre le cou pour lire l'étiquette jaunie collée sous la sphère poussiéreuse. D'une écriture longue et fine était indiquée une date qui remontait à seize ans auparavant et au-dessous :

_S.P.T. à A.P.W.B.D._

_Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_et (?) Eleanor Potter_

Eleanor contempla l'étiquette.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Neville, visiblement mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que ton nom fait là-dessus?

Eleanor jeta un coup d'œil aux étiquettes voisines.

\- Je ne figure pas sur les autres, dit-elle, perplexe.

\- Eleanor, je crois qu'il ne faut pas y toucher, dit aussitôt Neville en la voyant tendre la main vers la sphère.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-elle. C'est quelque chose qui me concerne, non ? Souffla-t-elle en refermant les doigts sur la sphère poussiéreuse.

BOUM

PING-PING-PING-PING-PING- …

-AAAARRRRGGGGG.

-NOOOOONNNNN.

Au même moment où Eleanor ôtait la sphère de son étagère, une éclatante lumière rose pâle, provenant du très haut toit, éclaira toute la salle, pendant que les hautes structures vacillèrent et qu'une bonne centaine des sphères explosaient.

Des silhouettes d'une blancheur nacrée se déployèrent de toutes parts et flottèrent dans les airs, leurs voix s'élevant d'on ne savait quel passé lointain dans le torrent de verre brisé et de bois fracassé qui retombait en pluie sur le sol.

Leurs multiples voix fantomatiques se chevauchaient, mélangées à des cris qui étaient, définitivement humaines, sans oublier la forte sonnerie qui continuait de retentir sans arrêt. Un vrai tohu-bohu régnait sur les lieux.

-Merlin, s'étrangla Neville en attirant Eleanor avec lui dans son retrait, lançant un sortilège de bouclier autour d'eux, pour ne pas recevoir sur leur tête une des sphères chutant sur le sol.

Les cris stridents provenaient à moins de cinq mètres de l'endroit où les deux élèves se trouvaient. Des silhouettes noires, encagoulées, qui se débattaient comme des déments contre les multiples sphères qui leur tombaient dessus.

-Sirius !? C'était un piège ? Où est Sirius ? Demanda Eleanor dans une voix un peu paniqué. Elle enfonça la sphère dans la poche de sa robe. Vite Neville. Hurla-t-elle, pendant que son camarade l'attirait près de lui. Elle regarda rapidement derrière elle, tirant la main de son _ami_, pendant que les mangemorts commençaient à se libérer de l'assaut de la chute des sphères sur leur tête, utilisant eux aussi le sortilège de bouclier ou leur main pour se protéger leur tête du déluge de verre et de bois qui s'abattaient sur eux.

-Donne-moi la prophétie Potter. Hurla la voix traînante de Lucius Malefoy qui se mit à les suivre, la baguette pointée à leur direction.

Mais Eleanor ne lui accorda aucune attention, avant de continuer sa folle course, Neville à ses côtés… plus préoccupée à éviter les étagères qui oscillaient dangereusement, précipitant à terre les sphères des rayons les plus élevés.

-POTTER! Hurla de nouveau Malefoy sénior, la baguette tendue, pointée vers les deux adolescents qui courraient à une folle allure vers la porte se trouvant au bout de l'allée où ils avaient pris la prophétie, mais ne lançant aucun sortilège.

Des cris, de douleur parfois, retentissaient dans le tonnerre des étagères qui s'effondraient les unes sur les autres, en laissant échapper les échos étranges et fragmentés des paroles de prophètes fantomatiques libérés de leurs sphères.

Eleanor Jeta un regard bref par-dessus son épaule et remarqua que certains mangemorts, ayant perdus leurs masque dans leur bataille contre les sphères, avaient réussi à se libérer, et s'étaient mis à les poursuivre… et commençaient à les rattraper.

-Vite Neville. Hurla Eleanor, tirant fortement la main de son _ami_. Le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine, la respiration laborieuse.

Deux des mangemorts avaient dépassé Malefoy et les rattrapait très rapidement l'un d'entre eux avait la main tendue vers Eleanor, tandis que l'autre avait sa baguette magique pointée vers les deux amis.

Devant eux, la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés était entrouverte, et Eleanor pouvait apercevoir les reflets étincelants de la cloche de cristal. Elle se rua à travers l'embrasure, tirant toujours la main de son ami, avant de claquer la porte derrière eux.

\- COLLAPORTA ! Haleta Neville et le panneau se scella de lui-même dans un étrange bruit de succion.

Des bruits de pas et des cris retentissaient derrière la porte qu'ils venaient de sceller, et ils pouvaient entendre les rugissements de Lucius Malefoy qui donnait des ordres à ses _amis _:

-Ne t'occupe pas de Nott, laisse-le, j'ai dit... Ses blessures ne seront rien aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres comparées à la perte de la prophétie. Jugson, reviens ici, nous devons nous organiser ! Nous allons nous répartir en deux groupes pour les chercher. N'oubliez pas, il faut ménager Potter jusqu'à ce qu'on ait récupéré la prophétie, vous pouvez tuer l'autre si nécessaire... Bellatr-

-Et ton parrain ? Demanda Neville, les yeux écarquillés, en se tournant pour faire face à son amie. Tous les deux respiraient difficilement et tremblaient de la tête au pied. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Eleanor se contenta tout simplement de lui tirer la main, mettant un peu plus de distance entre la porte et eux, se dirigeant vers la porte qui donnait sur le hall circulaire, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ils coururent aussi silencieusement que possible, passant devant la cloche de cristal où l'œuf minuscule éclorait et se reformait inlassablement.

Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsqu'Eleanor entendit quelque chose de très lourd heurter de plein fouet la porte que Neville venait de sceller par un sortilège.

\- Ecartes-toi, dit une voix rauque. Alohomora !

Tandis que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée, les deux amis plongèrent tous les deux sous une table. Ils virent le bas des robes des Mangemorts qui s'approchaient d'un pas rapide.

-Où sont-ils ? Gronda une voix lourde.

-Ils ont peut-être filé dans le hall, dit la voix rauque.

-On vous laisse vivre si tu me donnes la prophétie Potter. Dit la voix traînante de Lucius Malefoy, pendant que plusieurs mangemorts murmuraient l'incantation d'illumination, éclairant un peu plus la pièce.

Eleanor, serrant étroitement sa baguette dans sa main gauche un peu tremblante, l'agita frénétiquement en une sorte de ligne ondulée. Une nanoseconde plus tard une sorte de lumière grise se matérialisa devant elle avant qu'un petit paquet en carton marron n'apparaisse devant la jeune fille avec un léger 'Pop'.

-Vous avez entendu ? Demanda fortement un des mangemorts.

-Regarde s'ils ne se sont pas cachés sous une table, ajouta une autre voix.

Eleanor s'empressa d'attraper la boîte et d'un autre coup de baguette magique, la boîte s'ouvrit, révélant plusieurs objets insolites dont certains avaient des petites jambes qui s'agitaient, et possédaient comme corps des klaxons de caoutchouc. C'était une nouvelle invention des jumeaux qu'ils avaient nommé le leurre de détonateur. Neville inhala et lui lança un regard incrédule. Mais elle l'ignora en agitant de nouveau sa baguette au dessus des leurres de détonateur qui vibrèrent un peu pendant qu'elle les lévita avec un autre coup de baguette magique et les posa gentiment sur le parquet bien poli de la salle. Les multiples objets filèrent immédiatement vers les jambes des mangemorts qui avaient commencé à fouiller l'encombrante salle.

-Donne moi la prophétie Potter si tu veux sortir d'ici vivante. Dit de nouveaux la voix traînante de Malefoy, pendant que ses amis continuaient leur fouille avec une grande fébrilité.

Eleanor vit les genoux des Mangemorts fléchir. Pendant que Neville pointait sa baguette magique en leur direction, avant de murmurer:

-Stupéfix!

Un jet de lumière rouge frappa le mangemort le plus proche. Il tomba en arrière sur un meuble qui se renversa sous le choc. Ce qui alerta immédiatement les autres, pendant qu'un énorme bang retentissait et qu'une fumée âcre s'éleva un peu partout dans la pièce mal éclairée, particulièrement l'endroit où se trouvaient les mangemorts.

Ce qui sema la panique chez ces derniers dont la plupart criait de peur et basculait plusieurs objets qui tombaient sur le sol en grand fracas, et que certains dans leur frayeur, probablement, commencèrent à lancer à l'aveuglette des sortilèges de stupéfixion.

-NE LES ATTAQUEZ PAS… LA PROPHETIE… ARRETEZ DE LANCER DES SORTS… ATTENDEZ QUE NOUS AYONS D'ABORD LA PROPHETIE. Beugla la voix de Lucius Malefoy.

\- DONNE-MOI LA PROPHETIE POTTER. Rugit froidement ce dernier dans le chaos qui régnait.

-Où est Sirius ? Hurla Eleanor, réussissant à se faire entendre dans le grand vacarme, causé uniquement maintenant par les détonateurs, le mobilier qui se fracassait sur le sol et la sonnerie lointaine provenant de la salle des prophéties.

En effet, les mangemorts s'étaient tous tus et Malefoy n'avait pas tout de suite répondu à la question d'Eleanor… avant que certains mangemorts explosèrent de rire.

Eleanor sortit de la boîte les trois derniers objets qui s'y trouvaient : deux poudres d'obscurité instantanée et un marécage portable, de la création des jumeaux Weasley. Elle bannit rapidement le carton d'un autre coup de baguette magique.

-Oh, le petit bébé f'est réveillé en furfaut et a cru que fon rêve était vrai, dit fortement la voix rauque de Bellatrix en imitant une horrible voix d'enfant, pendant que les autres mangemorts ricanaient de plus belle.

-Il serait temps que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre la vie et les rêves, Potter, dit Malefoy. Donne-moi cette prophétie et on te laisse sortir d'ici vivant avec ton petit ami. Les mangemorts rigolèrent de plus belle.

Neville, à côté d'Eleanor inhala fortement, pendant que la jeune fille lui donna un petit coup de coude et un regard disant très clairement : '_prépares-toi à prendre tes jambes à ton coup'_.

-Je sais que Sirius est ici ! Hurla Eleanor. Les détonations avaient cessé et il n'y avait que la sonnerie lointaine de la salle des prophéties et de mobiliers qui ne cessaient de tomber avec de grand fracas sur le sol. Vous l'avez fait prisonnier. Je vous donne cet… objet, si vous libérez Sirius. Hurla de nouveau Eleanor, avant de demander dans un murmure: prêt Neville ? Ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés, hocha la tête, prêt à se diriger vers la sortie.

-Jugson ? S'étrangla une voix rocailleuse. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivé ? Pendant que les autres mangemorts murmuraient entre eux.

Les deux amis inhalèrent, Neville porta sa main à sa bouche, pendant qu'Eleanor se retint fortement pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Un mangemort venait en fait, de tomber devant leur cachette, à quelque quinze mètres et sa tête rapetissait à vue d'œil en devenant de plus en plus chauve. Ses cheveux noirs se rétractaient, ses joues paraissaient de plus en plus lisses, son crâne rond se couvrait d'une sorte de duvet et prenait l'aspect d'une peau de pêche...

Une tête de bébé grotesque reposait à présent sur le cou épais du Mangemort qui essayait de se relever. Puis, sous leurs yeux stupéfaits, la tête augmenta à nouveau de volume pour reprendre sa taille initiale, une chevelure noire et une barbe épaisse poussant sur le crâne et le menton.

Le Mangemort secoua sa tête repoussante, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, mais avant qu'il ait pu se ressaisir, elle recommença à rétrécir pour redevenir celle d'un bébé...

-Ce n'est rien, c'est… le temps. Rokwood… s'occupera de lui tout à l'heure. Dit froidement Malefoy, avant de continuer d'une voix glaciale : maintenant tu me donnes cette prophétie Potter et il ne sera fait de mal à personne!

Ce fut au tour d'Eleanor d'éclater de rire, secouant un peu sa tête et détournant son regard du mangemort dont la tête de bébé braillait de toutes ses forces et il agitait violemment les bras dans tous les sens.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Eleanor. Je vous donne cette... chose, comme vous dites, et ensuite vous nous laissez tranquillement rentrer à la maison, c'est ça ?

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que Bellatrix s'écriait d'une voix suraiguë :

\- Accio pr...

-NON.

-MAINTENANT!

Les deux amis sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent hâtivement vers la porte ouverte donnant sur la salle circulaire, pendant qu'Eleanor jeta rapidement derrière elle, les trois objets qu'elle tenait à sa main.

-Psch, Psch, Plouf.

Il y avait eu une sorte d'explosion, avant que la salle ne fût totalement enveloppée par les ténèbres et que les mangemorts, paniqués, hurlèrent de nouveau de terreur ou de panique, pendant que certains, aveuglés ou se trouvant au mauvais endroit, tombaient dans le marécage et éclaboussaient de l'eau partout, dans leur tentative de se libérer de l'énorme marais.

-Et Merde ! Jura Eleanor, pendant qu'ils se précipitaient vers la sortie, car elle avait l'impression que sa distraction n'avait pas trop affecté certains mangemorts qui se trouvaient à leurs talons.

Poussant rapidement à la première porte de la salle circulaire qui se présenta devant elle, Eleanor s'y engouffra, tirant très fortement Neville par la main, pendant que Bellatrix hurlait de rire derrière eux comme une aliénée, Malefoy et un autre mangemort, non loin.

-Et merde encore, jura Eleanor en frustration. Ils se trouvaient dans une longue pièce rectangulaire, éclairée par des lampes suspendues au plafond. La pièce était vide, à l'exception de quelques bureaux entourant un énorme réservoir de verre rempli d'un liquide vert foncé. Des cerveaux d'un blanc nacré y flottent paresseusement.

Les deux amis coururent rapidement se placer à l'autre côté de la salle où il n'y avait pas d'endroit pour se cacher.

Derrière eux, ils attendirent le claquement de la porte, signifiant que leurs poursuiveurs étaient dans la salle avec eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face aux mangemorts qui avaient tous perdu leur masque et chacun des trois serviteurs de Voldemort avait aussi du sang qui ruisselait sur leur visage triomphant. Ils avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur les deux amis. Lucius et Bellatrix se rapprochaient, pendant que le troisième mangemort restait devant la porte.

Neville qui tremblait de la tête au pied, avait un regard de défi sur le visage, sa poitrine s'abaissait et se soulevait à cause de sa respiration saccadée et il gardait sa baguette pointée vers les mangemorts. Eleanor, quant à elle, avait le sang qui avait quitté son visage et tentait difficilement de contrôler le battement affolé de son rythme cardiaque. Elle serra fortement la main de son ami qui retourna le geste avec douceur, avant de le relâcher et de serrer très étroitement sa baguette magique.

-Maintenant, tu me donnes gentiment cette prophétie Potter et vous sortez d'ici vivant. Dit d'une voix traînante Malefoy, un rictus sur ses lèvres, son regard glacial posé sur Eleanor, pendant que Bellatrix souriait largement en montrant des dents, un peu jaunes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si précieux avec cette… chose ? Demanda Eleanor, sortant de sa poche la sphère de la taille d'un vif d'or et le tenant paresseusement au creux de sa main.

Les mangemorts avaient maintenant leurs yeux, écarquillés, posés sur la sphère, car Eleanor la tenait d'une manière très négligeant.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec nous, Porter, conseilla Malefoy, après l'avoir observée sévèrement pendant un moment.

-Je ne joue à aucun jeu, répondit Eleanor.

\- Dumbledore ne t'a donc jamais expliqué que la raison pour laquelle tu as cette cicatrice au front se trouve au Département des mystères ? dit Malefoy d'un ton ironique.

-Je... quoi ? Balbutia Eleanor. Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Est-ce vraiment possible ? dit Malefoy d'un ton à la fois malveillant et ravi, pendant que Bellatrix et l'autre mangemort éclataient de rire et que deux autres mangemorts qui avaient réussi à se libérer du marécage, les rejoignaient dans la salle. Ils avaient aussi perdu leur masque, et avaient l'air totalement lessivés.

_Putain, il faut qu'elle fasse rapidement quelle que chose, elle ne pourrait pas combattre plus de trois mangemorts à la fois._ Pensa avec fébrilité Eleanor, remettant la prophétie dans sa poche, ce qui avait l'air d'alarmer les mangemorts qui se rapprochèrent d'un pas, en un mouvement, pendant que les deux élèves reculèrent de nouveau.

Un silence tendu descendit dans la salle et personne ne bougea pendant un bon moment.

-Ainsi, Dumbledore ne t'a jamais rien dit ? répéta Malefoy, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Voilà la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas venue plus tôt, Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se demandait pourquoi tu n'avais pas tout de suite accouru quand il t'a montré dans tes rêves l'endroit où elle était cachée. Il pensait qu'une curiosité naturelle te pousserait à vouloir entendre la formulation exacte...

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Eleanor avec scepticisme. Alors, comme ça, il voulait que je vienne la prendre? Et pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Malefoy avec une incrédulité réjouie. Tout simplement parce que les seules personnes autorisées à retirer une prophétie au Département des mystères sont celles qui en font l'objet, comme l'a découvert le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il a essayé de se servir de quelqu'un d'autre pour la dérober.

-Et pourquoi voulait-il dérober une chose qui me concernait ? Dit- elle à mi-voix en observant Lucius Malefoy, les doigts étroitement serrés autour de sa baguette, pendant que d'une autre main, elle rattrapa la main libre et moite de son ami. Et il m'a poussé à venir la chercher pour lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il la prendre lui- même ?

\- La prendre lui-même ? s'écria Bellatrix de sa voix aiguë qui couvrit une explosion de rires déments. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivant au ministère de la Magie alors qu'ils ont l'amabilité d'ignorer son retour… malgré toutes tes tentatives.

-Et donc, il vous fait faire son sale boulot, c'est ça ? dit Eleanor. Comme lorsqu'il a envoyé Sturgis... et Moroz pour essayer de la Voler ?

-Très bien, Potter, bien raisonné..., dit lentement Malefoy. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que tu es intell...

Mais Eleanor zappa le reste de sa réponse et agita sa baguette, pointée vers Neville et elle, comme si elle traçait une ligne horizontale, avant de donner un second coup de baguette, la dirigeant maintenant vers le large verre rempli de liquide vert et où se trouvaient les cerveaux.

Son ami et elle furent enveloppés dans une sorte de dôme en couleur argentée. Les mangemorts qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir devant cette attaque d'Eleanor en furent paralysés, pendant qu'une dizaine de cerveaux jaillissaient hors du grand réservoir. La scène sembla se figer.

Pendant un instant, les cerveaux restèrent suspendus dans les airs, puis ils s'envolèrent vers toutes les directions, notamment vers les mangemorts en tournant sur eux-mêmes et des rubans d'images mouvantes se mirent à flotter dans leur sillage en se déroulant comme des bobines de film.

-PAS DE SORTILEGES. NE LEUR LANCAIT AUCUN SORTILEGE. POTTER DOIT RESTER VIVANTE. IL NOUS FAUT CETTE PROPHETIE. Hurla Malefoy, conjurant rapidement une sorte de parapluie qui flotta au dessus de sa tête, avant de commencer à lancer des sortilèges qui réduisirent en cendre les cerveaux qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Il ne quittait pas trop Eleanor des yeux, pendant que les autres mangemorts se hâtèrent de l'imiter hurlant leurs incantations dans une grande frayeur.

Eleanor et Neville les avaient observé dans leur _« travail »_, sans sortir du dôme qui les protéger et détruisait les deux cerveaux qui s'étaient dirigés vers eux, comme s'ils étaient absorbés par le dôme, dés que leurs tentacules l'avaient touché dans leur chute.

Après la destruction du dernier cerveau, un inquiétant et très tendu silence s'installa dans la salle, pendant lequel les deux adolescents lançaient des regards de défis aux mangemorts qui avaient l'air plus qu'en colère, surtout Bellatrix.

Eleanor soupira discrètement, avant de donner un léger coup de baguette qui eut l'effet de faire disparaître le dôme dans lequel Neville et elle se trouvaient. Ce dernier lui lança un rapide coup d'œil interrogateur, mais elle lui serra avec assurance sa main gauche qu'elle tenait toujours dans la sienne.

-Très bien ! Dit une très pâle Eleanor, dont la voix aigüe fit un écho dans la salle. Elle posa ses yeux verts dans ceux gris de Malefoy, avant d'ajouter : je vous donne ce globe et vous nous laisser partir d'ici vivante.

-Non. Souffla Neville serrant un peu fortement sa main, en jetant un regard choqué et surpris à Eleanor.

-Très sage décision Potter ! Dit Malefoy avec un très satisfait rictus sur ses lèvres, tendant sa main gauche, pendant que certains mangemorts riaient.

-Non. Dit Eleanor, coupant court à leur jubilation. Je vous le donne quand on arrivera à l'atrium. Continua-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, pour être sûre que vous n'allez pas du to-

-Accio prophétie. Hurla la voix de Bellatrix.

-NON ! Vociféra Malefoy, pendant que la sphère quittait la poche d'Eleanor et se dirigeait rapidement vers la main tendue de Bellatrix qui laissa échapper un dément éclat de rire, pendant qu'elle attrapait le globe avec une grande révérence.

-Nooon ! Hurla douloureusement Neville, pendant que les autres mangemorts jubilaient de joie et que Malefoy avait une expression de joie, mélangée à de la colère sur son pâle visage.

L'œuvre de Bellatrix, s'était passé tellement vite qu'Eleanor n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle aurait aimé que cela se passe autrement, _mais bon, il fallait maintenant passer au plan B_.

-Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante, ses yeux, de même que ceux des autres mangemorts, tournés maintenant vers Eleanor et Neville qui avaient leur baguette tendue vers leurs adversaires qui avaient des sourires diaboliques sur leur visage.

-Vous nous laisser partir maintenant, dit Eleanor en posant ses yeux dans ceux noirs de Bellatrix qui avait sa main tenant la prophétie, posée sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Eleanor se retint forcément pour ne pas laisser transparaître, sur son visage, sa joie. On peut partir n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle pendant que les mangemorts riaient de plus belle, leurs baguettes pointées vers les deux adolescents. Etant donné que vous avez réussi à obtenir votre très chère _prophétie_ Bellatrix Druella Black Lestrange.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, mais une nanoseconde plus tard, elle tomba sur le sol à la surprise générale. Le corps de la femme se convulsa, avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un hurlement de douleur très effroyable, et que son corps ne commence à trembler violemment sur le sol, ses yeux écarquillés de terreur, roulaient rapidement dans leurs orbites, sa bouche était largement ouverte, du sang et de la bave s'y échappaient; et son cri strident était un des sons les plus terrifiants qu'Eleanor ait jamais entendu.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur son observation, elle tira Neville par la main, avant de pointer rapidement sa baguette vers deux des mangemorts qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux et ayant l'air paralysés et complètement choqués par ce qui arrivait à Bellatrix, tout comme les autres fidèles de Voldemort. Ils s'envolèrent dans l'air avant de s'écraser avec des grognements de douleur sur le mangemort qui se trouvait à la porte, pendant que Neville avait lancé un sortilège de stupéfixion qui frappa de plein fouet un surpris Malefoy à la poitrine.

-Avada ked-

Avant que le mangemort à genou et sur qui venait de s'écrouler ses deux gros collègues, n'ait terminé son incantation, Eleanor lui lança successivement deux sortilèges dont l'une le pétrifia et que l'autre le propulsa dans les airs, avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans le grand réservoir des cerveaux, éclaboussant partout le liquide vert qui se trouvait dans la citerne, pendant que quelques cerveaux furent projetés hors du réservoir à cause de la chute du mangemort. Les cerveaux ouvraient leurs tentacules, avant d'aller s'enrouler sur les inconscients mangemorts quelques trois cerveaux s'envolèrent vers la direction des deux adolescents qui se hâtèrent de quitter la salle qui dégageait une très mauvaise odeur provenant du liquide vert.

-Merlin ! Souffla Neville, les yeux écarquillés, pendant qu'ils quittaient la salle à folle allure et que les cerveaux dans le réservoir s'attaquaient au mangemort qui avait chuté dedans.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la salle circulaire, et Neville hurla avec panique :

-La sortie. Par quelle porte faut-il sortir ? On sort par où ?

-Ils sont là ! Entendirent-ils hurler victorieusement une voix grave, pendant que le mur de la salle circulaire s'arrêtait de tourner et qu'une porte se présenta devant eux.

Les deux adolescents se hâtèrent d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, avant de s'y ruer et de courir le plus rapidement possible vers l'ascenseur, Neville plus que terrifié, était maintenant celui qui tirait Eleanor par la main dans leur course, et ils pouvaient très clairement entendre les lourds pas des autres mangemorts qui se rapprochaient d'eux.

-Ils se dirigent vers les ascenseurs… DEPECHEZ-VOUS. Hurla une voix aigüe.

Les deux amis franchirent rapidement les portes dorées qui permettaient d'accéder aux ascenseurs, et Neville se rua vers le bouton d'appel « Montée » le plus proche, l'appuyant fortement et continuellement.

Une cabine apparut presque immédiatement dans un grincement. La grille dorée coulissa avec un grand bruit métallique qui résonna en écho et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, au même moment où des lumières rouges dépassèrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient un petit instant. Ils pressèrent ensemble sur le bouton du niveau zéro.

-LES ASCENSEURS. Entendirent-ils hurler pendant que la grille claqua en se refermant et que l'ascenseur entama sa montée vers le hall du ministère, grinçant et cliquetant.

-Vite, vite... Chantonna nerveusement Neville, respirant difficilement et fortement, avant de prendre dans sa main gauche celle droite d'Eleanor dont le cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle serra fortement et avec assurance la main de son ami qui tremblait vigoureusement.

Pour ce qui sembla durer une éternité, l'ascenseur arriva enfin à destination, et l'habituelle voix féminine annonça:

\- « Atrium ». Et la grille se rouvrit.

Ils sortirent aussitôt dans le grand hall où on entendait un grand bruit de ferraille provenant des ascenseurs, mais aussi l'écoulement régulier des jets d'eau qui sortaient des baguettes magiques de la sorcière et du sorcier, de la flèche du centaure, du chapeau du gobelin et des oreilles de l'elfe de maison pour retomber dans le bassin, autour de la fontaine d'or. Ils courraient aussi vite que possible, du moins Neville, car Eleanor savait qu'une confrontation avec son ennemi était inévitable… et si elle ne se trompait pas, le mage noir était déjà au ministère, car elle ressentait, depuis un moment, de très puissants picotements provenant de sa cicatrice.

-Merlin ! S'étrangla Neville, s'arrêtant abruptement, figé de stupeur, tout comme Eleanor, lorsqu'une figure bien cachée dans l'ombre, et qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée, s'avança d'un pas, non loin de la fontaine de fraternité magique.

Grand, mince, un capuchon noir sur la tête, son terrible visage de serpent blafard et émacié, ses yeux rouges aux pupilles étroites fixés sur eux... Lord Voldemort venait d'apparaître au milieu du hall, sa baguette pointée vers les deux adolescents, complètement pétrifiés, incapables de faire un geste, pendant que le portail de deux ascenseurs s'ouvrirent successivement et que des pas de course furent entendus, avant de s'arrêter abruptement.

Neville tenant fortement la main de son ami, jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule droite, avant de déglutir fortement, le tremblement de son corps augmenta, pendant que les mangemorts se mettaient en genou, chantant d'une même voix terrifiée et glorifiant:

-Mon seigneur !

Durant tout ce temps Eleanor qui avait aussi sa baguette tendue vers Voldemort ne se détourna pas de son ennemi et ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant un bon moment. Neville, quant à lui, tremblant toujours, resserra fortement la main d'Eleanor, se plaça derrière elle, dos à dos, lui tenant toujours sa main droite, sa baguette tremblante pointée maintenant vers les mangemorts qui se relevaient, se dispersant d'une manière à encercler les deux adolescents, leurs baguettes pointés sur eux.

Voldemort, lui ne bougeait pas, ses yeux rouges, au regard implacable, étaient rivés sur Eleanor.

-Où est ma prophétie Potter ? Demanda le mage noir à mi-voix. Son ton… plus que menaçant.

Eleanor continua de l'observer un moment, le cœur battant lourdement… _l'ordre tardait à apparaître et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir combattre un fou furieux, malgré son assez bonne expérience, grâce à ses mémoires du futur passé_.

-Il n'y avait pas uniquement ton nom sur l'étiquette. Répondit-elle d'une voix calme, son regard émeraude plongé dans ceux rouge de son ennemi, dont le regard féroce s'intensifia.

Et tout se passa tellement vite, en l'espace d'une seconde: Eleanor le sentit sur le champ, sa vision était devenue brièvement et légèrement floue. C'était bien imperceptible. Voldemort venait d'utiliser le légillimancie. Elle le laissa, volontairement, voir l'image où la prophétie s'envolait vers Bellatrix, pendant qu'elle s'abaissa abruptement sur le sol, tirant Neville dans le même processus, manquant de peu la forte lumière verte qui dépassa l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-I implorare praesidim sanctus ignis. Hurla fortement Eleanor, agitant frénétiquement sa baguette pointée vers le sol, avant qu'elle ne le retourne rapidement vers le dos de sa main droite par laquelle elle tenait toujours la main de Neville qui hurla de douleur, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Un grand flot de sang se déversa sur la dalle, au même instant où les deux amis se retrouvaient immédiatement entourés par de très hautes flammes dorées de près de trois mètres de hauteur et de cinq mètres de diamètre, dans une sorte de dôme de feu, et qu'une sorte d'ombre de couleur grise quittait le cercle de feu dans lequel se trouvaient les deux adolescents. C'était comme si l'ombre de Neville avait été violemment aspirée en arrière, comme si on voulait le détacher du corps qu'elle reflétait, avant d'être propulsée hors du cercle de feu, dans les airs.

Eleanor, le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine, serra fortement la main de son ami dont le corps était secoué par de puissants tremblements, tandis que le corps de Lord Voldemort rejoignit l'ombre projetée dans les airs, avant d'aller chuter lourdement dans la fontaine, écrasant la statue du gobelin et de l'elfe dans sa chute, éclaboussant de l'eau partout dans le large hall. Les hautes flammes entourant les deux amis augmentèrent de volume et leur couleur dorée devinrent pratiquement rouge lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact avec l'eau éclaboussée qu'elles absorbèrent dans une sorte de grondement.

Eleanor, les yeux écarquillés, inhala une grande bouffée d'air, attira difficilement Neville dans un bref câlin, avant de reprendre la main de son ami qui continuait de trembler fortement et avait les yeux fermés, une expression douloureuse sur le visage, chutant sur le sol froid, avec la survivante.

Elle détourna son regard de son ami et observa, à travers les flammes rouges, Voldemort qui se relevait avec un fluide et élégant mouvement dans la fontaine, à moitié remplie. Les mangemorts avaient l'air complètement choqués et terrifiés, leurs baguettes, mollement pointés au cercle de feu, n'osant pas lever leurs yeux vers leur maître.

Même Eleanor laissa échapper un petit sanglot, car son sortilège ne pouvait pas tenir au-delà de trois minutes et elle était certaine qu'elle n'allait pas sortir vivante d'un duel contre son ennemi.

Ce dernier avait l'air surpris et il avait l'air plus qu'enragé maintenant, ses fentes lui servant de narines frémissaient de colère. Il observa l'œuvre d'Eleanor durant un bref moment, un rictus satisfait se dessinant sur ce qui lui servait de lèvres, avant qu'il ne lève lentement sa main, pointant sa baguette vers les deux adolescents encerclés par les longues flammes de feu qui grondèrent de nouveau, dangereusement, comme si elles avaient senti une menace.

Rien ne se passa pendant un moment, avant que du bout de la baguette, fortement vibrante du mage noir, jaillisse un énorme et long jet de lumière bleue-verte se dirigeant lentement vers les deux adolescents. La lumière ne quitta pas tout de suite la baguette de Voldemort, comme c'est le cas avec d'autres sorts.

-NON! Eleanor hurla de terreur, se relevant sur le coup, soulevant difficilement Neville dans le même mouvement. Tout se passait en ralenti devant ses yeux. Elle connaissait très bien ce terrible sortilège que venait de leur lancer Voldemort et qui a été créé par Rowena Serdaigle et oublié avec le temps. C'était un maléfice qui n'attaquait pas tout de suite et qui tuait sa cible d'une manière… plus qu'atroce. NOOON. Sanglota-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de panique, de désespoir, totalement choquée, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines, l'esprit totalement vide, sa baguette inutilement pointée vers son ennemi.

Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer pouvoir intercepter ce terrible sort à temps. Voldemort était un terrible adversaire, un vrai psychopathe, il avait rapidement fait un calcul mental, avant de lancer sa maléfice, qui allait les attaquer au même instant que les flammes disparaîtront. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire en attendant l'extinction des flammes.

Cependant, avant que la longue lumière bleue-verte ne quitte définitivement la baguette du mage noir, une intense lumière dorée aveugla Eleanor qui fût obligée de serrer fortement les yeux pendant que les flammes grondèrent de nouveau, devenant un peu plus chaudes que la chaleur douce qu'elles dégageaient auparavant.

Neville s'appuyait lourdement sur elle et ils durent garder les yeux fermés pendant un petit moment, avant de les rouvrir, avec une grande hésitation, pour faire face à un grand chaos.

Eleanor cligna ses yeux avec choc et une grande incrédulité, pendant que Neville se laissa retomber sur le sol, l'attirant dans sa chute en émettant un petit gémissement de douleur, avant d'éclater de rire.

Il y avait un énorme et profond trou dans l'endroit où se trouvait la fontaine de la fraternité magique, et non loin de ce trou, Dumbledore avait sa baguette pointée sur une sorte d'un large cocon en verre fondu qui enveloppait, probablement, Voldemort qui n'était plus qu'une silhouette sombre, ondulante, dépourvue de visage et dont la forme indécise et luisante se débattait pour essayer d'échapper à cette masse vitreuse qui l'étouffait vraisemblablement.

Plus loin, les membres de l'ordre du phénix qui ne voulaient pas se retrouver entre les deux puissants sorciers, leur avaient laissé un large espace de combat, et avaient déjà mis hors circuit la moitié des six mangemorts.

Un doux et mélodieux son attira l'attention d'Eleanor qui souleva la tête pour voir le phénix de Dumbledore qui volait en cercle au dessus d'eux, dans les hautes flammes de feu qui les entouraient toujours et qui avaient retrouvé leur couleur dorée.

Eleanor sourit au phénix avant de reporter son attention vers le combat qui se déroulait devant eux, juste à temps pour voir qu'un furibond Voldemort avait réussi à s'échapper de son cocon et lançait une autre attaque à Dumbledore, pendant que Remus tombait sur le sol et que son _parrain_ brisait en deux la baguette du mangemort dont Kingsley lançait un sortilège de stupéfixion, dans le même temps où les deux autres mangemorts furent neutralisés avec le même sort par Tonks, Hestia Jones et Maugrey.

Tandis que les autres membres de l'ordre courraient se mettre à l'abri des pluies de verres qui tombaient partout dans le hall, une lumière meuve quittait la baguette de Maugrey pour se diriger vers le sorcier le plus craint du monde magique, au même moment où Sirius, le front plissé, quittait son abri et rejoignant le combat, lançant sortilèges sur sortilèges à une cadence effroyable, vers le mage noir.

Voldemort les intercepta avec un mur argentée qui les bloqua sur le coup, mais aussi celui de Maugrey et un autre sort lancé par Dumbledore qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

Eleanor, la respiration courte, complètement pétrifiée, réalisa pour la première fois que cet homme rieur et gai qu'était son _parrain_, était un combattant et un sorcier accomplis.

De là où elle se trouvait, Eleanor ne pouvait rien entendre, mais savait que son _parrain_ avait dit quelque chose au mage noir, vu le regard foudroyant qu'il jeta brièvement sur lui, avant d'agiter à peine sa baguette et un formidable craquement ébranla les murs du ministère, et le sol sembla trembler sous leurs pieds. Puis, le mage noir retourna sa baguette vers Dumbledore et ses deux autres adversaires, envoyant une gerbe d'éclairs verts dans leur direction.

Les flammes entourant Eleanor et Neville grondèrent de nouveau au moment où les éclairs devinrent des serpents qui assaillirent les combattants. Des serpents de chair et de fumée aux langues sinueuses et sifflantes qui volaient, rampaient dans tous les coins, avec pour seul but de faire _mal_ aux ennemis de Lord Voldemort.

Sirius et Maugrey, de chaque part du vieux manitou, continuaient leur attaque sur Voldemort, pendant que Dumbledore leva une barrière de feu qui réduisit les animaux en cendres. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de colère, et un pli de concentration barrait son front. Furieux, Voldemort qui réussissait à se protéger de ses deux autres adversaires, lança une nouvelle attaque avec une volée de sorts. Certains furent arrêtés par le bouclier du directeur de Poudlard, alors que d'autres furent stoppés par leurs cibles; cependant, Remus qui était accroupi sur le sol, avait l'air de hurler de douleur, tandis que les autres membres de l'ordre se protégeaient tant bien que mal.

Une obscurité, accompagnée d'une sorte de courant d'air, commença à descendre rapidement dans le hall, tandis que les sorts volaient de partout, les hautes flammes grondant de plus belle, Fumseck continuant de pépier, volant plus rapidement maintenant.

Du coin de l'œil, Eleanor dont la peur engloutissait toute entière, vit les multiples cheminées de l'atrium s'allumaient à tour de rôle et qu'un bon nombre de personne, le ministre en tête, y émergèrent.

Le combat entre Dumbledore, Maugrey, Sirius et Voldemort s'arrêta sur le coup. L'obscurité et le courant d'air disparaissaient aussi en un clin d'œil.

Le mage noir ne tarda pas sur ses lieux, toutefois il avait lancé un dernier regard indéchiffrable vers les flammes de feu où se trouvaient Eleanor et Neville, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de poussière noire, laissant derrière lui un ministre choqué et sans voix.

Dés la disparition du mage noir, Fumseck disparut dans une boule de feu avant d'apparaître sur l'épaule de Sirius qui avait ses yeux rivés vers le cercle de flammes où se trouvait encore sa _filleule_. Le phénix laissa échapper un joli et doux son, avant de disparaître avec Sirius par la même manière qu'il était apparu sur son épaule. Instantanément, les flammes de feu entourant Eleanor et Neville disparurent avec un petit grondement, attirant encore plus l'attention sur eux.

Eleanor grimaça un peu à cause de l'assaut de bruit qui envahit immédiatement ses oreilles.

Comme dans le futur-passé, le ministre balbutiait pendant que Dumbledore se dirigea rapidement vers eux, l'ignorant totalement et ayant l'air un peu alarmé, suivi de Maugrey et Shacklebolt, tandis que Tonks, les cheveux noirs maintenant, lévitait un Remus inconscient en se dirigeant rapidement vers un âtre, Hestia Jones derrière eux.

D'un fluide mouvement de sa baguette magique, l'ancien directeur arrêta le sang qui provenait des mains liées d'Eleanor et de Neville d'où s'écoulait encore du sang qui se déversait sur le sol et tâchant leurs robes de sorciers, qui disparurent au même moment que leurs coupures se refermaient et disparaissaient sans laisser de cicatrices.

-Merci, souffla Eleanor qui avait totalement oublié de soigner leurs mains, après le _don de sang_ que nécessitait le bouclier de protection qu'elle avait lancé.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Dumbledore aidant les deux élèves à se relever, du moins les soulevant d'un rapide mouvement, sans aucun effort, comme s'ils ne pesaient rien du tout. Neville, dont le corps était toujours secoué de légers tremblements, tituba un peu avant que Dumbledore ne l'attrape par l'épaule et qu'il ne s'appuie de nouveau sur son amie.

-Oui monsieur, murmura Eleanor, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Dumbledore qui sourit, ayant l'air satisfait de la voir en bonne santé. Il hocha la tête, avant de lancer un regard vers Neville qui lui sourit faiblement, tenant fermement la main d'Eleanor dans la sienne. Dumbledore lui sourit à son tour, avant de pointer sa baguette vers la moitié d'un chapeau de sorcier doré, se trouvant à quelques pas d'Eleanor.

\- Il était là ! s'écria un homme vêtu d'une robe écarlate, les cheveux coiffés en catogan, interrompant Dumbledore dans son œuvre.

Le sorcier montrait du doigt un tas de débris dorés de l'autre côté du saccagé et méconnaissable hall, là où Voldemort se tenait quelques instants auparavant.

-Les évadés d'Azkaban!? Hurla de terreur une vieille sorcière qui portait une robe jaune sous sa longue cape noire, pointant du doigt les mangemorts inconscients ligotés ensemble par un large rouleau de fer.

-Il y avait aussi Black… Sirius Black… avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec le phénix. S'étrangla un autre sorcier portant une robe verte, avec un chapeau de sorcier bien pointu.

-Je sais Jorkins. Balbutia Fudge, qui portait un pyjama sous sa cape à rayures et haletait comme s'il venait de courir plusieurs kilomètres.

\- Je l'ai vu, Mr Fudge. Je vous jure que c'était Vous-Savez-Qui, avant qu'il ne s'enfuie en transplanant. Reprit l'homme vêtu d'une robe écarlate.

\- Je sais, Williamson, je sais, je l'ai vu aussi! Balbutia de nouveau Fudge trop pâle, les yeux écarquillés. Par la barbe de Merlin... Ici... Ici même ! Au ministère de la Magie ! Par tous les dieux du ciel ! Comment est-ce possible... ma parole... comment cela a-t-il pu... ?

\- Et certains de ses potes sont entrain de faire ami-ami avec les cerveaux. Dit faiblement Neville, avant de sourire un peu au regard blafard et surpris du ministre et ses employés, et d'éclater de rires la seconde suivante, entrainant Eleanor dans son hilarité.

-Allez donc faire un tour au Département des mystères, Cornélius, dit Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus posés sur ses élèves qu'il observait avec un visage mystérieux. Portus, murmura-t-il, et le demi-chapeau sur lequel était pointée sa baguette brilla d'une lueur bleue et se mit à vibrer bruyamment contre le sol pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir inerte.

\- Je... Ne... Bon..., bégaya Fudge. Attendez un peu ! Continua-t-il alors que Dumbledore allait ramasser le demi-chapeau d'or pour l'apporter à ses élèves. Vous n'avez aucune autorisation pour ce Portoloin ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire des choses comme ça sous les yeux du ministre de la Magie, vous... vous...

Sa voix s'étouffa sous le regard impérieux de Dumbledore qui le fixait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui comme s'il espérait que quelqu'un allait lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il poursuivit :

\- Très bien... Dawlish ! Williamson ! Descendez au Département des mystères et voyez ce qu'il en est... Shacklebolt ! Gunsaulus ! Occupez-vous de ceux-ci et appelez Amélia…

\- Dumbledore, il... il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez exactement... La fontaine de la Fraternité magique... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ajouta-t-il dans une sorte de gémissement en contemplant l'énorme trou au centre du hall, les débris des statues de la sorcière, du sorcier et du centaure, ainsi que les verres éparpillés sur le sol, sans oublier les fissures sur les murs et le parquet...

\- Nous parlerons de tout ça lorsque j'aurai renvoyé mes élèves à Poudlard, répondit Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi sont-ils … Ici ? Demanda Fudge, son regard de nouveau posé sur Eleanor et Neville qui tentaient vainement de contrôler leur fou rire. Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Je vous expliquerai tout, assura Dumbledore, lorsque mes élèves seront de retour à l'école. Vous allez donner l'ordre de mettre fin aux fonctions de Dolores Ombrage à Poudlard, déclara Dumbledore. Vous allez dire à vos Aurors d'arrêter de rechercher mon professeur de soins aux créatures magiques afin qu'il puisse reprendre son travail. Je vais vous accorder... (Dumbledore tira de sa poche une montre à douze aiguilles qu'il consulta d'un bref coup d'œil), une demi-heure de mon temps, au cours de laquelle je vous résumerai l'essentiel de ce qui s'est passé ici. Après cela, il me faudra retourner à mon école. Si vous avez encore besoin de mon aide, je serai ravi de vous l'apporter, il vous suffira de me contacter à Poudlard. Les lettres adressées au directeur me parviendront.

Fudge, les yeux exorbités, resta bouche bée, son visage rond rosissant à vue d'œil sous ses cheveux gris en désordre.

\- Je... Vous...

Dumbledore lui tourna le dos.

\- Prenez ce Portoloin Neville, Eleanor.

Il leur tendit la tête d'or de la statue et les deux amis y posèrent chacun une main dessus, toujours sous l'effet de leur forte hilarité et sans se soucier de l'endroit où ils allaient atterrir.

\- Je vous retrouverai dans une demi-heure, dit Dumbledore à voix basse. Un... deux... trois...

Eleanor éprouva à nouveau la sensation familière d'une secousse derrière le nombril, comme si on la tirait avec un crochet. Le parquet verni se déroba sous leurs pieds, l'atrium, Fudge, Dumbledore disparurent et ils s'envolèrent dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sons...

* * *

A son retour au bureau directorial, Dumbledore avait invité aux deux amis de s'asseoir pour une discussion, avant d'expliquer tout : qu'est-ce que la prophétie, comment Voldemort avait marqué Eleanor comme son égal, comment Neville aurait pu facilement se retrouver à sa place, et le fait qu'Eleanor ou Voldemort doive mourir. Eleanor avait poliment écouté le vieux, la tête baissée, sans jamais l'interrompre pendant que Neville, à ses côtés, blanchissait à coup d'œil, respirant difficilement.

Après ses explications sur la prophétie, Dumbledore appela madame Pomfresh pour venir s'occuper de Neville. Ensuite, seul avec son célèbre élève, Dumbledore expliqua à Eleanor pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait retourner chez les Dursley chaque année, et il admit également avoir laissé ses sentiments altérer son jugement en ce qui la concernait.

Il lui redit également combien il était fier d'elle, de la personne qu'elle était devenue.

-Eleanor ? Appela gentiment Dumbledore avant que la jeune fille ne quitte le bureau, la main posée sur le poignet de la porte. Eleanor se retourna pour lui faire face. Je suis certain que tes parents, où qu'ils se trouvent aujourd'hui, seraient vraiment très fiers de toi. Lui dit-il avec sincérité.

Eleanor, pour sa part ne savait quoi dire, elle hocha tout simplement sa tête, la gorge nouée, avant de lancer un faible sourire à son directeur et de s'en aller. Contente de savoir qu'elle avait réussi à brouiller ses deux puissants ennemis, mais un peu pétrifiée, car Dumbledore savait très bien que la maudite prophétie lui était destinée... Neville était juste un nouveau pion.

* * *

-Tout ira bien, Léa. Murmura Neville, un sourire rassurant sur son visage. Eleanor lui sourit faiblement. Elle s'était directement rendue à l'hôpital, après avoir quitté le bureau du directeur. Neville était au lit et Eleanor avait pris place sur une chaise près du lit. Je serais là et… si tu as besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Continua gentiment le gryffondor, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Merci beaucoup Neville, murmura Eleanor en envoyant un large sourire à son ami, avant de prendre dans ses mains celle un peu tremblante que lui tendit Neville.

-Vous êtes libre de partir maintenant mademoiselle Potter ! Annonça un instant plus tard madame Pomfresh qui venait les rejoindre. Quand à vous Londubat, vous restez ici jusqu'en fin de journée. En effet, dés qu'elle avait mis un pied dans l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh l'avait forcé à subir une consultation, car Neville lui avait raconté leur petite aventure.

-D'accord, dit Eleanor en se relevant, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge posé sur le bureau de l'infirmière et qui affichait 4h30. Merci Madame Pomfresh et à tout à l'heure Neville, continua-t-elle en relâchant gentiment la main de son ami, avant de poser une petite bise sur sa joue et de quitter l'hôpital, son cœur se gonflant de joie, pendant que Neville derrière lui rougissait fortement et que Madame Pomfresh lui adressait un sourire bienveillant.

Eleanor se rendit immédiatement dans la salle commune des gryffondors, se faisant réprimander au passage par la grosse dame qu'elle avait réveillé à une heure aussi tardive.

Elle ne lui prêta aucune attention, avant de se rendre dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année qui dormaient profondément. Elle entrouvrit un peu la fenêtre, près de son lit, avant de ramasser son sac à dos et de filer sur la pointe des pieds, à la salle de bain.

Elle prit rapidement une douche, avant d'enfiler autour de son cou son pendentif en forme de sablier doré entouré d'un cercle, qu'elle retourna une fois.

* * *

Le lendemain, le monde magique était dans le buzz. Lord Voldemort était vraiment de retour ! Le choc, l'horreur ! Des conversations et des rumeurs circulaient sur comment Eleanor Potter et son ami Londubat avaient réussi à s'occuper de six des douze mangemorts, tuant un dans le processus, pendant que quatre autres mangemorts étaient admis à Sainte-Mangouste dans la salle de Janus Thickey, pour des dommages mentaux causés par des objets magiques du département des mystères (un, définitivement et les trois autres, provisoirement); pendant que les sept autres dangereux mages noirs allaient faire un séjour à Azkaban.

-Je me demande bien qui est-ce qui va remplacer Fudge ? S'enquit vaguement Eleanor en posant le journal sur le chevet de lit de son ami. Elle était revenue le voir, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, accompagnée de Luna.

-Je pense qu'Amelia Bones a une grande chance de gagner si elle se présente. Dit cette dernière, en feuilletant le chicaneur.

-Scrimgeour aussi n'est pas mal quand même. Murmura Neville, je crois que ça va être trop serré, car ils sont tous les deux doués dans leur emploi respectif. Eleanor hocha distraitement la tête, observant le beau ciel dehors, anticipant son retour dans les bras de l'homme de ses rêves.

-Où doit bien se cacher madame Ombrage ? Demanda rêveusement Luna, après un moment de silence, attirant l'attention d'Eleanor et de Neville qui étaient tous les deux occupés par leur propre pensée.

-Peut-être est-elle entrain de faire ses affaires, puisqu'elle ne fait plus partie du personnel. Dit Neville en haussant les épaules.

-Hem hem, elle a peut-être du mal à faire face aux élèves, ricana Eleanor en imitant la voix sucrée de leur ancienne professeur de défense, ce qui fit un peu rire Neville. Je suis sûre que Peeves n'attend que cela, dit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin.

-Je me demande bien qui sera le nouveau professeur de défense. Soupira Neville.

Les trois amis discutèrent un petit peu par la suite, avant que les deux filles décident de prendre congé et de laisser Neville se reposer, afin de pouvoir profiter des derniers jours d'une année scolaire bien revigorante.

* * *

C'était le jour du départ, Eleanor se réveilla de bonne heure, un large sourire sur le visage. Elle resta allongée sur son lit un petit moment, observant les rayons du soleil qui entraient par son rideau qu'elle avait un peu entre-ouvert.

Elle allait passer un été entier avec son _parrain_, Dumbledore n'avait pas du tout réussi à convaincre les Dursley de l'accueillir pour une dernière fois sur leur toit.

_Tant mieux… il faut dire que le vieux était vraiment têtu. _Pensa-t-elle en sortant du lit pour aller prendre une bonne douche, avant le réveil de ses colocataires.

Quelques instants plus tard elle quitta la salle de bain, habillée d'une manière très simple: un jean noir et une simple chemise blanche, sans manches, pendant que Lavender et Parvati se dépêchaient d'aller prendre ensemble une douche, alors qu'Hermione, une serviette sur son épaule, leur lançait un regard noir… Elle était à moitié levée de son lit, reposant le livre qu'elle lisait, lorsque les deux plus grandes mégères de Poudlard coururent vers les toilettes en gloussant fortement.

Eleanor ne les calcula pas trop et d'un coup de baguette magique, elle réduisit la taille de sa malle, avant de la fourrer dans son sac à dos. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'elle fût violemment projetée dans les airs et cogna douloureusement le mur près de la porte, avant qu'une pluie de ce qui ressemblait à des chapeaux et chaussettes en laines, commençaient à s'envoler partout dans les airs, avant d'exploser en mille morceaux, comme de la neige... colorée. Ils provenaient de la vibrante malle de son ancienne amie qui se retrouvait non loin d'elle, sur le sol, gémissant de douleur, tenant sa tête dans ses deux mains.

Eleanor voyait des étoiles défilaient devant ses yeux et elle se mit en position assise, pendant que la porte de la salle de bain et celle de leur dortoir s'ouvraient à la volée. Les filles gryffondors restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle qui les accueillit… avant qu'une explosion de rire ne naisse timidement chez les lionnes qui mirent un peu de temps pour aller aider les deux jeunes filles sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda un moment plus tard la voix stricte de McGonagall qui marchait toujours avec sa canne depuis son retour de Sainte Mangouste, et qui se frayait un chemin dans la chambre qui était maintenant remplie de chapeaux et chaussettes qui continuaient de provenir de la malle, comme un jet d'eau, avant d'exploser en poussière de laine. Certaines élèves qui avaient commencé à se lancer les minuscules morceaux de laines, s'arrêtèrent sur le coup en attendant la sévère voix de leur directrice de maison.

McGonagall resta un moment interdite devant la porte du dortoir, observant le chaos qui y régnait.

-Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as fait. Lança d'une voix forte Hermione qui s'était relevée avec l'aide de Katie Bell et Ginny, tenant toujours sa tête avec ses deux mains, un regard de colère posé sur Eleanor qui était adossée sur le mur et se frottait le crâne.

Elle leva un regard confus vers son ancienne amie qui avait l'air de vouloir l'étrangler.

-Oh ne me lance pas ce regard Léa, il n'y a que toi qui soit capable de lancer ce genre de sortilège. Dit furieusement Hermione qui était au bord des larmes maintenant.

-Contrôlez-vous Granger. Intervint sévèrement McGonagall faisant immédiatement taire Hermione. Mademoiselle Potter ? Demanda sèchement le professeur, ses yeux se dirigeant vers Eleanor qui s'était relevée et s'agrippait difficilement sur Angelina et deux autres filles de quatrième et septième année.

-Bien sûr que je n'ai rien fait professeur. Dit-elle d'une voix faible, secouant la tête pour faire tomber les petits morceaux de laine qui s'y trouvaient. Et pour quelle raison l'aurais-je fait, dans quel intérêt? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix, son regard se dirigeant vers Hermione dont les larmes quittaient maintenant les yeux et roulaient doucement sur son visage rouge de colère, faisant coller quelques morceaux de laine sur sa figure.

-Si, c'est toi qui l'as fait. Vociféra la préfète, nouvellement rétablie. Tu savais que c'était pour la S.A.L.E., continua Hermione d'une voix tremblante pendant que certaines élèves tentèrent de cacher leur rire sous le regard sévère de la sous-directrice. Ginny qui dégageait quelques morceaux de laines des cheveux d'Hermione, avait le visage rouge comme ses cheveux, le regard brillant, comme Katie Bell qui avait préféré poser son regard sur la vibrante malle d'où provenait les chaussettes et chapeaux. Tu m'as entendu en parler dans la salle commune, murmurait Hermione, et-

-Cela suffit maintenant. Dit d'une voix stricte McGonagall, sa baguette apparaissant à sa main droite. Allez tout de suite à l'infirmerie, toutes les deux et sans disputes. Termina-t-elle d'une voix sans réplique et promettant de sévères punitions, avant de demander aux deux préfètes de sixième et septième années de les raccompagner.

Une élève de première année ramassa le sac à dos d'Eleanor, pendant que les filles quittaient le dortoir avec les préfètes et que McGonagall débarrassa d'un coup de baguette la petite montagne de laine qui avait atteint près de trente centimètres de hauteur. Elle dirigea, par la suite sa baguette vers la vibrante malle d'où provenait la pluie de chapeaux et de chaussettes qui explosaient bruyamment.

* * *

Le voyage de retour par le Poudlard Express fut riche en péripéties. Comme dans le futur-passé, Malefoy et ses acolytes, qui avaient manifestement attendu toute la semaine l'occasion de pouvoir frapper loin du regard des professeurs, tendirent une embuscade à Eleanor, en plein milieu du train, au moment où elle revenait des toilettes. L'attaque aurait pu réussir s'ils n'avaient eu l'idée de la déclencher devant des compartiments remplis d'élèves, trop admirateurs de la jeune fille qui, voyant la scène à travers la vitre, se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour se précipiter au secours d'Eleanor. Lorsque les élèves eurent fini de faire pleuvoir sur eux une large variété de sortilèges et de maléfices appris au club de défense, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle ressemblaient à trois gigantesques limaces boudinées dans un uniforme de Poudlard.

Les élèves les hissèrent dans le filet à bagages et les laissèrent là, gluants et visqueux.

-Je dois dire que j'attends avec impatience de voir la tête que va faire la mère de Malefoy quand son fils descendra du train, commenta Ernie d'un ton satisfait en regardant Malefoy se tortiller au-dessus de lui.

Ernie ne lui avait jamais pardonné la façon indigne dont il avait enlevé des points à Poufsouffle lorsqu'il était membre de l'éphémère brigade inquisitoriale.

-La mère de Goyle sera beaucoup plus contente, dit Fred qui avait accouru avec plusieurs autres élèves pour venir voir d'où venait tout ce bruit.

-Il est beaucoup mieux comme ça... Rajoutait son jumeau, observant les serpentards avec un grand intérêt et fascination.

Eleanor remercia les élèves, avant de retourner dans le compartiment qu'elle partageait avec les jumeaux, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Angelina et Lee Jordan.

Ils avaient acheté un gros tas de Fondants du Chaudron et de Patacitrouilles., Ginny faisait un jeu dans Le Chicaneur et Neville caressait son Mimbulus Mimbletonia qui avait beaucoup grandi au cours de l'année et se mettait à chantonner étrangement dès qu'on le touchait. Angelina était occupée à caresser les cheveux de George qui s'était couché sur ses genoux et qui regardait Eleanor et Lee jouaient aux échecs magiques tandis que Luna lisait La Gazette du sorcier qui était, à présent, pleine d'articles sur la façon de repousser des Détraqueurs ou sur les tentatives du ministère de la Magie pour retrouver les Mangemorts, ainsi que de lettres hystériques dont les auteurs prétendaient avoir vu Lord Voldemort passer devant chez eux le matin même...

-Il parait que madame Ombrage a été retrouvé dans le Sud-est de l'Allemagne. Dit Luna sur le ton de la conversation… mais, il paraît qu'elle a perdu toutes ses mémoires et ne se rappelle plus de son nom. Termina-t-elle d'informer ses camarades avant de tourner la page et de continuer sa lecture. Le groupe resta un moment silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Eh bien, ce poste est plus que maudit. Murmura George, le front plissé.

-Terriblement maudit. Confirma son jumeau avant de pouffer de rire, suivi quelques secondes plus tard, par les élèves, au moment où Cho passer devant leur compartiment, en compagnie de Marietta, la tête tellement voilée qu'on ne pouvait voir que ses yeux bleus clairs. Les élèves rirent de plus belle. Le regard d'Eleanor croisa celui de Cho qui lui lança un discret sourire avant de poursuivre son chemin avec son ami.

Un moment plus tard, Alicia Spinnet les rejoignait et demandait à Fred de lui accorder un petit moment. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, mais avant de suivre la jeune femme, il avait lancé un coup d'œil étrangement furtif vers Eleanor qui avait l'air très concentrée dans sa partie d'échec, avançant sa reine vers une tour de Lee qui se mit à trembler.

Lorsque le train ralentissait à l'approche de la gare de King's Cross, Fred les rejoignit avec un regard brillant, les joues légèrement rosies et un petit sourire au coin.

Eleanor avait juste hâte de se retrouver dans les bras de son âme sœur et dès que le convoi se fut enfin immobilisé, elle ramassa son sac à dos et la cage vide d'Hedwige et se prépara à quitter le train, beaucoup plus enthousiaste qu'à l'accoutumé.

Quand le poinçonneur leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient franchir sans risque la barrière magique entre les quais 9 et 10, une surprise attendait Eleanor de l'autre côté : un véritable comité d'accueil était venu à sa rencontre. Il y avait des aurors et plusieurs membres de l'ordre dont Maugrey Fol-œil, qui paraissait aussi sinistre avec son chapeau melon enfoncé sur son œil magique que s'il était resté tête nue. Ses mains noueuses tenaient un grand bâton et son corps était enveloppé d'une grosse cape de voyage. Tonks se tenait juste derrière lui, ses cheveux d'un rosé chewing-gum brillant à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers la verrière crasseuse de la gare. Elle était vêtue d'un Jean abondamment rapiécé et d'un T-shirt violet sur lequel on pouvait lire : « Les Bizarr' Sisters ». Lupin était à côté d'elle, le teint pâle, les cheveux grisonnants, un long pardessus usé couvrant un pantalon et un pull-over miteux.

Enfin, parés de leurs plus beaux atours de Moldus, Mr et Mrs Weasley menaient le groupe.

-Fred, George, Ginny ! Appela Mrs Weasley en se précipitant vers ses enfants pour les serrer dans ses bras. Oh, et Léa... Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, souffla cette dernière, tandis qu'elle l'étreignait, avec résignation, à son tour. Par-dessus l'épaule de Mrs Weasley, Eleanor vit ses deux anciens amis rejoindre le groupe, Hermione lui lançant un regard noir avant d'être étreinte par ses parents qui discutaient avec Mr. Weasley. Elle avait reçu une autre petite malle à la place de celle qu'elle possédait, dont McGonnagall n'avait pas réussi à arrêter le jet des chapeaux et chaussettes.

-Bonjour Léa, dit Lupin lorsque Mrs Weasley la lâcha pour se tourner vers Ron.

-Bonjour, dit Eleanor, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, que lui retourna les membres de l'ordre.

-Ah, Léa! Dit Mr Weasley. Eleanor lui lança un sourire, avant d'aller dire au revoir à Neville qui discutait avec Luna, sa grand-mère l'attendait patiemment et regardait son petit-fils avec une évidente fierté sur le visage.

-Bonnes vacances Léa ! Dit Terry Boot qui passait près du groupe avec ses parents qui la saluèrent en la dévisageant avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

-Merci Terry, toi, aussi, tu passes de très bonnes vacances ! Lui dit Eleanor, qui renouvela plusieurs fois ce vœu à plusieurs autres élèves... Sa popularité avait atteint un très haut niveau.

Après avoir dit _au revoir_ aux Weasley et à une furieuse Hermione, Eleanor se dirigea avec les membres de l'ordre vers les luxueuses voitures du ramassis d'inutiles incapables qu'ils appelaient ministère, pour aller enfin vivre un agréable été avec l'homme de ses rêves.

* * *

**NA**: alors... très cher lecteurs et lectrices, j'espère que vous avez passé un moment très sympathique en lisant ce nouveau looooonnnnnggg chapitre... lol.

Bon w-e et à bientôt ;)

ps: le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas de sitôt, probablement fin mai, car mes examens approchent... à très grands pas.


End file.
